Corrector Yui Upgrade v 2 0 11
by SilentFenix
Summary: Una secuela directa a la versión de TV. A tan solo unas semanas después de que los correctores erradicaran al virus Boggles, los problemas se multiplican y nuestros héroes confrontarán un radical cambio en sus vidas.
1. ¡De nuevo a la acción!

**Corrector Yui Upgrade ver. 2.0.11  
Capítulo 1: Un nuevo reto  
Acto 1: De nuevo a la acción**

* * *

_Hey, what did you hear me say  
you know the difference it makes  
what did you hear me say_

_Yes, I said it's fine before  
but I don't think so no more  
I said it's fine before_

_I've change my mind  
I take it back_

_Erase and Rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and Rewind_

_'Cause been changing my mind_

_I've changed my mind_

_So where did you see me go  
it's not the right way, you know  
where did you see me go_

_No, it's not that I don't know  
I just don't want it to grow  
It's not that I don't know_

_I've changed my mind  
I take it back_

_Erase and Rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and Rewind  
'Cause been changing my mind_

_Erase and Rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and Rewind  
'Cause been changing my mind_

_Erase and Rewind..._

_I've changed my mind…_

La habitación de Yui Kasuga era cálidamente iluminada por el sol de la tarde anunciando el final del día. Nuestra amiga miraba desganada hacia su libro de álgebra mientras jugaba con un lápiz en la boca y murmuraba la fórmula que leía, intentando entenderla. Todo lo referente a las matemáticas era un azote para ella. Como este primer paréntesis estaba complicado, decidió saltarse al siguiente y encargarse de esa sección después... Hm... este segundo ejercicio estaba un pico fuera del alcance también... Y el tercero...

"¡Ay! ¿Por que me cuesta tanto trabajo en...?"

"¡Yui!" A la vez en que Yui se lamentaba fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de la pulsera que utilizaba en la muñeca izquierda. Era la voz de I.R. que llamaba a su compañera por medio del ComCon.

"¡Ah, I.R! ¡Que bueno que apareces! ¿Que sucede?" Yui dibujo una sonrisa para su amigo virtual. Habían pasado semanas sin que tuviera noticias de ellos, ya que el ComCon que portaba había sido desconectado para fines de mantenimiento.

"Yui, es necesario que vengas al salón de los correctores ahora" La voz de I.R. era apremiante, pero no urgente como solía ser en sus llamadas.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"El profesor Inukai nos pidió a todos que nos reuniéramos. Parece que tiene algo muy importante que comunicarnos."

"Ya veo..." Bien! Yui podría distraerse un poco de su tarea, que ya tenia saturada su mente. Solo estaría algunos minutos (quizá) y regresaría a tiempo para intentar descifrar las dichosas ecuaciones. Yui se acomodó en su silla, extendió el brazo al aire y dio el comando clave a su accesorio cibernético:

"Corrector Yui! Enter!"

La chica trasladó su conciencia al interior de la RedCom a través de su pulsera. Después de un breve vuelo y aparecer en el interior de la base de los correctores, se dirigió a toda prisa al salón de chat. Ahí, comprobó con suma alegría que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí: Control, Synchro, Ecco, Anty, Paz, Follow, Rescue y el mismo I.R.

El mapache cibernético voló en dirección a la joven para recibirla con un gran abrazo. El resto de los correctores se acercaron para recibirla también. Era un momento especial, puesto que habían pasado meses, dentro de la red, desde que se reunieron por última ocasión.

"¡Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Yui!" Synchro era en evidencia el más emocionado por ver a Yui nuevamente. I.R. le dio un ligero codazo a Rescue para hacerle notar la graciosa reacción del corrector de fuego.

"¿Me equivoco o haz crecido un poco?" Pregunto curioso el pequeño Ecco. No era de extrañar su pregunta, dado que debía mirar a todos hacia arriba ;)

"Jeje. Quizá, hace mucho que no nos encontramos. Solo pasaron algunas semanas en el mundo real, ¡pero yo sentí como si hubieran pasado años! ¿Aun resguardas el bosque virtual, Ecco?"

"Es uno de los sitios que patrullo actualmente, hay nuevos espacios que vigilar en la red ahora."

"Debes estar muy ocupado, ¿verdad?" De pronto Yui notó una ausencia en la sala "¿Donde está Frezee?"

Los amigos de Yui intercambiaron miradas, no eran muy buenas noticias las que tenían respecto a la faltante. IR se adelanto flotando para responder "Bueno... a decir verdad, Frezee se fue hace semanas."

"Esa mujer es la persona más indecisa que he conocido." Dijo Synchro "Aunque tuvo la oportunidad de integrarse a nosotros, declaró que no estaba a gusto con su nueva tarea. Solo ella se entiende. O tal vez ni eso."

"Además con el tamaño actual de la red, buscarla es como hacerlo con una aguja en un pajar." Agregó Follow.

"Desde hace algún tiempo, la RedCom experimentó un crecimiento sin precedente. Hola Yui" Control se acercó a saludar a su 'Segunda de abordo'

"Creo que es el tema del que el Profesor Inukai quiere hablarnos." Observó Paz mientras saludaba a la muchacha con la mano extendida.

"No te equivocas, Paz" Dijo el profesor Inukai cuando entró al recinto, acompañado de dos hombres. "Hola Yui, como estás?"

"Yo estoy muy bien!"

"Siéntense todos, muchachos." Los 9 correctores ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa de conferencias. Solo Inukai y los dos desconocidos permanecieron de pie. "Tal como dijo Control, la RedCom se amplió rápidamente. Esto se debe a que por una iniciativa global, la red ha sido implementada en una gran parte del mundo, por lo que ahora, su crecimiento se ha disparado. No solo las industrias de entretenimiento han explotado sus servicios, sino que ahora cualquier persona con un conocimiento apropiado puede expandir la Red un poco más creando espacios personalizados."

"Este fenómeno me ha llevado a la conclusión de que el sistema de defensa que han integrado ustedes los correctores, debe actualizarse. Con el número creciente de usuarios en la Red y con la apertura a la creación por particulares, existe el riesgo de personas sin escrúpulos pretendan afectar a los usuarios por medio de trampas y virus."

"Al actualizar nuestro sistema estaremos un paso adelante contra los ataques que pudieran darse en la Red." Apuntó Anty.

"Así es Anty, es una tarea difícil la que nos espera, y es por ello que decidí crear un grupo de trabajo en el mundo real. Ellos me ayudaran con su actualización"

Esto sacudió a los correctores, excepto a Yui, que ya estaba confundida, y apenas seguía la conferencia. ¿Inukai iba a buscar asistencia, siendo que siempre trabajó solo y en el máximo de los anonimatos?

"Amigos, estos son los caballeros que estarán con nosotros desde hoy."

Los acompañantes de Inukai rompieron el silencio y se aproximaron a los amigos virtuales de Yui.

"Hola, yo soy el Dr. Jerome, mucho gusto en conocerlos." El primero de ellos era un hombre de 28 años. Caucásico de estatura similar a la de Control y utilizaba lentes. Su habla era perfecta, aunque tenia un acento extranjero.

"Y yo soy el Dr. William Tristan" El segundo varón era de la misma edad de Jerome. Su estatura era como la de Synchro, pero mucho mas delgado. Un tipo rubio y con un marcado acento americano. "Es un gran honor conocer a la hija del famoso 'Morfeo' Kasuga" Decía Tristan a la vez que volteaba a mirar a Yui.

"¿Morfeo?" Yui arqueó una ceja. Jamás había escuchado ese apodo para su padre. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que tuviera uno.

"Es un sobrenombre con el que se hace referencia al Señor Kasuga. Con la RedCom y sus creaciones, materializó sueños para miles de personas." Explicó Jerome. Mientras se dirigía a la hija de un gurú de la red.

"¡Cómo te envidio! ¡Seguramente conoces cientos de secretos que esconde la red y su futuro!" Los ojos de William brillaban contemplando a la graciosa jovencita.

"Este... en realidad... no... ni... siquiera entiendo bien las computadoras... Jee je..." La chica de pelo dorado lanzó una risita nerviosa.

"¿¡Eh!" William se quebró en desilusión.

"¡Ah! Pero eso no le impide ser una gran correctora." Agregó Rescue.

"¡Y la mejor líder que pudiéramos tener!" Ecco acudió, tras lo que Control lo miró con cierto recelo.

"Ya veo. Los correctores te tienen mucha fe." Concluyó William.

El profesor Inukai retomó la conferencia para presentar a sus nuevos ayudantes

"William es un excelente programador. A él se debe la apertura de la creación en la RedCom para los usuarios. Jerome posee una visión única para el establecimiento de teorías respectivas a la Red y su relación con los humanos. Sus ensayos y estudios son responsables directos de la implementación de la RedCom en los países de menor infraestructura."

Todos los correctores intercambiaron opiniones de forma breve. El currículum de los nuevos miembros hablaba mucho de su tremenda capacidad.

*Wwwwweeeeeeee* *Wwwweeeeeeee*

La reunión se interrumpió por el sonido de una alarma. I.R. se dirigió a la sala vecina para informarse de que sucedía. El resto de los correctores sabían que la alerta los pondría en acción a la brevedad. El instalador de los correctores regresó muy agitado.

"¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos problemas en la Red Urbana Metrópolis! ¡Se trata de un nuevo virus!"

"¡Vamos, Correctores!" Control dio la orden. En el acto, todos corrieron al portal que los llevaría al sitio con problemas. A este tipo le encantaba que su mandato se cumpliera en el momento, pero en estos casos, el comando estaba de más.

"¿Que es la Red Urbana? Nunca había escuchado de ella." Preguntó la correctora humana que seguía a I.R.

"La R.U.M. es una de las redes más nuevas, se ha destinado para ofrecer atracciones urbanas dentro de la RedCom"

"De las más nuevas y grandes" Agregó William por los altavoces del cuartel "El control de esa red depende de tres servidores y se denomina como el sitio de mayor dimensión que existe dentro de la RedCom."

"¡Démonos prisa! ¡El virus ha tenido mucho tiempo para actuar!"

El grupo atravesó el portal. Y se trasladaron al lugar de peligro. Durante el instante en que los correctores 'volaban' para desplazarse al espacio virtual donde actuarían, Anty preguntó a I.R.

"¿Cómo es que la R.U.M. siendo tan importante, dejo pasar tiempo sin alertarnos del virus?"

"A decir verdad, no lo sé..." I.R. se notaba confundido. Era muy buena interrogativa.

Inukai por medio de los ComCon, se comunicó con sus guardianes:

"La R.U.M. depende de tres controladores en América, Inglaterra y Japón, pero Grosser por ser un programa piloto, fue omitido del proyecto y la información de muchas zonas de la red demoran en llegar a el."

"¿Quiere decir que los avisos de virus que recibimos salen de Grosser?" Yui no lo esperaba.

"Así es, los detectores de Frezee y Rescue dependen de él como anfitrión de la RedCom local. Pero por tratarse de un sitio externo a nuestra red, seguramente no exteriorizaron la alarma hasta que se confirmó la existencia del virus en los tres controles. Para cuando lo hicieron, el virus ya se habría extendido."

"¡Amigos! Prepárense. ¡Ahí está nuestro objetivo!" Synchro señalo un portal que mostraba una exuberante cuidad emulando un ambiente nocturno.

Mientras tanto, en la base, los tres expertos de la Red estaban expectantes a lo que mostraban los monitores. Para Inukai no era algo nuevo, y sin embargo, se sentía inquieto. William y Jerome presenciarían el enfrentamiento de los legendarios correctores contra los virus únicos de la RedCom.

"¿Profesor Inukai?" Jerome llamó la atención de su jefe. El director de la red, volteó a sus nuevos asistentes.

"Pongan atención a lo que suceda. Toda la información que podamos reunir de este encuentro será la pauta en lo que al programa de actualización se refiera. William se encargará de monitorear a Yui y sus amigos. Jerome, observa la acción del virus que se presentó."

"¡Sí Profesor!" Los dos ayudantes se colocaron en las consolas donde analizarían los eventos en la Red Urbana.

-Inukai los siguió, sin despegar la mirada del monitor. La tensión dominaba en el silencio de la sala de mando...

* * *

Y así es como iniciamos esta historia. Empecé a escribir esta novela por finales del año 2001, y luego de una larga temporada de estar alojada en un sitio propio, ahora llegamos a ; y con esto quiero invitarte a que continúes en sintonía con este espacio, ya que actualmente existe mucho material escrito sobre Upgrade, el cuál es mi primer fanfic, y aseguro que estaré publicando de forma regular lo disponible. Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de agradecerte por brindarme la oportunidad de presentarte mi propuesta.


	2. Adios mis queridas amigas, Yui renuncia!

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 2: Adios, mis Queridas amigas  
Acto 2: Yui Renuncia  


* * *

Haruna prestó poca atención a las clases del día. El estado de Yui la tenia sumamente preocupada. La trigueña tenía la cara roja, y una mirada ausente, tampoco atendía a la maestra. Trataba inútilmente de concentrarse. Concentrarse en cualquier cosa, menos en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

En el mundo real, solo pasaron algunos minutos, pero los instantes dentro de la red fueron eternos. Quería evitar recordarlo o al menos nublar el pensamiento, pero solo conseguía que su pecho se estremeciera. Con dificultad pasaba saliva. Sus manos sudaban.

La situación se repitió durante las últimas horas en la escuela, nadie supo donde se fue Yui durante el receso. Akiko y Reiko preguntaron sobre la condición de su amiga a Haruna, que era la más cercana a ella. Sin embargo está dijo que no sabía que la había ocurrido. No obstante, lo sabía todo, pero sus compañeras de clase no podrían comprender la historia.

A la hora de la salida las dos mejores amigas de Yui trataron de darle alcance a esta última, pero desistieron al fin. Aquel día, la hija de la familia Kasuga, era igual a un fantasma.

Solo Haruna siguió sin dudar a la joven correctora. Le era positivo que las otras dos estudiantes no insistieran en buscarlas, o no podría hablar con Yui abiertamente. Tras recorrer varias calles, Yui estaba esperándola frente a la puerta de su casa.

"Yui..." La chica de cabello rosado se acercó a su amiga. Sabía que estaba experimentando la peor crisis de su vida.

"Ha... Haruna..." Yui la miro con los ojos hinchados. Estaban enrojecidos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Invitó la cortés damisela.

Yui asintió moviendo la cabeza. Las dos chicas entraron a la casa y de inmediato se dirigieron al cuarto de Haruna. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Como era una tarde en especial fría y con mucho viento, Haruna prefirió no abrir las ventanas. Yui lucía descompuesta, sus manos y rodillas todavía temblaban. La conversación que se avecinaba, sería dolorosa.

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Yui rompió el silencio.

"...Sí"

"¿A que estuve jugando todo este tiempo?" La joven cabizbaja no apartaba la mirada del piso.

"Yui, tu... ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿¡Por qué sucedió!, ¿¡Por qué!"

"¡No fue tu culpa!"

"¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Cometí un error!" La voz de la chica subió de volumen "¡Y... ni siquiera... pude... detener al virus!"

Yui no pudo contenerse mas, la voz se le quebró y las lagrimas brotaban recorriendo sus mejillas. Respiraba agitada y su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Apoyando los codos en sus piernas rompió a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Haruna nunca la había visto tan desesperada.

"¡Yui, amiga! No podías predecir que iba a pasar."

"¡Por lo mismo! No debí desperdiciar los poderes de los otros. ¡Así no habría pasado nada!

Yui guardó silencio, con el antebrazo derecho, frotó su cara tratando de secarse el rostro. Tras unos segundos, al fin musito:

"Haruna... lo he decidido: Voy a renunciar... No volveré a ser un corrector."

"¡No puedes hacer eso, Yui! ¡Los demás no podrán seguir sin ti!" Haruna se sentía impactada. No daba crédito a que su amiga, Yui Kasuga, se diera por vencida.

"¡Claro que pueden! ¡Y podrán hacerlo mucho mejor sin mí! Hay miles de personas que pueden dirigirlos como se debe." Yui Kasuga era única. El hada electrónica defensora de la red. No existía alguien que la igualara. Pero la moral, la hacía sentirse como un insecto indefenso... "Y NO VAN A COMETER LAS EQUIVOCACIONES QUE YO TUVE..." Se sentía inútil. Incapaz...

"¡Yui! ¡Basta! ¡Nadie habría evitado el desastre!" Haruna trataba por los medios a su alcance de hacer reflexionar a Yui.

"¡Haruna! ¡Solo quiero que no vuelva a suceder! ¡No quiero que mis amigos desaparezcan por mi culpa!"

Yui necesitaba de alguien, y Haruna estaba dispuesta a apoyarla. La gentil joven determinó que su amiga debía desahogarse primero. Después de eso, su mente estaría despejada y pensaría las cosas mejor. Yui se desplomó en el hombro de ella. Haruna la arropó con sus brazos, dándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ese instante.

Haruna no podía determinar si el frío que sentía era por la baja temperatura de la tarde, o por el nerviosismo. Su mejor amiga se había marchado algunos momentos antes. Pensó que sería un buen momento para tomar un baño. El suéter de la escuela estaba empapado por el llanto de Yui, así que tendría que lavarlo también. Sentía las manos heladas, por lo que a toda prisa se quitó el listón del cuello, desabotonó su blusa, se quitó la falda y de inmediato se metió al cuarto de baño. Mientras se quitaba la ropa interior, por reflejo miró su espejo para admirarse de la escultural figura que portaba. Sabía que era envidiada por muchas de las chicas en la escuela, y tenía muchísimos admiradores. No parecía interesarle, pero hasta ella poseía ese brote de vanidad.

El agua caliente cayó sobre la piel de la bella adolescente, con las manos empezó a masajear su cabello mientras se humedecía con el líquido. La desagradable sensación fría estaba disipándose, y ahora Haruna podía reflexionar sobre que pasaba dentro de ella: Siempre que asumió el cargo de corrector, se sintió insegura. Tenía un historial perfecto, y nunca falló en la batalla. Pero detrás de todo esto, existía un buen antecedente. Cuando fue llamada a ser la líder de los correctores por primera vez, se enteró de todo el esfuerzo que Yui había desempeñado en el que era su lugar. Se sintió incomoda reuniendo a las piezas de software, como una intrusa. Soportó como mejor pudo las negativas iniciales de Ecco y Paz. Pero su corazón casi se rompió cuando Synchro se rehusó deliberadamente a colaborar con ella. ¿Habría sido ella capaz de localizar a los correctores dispersos y ocultos en la red? No era tan improvisada o audaz como su amiga. Estaba convencida de que no. Por mejor capacitada ó hábil que la considerara el Profesor Mototsugu Inukai, ella no lo hubiera conseguido.

Para ella, Yui era el ejemplo único a seguir. Siempre salió airosa de sus batallas; por más incidentes que se hubieran cruzado entre ella y su objetivo, jamás se dejó vencer. Recordó cuando estuvo bajo el control del maligno Grosser y su poder era superior al del hada electrónica. Sin embargo, su rival sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y afortunadamente, recuperó la libertad gracias a ello. Estuvo también la ocasión cuando se enfrentaron a Ryo Kurokawa, o bien, a su espectro. Yui tuvo la ventaja de tener un poder mayor por 16 veces, pero implicó el mismo desgaste para ella, y sin embargo, utilizando apenas lo poco que quedaba de todos los correctores, y su propia vitalidad, vencieron la adversidad una vez más.

Estos pensamientos se abalanzaron en la mente de Haruna, porque con el retiro de Yui Kasuga, ella sería con toda seguridad la que tomaría el lugar de corrector elemental. Ese era el motivo de su nerviosismo. Estaba comprometida a llenar el abismal lugar en la tarea de preservar la paz de la RedCom.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? De las decisiones de ambas colegialas dependía todo un universo.

Shin'ichi Kasuga rozó con los labios la mejilla de su esposa, y subió a trompicones por las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de su casa. Sakura lo siguió para pedirle que no hiciera tanto escándalo, puesto que Yui debía estar dormida. Cuando Yui regresó a casa algunas horas atrás, argumentó que seguramente se había resfriado, fue su mejor idea para explicar evitar explicar su ánimo. Cuando la señora Kasuga la vio con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, la envió a su cuarto y después le llevó comida. Luego avisó a su esposo: de no haberlo hecho, el jamás se lo habría perdonado. Cuando el papá de Yui recibió la noticia, salió corriendo de la empresa de diseño de software.

Cuando el Sr. Kasuga iba a irrumpir como solía hacerlo en el cuarto de su hija, su cónyuge alcanzó a cubrirle la boca. Ella sabía que cuando se trataba de su hija, él no era precisamente discreto. La pareja entró a la habitación, Shin'ichi mostraba una gran cara angustiada. Las luces estaban apagadas. Pero una voz los llamó:

"¿Mamá?" Era Yui. Los había escuchado aún con el sigilo de sus padres.

"¿Cómo estás, hijita mía?" El Sr. Kasuga se aproximó a la cama de su 'bebita'.

"¿Papa?" Yui que estaba recostada hacia el muro, se giró para ver a su padre. "Llegaste muy temprano."

"Tu mamá me contó que estas enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes?" El progenitor de la niña se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Ya... me siento mejor, papá..." La mano del hombre, se posó sobre la frente de su hija, después la deslizó entre el cabello.

"No tienes fiebre... el descanso te ayudó a reponerte. Un simple virus no va a poder con mi pequeña Yui..."

Comentario muy inoportuno. La chica apretó la mandíbula y pasó saliva antes de contestar.

"Claro... que no... ¿Recuerdas que cuando me enfermo, suele darme mucha hambre?"

"Desde luego." Los padres de Yui intercambiaron una sonrisa, "¿Quieres bajar con nosotros?"

"S... si" dijo la pequeña, aunque la voz se le quebró ligeramente.

La trigueña se levantó de la cama, y dio un rápido abrazo a su papá. Y sin encender las luces, salieron de la habitación camino a la cocina. Yui Kasuga había recuperado la calma y su última determinación estaba tomada.

Al día siguiente, Akiko, Reiko, Haruna y todos se sorprendieron con el drástico cambio en el comportamiento de la chica. No, Yui no era la risueña de siempre, ni mucho menos, pero ese día en específico, su cara era de seguridad. Sus amigas la desconocieron a la hora del almuerzo, ya que su actitud era muy seria. Como si se hubiese transformado. Por algunos momentos, se distanciaba, y perdió algunos comentarios de la plática.

Pasaron las horas hasta que la campana de la torre del Colegio Scroll anunció el final de las clases.

"¡Yui!" Haruna dio alcance a su querida amiga. Estaba muy preocupada por ella.

"Haruna." Yui la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "¿Sabes? Voy a visitar al Profesor Inukai. Quiero darle las gracias."

"Yu..." Haruna lo sentía venir "¿Quieres decir que..?" Su mayor miedo estaba cristalizándose frente a ella.

"Lo siento..." Haruna no supo cómo reaccionar cuando su mejor amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era el sello. El sello que al romperse, dividiría la vida de ambas en uno de sus más especiales ámbitos.

"Nos vemos." La trigueña se alejó algunos pasos, se giró y levanto su brazo derecho agitándolo para despedirse de su amiga.

"Si..." No había viento, y el sol estaba radiante durante esa tarde. Pero la señorita Kisaragi cruzo los brazos para abrigarse del terrible frío del que era presa. No podía evitar un temblor en sus piernas, la helada en sus brazos y la desagradable sensación de tener congelada la nariz. El destino eligió que ella fuera el Ángel de la red, y tarde o temprano este momento llegaría. No había nada que hacer, dos mundos se equilibraban sobre sus frágiles hombros.

Minutos más tarde, Yui llamaba a la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Inukai. Él mismo la recibió, y la condujo a su despacho. La joven explicó sus sentimientos e ideas al hombre a quien debía sus poderes virtuales. Mototsugu la escuchó con la debida atención y mostraba comprender todo lo que la muchacha tenía que decirle. Finalmente, la adolescente expresó su deseo de renunciar.

"¿Lo has pensado bien, Yui?", Él sabía que esa decisión le significaba a la trigueña desprenderse de mucho.

"Sí, profesor. Rescue pagó mi error. No quiero que los demás sufran el mismo destino, tan solo porque yo soñaba en ser una princesa mágica...", Se desprendía de sus amigos. Aquellos a los que sentía haberles fallado.

"Nadie te culpa de lo sucedido, Yui. De hecho, la culpa ha sido mía por no prepararlos a tiempo. El virus que los atacó no ha sido clasificado aún. Pero estoy seguro de que la próxima vez..." Mototsugu Inukai ansiaba poder dar una esperanza a su joven amiga, hacerle ver que ella no era incapaz. No así, Yui meneó la cabeza lentamente en negativa.

"No hay próxima vez para Corrector Yui, Profesor."

"Sí... te comprendo."

Inukai ya se había planteado que sucedería si uno de los correctores se perdiese, como había sucedido con Rescue. Tenía un plan preparado para reparar la falta, pero nunca pensó en el impacto que tendría para el corrector elemental, Yui en este caso. En el interior se sentía muy apenado. No perdía a una, sino dos amigas que representaban mucho para él. Pero debía cargar ahora un peso mayor: Sus dos queridas amigas estarían cerca de los suyos si él hubiera anticipado sus planes de actualización.

La separación de Yui crearía un vacío irreparable, no en el sistema de correctores, sino en los sentimientos de aquellos que lo conformaban.

"Vamos." Invito el profesor.

El prestigiado científico activó su ComCon a la vez que la joven para reunirse con los 7 programas correctores restantes por última vez.

Inukai y su gente tendrían una labor titánica para estabilizar a los programas de corrección, pero eso se relegaba a segundo plano; la salud de la escolar se vería comprometida si la obligaban a seguir.


	3. Hielo en el corazón

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 2: Adios, mis Queridas amigas  
Acto 3: Hielo en el corazón 

* * *

Frezee se dedicó a vagar por la Red Urbana Metrópoli durante los últimos días. Habría perdido ya su trabajo con toda certeza. Y No le importaba.

Estaba agotada, después de deambular por el extenso sitio durante horas y horas. Y no le importaba.

El sol del amanecer daba de lleno en su cara. Era una mañana en especial calurosa, y ella odiaba el calor. Pero ahora eso no le importaba.

Fue testigo de la batalla días atrás. ¡Cómo deseaba no haber estado ahí! Agobiada, se dejó caer en una banca que miraba al mar.

Detrás de ella, los vehículos iban y venían. Se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas que en su presencia virtual pasaban por ahí. El graznido de las gaviotas entrecortaban el cantar de las olas que se estrellaban en la arena de la playa.

"¿Por qué fue hasta hoy que me he puesto a pensar en ti?, ¿Por qué siempre me alejé y mostraba los dientes ante tu presencia?"

"¿Era miedo? Si, si lo era, pero no era miedo por aquella vez que me hiciste tu prisionera..."

"El mío, era un temor, pero a tu sonrisa; a la forma en la que me trataste, aun cuando fui tu enemiga. Nunca antes había recibido un trato como el tuyo por parte de nadie. Todo era seguir instrucciones y pensar en el mal..."

"Cuando me regalaste la mejor de tus sonrisas, me aterré. No estaba acostumbrada a ello."

"¿Por qué esperé hasta este momento para comprender que me cautivaste y que me negué a entender tus sentimientos?"

"¿Por que hasta ahora, que solo queda de ti un recuerdo después de la horrible escena donde fuiste borrada?"

Frezee dejó su asiento y siguió el camino. Su paso era lento ya. No tenía importancia, ya que no se dirigía a ningún lado. Los ojos color turquesa no dejaban el suelo, mirando a nada. La chica de piel azul no se percató de las tres siluetas que la seguían a la distancia.

"Estoy arrepentida por todas las veces en que te rechacé. Por todas las veces en que me tendiste la mano y te agredí. Por todas las veces en que estuviste cerca de mí y no te miré. Por todas las veces en que estuve cerca de ti, y no te abracé, no te toqué y me privé de mis propias emociones."

Los últimos minutos los había recorrido por la costa. El mar y el cielo se coloreaban en toda su gloria. Este tipo de escenarios junto a una urbe, era solo posible en la RedCom.

"El mar y el cielo me recuerdan tu imagen. Brillantes como tus ojos, limpios como tu alma. El sol tan radiante como tu cabello e intenso como tu sonrisa. No lo puedo evitar, todo me recuerda a ti."

"¿Por qué nos crearon con emociones? Este vacío en mi corazón me duele tanto... ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasar por esto! ¿¡Por qué fui creada! ¿¡Por qué no me destruiste cuando fuimos enemigos! ¡Todo por esa #¬€~* humana y eso a lo que llaman bondad!"

"Si hubiera sido destruida, no habría conocido este sentimiento, y no estaría sufriendo de esta manera..."

La chica de hielo llegó a un gran puente color escarlata que respondería muy bien como un émulo de 'Golden Gate'. Lo recorrió hasta la mitad mientras el fuerte viento del mar jugaba con su cabello rojizo. Y los extraños persecutores aun estaban ahí. La vigilaban sin distracción.

"El frío es mi símbolo. Mi corazón ha cambiado. Fui fría contigo y ahora quiero ser fría otra vez: Para no volver a amar. Es tan doloroso..."

"Lo que daría por tener en mi memoria un recuerdo bello de ti..."

El agotamiento era demasiado. La última energía de Frezee fue para despedirse su amada. Sentía como su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el barandal y caía al agua. Los tres individuos que la perseguían se sorprendieron y echaron a correr a donde estaba ella.

"Hasta siempre... Mi querida Rescue..."

* * *

Comentarios al episodio:

Seguramente muchos quedaron extrañados con más de una cosa. La primera: ¿Por qué Rescue? ¿Por qué no fue Follow o Ecco? Pues hubo una causa importante, y es que Rescue es un personaje sumamente valioso. Para una mayoría ella era la más simpática del grupo de software. El impacto no habría sido igual.  
Lo segundo: ¿Qué onda con Frezee? Tal vez caí en la misma trampa que existía dentro de Card Captor Sakura y mal interpreté las intenciones de Rescue para con ella. ¿Ustedes que piensan?  
Debiera decirles que la tensión sentimental de esas dos fue la que me impulsó a crear este fanfic. En el capítulo de CY "En busca del Sol" existió una escena al final donde Frezee hace llorar a Rescue al pensar que ella era Follow quieriendo bromearla. La reacción de la rubiecita me dejó pensando muchas cosas. A los dos días empecé a escribir.


	4. El reporte de William Tristan

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 2: Adiós, mis Queridas amigas  
Acto 4: El reporte de William Tristan

* * *

Informe del monitoreo sobre la Red  
Urbana Metrópoli [RUM]

17:24:10:A6(***)  
Los 9 elementos del sistema de corrección accedieron a la RUM en el espacio .980.74(*)

[***En el tiempo manejado en la red, la hora se representaría de esta forma: Hora : Minuto : Segundo : Fracción, representado en código Hexadecimal, en al cual se puede contar hasta 255 con solo dos símbolos. Considerando que 1 segundo real equivale a 256 segundos en la red, consideré los más apropiado representarlo así]

[* Es igual a la dirección utilizada actualmente en internet, pero esta se supone que es de mayor precisión, dado que se puede entrar a un sitio en la RedCom desde varios orígenes.]

17:24:11:19  
Del sitio de Hit(**), el grupo corrector se desplazó al espacio .980.78, espacio donde se confirmó la invasión de un virus (hasta este momento sin clasificar)

[*Cuando visitas un lugar en la Red, tu visita cuenta como un 'hit' para el sitio que estas visualizando.]

17:24:13:87  
El programa corrector No.5, con un análisis previo, ha determinado la ubicación de los núcleos de virus en diversos espacios.

[El programa corrector no.5 es Rescue]

El primer virus tomó control sobre un sistema de publicidad el cual le obliga a presentar un mayor volumen de información que el solicitado. Así mismo, la presencia de estos tableros virtuales, provocó un congestionamiento en la banda y la memoria de la Red UM

[Las ventanas de publicidad que aparecen en exceso pueden saturar la memoria o la banda de navegación de una computadora.]

17:24:25:FD  
El grupo corrector inició un procedimiento de evasión ante una operación no esperada por parte del virus.

17:24:39:31  
El programa corrector No.2 tomo una postura ofensiva contra la manifestación del virus No.1, mientras el corrector elemental humano inició apropiadamente un núcleo de virus.

[El programa corrector No.2 es Synchro. El corrector elemental humano es Yui]

17:24:50:81  
El número de núcleos virales aumentó de 2 a 5. No se pudo registrar el origen de estos.  
El patrón de este segundo virus es distinto al del primero.

17:25:12:B5  
El grupo corrector inició de forma correcta dos núcleos más de virus. Aún subsisten los dos patrones localizados.  
El segundo virus posee un patrón de elemento fuego.

17:25:23:05  
El número de núcleos virales aumenta de 3 a 6. Los tres nuevos núcleos insinúan utilizar un código distinto al de los virus originales.

17:25:51:28  
El patrón del tercer virus no se pudo identificar. El corrector humano instaló el prisma corrector No.8 en un intento por erradicar los núcleos de forma mas eficiente.  
Dos núcleos con el virus No. 3 son erradicados.

[El prisma no.8 se refiere al poder de tierra de IR]

17:26:14:76  
El primer patrón de virus multiplicó sus núcleos, creando un total de 8, generando además, una mutación sobre su propio código. El corrector humano atacó a la réplica de virus, pero este último absorbió el proyectil empleado.

17:26:15:0B  
El patrón de virus No.2 multiplicó sus núcleos, aumentándolos a 8. Finalmente, los programas correctores

1,2,3,4,7 y 8 son afectados. El índice de daño es de 50% y de 78% en el programa 8.

[IR al conceder su poder a Yui, es más vulnerable.]

17:26:15:C4  
El corrector no.5 instala el prisma en el corrector humano, con lo cual, 6 de los núcleos de virus No.2 son eliminados.

[Rescue dio su poder de agua a Yui, acabando con los virus de fuego.]

17:26:18:47  
En una acción no esperada, 6 núcleos de virus No.1, aíslan el software corrector No.5. Una cuarta presencia de virus ha sido detectada, pero tampoco se pudo determinar el origen ni patrón de este.

17:27:27:69  
El virus 1 mutado y los virus 4 y 3, se integran en una sola pieza de software afectando el código base del programa corrector No.5.

17:27:39:7E  
El "súper virus" ha eliminado el 47% del código. En un intento de recuperación, el programa corrector No.6 atacó al núcleo nuevo. El programa reporta daño de aprox. 82%

[El software corrector 6, es Paz.]

17:27:16:8A  
El núcleo mutado borró toda la información del programa corrector No.5.  
Las 4 variedades de virus y el núcleo mutado cesaron su transmisión. En el espacio virtual, solo permanecen 7 programas correctores y el corrector humano.

17:28:18:AB  
Fin de sesión.

Los tres expertos informáticos sostenían una junta en el mundo real. El mayor de ellos había recibido el reporte detallado de la confrontación de los correctores sucedida la tarde anterior. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio sepulcral mientras el jefe revisaba el reporte de Tristan.

"Que concluyes de todo esto, William?" El profesor Inukai dejó el expediente sobre el escritorio.

"En mi opinión, no fue un incidente aislado. Manipularon todo. La pregunta es ¿la trampa era para nosotros?"

"Lo dudo. Hasta que le profesor Inukai se acercó a nosotros, tu y yo pensábamos que los correctores no eran sino una leyenda urbana." Recordó Jerome.

"Sin embargo, el programa de Paz fue duplicado en una ocasión. Ese incidente demostró lo baja que eran nuestras defensas en aquel entonces."

Jerome y William se sorprendieron, no solo resultaba que ellos estaban fuera de noticias, sino que además, había alguien que pudo hacer cosas que ellos ni siquiera imaginaban. Jerome pregunto:

"Piensa entonces, profesor, que un nuevo pirata descubrió la existencia de su sistema de corrección?"

"Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar." Jerome ahora se dirigió a su compañero

"Oye Tristan, y entre todos los datos que recabaste, ¿no pudiste rastrear el origen de los virus?"

"Aunque fueron generados en el momento, la saturación en la memoria de la red provocada por el primero de esos virus, impidió la acción del Rastreador. Por otro lado, la R.U.M. posee una protección que ni siquiera el control Grosser pudo descifrar."

"Son tres controles los que manejan la R.U.M. Y por desgracia, cada uno sirve como barrera para los demás. Esa será una de las prioridades del plan de actualización." Inukai agregaba una idea más al plan para los correctores.

William Tristan, creyó oportuno mencionar el hueco del programa corrector e incluso había ensayado algunas ideas para colaborar en el mejoramiento del plan de Inukai

"¿Y qué hay del corrector No.5? El sistema estará incompleto hasta que no ingresemos un duplicado del programa. Será muy sencillo si solo cargamos el software original e ingresamos la información adicional desde el punto en que se integró al sistema. Incluso podría..."

"Eso no va a funcionar." Jerome intervino secamente.

"¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué no, Jerome?"

"El resto de los correctores no verán con agrado a un duplicado de su compañera." Las palabras de Jerome carecían de lógica para William.

"¿Perdiste la razón, amigo? Los correctores van a identificar el mismo código que habían registrado ya. No me dirás que lo van a rechazar?"

"Temo que el Dr. Jerome está en lo correcto." William no salía del asombro ante las afirmaciones de su compañero y su jefe.

"William, debes comprender que los correctores no son solo herramientas. En lo que a ellos refiere, el termino de 'Inteligencia Artificial' ha quedado muy atrás." Inukai explicaba pacientemente a su colaborador la naturaleza de sus correctores. Parecía que Tristan no entendía aún el origen.

"Si no funcionan de esa forma, entonces ¿qué es lo que los hace funcionar?"

"Si puedo responder a eso, Dr. Inukai," Jerome intervino, "William: Este hombre ha generado sistemas prácticamente dotados de vida propia."

William se levantó lentamente del escritorio, se tallo los ojos por un momento y a fin musitó:

"Era justamente lo que no quería escuchar. ¿Y se supone que debemos crear una 'vida artificial' como esa? Un corrector nuevo, ¿No es así, Profesor?"

"Aun con la integración de nuevos miembros a los correctores, la situación no dejará de ser delicada. No obstante, será menos complicado si utilizamos caras nuevas." Tristan creyó ver un ligero destello pasar en los lentes del profesor, "Tristan, es por ello que te he traído: Tú serás el creador de la pieza de software No.9", sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos continuó: "Necesitaré toda tu habilidad para el nuevo proyecto. Para la tarea que te asigne, Jerome colaborará contigo, además de que van a utilizar la información que recabaron en este último enfrentamiento."

"Sería bueno tener su orientación, profesor.", el movimiento tan sorpresivo de Inukai, provocó la confusión de Jerome.

"No es tan complicado como lo parece, muchachos. Ambos tienen la capacidad de crear una efectiva defensa para el grupo. Durante los próximos días, yo estaré muy ocupado afinando los detalles para el cuarto corrector humano..."

* * *

Originalmente había pensado que Upgrade fuera una novela de corte experimental, por lo que cualquiera de estas tres últimas páginas era opcional. Bastaba leer una para saber que había pasado con Rescue, con ópticas distintas.  
Y como habrás observado, la longitud de las páginas no ha variado mucho. Seguía con el plan original de la novela.  
¿Cuarto Corrector Humano? Esto suena bien. ¿Quién será la persona que venga a imponer orden entre los correctores?


	5. Más allá de la red

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 2: Adios, mis Queridas amigas  
Acto 5: Más allá de la red

* * *

Ni los poderes de predicción de Anty la habían preparado para lo que vendría. Se sentía incomoda. No era ella, en verdad se percibía un ambiente poco consolador en la base de los correctores. El grupo parecía haberse disuelto: Control se alejó del grupo argumentando querer vigilar los sitios de la red y evitar algún problema de ser posible. Paz y Follow desaparecieron sin dar más explicaciones. Ecco regresó a la reserva ecológica que estaba bajo su cuidado. Después de que Yui anunciara que ya no continuaría a su lado, Synchro fue el primero en separarse del resto. Solo quedaban en el lugar ella, I.R. y los científicos humanos. En realidad no hacia demasiada diferencia, ya que todos estaban ocupados.

I.R. se encontraba con el profesor Inukai en lo que parecía el desarrollo de un nuevo corrector. ¿Cómo sería el sustituto de Rescue? ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando éste se presentara?

Anty llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma. Decidida a romper el hielo, se dirigió al lugar donde trabajaba Jerome. Después de todo, serian compañeros de batalla y quería conocer mejor a estas dos personas. Tenía poco contacto con humanos y en base a lo que había observado sobre su comportamiento, gracias a su lugar como vidente, en ella se generó el interés de conocer a la gente.

La corrector de cabello esmeralda entró en el laboratorio donde Jerome le lanzó una mirada de camaradería. "No esperé que usted podría monitorear mi mente, profesor Jerome.", La bella dama se dirigió al británico.

"Espero que no la haya molestado. Necesitaba analizarla para el desarrollo del número 9."

¿Sobre qué trataban estos dos? La correctora entró en la habitación, porque Jerome la invitó a antes de que ella llamara. Este científico estaba analizando en ese momento la mente de Anty y por lo tanto podía anticipar sus acciones y al mismo tiempo, Anty pudo visualizar que Jerome ya la esperaba. Por esto, Anty y Jerome se sonrieron. Por un segundo ambos jugaron con las mismas reglas.

"Dígame algo, Anty. ¿Está usted de acuerdo en que sustituyamos al corrector 5?", El hombre en bata blanca no dejaba su monitor, pero platicaba con ella.

"...Entiendo que desean cubrir la función que desempeñaba Rescue.", Fue la respuesta

"Entendió mi pregunta muy bien."

"A ella jamás podrán reemplazarla."

"Comprendo cómo se sienten.", Jerome asintió con la cabeza.

"Pese a que el profesor Inukai nos diseñó con la mayor información posible, creo que omitió el prepararnos para una situación como esta.", La mujer caminaba alrededor de la sala mientras miles de códigos recorrían las pantallas de la docena de computadoras que había. Anty podía saber sobre que era todo en esos monitores, pero había algunas cosas que no comprendía de ellas. Era el secreto de esos humanos y que representaban el misterio de su propio origen.

"Créame Anty: No hay forma de prepararse para separarnos de aquellos a quienes queremos.", El tono de Jerome se tornó muy serio, "El mar aún se mueve. El viento sigue su danza. El sol aun regala su calidez... Algo que se aprende, aunque con mucho dolor, es que la vida sigue. Lo van a superar, Anty."

"Se lo agradezco."

"No ha sido nada...", Anty no reparó en la expresión nostálgica del informático humano.

"Doctor Jerome: Cómo pretenden que sea la nueva correctora?" Anty recordó que no estaba ahí para ponerse triste. Quería charlar con este hombre y tenía un buen comienzo.

"Bueno, no es seguro que vaya a ser un corrector femenino. La verdad es que no tengo una idea clara de cómo sea físicamente. Planifiqué su personalidad y operación, pero el resto está en las manos de William." El doctor Jerome miro a Anty a los ojos y lanzo una risita "Je... lamento no satisfacer su curiosidad."

"No es su culpa."

Pasaron algunos minutos sin palabras. Anty en verdad se sentía mejor. Jerome era una buena persona y lo pasaba muy bien en su compañía.

"Doctor Je..", El científico inglés la interrumpió

"Llámeme solamente Jerome, me siento raro con tanta formalidad."

La correctora asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo su siguiente pregunta: "¿Cómo conoció al Profesor Inukai?"

"Él fue uno de mis instructores en la Universidad. En aquellas fechas, la RedCom apenas iniciaba. Eran pocos los espacios disponibles y aun menos los usuarios. Había muchos prejuicios en lo que refería a la nueva red, Se desató polémica cuando se implementó. Igual que cuando iniciaron Internet el siglo pasado. Es ahí donde entra mi especialidad de analizar los fenómenos y efectos del uso de la red. Aunque también me he tomado tiempo para continuar con mis propias hipótesis."

"¿No iras a comentar sobre tu NeuroBioVirtual, Jerome?" William Tristan se presentaba en el laboratorio.

"¿Qué es?" La expresión tomó por sorpresa a Anty. Jerome retomó su cátedra

"Los usuarios de la RedCom tienen un universo completo a su disposición, sin embargo, la realidad virtual donde se desarrollan las aventuras de todas y cada una de esas personas, aun tiene una carencia en su diseño. La RedCom y el virtualizador pueden colocarte en cualquier sitio y emular cualquier experiencia", La voz de Jerome se tiñó de cierto entusiasmo, "En el siglo pasado, la realidad virtual era un mundo sin expresión, solo te mostraba una imagen y tú eras participe, pero aún como una tercera persona. El primer milagro sucedió: Con la creación del virtualizador y el perfeccionamiento en el manejo de las ondas cerebrales, podías sumergirte en la Red. Pero aun faltaba entender la experiencia. Después de unos años, el segundo milagro se logró: El virtualizador sufrió una evolución tras otra hasta crear un autentico estimulador para el cerebro."

"Y ahí viene mi parte favorita" Tristan sonaba realmente sarcástico. Pero Jerome decidió hacer caso omiso a su compañero, y se dispuso a exponer su punto.

"Pienso que se puede dar un paso más en la realidad virtual. Que las emociones no se queden en la mente, que el mismo usuario y su organismo experimenten una verdadera reacción."

"Es esto por lo que nos peleamos...", Tristan se metió a debatir ,"Jerome fue de los primeros en oponerse a que el organismo fuera sometido a la estimulación. Una sensación demasiado intensa puede ser dañina para el usuario."

"Pero estoy convencido de que trabajando con especialistas médicos, podremos cristalizar la idea del NeuroBioVirtual bajo condiciones controladas. Y al fin, podremos transportar al usuario a la experiencia final..."

***WHHHEEEEE*** ***WHHHEEEEE*** ***WHHHEEEEE***

Una fuerte alarma interrumpió la conferencia de Jerome y William. Tristan salió a toda prisa del laboratorio.

"Es la alarma de intrusos." Dijo Anty

"¿Intrusos?¿Aquí?" Preguntó Jerome.

"Intentan descifrar la clave de entrada.", afirmó ella.

***Tristan! Jerome! Salgan de la realidad virtual ahora mismo! Correctores, usen el portal y diríjanse a cualquier sitio de la RedCom!*** Era la voz de Mototsugu Inukai. La situación tomó desprevenidos a todos.

"Creo que es hora de despedirnos, Anty."

"Quizá pueda contarme más sobre su idea en otra ocasión."

"Téngalo por seguro... Realidad Virtual: Salir."

La imagen del profesor se desvaneció. Anty obedeció el mandato de su programador y se dirigió al portal donde la esperaba I.R.

Jerome en el mundo real abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a su jefe tecleando frenéticamente en su escritorio, "¿Qué es lo que sucede, Señor?"

"Jerome, ¿donde está William?"

"¿No ha salido de la Realidad Virtual?"

"Un grupo de piratas localizó nuestra base e intentan calcular la clave de acceso. Es necesario desconectar el programa para que no consigan el código. Pero no puedo desactivarlo si Tristan sigue adentro de la base."

Tres de los auxiliares de la dirección de la RedCom entraron al despacho de Inukai. Estaban alarmados.

"Profesor! Las defensas bajaron al 17%! Por qué no ha desconectado el programa de la base!"

"Averigüen donde está Tristan! Si no lo sacamos antes de desconectar el programa de base, él va a sufrir un daño muy severo! Eh!... esperen!"

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos, las defensas de la base de los correctores se dispararon dramáticamente de 17% a 100% de efectividad. La imagen de Tristan apareció un instante después en el monitor.

"Estás bien, William?" Inukai estaba al borde de su silla.

"Todo marcha a la perfección, jefe." El rubio alzo su pulgar en señal de confianza "¿Qué le ha parecido mi sistema defensivo auxiliar?"

"¿Evadiste a los piratas?"

"Derribé sus ataques y la clave de la base está a salvo, Señor"

"¡Bien hecho! Pero debiste avisarnos que ibas a hacer antes que nada. Nos preocupamos."

"Lamento haberlos asustado, pero cuando escuché la alerta, pensé que era el momento de usar mi programa."

"Felicitaciones, William!", El profesor se sentía satisfecho por el trabajo de su ex alumno.

"¡Bien hecho camarada!", Jerome felicitó a su compañero también.

"Profesor Inukai, voy a permanecer un poco más de tiempo aquí."

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado con tu límite de tiempo.", El límite para una persona era estar 10 horas reales en la RedCom, más tiempo era peligroso para la salud.

"Mh... es suficiente. Descuide, jefe. Tristan, fuera."

Inukai, suspiro aliviado. Y el equipo que lo acompañaba intercambiaba sonrisas nerviosas.

"Ese tipo es genial!"

"Tiene talento, ciertamente."

"Bueno muchachos, regresen a sus lugares, la emergencia pasó.", Uno a uno, el personal dejó el privado, hasta que solo quedaron el director y Jerome. El joven no sabía como abordar el tema del que quería hablar con su superior. La mirada estaba perdida, no veía de fijo al hombre, estaba como en trance.

"Profesor..."

"¿Te sientes mal, Jerome?"

"N..No, señor. Es solo que, respecto a Anty..."

"Ya la habías visto antes, ¿no es así?"

"Si, pero no hablé con ella como lo hice hasta hoy... No sé cómo decir esto, pero... fue tan especial... ¿Por qué la hizo así?, ¡Incluso su personalidad es igual!"

"Perdóname, Jerome... Pero Natalie significaba mucho para todos. Es por ello que se hizo un homenaje dotando de sus caracteres a uno de los correctores. Y es gracias a los esfuerzos de Shinosaki que Anty y los demás puedan gozar de las emociones."

"Como un clon cibernético..."

"Admito que no fue demasiado inteligente, pero dime ¿Cómo te sentiste después del accidente de Natalie?"

"Quería morirme. Nunca me identifiqué tanto con alguien como lo hice con ella. La noche en que me llamaron, salí corriendo de la facultad. No recuerdo que estaba haciendo, pero días después cuando volví, tuve la reprimenda más severa de mi vida. Estuve perdido..."

"Con Edward Tyan pasó lo mismo."

"¿Se refiere al profesor Tyan?, ¿El padre de Natalie?"

"Después de su divorcio, Natalie era la única quien quedaba con él. Cuando ella falleció, él me pidió que la imagen de su hija fuera preservada. Era un gran amigo mío y creí que seguir su deseo lo reanimaría, pero con el entusiasmo, no pronostiqué la tragedia.", Mototsugu cerró los ojos y paso saliva, "Anty no era mas que un programa común, sin poder responder a las expresiones humanas y Edward estaba desilusionado. Incluso pretendí deshacerme de ella, pero Edward me pidió conservarla. Algunos años después, Shinosaki emprendió el desarrollo de las emociones para los programas que simularan vida en la red. Lamentablemente, cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado, era muy tarde para Ed."

"Hizo una gran labor, profesor. De no haber sabido que Anty es una de sus creaciones, estaría seguro de que Natalie vivía.", Jerome se dirigió a la salida. Se despidió de Inukai con un ademán. El profesor, dejo su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana...

"La RedCom... hay tanto detrás de ella... desde sus raíces se concentró mucho: Sueños, ilusiones, codicia, y hasta la propia vida..."

* * *

Este era el punto donde las tres versiones de los hechos convergían. Me gustó la química que se da entre Jerome y Anty, aunque cómo pudiste leer, se debe al peculiar origen de la corrector. Cuando estaba realizando Upgrade me sentí con la necesidad de dotar a esta historia de algunos elementos de culto, con el fin de enriquecerla.  
¿El nombre? Fue más o menos sencillo de elegir: ANTY comparte la mayoría de letras y fonética con el nombre NATalIE. Muchos determinaron que el nombre de la corrector se escribe ANTEI, lo que completa el rompecabezas, algunos más la denominan ANTE, y es a lo que más sonaba en la TV, pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidí ajustar su nombre a ANTY. Bueno, y si ese pretexto no bastaba, el apellido de la chica "real" era TYAN, lo cual es el mismo nombre pero con las silabas invertidas. ¿Cuantos se dieron cuenta de eso?


	6. El nuevo Corrector, El club de la noche

**Corrector Yui Upgrade  
Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo corrector  
Acto 6: El club de la noche**

* * *

La guitarra eléctrica iniciaba una atmósfera mística con algunos acordes, después una batería se integraba al ritmo, al mismo tiempo que el vocalista.

_*Now in this Cynical times  
*Stereotypical minds  
*Got me falling from my pinnacle the minute I climb  
*Now these subliminal thoughts got individuals blind _

_*I'm trying to look beyond the lies  
*Just to look what I'll find  
*I'm like a flower in a cave,  
*Another hour in the maze _

Bjorn volvió en si cuando el destello de las luces de un vehículo llamaron su atención por el espejo retrovisor.

Desentumiendo los brazos y piernas, respondió a su interlocutor desconocido encendiendo las luces de los frenos dos ocasiones.

"Veamos... ¿2000 serán suficiente?", El chico tecleó la oferta en la computadora del auto. Algunos segundos después, una luz verde en la pantalla, daba por aprobada la operación.

_*And I'll cower to the power of my criminal ways  
*The sun is shining but I'm catchin' minimal rays  
*It's time for me to grow out of this childish phase _

Bjorn emprendió la marcha hacia un camino recto, seguido por el automóvil negro que lo retara. Algunos metros más adelante, un semáforo hizo que las dos unidades se detuvieran, los vehículos se alinearon, esperando la luz verde.

*****vvvVRROOOMmmm... vvvVVROOOMMMmmmm...*****

_*My life is like a battle that I'll probably never win  
*'cause I keep thinking big and risking everything  
*Life's a challenge and I wonder if I'll ever find the balance  
*Mixed emotions and confusion topped off my talents _

*****SCREEEECKK*****

La luz verde llegó, iniciando la rápida competencia. Los dos bólidos arrancaron sin testigos, y en apenas segundos, alcanzaron la velocidad tope. Un error, podría significar mucho, ¿Vida o la muerte? No. Sólo dinero, dinero traducido en créditos, útiles únicamente dentro de la RedCom.

_*Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever change  
*Can I change  
*Would I change  
*Or am I always gonna be the same  
*I blame the world for making me such a freak  
*But the world wants to blame it on me _

La red de automovilismo, uno de los sitios preferidos por los paseantes, apasionados de la velocidad e incluso un gran punto de inicio para aquellos que desearan conducir en el mundo real. La simulación en la red era lo bastante completa para entrenar a un aspirante.

_*My finger's pointing in the mirror  
*I'm the one now  
*I see my shadow in the sun dial  
*Am I really out of change  
*Put my freedom on a cage  
*Slow down  
*Man I got a son now _

Para los más avanzados, existía la posibilidad de integrarse en clubes de carreras ó, como en este caso, utilizar un espacio aislado para competir clandestinamente.

A la vez que la carrera transcurría,

"No creí que te gustaran estos juegos.", Jerome descansaba divertido mientras miraba a William participando en la carrera que acababa de iniciar.

"Es por ellos que me volví programador...", William Tristan se inclinó hacia el monitor. Utilizaba una especie de virtualizador.

"¿No sería mejor que estuvieras ahí?" , preguntó el británico.

"¿Perdiste la razón? ¿Sabes qué me pasaría si fallo allá adentro? Ahora, fíjate bien en lo que sigue.", *Bip*, William accionó un interruptor en su mando interactivo, duplicando la velocidad de su automóvil virtual.

"¿Cómo puedes controlar eso?", Jerome sintió marearse con la velocidad a la que corrían las imágenes en el monitor.

"¡Y todavía falta más!", exclamó entusiasmado el rubio.

En la red, Bjorn miraba cómo su retador se alejaba, impulsado por un nitro. Dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, y dejó pasara unos segundos, entonces el piloto presionó los botones de su volante, disparando los propulsores que él también poseía.

_*There's nothing new they all said it  
*And I know it but it had to go trough it myself  
*I'm hard-headed  
*That's the only only way I'll learn _

El panorama apenas visible por la oscuridad, se convirtió en un escenario irreconocible, una gran mancha negra que envolvía a los corceles metálicos que avanzaban a toda velocidad.

_*Get caught in the fire there's no escaping the burn  
*And it burns  
*Change this  
*Change that  
*Change is full of lies _

El conductor del Mustang negro sólo gozó de la ventaja por instantes, su incrédula mirada apenas pudo percibir el momento en que el Megane azul pasaba a su lado dejándolo rezagado. El instante apenas dio tiempo para que William advirtiera la cerrada curva que le esperaba. Haciendo cuantas maniobras podía, trató de mantenerse en el camino, pero la velocidad era demasiada. El carro se salió de la vía, volcándose.

_*I remain the same cat wear a good disguise  
*Living life looking through my third blind crooked eye  
*So if I change I'd be changing for the worst wouldn't I? _

*****SCRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH*****

_*I wanna run but if I run I'm only running from myself  
*Would it be easier if I were someone else  
*I'm like a child playin' with matches that's never been burned  
*Relearning all the lessons that I've already learned. _

Bjorn Taisha se frenó en seco y dió un giro de 180 grados. El joven conductor bajó de su automóvil y se apresuró a buscar a su contendiente. "¿¡Oye, estás bien!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Oh, demonios...", Valiéndose de fuerza, logró abrir la puerta del auto accidentado, sin embargo no había nadie abordo, "Que me parta un rayo..."

_*On a highway to a destination I've earned  
*So many exits, but I've never bothered to turn  
*I'm li__ke a shard of glass laying on a frame of a window  
*That's was broken by the bricks of the pain... _

"¿¡Quién puso esa curva en el camino!", William se mostraba muy decepcionado por el resultado de la competencia.

"Se te salió de las manos, eh?", Jerome se reía de la infantil actitud de su colega.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ya lo tenía en la bolsa!", resignándose a su derrota, giro su asiento para ver a su jefe, el profesor Inukai. "Oiga jefe ¿Por qué el nuevo corrector no puede ser el Dummy?, Así no hay riesgos para nadie. Estas pruebas empiezan a agotarme." William Tristan y Jerome Harrison se referían al programa simulador que los ponía fuera de la sala de los correctores y en cualquier lugar de la red, era como un espectro dentro del espacio virtual, tal como acababa de utilizarlo el americano.

"Adentro de la red, los correctores son iguales que las personas en el mundo real. Imagina si el dummy falla: los correctores de software y los humanos saldrían lastimados. No existe riesgo para el operador, pero si para los presentes.", aclaró Jerome.

"Noto que tienes una idea muy clara sobre la vida de la RedCom, Jerome.", Inukai reconoció a su asistente. William no estaba muy contento por todos los desaciertos que le habían hecho notar durante los últimos días. Suspirando profundamente, agregó: "Después de todo soy solo un programador... ¿Quiere que sigamos buscando, profesor?"

"No. Déjalo por hoy. Será mejor que inicien el programa Corrector 9."

William y Tristan intercambiaron miradas. Con una sonrisa nerviosa respondieron a la orden, "Era lo... que no... bueno... no estamos seguros de que... no queríamos escuchar."

"No tienen por qué ponerse tan pálidos, muchachos. Estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo bien. Respecto a mí, es hora de marcharme. Tengo una cita importante."

Inukai dejó la realidad virtual y se encaminó a la sala de control de la RedCom. Fue directamente al escritorio donde un operador trabajaba con una consola.

"¿Localizaste el nodo de conexión?"

"Afirmativo, señor. No tendremos que buscar mucho, está utilizando un virtualizador propio.", El encargado le entregó los primeros datos del muchacho buscado, "Su nombre es Bjorn Taisha. Según la base de datos, tiene 19 años y trabaja en un taller mecánico de la región 6. Su nivel académico es regular, y no hay malos antecedentes en su expediente... Respecto a su presencia en la realidad virtual... se hace llamar 'Turbo'. Se le menciona en varios puntos de la red de automovilismo y se hace referencia a él como un peligroso competidor."

"Necesitaré más detalles del lugar donde trabaja, ¡Ah! Y sobre su lugar de estudios también. ¿Podrías conseguirlos?"

"Considérelo hecho, profesor."


	7. Bjorn

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo corrector  
Acto 7: Bjorn

* * *

Eran las 16 horas, cuando el teléfono de "Tsunami Car Boutique" sonó con insistencia. El aviso repiqueteó 4 veces hasta que un hombre en overol gris se acercó a contestar. Un instante después:

"¡Oye, Taisha, te buscan!"

Un muchacho de cabello negro y con lentes oscuros se deslizó por debajo de un carro, se limpió la grasa de las manos con estopa y se dispuso a tomar la llamada.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Bjorn Taisha?", La voz era de un hombre maduro.

"El mismo ¿Quién es?"

"Verás... un conocido mío mencionó que eres mecánico y me dio tu número de teléfono. ¿Sabes? Tengo algunos problemas con una camioneta, y no hay quien me ayude en la agencia."

"Ya veo. ¿Quién le dio mi teléfono?"

"Fue Makoto Yamasaki. Es un tipo muy amable..."

"Oh, ¡claro!... Makoto... ", Bjorn agarró un bolígrafo, "Dígame, ¿dónde está usted?"

Bjorn anotó los datos en un trozo de cartón. Al colgar, habló con su jefe, y cargó una caja de herramientas en una bicicleta, ya que salía a revisar el motor de su nuevo cliente. En cuestión de minutos, Bjorn se encontraba con el hombre del teléfono: Mototsugu Inukai.

"¡Buenas tardes!", El joven frenó junto al jeep con el cofre abierto.

"Hola, ¿Bjorn?", Inukai saludo a su improvisado técnico.

"Así es, ¿cómo está usted?"

"Preocupado, este vehículo me va a dejar en muy mala situación un día de estos..."

"Yo no creo...", Bjorn de inmediato descargó las herramientas y puso manos a la obra. Se concentró en el motor de la Cherokee. Mientras hacía las revisiones preliminares, le afirmó al profesor, "...llamó usted al mejor...", El joven siguió su tarea, "¿Y dónde conoció a Makoto?

"Eh... fue en... ¡un bar de Abit!"

El mecánico asintío con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del motor. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que se intercambiaran más comentarios. Taisha con rápidos movimientos de llaves y algunas pinzas hacía ajustes a la máquina.

"Por cierto, amigo. ¿Conoces a algún buen conductor?, Un conductor profesional. Necesito ayuda para algunos trabajos.", aventuró el Profesor.

"¿Un... conductor...?", Bjorn lo miró por un instante como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta, luego devolvió la vista al cofre, "... No, no conozco a ninguno."

"Alguien en la Red me mencionó a uno muy bueno… Un muchacho llamado Turbo."

Bjorn suspiró fastidiado, "Déjese de tonterías."

"¿¡Como dices!", Inukai no esperaba una respuesta tan agresiva.

"¿Eres policía, viejo?", El joven se separó del jeep y se giró amenazador al científico, "¡Desde que me llamaste, sabía que todo era un engaño!, Ninguno de mis amigos conoce el teléfono de mi trabajo, ni Makoto estaría en los bares de Abit, porque ¡Makoto es una chiquilla!"

Mototsugu estaba en problemas. Pensó en abordar a Bjorn haciéndole pensar que lo conocían por alguien más, pero el engaño fue mal planeado.

"¡Mejor dígame de una vez qué es lo que quiere!"

"Tranquilízate, por favor. No soy policía, ni nada que se le parezca."

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi nombre es Mototsugu Inukai. Soy director de operaciones de la RedCom de nuestro país."

El mecánico observaba al profesor con los brazos cruzados, no se podía predecir lo que estuviera pensando, ya que el joven ocultaba la mirada tras sus negros lentes. La presentación de Inukai tampoco parecía haberlo impresionado.

"Conocimos a Turbo hace unos días. Uno de mis ayudantes utilizó un simulador para competir."

"¡Ah!, el tipo que por cierto, perdió y escapó sin pagar..."

"Después de evaluar a muchas personas, decidimos que eres el mejor en esto: Por nuestra posición en la Red, pudimos localizarte e incluso averiguar un poco de ti. Aunque me doy cuenta de que nuestros datos no son del todo correctos."

"¿Y para que se tomaron tantas molestias?"

Era el momento de hablar directo con este tipo, Inukai por un instante dudó sobre si hacía lo correcto. "¿Has escuchado hablar de los correctores?"

"¿Los correctores de la RedCom? Sí. Escuché que arreglan problemas con virus en varios sitios y todo eso. Incluso vi a uno con cara de perro partir un auto a la mitad. ¿Qué tienen que ver con todo esto?"

"Bjorn Taisha, lo que voy a contarte es confidencial: Esas piezas de software están con nosotros. Componen un sistema de inicio contra virus y otros corruptores que deambulan en nuestra RedCom. A partir de la expansión de la red al unificarse con los sistemas del resto del mundo, surgieron varias situaciones para las que no estuvimos preparados. Intervenimos en un ataque masivo de virus de la Red Urbana Metrópoli, pero las características del espacio provocaron que varias facultades de los correctores se vieran afectadas. Los núcleos de virus se desvanecieron frente a nosotros sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por detenerlos."

"Entiendo más o menos su problema, pero creo que se equivocó de persona, porque mi especialidad no son los virus ni nada parecido. Creo que..."

Mototsugu siguió la explicación, "El sistema de correctores posee un eje central sobre el que todos operan e incluso representa su soporte vital. Ese es un corrector humano."

"¿Un qué?"

"Se trata de una persona en estado de alojamiento total dentro de la red. Se encuentra en una situación más comprometida que la de la virtualización. No sólo la mente, sino la conciencia propia quedan almacenados."

"No... ¿en verdad eso se puede hacer...?", Dijo Taisha incrédulo.

"Los 7 correctores de software y el corrector humano se encuentran en desventaja dentro de los sitios internacionales. Es por ello que decidí implementar un programa de evasión para apoyarlos en caso necesario. El operador de este programa debe ser humano. Es por ello que buscamos a Turbo."

"Turbo no hace otra cosa más que conducir como poseído por las calles de la realidad virtual."

"Es justamente lo que necesitamos.", Dijo sombrío el Profesor.

El mecánico meneo la cabeza, todo lo que decía el robusto señor le parecía un disparate, luego de un instante, suspiró y dijo, "Mejor busque a alguien que esté lo bastante chiflado para ponerse a jugar a los súper héroes con usted. Yo me largo ¿sí? Le pasaré la cuenta otro día."

Bjorn dio media vuelta, recogió las herramientas. Cuando se encaminaba a su bicicleta, la gruesa voz del científico le llamó una vez más, "¿Quieres una prueba de todo lo que te he dicho? Por favor, usa esto.", El profesor Inukai tomó de su bolsillo un extraño accesorio y se lo alargó a Bjorn.

El chico observó escéptico la rara pulsera. Más grande que un reloj y de pesado aspecto. Al fin se decidió y lo tomó, "¿Qué cosa es esto?"

"Se llama ComCon. Es la herramienta que utilizan los correctores humanos para ingresar en la Red y equiparse para un enfrentamiento. Igual que con el virtualizador, es mejor que lo utilices sentado." Inukai ofreció el acomodo de la camioneta para la prueba. El escéptico joven subió sin quitar los ojos de la pulsera que tenía ahora en la muñeca. Contrario a lo que supuso, era muy liviana. Se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero y esperó instrucciones, "El comando para activarlo, es 'Corrector, Enter'"

El muchacho no podía dejar de sentirse como un tonto, siguiéndole el juego a este tipo, "... Corrector, Enter."

...

"¿Un virtualizador portátil?", pensó Bjorn al reconocer su figura navegando en la entrada del mundo de la RedCom. El Comcon era un juguete muy novedoso para él. De inmediato se percató de que algo raro sucedía, y es su imagen estaba volando en el espacio virtual. Era una situación muy distinta a la normal en la red. Instantes después, descendió suavemente hasta tocar el piso. Las rarezas se manifestaron de inmediato. El chico sentía un peso en su persona virtual. Nunca había tenido esa sensación.

"Te sentirás un poco extraño la primera vez. Te vas a acostumbrar muy pronto.", El profesor Inukai estaba a unos metros del lugar donde cayó el sorprendido chico. Había otras dos personas presentes.

Taisha se acercó al sitio donde lo esperaban los otros tres varones. Su ropa había cambiado. Tenía un traje de una sola pieza en color azul metileno y llevaba una especie de chaqueta blanca. Sus pies estaban protegidos por unos botines de aspecto cibernético. Sus gafas oscuras fueron reemplazadas por una visera roja. Sus manos llevaban guanteletes, uno adornado por el mismo dispositivo que llevara antes como pulsera.

"Este es un invento interesante...", comentó el joven a la vez que deslizaba los dedos sobre la cristalina superficie del Comcon.

"Ellos son mis ayudantes: Jerome Harrison y William Tristan. William es quien te preparó esto:", los tres hombres se apartaron para mostrarle un lujoso auto al estilo Cobra clásico, un modelos Shelby GT 500.

"Imposible, ¿Esto es para mí?", El muchacho rodeo el carro admirando cada detalle. Era una reproducción perfecta, y hasta donde marcaba su conocimiento de la red de automovilismo, no existía una pieza de software igual.

"Estamos en un espacio virtual en nuestra red privada. Esta es nuestra área única para prácticas.", Los tres científicos vieron con agrado que a su invitado le estaba gustando el trato. "Prueba el auto, es todo tuyo."

El candidato a corrector abordó la unidad. Todo en el vehículo era perfecto. Todo, exceptuando un detalle: El tablero era asquerosamente moderno.

"¿Te parece bueno el automóvil?", La voz de Inukai llegaba a Bjorn por el oído izquierdo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de un cacharro que estaba asegurado a su oreja. Instintivamente presiono lo que parecía un enorme botón en el centro del accesorio.

"Todo estaba bien, hasta que vi los instrumentos. ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?"

"Tuve que programarlo así, ya que necesitarás un soporte de navegación. Espera un momento." Era William Tristan quien se dirigía ahora al piloto.

De la vistosa pantalla que hacía de tablero, surgió una extraña figura. Se proyectaba una pequeña esfera roja con ojos, dos esferas pequeñas que parecían ser brazos, y una curiosa extensión con aspecto de cola de ardilla.

*Sweep* *Sweep* "El piloto ha sido identificado como Turbo. Bienvenido al módulo de evasión del sistema corrector.", anunció una voz femenina. El conductor se inclinó para ver bien a la figura que parecía hablarle.

"¿Que es está cosa?, ¿Una mascota virtual?, ¿Qué se supone que eres?", El chico dio unos golpecitos con la punta del dedo sobre la imagen roja.

"¡Ack! ¡No haga eso!", El personaje en pantalla se cubrió la cabeza. "¡Me duele!"

"Ten cuidado, por favor.", La voz de Inukai nuevamente se escuchaba por el comunicador. "La imagen que ves ante ti es tu nueva asesora para el trabajo que vas a desempeñar. Te presento a C.S."

"¿C.S.?, ¡Vaya nombre que tienes!", sonrió el piloto.

"Es la abreviatura para Control Squirrel. Y como le han dicho, seré su asesora de viaje. Puedo descargar datos de cualquier espacio en la RedCom y le daré consejos en el momento.", Bjorn sujetó su barbilla con la mano derecha como pensando. Un segundo después se inclinó al frente para ver de cerca al auxiliar y preguntó:

"Oye ardilla, ¿De verdad te gusta tu nombre?"

La criatura cibernética se enfadó, "¿¡No ha puesto atención a nada de lo que dije!"

"Sí, ya entendí que eres un GPS maravilla. Ahora contéstame."

"Ay...", La roedor virtual se resignó. "Así es como me llamaron."

"Por tu color y tu forma... te iría mejor el nombre de Cherry", comentó el muchacho. C.S. tuvo un sobresalto. Y por un instante se inmovilizó.

*Sweep* *Sweep* *vrrrrrrr...* *Sweep*

"Personalización completa", C.S miró a Bjorn con una expresión de regocijo. "Puedo ser referida como Cherry a partir de éste momento."

"¿Qué te parece?", El sorprendido piloto hablaba para sí mismo. Un segundo después, Turbo colocó las manos en el volante, y encendió el motor. "Je... Ok, Cherry, muéstrame qué podemos hacer con esta fiera."

"Las cosas que le preocupan... Me recuerda a alguien que conozco.", Comento Mototsugu a sus ayudantes después de escuchar la original conversación entre Taisha y su soporte de manejo.

*WhhooooommmmmMMMMMM*

*ScreeEEEK*

Bjorn arrancó el coche rojo que le habían entregado. La sensación de respuesta del vehículo lo emocionó desde las primeras millas y tomar las primeras curvas.

"¿Desea visualizar el mapa de esta área?", ofreció Cherry.

Frente a los ojos del conductor se proyectó un plano traslucido de la zona con la señal correspondiente a su ubicación.

Las verdes praderas del mundo virtual eran como un paraíso personal para el joven. Cuando se adentraron en un espacio boscoso, Cherry sugirió una nueva idea a su capitán:

"Nos acercamos a una recta. ¿Desea probar los propulsores de Nitro?"

"¿Los tenemos?", Turbo amplió la sonrisa en sus labios, "¿Cómo activo?"

"El interruptor está debajo de la palanca de cambios. Sólo debe tirar de él hacia arriba."

Turbo alargó el brazo a la palanca y con los dedos medio e índice jaló el tope que su copiloto le señaló.

*FwwwoooosssHHHH*

La espalda del auriga estaba pegada al respaldo de su sillón. Se vio en la necesidad de tensar los brazos para no perder el control sobre el automotor.

"Cherry: ¿No tienes algo de Makina o Techno a la mano?", Sólo hacía falta algo para complementar el cuadro: Música electrónica pesada.

"Lo siento, no tengo reproductor de audio instalado.", Después de todo, Cherry no era una rockola.

"Increíble. Tengo la mejor maquinaria del mundo virtual, pero ¿no pudieron colocarle estéreo?"

"¡Lo consiguió! ¡Va a terminar la vuelta en 2 minutos debajo de lo cronometrado!", Jerome, Tristan y su jefe monitoreaban el avance de su nuevo piloto por la pista, "¿Qué tienes que decir de esto, William?"

"Nah... su auto es mejor que el que programé para mi dummy.", William o más bien su simulador, había recorrido el espacio virtual para probarlo y su tiempo era la base sobre la que compararían a Turbo.

"Turbo, le sugiero reducir la velocidad. Hay una curva amplia a 500m.", dijo la asistente.

"¿Cuál es la velocidad actual, Cherry?"

"200 Km/h. Curva a 400m."

"No te preocupes. Vamos a pasarla tal como vamos."

"¿Está usted seguro? 300m."

Algunos metros antes de la curva que la asesora describiera, el piloto imprimió los frenos y giró bruscamente el volante. Pero algo salió mal. La dirección no fue suficiente para dar el coletazo necesario y completar la derrapada que Bjorn tenía en mente. En lugar de eso, el Cobra se salió del camino por la parte externa de la curva, estrellándose de lado contra una valla de contención. El impacto fue tal, que Turbo fue lanzado bruscamente hacia la portezuela derecha.

"¡TURBO! ¡Respóndame! ¿¡Está bien!", La voz de la copiloto sonaba asustada.

"Augh...", Taisha de incorporó como pudo. "Aún respiro. Creo. Y tú cómo es... j... ju...", El despliegue en el tablero era risible: C.S. estaba depositada en una esquina de la pantalla e invertida, como si se tratase de una canica adentro de una caja. "JAJAJAJA... ¡deberías verte, rojilla...!"

"Supongo que le parece cómica mi situación. Al menos tengo un control de gravedad extra. Usted fue el más afectado por el choque.", La ardilla se levantó del lugar y flotó al centro de la pantalla. Nuevamente, pasó a su estado de semi letargo.

*Sweep* *Sweep* "Modo de diagnóstico..." *Sweep*… *Dih-Dup*, La micro amiga de Turbo anunció el estado del auto: "Daño severo en la máquina. No se recomienda continuar en la modalidad de evasión."

"¿Qué significa eso?", Bjorn entendió que el carro no iba a ser utilizable, pero lo de modo de evasión no lo había escuchado.

"¿No le explicaron las modalidades con las que dispone?, Correcto, lo ilustraré: Como corrector Turbo, dispone de diversas formas de operar. La modalidad de evasión pone a su alcance el vehículo que haya sido cargado en la memoria de su ComCon. Una segunda opción es el modo de defensa, que descarga equipo mínimo para su propia protección. Por la gran cantidad de memoria de la red que implica el uso de la utilidad de evasión, sólo puede utilizar uno de sus modos a la vez."

"¿O sea que puedo desvanecer el carro y convertirme en Cocodrilo Dundee?, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?"

"No conozco al cocodrilo de quien habla. Yo seguiré con usted transportada en su ComCon."

"¿Entonces debo pasarme al modo de defensa para guardar esta chatarra…?, Qué ecológico...", El conductor recargo la cabeza en el respaldo y se quedo unos instantes callado. Ahora se notaba que su costado derecho le dolía, efecto del choque. Torpemente salió del carro y se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de Cherry.

"Modo de defensa", en al acto, el cobra se desintegró ante Bjorn, y su traje sufrió una ligera transformación. El brazo derecho estaba ahora protegido por un guante más largo hecho de varios mecanismos y la pierna izquierda tenía una funda con una cuchilla resguardada.

"Bueno, copiloto. Ahora guíame a la meta, ¿sí?", Turbo emprendió la marcha cojeando mientras hablaba con su auxiliar virtual.

* * *

En el próximo episodio: Yui comienza su andar separada de los correctores, ¡un nuevo enfrentamiento se avecina!


	8. Puerta dorada I, Yui va a la ciudad

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo corrector  
Acto 8: Yui va a la ciudad

* * *

Era la hora de la salida en el colegio Scroll. Yui Kasuga lo meditó profundamente los últimos días, después de que se despidiera de los correctores. Este era el momento de actuar, y como ya no contaba con I.R, necesitaría a alguien con muchos conocimientos de la RedCom para su propósito. Sabía quién podría ayudarla sin necesidad de entrar en detalles que le complicaran la situación.

"Oye, Ichitaro...", La trigueña dio alcance a su compañero en la puerta principal de la escuela a la hora de la salida.

"Ah, Yui. ¿Qué sucede?", El chico de gafas se sorprendió al ser llamado por la muchacha. Tenía días de no sostener una conversación con ella.

"Quiero pedirte un favor, ¿Conoces la Red Urbana Metrópoli?", Ichitaro era el tipo de persona que encontraría cualquier cosa en la red.

"¡Por supuesto!, se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente. Hace unos días de habló mucho sobre un ataque masivo de virus ahí."

"Ah. ¿En serio?", Yui lo sabía perfectamente, ella estuvo ahí, sin embargo, fingió desconocimiento.

"Así es, incluso se rumora que los correctores intervinieron y que les costó mucho trabajo erradicar a los invasores.", Con los dedos índice y pulgar se acomodó los lentes.

"¿Sabes quién lo provocó?"

"Eso no lo sé, y dudo mucho que alguien más lo sepa.", El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pero sabes donde sucedió el ataque?", La voz de la chica sonaba un poco urgente, pero trataba de mantenerse gentil.

"Eso si te lo puedo decir. Espera...", Ichitaro sacó su práctica computadora portátil debajo del brazo y la encendió. Tecleó por algunos instantes y luego le mostró la pantalla a su compañera.

"Mira, aquí fue, en la zona americana.", En el despliegue de la computadora se apreciaba un mapa dividido en cientos de calles y avenidas. Un destello azul señalaba el lugar.

"Ya veo... ¿podrías darme una copia de esa información?"

"Supongo que sí. ¿Esto es lo que querías pedirme?, ¿Para qué lo quieres?, No hay mucho que ver sobre el ataque."

"Ah... es solo curiosidad. Además nunca he visitado ese sitio y quería tener una referencia...", la respuesta de la trigueña sonaba forzada, pero él parecía no darse cuenta. El chico de las gafas entregó un mini disco a Yui. Éste disco era la llave para dar comienzo al plan.

"De cualquier forma, ve con cuidado. Enredarte con virus en la red es problemático.", recomendó el muchacho.

"Si, lo voy a recordar. Muchas gracias, Ichitaro.", Este amigo era la mejor fuente de información a la que Yui podía acudir para buscar el punto donde la pelea se había dado días atrás. Con una reverencia la niña se despidió de su compañero y tomó el camino a casa.

"Yui."

La joven se detuvo cuando su informante la llamó, de inmediato se giró para mirarlo, "¿Dime?"

"Antes de que te vayas... quería que supieras que estamos muy preocupados por ti. No nos gusta verte triste. Ignoro que te haya pasado, pero recuerda que nosotros estaremos si nos necesitas...", El adolescente tenía una expresión seria que inspiraba confianza.

"Ichitaro...", La ex corrector estaba sorprendida por la confidencia de su amigo. Ignoraba que fuera tan sensible. Seguramente su relación con Reiko había cambiado algo en su manera de ser. "¡Gracias!" La chiquilla esbozó una sonrisa. No había tiempo que perder, Yui debía empezar su plan antes de que un nuevo incidente se suscitara.

Esa noche, Shin-Ichi Kasuga fue recibido por sus bellas esposa e hija con una deliciosa cena. En esta ocasión, Yui se aventuró un poco más y preparó el platillo fuerte: Carne china y vegetales. Un excelente estofado. Desde luego, el padre de familia estaba maravillado con la calidad de cocina de su hija. Sakura estaba bastante contenta por su pequeña también.

"¡Esta delicioso, Hija!"

"Gracias, papá. ¡Que bueno que les gustara!"

"Estoy segura de que serás una gran esposa" Comento Sakura.

"¿¡Qué!, ¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso!", El señor Kasuga volteaba repetidamente a sus familiares sin pestañear, ¿Qué le querían dar a entender?, "¡No puedes hacer eso, Yui!, Ni siquiera has terminado la secundaria. ¿Otra vez tienes esas locas ideas en la cabeza? No..."

Las dos mujeres estallaron en risas.

"¡Ay, querido!, ¡Sólo estaba haciendo un cumplido a Yui!"

"¡Papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a casarme? Ni siquiera tengo novio.", dijo la trigueña con una falsa indignación.

"¡Y más vale que así sigan las cosas hasta que..!", El varón cortó su actuación de padre celoso. Su 'bebita' acababa de aclararle lo que él esperaba: No existía el osado que pretendiera alejarla de su hogar.

Mientras Shin-Ichi y su hija intercambiaban comentarios, Sakura los miró con ternura. Su memoria despertó aquel recuerdo de su juventud. En su marido veía reflejado a su propio padre, y en su hija se miraba a sí misma. Recordaba cómo su progenitor la cuidaba como una valiosa y delicada muñeca de cerámica. Algunas cosas no cambiaban con los años y se preservaban incluso con el paso de las generaciones. Recordó además ese secreto que alguna vez quiso revelar a su pequeña, pero no era el momento todavía. La jovencita necesitaba algo aún para comprender la esencia de ese reservado pasaje en la vida de ella.

Todavía en grupo, limpiaron la mesa, Yui se ofreció para lavar los platos. El padre de Yui se acabó la lista de cumplidos para expresar lo complacido que se sentía con su pequeña. Su esposa sabía bien que había algo detrás de todo. No podía precisar que era, pero en efecto, su hija pasaba por un momento importante. Lo sabía bien, puesto que ella también paso una juventud y conocía las reacciones de una chica de 14 años, próxima a los 15, ¿Podía ser algo respecto a su propia persona?, ¿Su cuerpo?, ¿Habría llegado esa persona especial? No, eso último, no. Yui acababa de confesarlo. Sabría si ella mentía, y no era el caso.

Una vez en su alcoba, Yui casi se mató con la computadora para poder manipular el mapa que le diera Ichitaro hacía unas horas. Todavía dudosa de cómo, logró prepararlo para poder usarlo en el mundo virtual.

Gracias a la plática con sus padres, la mente de la joven se inundó por unos minutos con los recuerdos de Shun. Él estaba en América especializándose en medicina. Ella le había escrito algunas veces para comentar las novedades del barrio, como cuando llegó su prima Ai, las obras de teatro de las que fue partícipe, sus progresos con la computación, etc. En ocasiones también llegó a comentar, aunque sin saber cómo abordarlo, que estaba enamorada de él desde la infancia y que ansiaba el momento de volver a verlo para iniciar una historia juntos... sin embargo, esas líneas llenas de inocencia y sinceridad, nunca llegaron a su destino. Ella misma las borraba siempre antes de enviar el mensaje.

Estaba convencida de que cuando él volviera, ella se armaría de todo el valor para confesarle su amor directamente. Así sería. Su mente dibujaba el reencuentro: En el aeropuerto, él descendía de una aeronave y ella corría hacia su reencuentro. Shun abría los brazos para recibirla. El salto de Yui lo derribaba sobre un verde prado regado con flores en todos los colores, sobre el cual juntaban sus rostros para darse un cálido beso. Después, sujetaba las manos de su amado, engalanado con un smoking y ella misma con un suntuoso vestido blanco. El día de su boda, con los amigos de toda la vida rodeándolos. Todos aplaudiendo emocionados por la feliz pareja.

¡Pero era el momento de regresar a la realidad!, La chica tenía una nueva misión y estaba compitiendo contra reloj. Tomo asiento frente a la computadora, respiró profundo y exhaló. Levantanó el brazo izquierdo, y pronunció su comando:

"Corrector Yui. ¡Enter!"

Y de esta manera, la figura de la estudiante apareció en una cabina púrpura, iluminada por una lámpara blanca. Frente a ella había una cortinilla negra y un barullo detrás. Era la entrada convencional para le Red Urbana Metrópolis. Salió de la minúscula sala en medio de un tumulto de personas. Todas las etnias estaban presentes en esa terminal, las presencias virtuales entrecruzaban sus voces en montón de idiomas desconocidos. La joven dejó el sitio por la puerta principal, para encontrarse en medio de un lujoso escenario citadino. Era de día en la Red Urbana Metrópoli. Detrás de ella, se extendía el mar con un pacífico oleaje, se apreciaban algunas embarcaciones a lo lejos. Soplaba una suave brisa. Al frente habían amplias avenidas decoradas al centro de camellones y enormes palmeras. A la distancia se perdía la integración de lo natural con el complejo metropolitano. La mayoría de las edificaciones visibles eran imponentes: docenas de pisos, como rascacielos.

Por unos momentos la extravagancia de la localidad fue sofocante para la chica, que estaba tan acostumbrada a la paz y a la sencillez de su poblado. Cuando era muy pequeña, sus padres la llevaron a la Ciudad Capital, pero no recordaba en lo más mínimo el ambiente.

Guiándose con su mapa, recorrió tres manzanas adentrándose en la ciudad. Sólo eran 3 calles, pero se le pasaron como si fueran 10 y es que la urbe tenia cuadras muy grandes.

(Que complicado debe ser vivir en una ciudad como esta. Hay mucha gente y todo es tan extenso...), pensaba Yui conforme caminaba entre la gente. (Con lo que recorrí, pude ir a la fuente de sodas y regresar con un helado a casa...), El ambiente caluroso despertó el antojo en la chiquilla. (...un helado... bonito momento para querer uno. ¿Y donde se supone que voy a conseguirlo?), De pronto, una mano le extendió un tubo decorado con vistosos colores. Por reflejo, Yui lo tomó. Estaba frío. ¡Era una paleta helada! ¿Acaso estaba pensando en voz alta y alguien la escuchó?

"¡Gracias!, pero no tengo dinero...", se disculpó ella.

"¡Try our new flavors! Free Netherlands33 samples!", Reaccionó. Se lo habían obsequiado, por la acera iba un grupo de chicos en uniforme amarillo tirando de unas hieleras rodantes y repartiendo las paletas.

"¡Vaya! Sí que saben cómo atender a los visitantes.", Dijo para sí la jóve a la vez que desenvolvía el regalo y se disponía a comerlo. La golosina le duró una calle más. Ya no faltaba mucho para su destino. En la siguiente calle, tres hombres a bordo de un carro descapotable y con música a todo volumen, pasaron a un lado de la muchacha a media marcha. No los entendió por el idioma.

"¡Adiós, mamacita!...", Aún confundida, Yui los saludó agitando la mano tímidamente.

En una esquina, la niña consultó su mapa una vez más. Girando a la derecha, pronto estaría en aquel funesto lugar. Podría descargar su traje de batalla y optar por llegar volando, pero debía reservarse sus poderes. Después de todo, no tenía idea de contra qué se la jugaba.

La primera vez que estuvo ahí, vio la torre desde el aire y no le prestó ninguna atención. Pero mirándola desde el suelo, era un coloso imponente. Jamás conoció una construcción de esa envergadura. La alargada pirámide se alzaba majestuosa por encima de los demás edificios. Miró en todas direcciones. Estaba segura de que ese era el punto donde surgieron todos los núcleos de virus que había enfrentado. Cruzó la última calle y llego a la explanada de esa enigmática construcción. Hileras de personas entraban y salían del recinto. ¿Qué lugar era ese? La joven decidió acercarse y averiguarlo. Sin embargo, cuando iba a empujar la puerta giratoria, una voz automatizada la detuvo.

*We are sorry, entrance is only granted for Epox Bank users. To get information about our services, please refer to the help desk trough gate seven...*

La trigueña no entendió ni una palabra. Volvió a intentar la entrada con el mismo resultado. Al ver frustrado su segundo intento, decidió dejar esa entrada y buscar alguna otra. Rodeó el edificio hasta el otro lado, donde comprobó que existía una puerta distinta a las otras. Se encaminó a ella y una vez adentro, se encontró con una pequeña oficina. Algunos escritorios estaban ocupados por personas en traje y del otro lado algunos civiles. Decepcionada por no ver alguna pista simple, la solitaria correctora tomo con cierta reserva un panfleto de encima del mostrador y dejó el lugar. Aunque todo estaba escrito en inglés, por las imágenes y varios detalles, al fin la chica llegó a la conclusión de que ese lugar era un banco. Un banco muy grande.

(¿Y por qué estaría un virus de computadora en un lugar como este?), La muchacha se detuvo para descansar en una banca de hormigón. (Soy una torpe. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, ¿Cómo voy a buscar una pista?...), "¡Ay no!"

Por no fijarse donde se sentaba, la chica descubrió con desagrado que su ropa se había ensuciado. Estaba llena de un hollín. Yui se sacudió palmeando su pierna para limpiarse. De pronto advirtió algo: Había un rastro de esa ceniza que andaba en línea recta encima de la banca y detrás de ella. Dispuesta a saber qué eran esas marcas, Yui siguió la ruta de esa mancha. Se topó con una jardinera, donde no se podía seguir el rastro negro, pero aún había una pista a seguir: Las hojas de las plantas estaban secas, sobre la misma línea. Sin detenerse, llegó hasta las columnas del edificio, donde el rastro se perdía, pero otros muchos se le unían. Los ojos marrones de la chica se iluminaron y retrocedió algunos pasos. Recordó a esos virus de fuego. Eran rápidos y ciertamente muy dañinos. Parecían insectos gigantes. Este rastro no podía ser otra cosa, era de ellos. Y desde ese punto, solo pudieron ir a un lado...

Mientras tanto, en la sala de chat de los correctores.

"El virus no.1 con el que se encontraron, lo hemos identificado como 'Pops', es un sistema publicitario corrupto. Estos tableros tienen la capacidad de aparecer por deseo del usuario de la red o pueden emerger por manejo de los anunciantes. El 'pops' provoca que estos se manifiesten sin control alguno, pueden provocar un congestionamiento en la memoria de la red y convertirse en un gran estorbo."

William Tristan estaba en reunión con los 7 correctores de software, Haruna, su nueva dirigente y el Profesor Inukai. El personal del laboratorio se dedicó a identificar los patrones de los virus que el grupo había enfrentado. Tres de los 4 virus fueron reconocidos y clasificados. Se esperaba que a través de la información la siguiente batalla sería menos dispareja.

"'Fire Moth' es el nombre con el que bautizamos a este bicho:" La pantalla en la sala de chat mostraba ahora a una especie de insecto apenas visible entre las flamas que lo cubrían. "Nos dimos cuenta de que sólo el elemento agua es efectivo contra él, estando cubierto. Sólo apagando sus llamas, puede ser erradicado."

"El tercer virus, lo hemos llamado 'Shock'. Sabrán bien por qué...", William mostró una esfera negra con un halo azul adornándolo. "...identificamos el elemento de electricidad en su patrón. Actúan igual que un stunner en el mundo real."

"Por último, el cuarto... no podemos identificar su código. Ni siquiera tiene una forma física. Aunque es el virus menos ofensivo de los 4, es el más peligroso. Borra directamente el código de su víctima."

"Shock fue el virus que mayor daño provocó entre ustedes. Pero descubrimos que puede ser anulado al inmovilizarse con una barrera de viento y se le inicia. Moth sólo puede dañarse apagando sus llamas, el método secundario, es a elegirse. Pueden machacarlo a patadas si quieren... Pops no es mayor problema, debe ser eliminado con un golpe de la misma potencia del prisma de tierra. No se les olvide."

Mototsugu Inukai se dirigió a sus muchachos para exponerles el plan definitivo de actualización.

"Este sistema de virus tuvo un desarrollo muy ingenioso. Es la primera vez que veo virus polimorfos y combinables dentro de la RedCom. Los datos que William y el equipo recuperaron de la última batalla, han sido vitales para establecer las mejoras que haremos en los poderes de cada uno de ustedes. Por el tiempo que implica esta actualización, la vamos a efectuar paulatinamente. Cada tiempo específico, uno de ustedes suspenderá sus facultades para ser actualizado."

"Hola a todos.", saludó desganado Jerome Harrison cuando entró al salón de chat y se desplomó en un asiento vacante.

"Jerome... ju... ¿Qué te pasó compañero?", Tristan veía cómica la estampa de su homólogo.

"Estoy muerto. Instalar los nuevos sensores acabó conmigo. Profesor Inukai, usted le dijo al chofer que el trabajo era urgente, pero ¿lo era tanto para las maniobras suicidas que hizo con la camioneta?"

"¿A qué sensores se refiere, profesor Jerome?", preguntó Control al humano.

"Para evadir el bloqueo de información de los 3 servidores de la R.U.M. Enviamos a Jerome a instalar una serie de monitores que sirven de antenas para que Grosser pueda avisarnos con suficiente tiempo respecto a las invasiones de virus en las redes extranjeras.", explicó William.

"Es muy buena idea.", Apuntó Paz, "Ya no llegaremos tarde a los encuentros."

"Volviendo a nuestro tema, voy a indicarles el orden en que cada uno de ustedes adquirirán sus nuevos poderes:" Inukai continuó, "I.R. ya que eres el núcleo de inteligencia, eres el primero en recibir tu mejora. Control y Synchro, representan la fuerza ofensiva principal del grupo, por lo que ustedes serán los siguientes. En la línea defensiva, Paz será quien los siga. Anty y Follow están programados para la siguiente etapa. Ecco, como eres el único con poderes de agua, tendremos que esperar por ti hasta la última fase."

"Amigos, hay algo importante que debemos comunicarles: Una vez que sus códigos sean mejorados, sólo podrán instalar sus prismas en un ComCon actualizado.", Tristan mostró en la pantalla la imagen del nuevo ComCon. Su apariencia era igual a la del ComCon de Haruna, pero en color Rubí. El armazón era de tono guinda y tenía un aspecto más pulcro que el original.

El profesor Inukai se acercó a su silla, y de la computadora retiró un estuche de color caoba. Caminó hacia el lugar de Haruna y se lo entregó:

"Este es el ComCon+. La información del traje de batalla es igual a la actual. Además contarás con el nuevo MegaInicio.", Los demás correctores vieron fijamente a su creador. "El Hyperinicio consistía en una corrección 16 veces más potente que la normal, sin embargo, tenía la desventaja de desgastar 16 veces más rápido a su ejecutor. Esta técnica renovada, puede crear un desdoble de hasta 1024 veces de potencia en el inicio, pero con un consumo de energía regular." Los 7 correctores de software estaban impresionados ¿Qué alcances tendría una corrección de dicha magnitud?, "Haruna, una última cosa: Puedes utilizar cualquiera de los dos ComCon de acuerdo a tu criterio, pero recuerda que si necesitas intercambiarlos, volverás a tu aspecto inicial hasta que descargues el traje del ComCon otra vez."

"Entiendo, tío.", La chica de cabello granate observaba su nuevo equipo. Tenía un enorme poder entre las manos. Las ideas del profesor y sus ayudantes eran alentadoras. Sus amigos estaban dispuestos a todo. Pero ¿Qué era ese algo en su interior que la molestaba?, ¿Qué era lo que le hacía falta para sentirse plenamente confiada? A pesar de esa incomodidad, Haruna se propuso seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amiga. Levantó el tono de voz, y con una sonrisa en la cara expresó lo que deseaba sentir, "Amigos, vamos a superarlo estando juntos. ¡Les prometo que todo saldrá bien!"

"¡Así se habla, Haruna!", contestó Follow entusiasmado.

"¡Ella es nuestra líder!", Ecco se unió a la moción.

"¡Eres maravillosa, Haruna!", I.R. daba vueltas en el aire.

Synchro empezó a aplaudir para ella. Control, Anty y Paz le siguieron.

Ecco reprimió su curiosidad para dejar que su diseñador terminara la explicación sobre la mejora que le seguía. No pudiendo esperar más, formuló la pregunta que tanto lo inquietaba:

"Profesor Inukai, ¿Qué pasó con los nuevos correctores?"

"Bueno...", William Tristan tomó su turno para responder al pequeño, "La corrector de Software número 9 está en su etapa final de desarrollo. De hecho ya está terminada. Pero su preparación tomará algunos días del mundo real para que pueda reunirse con ustedes. Respecto al humano... no me explico que esté haciendo. Se supone que él debía estar aquí."

"¿Qué clase de irresponsable es él?", Control asumió su actitud de superior. Se levantó de su lugar y cruzó los brazos, "¿Cómo puede faltar a esta reunión tan importante?"

*Wheedooh* *Wheedooh* *Wheedooh*

Control perdió la compostura por la alarma. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y miraron al profesor. El hombre ya revisaba la situación de la red con la computadora de su espacio.

"¡Esto no es posible! Correctores: hay manifestaciones de Shock en la Red Urbana. Justamente en el mismo punto de la última ocasión."

"¿Cómo?", El grupo estaba condenado a regresar al escenario donde perdieran a uno de los suyos.

"¡Nos haremos cargo!" Haruna dio la orden para comenzar la acción. Sus amigos virtuales asintieron con la cabeza. Todos necesitarían de todos y el esfuerzo sería en recuerdo de sus entrañables amigas.

* * *

Bajo el liderato de Haruna, los correctores inician la segunda batalla. El enfrentamiento toma un giro inesperado, y un corrector no conseguirá volver. ¡No te pierdas Corrector Yui Upgrade, acto 9: La desesperación de I.R.!

Corrector Yui Upgrade, Acto 9 se publicará el próximo 9 de marzo.


	9. La desesperación de IR

**Corrector Yui Upgrade ver. 2.0.11  
Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo corrector  
Acto 9: La desesperación de I.R.**

* * *

El escenario se repetía: La humana y los software disponibles se precipitaron sobre el portal de enlace y los científicos se prepararon dirigiéndose a la sala de mando.

"Las nuevas alarmas resultaron muy efectivas, ¿no es verdad?" el especialista británico se dirigió a su jefe.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Jerome. Con el esfuerzo extra colocaron los sensores en el mejor momento. Esta vez, los virus no podrán causar tanto daño."

Dentro del sitio de la Red Urbana, el cuadro se revivía: Ambiente nocturno. Los correctores expectantes y ese rascacielos piramidal. Paz llevaba un dispositivo similar a una cámara con doble asa y una pantalla luminosa. Control dio la orden de formación, con lo que Ecco y Anty se colocaron a los lados de Haruna. IR se colocó frente a ellos acompañado de Synchro. Follow se mantuvo en su lugar debajo de todos mientras Paz y el líder esperaban la siguiente indicación de su programador.

"Paz, con ese equipo debes apuntar hacia abajo, el instrumento sirve para determinar la localización de los virus. Deben localizarlos antes de que los sorprendan.", El mayor de los correctores enfocó el suelo con el singular radar. En un instante reportó a sus compañeros, "No hay virus en el exterior. Todos están concentrados en el interior del edificio."

"¡Vamos todos!", el ángel de la red asumía de lleno su cargo. Los 8 defensores de la red volaron hasta la altura media de la pirámide.

"Entremos entonces", El gran líder de cabello azul anhelaba enfrentar al enemigo.

"Espera. Primero hay que investigar por donde se infiltró el virus en el sitio.", Haruna estirando el brazo para que Control no se anticipara, estaba elaborando su estrategia.

"La muchacha tiene razón." Anotó Paz "Si no detectamos la entrada que usaron, vamos a dejarles libre la salida si intentan escapar."

"¡Vaya! ¡No cabe duda que eres una chica muy inteligente!", Follow comentó para su compañera. Sin perder más tiempo, se transformó en un búho y se lanzó a volar rodeando la gigantesca estructura. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando un aviso llegó a sus comunicadores.

"Amigos, la encontré. Bajen al nivel de los árboles y vengan al otro lado."

En un instante, los guardianes se reunieron con Follow en el punto indicado. En uno de los pisos más bajos de la torre, una de las ventanas estaba quebrada y el marco estaba cubierto por un polvo negro.

"El profesor Inukai dijo que se trata de Shock. I.R., ¿puedes venir conmigo?" Haruna empezaba a distribuir a los correctores para esta batalla.

"¡Desde luego que sí!", dijo el mapache virtual.

"Anty, Ecco, y Follow: Por favor, vigilen que los Shock no escapen si tratan de salir."

"Claro, sólo necesitamos el poder de viento.", Anty acató la solicitud de su amiga.

"Synchro, Control, vamos a detenerlos esta vez, ¿verdad?"

"Cuenta conmigo, Haruna", Espetó Synchro confiado.

"¡Y conmigo también! Después de todo, el líder debe enfrentar al enemigo frente a frente... ¿qué?", La cara de los demás se dividían entre expresiones de resignación y de sonrisas nerviosas, incluso entre el silencio nocturno, se alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro del más joven miembro.

"¡En marcha, amigos!", Los guantes del traje elemental estaban ligeramente húmedos. Las palmas de la señorita Kisaragi transpiraban, pero el resto del cuerpo lo sentía helado. Discretamente posó la base de su dedo pulgar contra la punta de la nariz, para calentarla. Los cuatro correctores se internaron en el edificio, entrando por la ventana de cristal roto.

Synchro fue el primero, el suelo estaba cubierto por alguna alfombra que amortiguo sus pasos. No podía saberlo, puesto que apenas se filtraba una luz ambarina de la calle por la ventana. Mientras esperaba adaptarse a la oscuridad del cuarto, su olfato se vio invadido por una fragancia familiar. Ese aroma lo hacía sentirse apacible. Esa esencia sólo la percibía él. Su sensible olfato era una herencia de la licantropía de la que fue víctima. Control se percató de la momentánea ausencia de su amigo:

"¿Te pasa algo, Synchro?", preguntó en voz baja el líder. IR y Haruna estaban junto a éllos. El mapache cibernético activó las luminarias de sus ojos para guiarse por la oscuridad de los corredores en busca de los núcleos virales. Debía ser una coincidencia. El corrector de rebelde cabello violeta estaba equivocado. El aroma era del propio ambiente con toda seguridad.

"No, no es nada. Sigamos. Hay trabajo que hacer.", Synchro negó el descubrimiento. Y se dispuso a escoltar a Haruna, quien era protegida al frente por el roedor electrónico y su compañero.

"¿Que noticias nos tienes, Paz?", Haruna llamó por el comunicador a su amigo, el mayor de los correctores.

*Los núcleos de virus están moviéndose en el centro de los pisos 20 y 21. Sólo son 3 de ellos.*, afirmó el corrector de fuego.

"Gracias, Paz.", Haruna cortó la transmisión. "I.R. ¿Cómo podemos llegar al lugar donde están?", I.R. detuvo su avance por unos segundos. Las luces que emergían de sus ojos parpadearon un momento. De inmediato respondió a su amiga:

"Descargué los planos de este lugar a mi memoria. Síganme, ya sé por dónde subir."

Sigilosamente, el grupo salió del privado por donde entraron y empezaron a recorrer un largo pasillo en medio de la penumbra, que apenas rasgaba la iluminación que proporcionaba el simpático corrector de tierra.

Anduvieron por varios minutos hasta que el instinto de Synchro señaló que algo no andaba bien, "Oye, IR. ¿Cuánto falta para la subida?", increpó en voz baja.

"No me lo explico. Según el plano, ya deberíamos haber visto un cubo de escaleras.", anunció el mapache con las orejas bajas.

"¿Estás consultando en el piso correcto, amigo?", La chica con traje de ángel buscaba la lógica dentro del rompecabezas en el que estaban metidos.

"Sí, no hay duda. El piso es el correcto. Comparé las distancias y son las que coinciden.", Desgraciadamente, la voz de IR no inspiraba mucha confianza. Estaba en verdad confundido.

"No tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí, sigamos en esta dirección. Tenemos que llegar a algún lado.", Control tomó el mando de la situación ante la momentánea inseguridad de sus colegas. Continuaron en línea recta, hasta que finalmente, se encontraron frente a un muro.

"No entiendo. No hay salida, en ninguna dirección.", murmuró Haruna.

"Sí la hay. Aunque no está a la vista." Synchro señaló hacia el techo. Sus compañeros levantaron la mirada. El guerrero apuntaba a una ventila que estaba sobre ellos.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea, amigo?" Preguntó I.R.

"Cuando entramos al pasillo no había otra salida. Recorrimos todo el piso y no encontramos vía alguna. ¡Sigamos, chicos!" Haruna alentó a sus correctores para continuar con su búsqueda, si por ahora no tuvieron éxito buscando una salida, más adelante ya entenderían su situación.

IR por ser el más liviano, flotó por debajo de la rejilla y con cuidado la empujo hacia arriba, desprendiéndola de su armazón. Con un ligero empujón, la puso fuera del camino. Exploró por un instante el conducto de la ventila usando sus luces. Cuando se cercioró de que no había riesgos, dio aviso a sus amigos.

Control ayudó a Haruna para subir a los minúsculos túneles. El corrector de fuego apoyó a su compañero, finalmente se las arregló para reunírseles, dado que era el más hábil del equipo. Por alguna extraña circunstancia, Haruna pidió a los muchachos que ellos avanzaran delante de ella. No entendieron por qué, pero siguieron sus deseos. Recorrieron varios metros en línea recta avanzando a gatas. Pretendían por todos los medios ser discretos y evitar toda señal que alertara a sus contrincantes. Pero el sonido del arrastre de sus rodillas y manos sobre las frágiles láminas, era como una tortura. La corrector de ojos azules apenas avanzaba a tientas, en medio de la penumbra. La tensión se acrecentó con un sentimiento de claustrofobia que invadió a la niña. Las apenas visibles siluetas que rodeaban su limitado espacio se movían siniestras ante sus ojos.

*¡MUCHACHOS!, ¡TENGAN CUIDADO!* *Clang* La alerta de Paz provocó que la Corrector Haruna saltará en su postura causando que se golpeara la cabeza contra la cubierta del pasaje. *¡Detecté movimientos virales en ese piso!*

"Gracias Paz... auu...", Todavía aturdida por el impacto, la chiquilla agradeció a su compañero.

"¿Estás bien, Corrector Haruna?", Preguntó Control a la joven.

"Jee... Sí. Es sólo que me asusté un poco. Ya lo escucharon, ¡vamos!", La adolescente se sentía como una tonta por la forma en que fue sorprendida. Restándole importancia, aceleró su movimiento, igual que los demás ante la advertencia.

I.R. apagó sus luminarias, había indicios de luz delante de ellos.

"¡Lo logramos! Ese es el camino a los demás pisos", Sin perder más tiempo, el mapache virtual quitó el enrejado que protegía el fin del ducto. El área de las escaleras era bastante amplia, así que sus poderes para vuelo podían ser utilizados.

Control salió del pasaje y extendió las manos a su acompañante humana. Ella tomó los brazos del líder corrector y con un solo movimiento él la sacó del circuito de ventilación. Synchro e IR se interpusieron entre sus superiores y el boquete por el que acababan de salir.

"Dínos, Paz. ¿Vienen en nuestra dirección?"

*¡Esto debe ser un error!*, El viejo corrector sonaba contrariado, *Todas las señales, excepto las de los pisos superiores, desaparecieron.*

"Realmente extraño. Bueno, amigos, subamos. Tenemos que encontrar a esos Shock de una buena vez.", convocó la pelirosa.

El cubo estaba bien iluminado y por un gigantesco ventanal detrás de ellos se podía apreciar el resto de la ciudad adornada con miles de luces. Los héroes volaron zigzagueando entre las escalinatas, mientras ascendían velozmente por la misteriosa torre. Al fin, se encontraron ante la puerta marcada con el número 20. Los correctores se alistaron para un ataque rápido. Justo antes de plantear estrategia, Paz volvió a interrumpirlos.

*Control, I.R., ¡Esperen un momento!, ¡Está pasando algo muy extraño!*

"¿Qué sucede, Paz?", Control devolvió la llamada en voz baja.

*Acabo de detectar 2 núcleos de virus más. Parecen ser 'Shock', pero hay algo encubriendo su movimiento, No tengo idea de qué pueda ser.*

"Actuaremos antes de que la situación empeore.", El corrector de piel morena hizo una señal a I.R. para que abriera la puerta. Este con mucho cuidado la abrió, sin ruido alguno. Los 4 correctores se internaron en la penumbra del pasillo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. A varios metros de una esquina podían verse unos destellos de luz azul. Era el halo luminoso del virus 'Shock'.

"Haruna, te voy a dar mi poder para que puedas bloquear a los virus. Yo los distraeré mientras te encargas de neutralizarlos. Synchro e IR, por favor, no pierdan atención de un contraataque.", Control elaboró el plan de ataque. Conocía el riesgo de enfrentar a los virus de esta naturaleza sin su poder al cien por ciento, pero estaba decidido. Mostró el dorso de la mano a su amiga, apuntándole con su ComCon. La chica ángel correspondió con la misma señal. Un halo de luz roja se disparó entre los dispositivos de ambos. El traje de Haruna adoptó una amplia falda con encajes. Una blusa de amplias mangas y un abrigo con vivos rojos. La boina que utilizaba fue suplida por una diadema con largas aplicaciones que adornaba las sienes de la chica. La ropa era un tono rosa muy claro. Se trataba de su traje elemental de viento.

"¡Traje elemental de viento...! ¡Descarga completa!", Anunció la chica a la vez que recuperaba el báculo con el nuevo poder instalado.

Tan pronto la guerrero elemental estuvo lista, el equipo aceleró el paso. Faltando unos diez metros para encarar a los virus, Control detuvo a sus compañeros estirando el brazo. El líder susurró a los demás:

"Como lo acordamos, ¿está bien? Uno... do-" *Weeedom* *Weeedom* *Weeedom*

Los correctores habían sido sorprendidos por una sonora alarma y las luces del pasillo se encendieron de golpe. De pronto, cinco esferas negras incandescentes de luz azul, se presentaron ante los intrusos.

En menos de un segundo, IR apenas pudo esquivar al Shock que se abalanzó contra él. A la vez que Synchro rechazó al segundo de ellos con un certero golpe de su espada. Control con su velocidad especial sacó a Haruna del camino del tercer virus que se arrojó. Tres 'Shocks' quedaron a la merced de los correctores.

"¡Haruna, apresúrate!", Sin esperar, ella giró rápidamente el báculo para invocar el poder que le instalara el corrector de viento.

"¡Tornado veloz!", Una poderosa ventisca emergió del arma de la chica, envolviendo a los tres núcleos de virus. Aquellas esferas perdieron su fulgor. Estaban indefensas. El ángel de la red retomó su traje original.

"¡Corrector!, ¡Iniciar Ya!", La corrector de cabello rosa repitió el malabarismo con su báculo elemental, la energía manifiesta en forma de estrella de seis puntas salió disparada contra las perniciosas formas, desintegrándolas.

"¡Muy bien, Haruna!", I.R. estaba contento de que los 'Shock' ya no fueran invencibles para ellos. Habían derrotado a uno de los virus más complicados.

"¡Aún faltan dos! ¡Hay que detenerlos antes de que escapen!", Los 4 guardianes persiguieron a las opacas perlas. En la carrera, Control instaló por segunda ocasión su prisma en el ComCon de la Corrector Haruna. Los virus negros huyeron flotando entre las escaleras de la parte central del edificio. Muy de cerca los correctores estaban determinados a deshacerse de ellos. En el piso 15, los programas malignos tomaron el corredor de la izquierda. IR por tener mayor similitud con el movimiento de ellos, era quien casi los alcanzaba, sin embargo, se estrelló de lleno con un obstáculo que no anticipó.

"'IR! Amigo, ¡respóndeme!", Synchro recogió a su amigo del suelo.

"¡E... ese muro... apareció de pronto delante de mi...!", Atinó a responder el aturdido mapache virtual.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo!", La joven humana y Control se unieron a sus amigos. "Por eso no encontramos el camino antes. Esto no es un muro. Son virus 'Pops' camuflados." El tiempo se agotaba, por lo que el poder de Control fue devuelto.

"IR, por favor, préstame tus poderes."

"¡Enseguida!"

El roedor cibernético proyectó un haz anaranjado sobre su compañera. La muchacha nuevamente experimentó una transformación. Ahora sus brazos eran protegidos por unas mangas anchas, el vestido cambio por unos amplios pantaloncillos, mallas blancas y un abrigo afelpado. La parte de atrás estaba adornada con un pompón blanco y su cabeza con una diadema en forma de orejas de conejo. Haruna estaba equipada con el traje de tierra. El báculo de batalla cambió de forma con un proyectil de pata de conejo en el extremo.

"¡Traje elemental de tierra...!, ¡Descarga completa!", La corrector apuntó al muro y accionó su arma. El misil en fue expulsado impactándose contra la falsa pared. La manifestación de virus 'pops' fue erradicada al volar en pedazos. Sin embargo, tras el virus desintegrado, los esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

*Kck Krrrrrrwwwwrrr* *Kck Krrrrwwwrrrrr*

Los cuatro correctores eran observados fijamente por dos criaturas envueltas en llamas.

*Haruna, ¡tengan cuidado!*, La voz de Paz se presentó en los comunicadores.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta...", Control esperaba la reacción de los insectos postrados ante ellos. Synchro sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada. Por esta ocasión, el virus era poco menos que invulnerable, ya que necesitaban el elemento de agua y el único con el poder, no estaba presente.

*Ryy Kwwww*, Los Fire moth saltaron sobre los correctores masculinos. Control esquivo al primero con habilidad, al mismo tiempo que su amigo guerrero lanzó con ayuda de su cuchilla de llamas al otro.

"Tristan tenía razón. Estos insectos son inmunes a los ataques normales.", El corrector de fuego retrocedió empujado por las zarpas del 'moth' que se estrellaban en su hoja flamígera.

Por la agitación, los correctores se olvidaron de la alarma que aún sonaba molestamente. Por las dimensiones del espacio, apenas se escucharon montones de sirenas en volumen creciente. Pese a todo, el esgrimista percibió la situación con sus agudos sentidos. "¡Corrector Haruna!, Voy a distraer a estas cosas, ¡Ustedes salgan de aquí ahora mismo!"

"Pero Synchro, ¿Por qué..?", IR fue interrumpido por su amigo

"Las alarmas debieron llamar la atención. Esto se va a llenar de vigilantes." El corrector de melena violeta dio un fuerte golpe que arrojó a los dos "Moths" contra un muro. Los insectos estaban aturdidos, momento que aprovecharon la humana y los software para emprender la huida en dirección contraria del corredor por el que iban persiguiendo a los virus.

Instantes después, llegaron a las escaleras. Haruna atravesó la puerta y bajo volando a toda velocidad. Control la seguía de cerca y Synchro los acompañaba. I.R. quien iba al último, por desgracia cayó en la trampa por segunda vez. Un 'Pops' lo sorprendió nuevamente y el mapache virtual no pudo evitar el impacto. La rapidez de los eventos no permitió que los otros correctores se percataran de la tragedia de su compañero, hasta que estos se encontraban en el primer piso de la torre.

"¡Correctores!", Era el mismo Inukai quien los llamaba. "El sistema de seguridad de la torre alertó a toda la vigilancia del sitio. Deben salir ahora o van a ser detenidos. Lo peor es que las alarmas sólo los han identificado a ustedes. ¡Los virus están pasando desapercibidos!"

"Profesor, no podemos irnos todavía, ¡I.R. no está con nosotros!", exclamó Control sumamente preocupado.

"Los demás regresaron ya a la base. ¡Ustedes deben volver de inmediato!, ya nos encargaremos de I.R.", Los tres amigos no creían en las palabras de su superior. ¿Había decidido abandonar a IR a su suerte? Control no apartaba la vista del camino hacia arriba. En verdad quería ayudar a su amigo.

"¡Synchro!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Dejen el lugar inmediatamente!, ¡En este instante, la prioridad es que salgan todos los correctores posibles!"

El espadachín aún contra su deseo, se lanzó contra el ventanal, rompiendo su entramado en miles de pedazos.

En medio de la lluvia de cristales, la humana y el desconcertado líder dejaron el edificio. En efecto, no había señales de los demás correctores alrededor de la pirámide. Haruna y sus dos acompañantes tenían los corazones agitados. Las manos de la chica temblaban y las almas de los tres se sentían lastimadas por el sentimiento de culpa, al abandonar a su compañero, el mapache cibernético.

*K-brooooooom*

Un estallido a la distancia alarmó a los tres correctores. Todos voltearon a la vez para contemplar que la torre humeaba y una brillante línea atravesaba el la torre piramidal de lado a lado: El edificio estaba incendiándose por su parte media. ¿¡Como sobreviviría I.R. a eso!

Momentos más tarde, tan pronto pisaron el suelo en su propia base, Haruna Kisaragi sumamente asustada, corrió al encuentro de su tío. Exigiría saber por qué les había ordenado dejar al corrector de tierra en aquel infierno. Control y Synchro seguían sus pasos hacía la sala de chat. Al abrirse las puertas, se encontraron a los 4 software restantes junto a los humanos observando expectantes a la pantalla principal. Los recién llegados no comprendían la pasividad de los presentes.

"¡Profesor Inukai!, ¿Dónde está I.R.?", Cuestionó Control exasperado por la incertidumbre sobre el destino de su compañero.

Anty se giró para responder a sus amigos, sabía que la respuesta los haría saltar. "Chicos, no tienen de qué preocuparse."

"¿Qué dices, Anty?", El corrector de cabello azul se sentía en medio de un malabarismo de incongruencias. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si I.R. está indefenso contra esos virus?"

"En realidad I.R. no está solo.", Contestó la mujer. Anty empezó a explicar a sus compañeros lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en la Red Urbana. La humana y sus compañeros escuchaban conforme la expresión de sus rostros mostraba más a cada segundo su sorpresa.

* * *

En medio de la desesperación, surge la chispa de una esperanza. ¿Podrá la luz vivir lo suficiente en medio de la oscuridad o solo será una vana promesa?, ¿Podría I.R. ascender a contra corriente o será abatido por la lluvia de flechas? No te pierdas Corrector Yui Upgrade, 10: Asfalto caliente

Corrector Yui acto 10 se publicará el próximo 12 de marzo.

¿Te gusta esta historia?, Déjame saberlo con un review.


	10. Puerta dorada II, Asfalto caliente

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo corrector  
Acto 10: La puerta dorada (Segunda parte) / Asfalto caliente

* * *

I.R. estaba nuevamente fuera de combate. Su acelerado vuelo fue detenido estrepitosamente por la obstrucción de un 'pops'. Sus amigos se alejaban del lugar y él estaba indefenso contra los insectos llameantes que lo amenazaban a pocos metros de distancia.

Semiinconsciente, entendía su condición. No podía hacer ya nada. Estaba debilitado por los golpes y era incapaz de enfrentar a esas criaturas ardientes. Estaba perdido. Era el fin. Se arrinconó y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tenía miedo. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Se sentía triste, no volvería a ver a sus amigos en la red, a su creador o a sus adoradas amigas humanas. Ellas le enseñaron a disfrutar de la vida y lo conmovieron con su intensidad. Le dolía el cuerpo. Apenas se podía mover. Era frustrante la sensación de impotencia.

En el borde de su desesperación, los ligeros pasos de esos bichos se escuchaban muy pesados. Como metal golpeándose. *Clang* *Clang*

*Kck Krrrrrrwwwwrrr* *Kck Krrrrwwwrrrrr*

El intenso calor de la barrera de los 'Moth' aumentó conforme se aproximaban a él. *Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

*Ryy Kwwww*

*CRASH* *BROMMMMM*

IR reaccionó al sentir el frío de un baño de agua helada. Tembloroso, miró su entorno. Justo enfrente de él, se hallaban un montón de escombros. Un torrente de cristalino liquido caía del techo.

El roedor electrónico no se explicaba el milagro. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero algo ocurrió. Nada en esa noche parecía tener lógica. Repentinamente, de en medio de los escombros, dos largas extremidades se levantaron, liberando a su dueño. Un 'Moth' emergió de entre el metal retorcido. Sin embargo su atemorizante coraza de llamas había desaparecido.

*Ryy Kwwww* El animal se arrojó sobre IR.

*¡CORRECTOR INICIAR YA!*

El insecto desapareció ante los desmesurados ojos del robot. Torpemente de pie, respirando agitadamente y vestida con su traje rosa, Yui lo había salvado. Un hilillo rojo caía por su frente, pero no le importaba. Los ojos marrones no se apartaban de la esfera amarilla con negro, qué tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

La trigueña estiro su mano libre en dirección a su amigo virtual. Para el mapache cibernético todo cobraba sentido ahora. La desconcertante situación tenía ahora pies y cabeza. Entendió lo que esa hermosa niña había hecho por él: Usando sus propios medios, había dañado las tuberías de las ventilas y derribó los paneles por encima de él y los virus para salvarle la vida. Sentía la energía fluir por su cuerpo. La felicidad le dificultó expresar palabra alguna. Con la fuerza que sentía recuperar y con toda la voz que podía liberar, salió disparado al encuentro de su defensora.

"¡YUI!"

La fuerza de IR hizo retroceder al hada electrónica cuando ésta lo recibió en sus brazos. Ambos se estrecharon. Querían asegurarse de no estar soñando.

"IR. Mi amigo... Gracias al cielo que pude detener a ese virus."

"Pero Corrector Yui, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a aquí?", preguntó el mapache.

"No hay tiempo de explicarlo ahora. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

En ese instante, un estruendo se escuchó al otro extremo del corredor. Los dos amigos se percataron de que las llamas que habían dejado los virus al pelear con Synchro, estaban afectando el inmueble. ¡El piso se estaba incendiando! Parte del plafón se desprendió encendido, haciendo de la escalera principal una opción poco viable de escapatoria. Yui se giró buscando por dónde huir, para percatarse de que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

"¡No hay forma de salir de aquí!"

"¡Sí la hay!", I.R. señaló la pared delante de ellos, "Eso no es un muro verdadero, sino un virus que obstruye los caminos. Puedes deshacerte de él si usas el poder de tierra."

La chica entendió la explicación de su amigo, "¡Está bien!, IR, ¿Puedes prestarme tus poderes?"

"¡En seguida! ¡Prisma Corrector ¡Instalar!"

El mapache proyectó su haz de luz sobre el ComCon de Yui, pero, nada sucedió.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó ella sobresaltada.

"¡Ay no! ¡Debo haberme quedado sin energía como para instalar un prisma!"

"Oh, no...", Al dúo sólo le quedaba la escapatoria más arriesgada. "Entonces, ¡Nos iremos por el centro!", La joven señaló las escaleras que descendían por la parte media del coloso. Sabiendo que I.R. no podría moverse bien, Yui lo acunó entre sus brazos y se detuvo un instante debajo de los chorros de agua que aún se regaban de las tuberías. Sintiéndose un mínimo protegida, echó a correr hacía los escombros que ya habían propagado fuego por el alfombrado. En el último instante, saltó para evadir las llamas, y logro alcanzar su objetivo.

Tan sólo habían descendido tres niveles cuando un estallido provocó que la edificación se cimbrara. Descendían tan rápido como les era posible. Para I.R. no habría representado mayor problema descender, pero la hada electrónica no podía volar en el espacio tan estrecho que había.

En la desenfrenada carrera, fueron al menos dos ocasiones en las que casi Yui tropezó con alguno de los núcleos Shock que se movían al azar por el edificio. El primero detectó la presencia de ellos, pero no pudo seguirlos por lo repentino del instante. El segundo no dio cuenta de ellos afortunadamente.

Apenas faltaban tres pisos para la libertad, Yui y su acompañante dejaron las escaleras, cuando al girar en el pasillo del segundo nivel, un par de criaturas identificaron a los saboteadores de su plan. Sin esperar más, se dieron a la persecución. Estos virus "Shock" eran bastante rápidos y de reojo fue que IR se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¡Ay, no! Yui, apresúrate, ¡hay dos virus detrás de nosotros!"

"¡Eso intento!"

La chica de traje rosado prácticamente saltó los últimos tres escalones. Habían conseguido llegar al vestíbulo del banco Epox. En cuanto tocó el suelo, corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía rumbo a la salida. En una fracción de segundo, la vista de ella se vio nublada y un destello cruzó su vista.

"¡No es posible! ¡Lo hicieron otra vez!", gritó I.R.

La niña abrió los ojos. Estaba en el suelo y ante ella se alzaba una pared. Su coloración le indicó de inmediato que se trataba de un 'pops'. Volteó la cara para observar a su alrededor. De su amigo electrónico surgía un sonido apenas perceptible, un gruñido. Miró con atención a las pinzas que tenía a manera de manos. Estaban apretadas, el pequeño corrector estaba furioso. Estaban encerrados en medio de 4 paneles 'pops' y los dos núcleos de 'Shock' los acechaban. Ya no había escapatoria. Para empeorar la situación, del techo se desprendieron varios paneles a causa de dos "Fire moths" que llegaban para acabar con sus enemigos.

*Kck Krrrrrrwwwwrrr* *Kck Krrrrwwwrrrrr*

Contrario al ataque directo que esperaban los dos correctores, los virus presentes retrocedieron lentamente hasta hacer contacto con las paredes que estorbaban el paso. Las criaturas se fundieron en los paneles 'pops'.

"IR... qué van a...", La joven se atemorizó por el recuerdo que ésta situación le traía.

*TCH... KRAAACKK* Los muros chisporroteaban e incluso algunos relámpagos emergían de ellas.

"No hay duda... es el mismo procedimiento que usaron para borrar a Rescue...", Gruñó I.R., al ver cómo los virus se fusionaban. El efecto de dicha unión era justo lo que recordaban. Su desventajosa posición los hacía fácil presa del enemigo. No tenían posibilidad contra el súper virus.

Espalda contra espalda, los dos amigos presenciaron cómo unos minúsculos hoyos negros comenzaban a crecer en las esquinas del cubo que los apresaba. Comprendieron cómo fueron los últimos instantes de su ex compañera. Los 6 metros cuadrados empezaron a ennegrecerse conforme las turbias nebulosas aumentaban su tamaño.

*TCH KRAAACKK* *SCREEEeee...* *TCH KRAAACK*

El ruido de los relámpagos ensordecía a los correctores.

*TCH KRAAACKK* *SCReee* *CRISH* *CRISH* *TCH…* *BAAAAAADDOOOOMMM*

En una fracción de segundo, el relampagueo cesó y Las paredes falsas temblaron.

Yui e IR se desplomaron al ver cómo los muros que los contenían se derrumbaban ante ellos como si se tratara de frágil cristal. La oscuridad desapareció. A un lado de ellos, un automóvil rojo los deslumbraba con sus intensas luces.

"¡IR, ven aquí!", Una desconocida voz masculina llamaba al roedor virtual desde el automóvil.

"¿Quién es él, IR?", Preguntó la joven al tiempo que trataba de distinguir al desconocido.

"No lo sé. Jamás lo había visto.", Una figura humana descendió del vehículo. En efecto, IR no lo conocía.

"¿¡Qué, no escuchaste! ¡He venido por ti!", Aquél anónimo alzó el tono de voz. Yui se levantó y se interpuso entre su compañero y el individuo.

"¡No voy a permitir que te lo lleves!", La chica de ojos marrones estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el fin. El hombre cerró la puerta de su carro con un golpe. Y se aproximó a los correctores.

"Mira: Esos !#& virus no me detuvieron, mucho menos tú. Así que si me vas a estorba..", IR saltó al ver en la mano izquierda de aquel sujeto un dispositivo familiar.

"¡Ay!, ¡Es un ComCon!, ¡Deténganse!", El mapache virtual asimiló lo que sucedía. "¡Tú! Tú eres el nuevo corrector. ¡Eres Turbo!", Corrector Yui bajó su báculo.

"Un... ¿nuevo corrector?", La muchacha miró a IR por un instante y después miró otra vez a ese desconocido aliado.

"Ah sí... lo lamento, no acostumbro presentarme formalmente durante el trabajo. ¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar está a punto de llenarse con todos los policías de la ciudad. " I.R. tomó de la mano a su amiga.

"Él está de nuestro lado, Corrector Yui. ¡Escapemos!"

Los tres correctores abordaron el automóvil. Yui se instaló en el asiento trasero e IR se acomodó junto al conductor. Turbo se ajustó los guantes y pisó los pedales y aceleró el vehículo.

*SCREee*, el piso quedó marcado por las llantas del Cobra, y algunos mosaicos volaron en despedazados.

El piloto marchó en reversa, dejando la construcción por el mismo punto que entró. Las sirenas se escuchaban muy cercanas ya. Con un brusco giro, el auto cambio de dirección señalando directamente una de las calles que corría en diagonal desde la esquina de la explanada.

"¿Y ésta quién es?", Preguntó el hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, refiriéndose a la chica.

"¡Oye!, ¡Eres un grosero!, ¡Me llamo Yui Ka..!, ¡Corrector Yui!", La hada electrónica estuvo a punto de revelar su identidad. Contuvo su nombre y pretendió disimularlo.

"Me mencionaron muchos nombres, pero no recuerdo el tuyo. Soy nuevo en el barrio..."

*Wuuooo**Wuuooo**Wuuooo* Los muros de las edificaciones que bordeaban las calles empezaron a matizarse con luces rojas y azules. Un rápido vistazo en el retrovisor confirmó que un grupo de patrullas perseguía el vehículo que transportaba a nuestros amigos.

"Cherry, verifica cuántos de esos estorbos están buscándonos. ¿Puedes marcarlos en los mapas?", La figura roja surgió de la pantalla sobre el tablero del carro.

*Estoy interceptando los datos de posición sobre el plano virtual... espere un momento."*, Las orejas de IR se erizaron al escuchar la mecanizada voz de aquella compañera.

"¿¡C.S.!, ¿También estás aquí? ¡Qué alegría! Pensé que aún no te habían activado." En efecto, el mapache sabía de la existencia y conocía las características de Control Squirrel, pero su trabajo no le permitió conocerla operando, hasta ese instante.

"¿Hay otro corrector más?" Yui se asomó por encima del hombro del piloto para ver a la graciosa ardilla virtual en el tablero., " ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué bonita! Se parece mucho a ti, IR."

"Jeje... A decir verdad, nuestros programas son parecidos. Somos como parientes lejanos.", El corrector amarillo estaba orgulloso de mostrar una parte del trabajo conjunto al de su propio creador.

El transporte de los correctores se internó en un túnel en el sentido contrario de la circulación. Apenas unos metros adelante, el conductor cambió de carril al colarse peligrosamente entre las columnas que dividían en paso.

"Ten.", El hombre al volante entregó un paño a la muchacha que en ese momento abrió los ojos luego del tremendo susto que acababa de pasar por la última maniobra. "Límpiate la herida de tu cara.", Ella lo recibió y cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle, él volvió a hablar. "No quiero que manches las vestiduras."

(Ush... ¡Te odio..!), Pensó ella para sí. Sin embargo prefirió encargarse de su frente lastimada. Se había herido por lanzarse para rescatar a su amigo virtual minutos atrás.

*wuuooo**WUUOOO**Wwuuu...*

Turbo embistió a una patrulla que se acercaba por el frente, para instantáneamente esquivarla. En el mismo momento, el plano del área se proyectaba en el cristal rojizo que usaba como visor.

"Descarga de datos completa. Hay un total de 18 vehículos policíacos en movimiento, las salidas terrestres han sido bloqueadas con cercos." fue el primer reporte de CS para su capitán.

"... Lo tengo.", El varón pensó la situación por un segundo., "Abróchense los cinturones y...", miró de reojo al mapache virtual colocado junto a él. Dejó la palanca de cambios, y cómo si se tratase de una pelota, agarró a IR por la cabeza y lo pasó a la parte de atrás.

"¡Oye, hadita! Encárgate del enano, ¿quieres?" Ordenó el chico a la joven. La niña colocó al animal electrónico sobre su regazo y lo rodeó con los brazos. Imaginaba el riesgo que representaba la velocidad a la que viajaban. Estaba nerviosa, pero antes que nada, había un sentimiento más dentro de ella. Miró el espejo que estaba en el centro del parabrisas. Apenas distinguía la silueta de ese desconocido, cuya cara se iluminaba intermitentemente por la luces de la ciudad que se alcanzaban a proyectar encima de ellos.

La carrocería se estremeció cuando el bólido tomó camino por una empinada calle. Algunos de los automóviles persecutores sacaron chispas del pavimento por la brusquedad de cambio en el piso.

"Turbo, ¿puedo sugerirle una ruta de escape?" Preguntó CS al capitán.

"No, Cherry. Ya calculé el camino para salir de este hormiguero." El auto llegó a la cúspide en medio de las elevadas avenidas. Por la velocidad, el auto no tocó la vereda sobre la cima, sólo voló sobre ella, para caer en la continuación de la vía cuesta abajo.

Con semejantes sacudidas, los dos pasajeros sentían morirse. En especial a ella le desesperaba depender de aquel psicópata para dejar la Red. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones. Un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago le hizo cerrar los ojos, era demasiado desagradable. La loca carrera del automóvil cobra parecía ir en aumento. A lo lejos se escuchaba cómo las patrullas golpeaban la calzada tras pasar el punto más alto de la corredera.

"IR...", La jovencita ya sabía cuál era su problema. "¿Por qué Turbo es tan diferente a ustedes?", Estaba muy enojada y triste por ello a la vez. Sus amigos correctores eran amables, considerados y respetuosos. Este nuevo miembro era todo lo contrario.

"A decir verdad... Él es un corrector humano.", Respondió el mapache virtual.

*WUUOOO**Wwuuuooo...*

Una fuerte sacudida interrumpió la confidencia. El conductor tuvo que virar bruscamente para evitar el golpe de una patrulla más que los sorprendía en un cruce.

*wuuooo**WUUOOO**Wwuuu...*

El nuevo corrector evadió otro vehículo de seguridad que atacaba por el frente.

"¿¡Entonces él es una persona!", siguió preguntando Yui mientras aseguraba su cinturón, justo a tiempo que Turbo giraba a la izquierda.

"Hadita. ¿Te aseguraste como dije?", Bjorn la vio por un instante a través del espejo.

"Sí", Respondió secamente la chiquilla.

"Agarra bien a cascabel, vamos a movernos mucho." Yui aumentó ligeramente la presión sobre IR. Deseaba profundamente tener un minuto frente a ese tipo y decirle lo que merecía por insolente.

*Wacckk CHA*

Los pasajeros se hundieron en el asiento cuando Corrector Turbo embistió una escalerilla, provocándoles dolorosos saltos, y se internó en un parque zigzagueando entre los árboles, el césped volaba en pedazos al paso del auto. Al llegar a la esquina opuesta de la que llegaran, el bólido salió disparado sobre la escalera y cayó sobre el asfalto. De reojo parecía que habían perdido a una buena parte de sus perseguidores, la estrategia del parque había surtido efecto.

*Capitán, en la próxima calle nos encontraremos con más compañía.*, avisó Cherry.

"Sí, eso veo. Trataré de adelantarlos.", rápidamente Turbo giró el volante a la derecha a la vez que pisaba coordinadamente el freno y el acelerador, de modo que el auto entró en la calle que seguía a la derecha derrapando, de tal manera que libró perfectamente a los dos coche patrulla que pasaron por sus costados. Corrector Yui miraba asustada a los lados pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron de chocar. Unos segundos después su atención se desvió a una pagoda que había sobre la calzada.

"¡Oye!, ¿Qué lugar es ese?, ¿por qué hay una pagoda en medio de la...?"

Antes de que pudiera de formular la pregunta, el conductor la interrumpió dando una voz a su copiloto.

*Ah, sí, un segundo...*, C.S. comenzó a descargar información del lugar. *Lo llaman el barrio japonés. Esta ciudad congrega a un amplio número de comunidades de diversas partes del mundo.*

"Ya veo", Yui repasó en su mente que efectivamente había visto a gente de toda clase de razas cuando visitó la ciudad aquella tarde.

*Capitán, esta vía no nos lleva a alguna salida.*, observó C.S., a la vez que mostraba a cuatro autos patrulla más detrás de ellos.

"Lo sé, pero sobre este camino podemos ganar mucha, mucha velocidad.", respondió el humano.

*Al igual que los autos que tenemos detrás.*

"Exactamente.", concluyó Turbo con una sombría sonrisa. El Cobra entró a otro túnel pero mucho más corto que el primero. Nuevamente el subir por una elevada calle, provocó que el hada electrónica volviera a sentirse mareada y cerró los ojos para tratar de soportarlo. Un instante después se atrevió a abrirlos para ver el camino. A lo lejos, las luminarias ya no brillaban. Los edificios ya no se distinguían. ¿Era el límite de la ciudad?, ¿Era el fin de la travesía? Más allá sólo se distinguía una mancha blanquecina, que se movía caprichosa. Esa irregular figura parecía proyectarse en el suelo. ¿Qué fenómeno era el que contemplaba? La curiosidad pudo más que su enfado y decidió preguntar.

"Oye ¿Qué es esa mancha blanca frente a nosotros?"

"¿Cual mancha?" Turbo se intrigó. En un instante comprendió, "¡Ah! ¡Esa! Es el reflejo de la luna."

"¿¡La luna! ¡Reflejada sobre qué?", Yui no lo comprendió al momento, pero unos segundos después cayó en cuenta de hablaba de ¡El mar! ¡Iban vertiginosamente directo a la costa!

"¡Niña! ¡No te despegues de tu asiento!", El piloto llamó la atención del hada electrónica y luego pidió a su asistente, "Cherry, ayúdame con los frenos."

*SCCCRRREEEEEEEEECCKCKK*

Ante ellos se abría una amplia curva a la izquierda, sobre la que estaban numerosos coches aparcados, y más allá, un muro de contención que separaba a la calzada de la playa. Con una nueva maniobra de volante-pedal, el Shelby hizo un drift perfecto con el que libró el giro sin siquiera rozar a todos los autos inmóviles ni perder casi velocidad. No así dos de los autos esmaltados en colores azul y blanco, que apenas tres segundos después, llegaron disparados, chocando de lleno con los autos en espera. Uno más tuvo un choque tal que cayó encima del muro, partiéndose. Dos más, chocaron justo en la curva por alcance. La sexta y última no podría continuar la cacería, obstruida por el mismo accidente.

"Novatos." Dijo Turbo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Rodeó la cuadra hacia la izquierda hasta pasar nuevamente sobre la avenida por la que habían llegado. Corrector Yui estaba convencida de que el tal Turbo estaba loco. ¿Cómo podía reír complacido al provocar todos esos accidentes?, ¿Qué pensaba la gente de Inukai cuando lo enrolaron? ¿No vieron su cinismo?

"Yui, ¿Te sientes bien?" IR estaba preocupado. Su peculiar sensibilidad le hizo intuir que había algo mal con su amiga. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza y una sola palabra, la joven negó su estado de humor. Buscó entre su ropa y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, abrió la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo para mostrarle un artefacto redondo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Por favor, llévaselo al profesor Inukai. Vi cómo uno de los insectos de fuego salió de esto."

"¡Yui! ¿Quieres decir que estabas ahí por...?"

"Le pedí a él que me permitiera tener el ComCon. Quiero encontrar alguna pista sobre quién envió a los virus. No conseguí mucho, pero tal vez sirva para empezar..."

A lo lejos todavía se escuchaba el sonido de las patrullas restantes. Parecía que nunca se acabarían. El rugido del motor del Cobra rompió el silencio del bosque en una solitaria colina. El estrecho camino llevó a los Correctores a un estacionamiento a medio ocupar, y al fondo, una pluma delimitaba el paso a una vereda sin pavimentar. El conductor notó por los lados no habría qué lo detuviera, por lo que subió a la acera y logró entrar al camino.

Pasaron minutos de un accidentado tramo en medio de la oscuridad. Un helicóptero amenazaba con delatar su posición conforme este sobrevolaba el área circundante. El ruido de ramas y hierbas raspando las portezuelas del auto anunciaban la salida de la terracería. Una vez que dejaran la seguridad de la vegetación, pasó poco tiempo antes de que el helicóptero volara justamente encima de ellos, y que el escándalo de las sirenas saturara el ambiente otra vez. Los vehículos corrían ahora por las estrechas calles de una zona residencial. El espacio no permitía al conductor efectuar alguna maniobra para apartarse de la cola.

Instantes después, la flotilla de autos salió a las amplias avenidas que llevaban al puente principal. Delante del acceso, un contingente de autos policiales esperaban bañando el asfalto con sus luces rojas y azules.

*¡Turbo, nos dirigimos a una barricada!*, advirtió C.S.

"Sí. Lo noté, ardilla.", quebrándose hacia la derecha, el bólido se fue contra unos matorrales, saliendo la vista. "Cherry, Voy a necesitar de tu precisión otra vez. Quiero que cuando detectes la activación del nitro, calcules el contenido de los cilindros y cierres el paso cuando se queme el 10 por ciento. ¿Puedes hacerlo, amiga?"

"Así se hará, señor." Fue la respuesta de la pequeña computadora de viaje.

Al tiempo que el auto giraba de nuevo, la agotada chica pudo contemplar a su derecha el glorioso detalle arquitectónico de la ciudad: Sobre el mar, corría un puente sostenido por inmensas columnas rojizas. Entre los sustentos, larguísimas amarras metálicas entretejían una gigantesca red adornada por hileras de luces.

"La Puerta Dorada.", Dijo Turbo, la niña sólo miró el retrovisor buscando la cara del conductor. "Así se llama el puente. Es una representación perfecta del real. Está en una de las costas de América."

Hasta IR dejó su refugio para admirar el espectáculo.

"Su nombre es profético, ¿Saben?" El auriga volvió a presionar el acelerador. "Esa Puerta Dorada, es nuestro camino a la libertad. ¡Hadita, Cascabel! Esta vez sujétense bien fuerte."

La jovencita ignoró ya los apodos que el hombre les había impuesto. Abrazó a IR con mucha fuerza, y con los ojos entrecerrados por el miedo, supo qué sucedía.

Detrás del Cobra, podían divisarse un par de autos más que se habían atrevido a seguirlos hasta ese punto. Bjorn clavó la mirada en el mapa que tenía en la pantalla de su visera, y calculó el ángulo de su trayectoria. Detrás del arbusto que tenía delante habría una menuda elevación en el terreno. En ese instante, un rugido salió de las entrañas del carro. Los ocupantes del mismo fueron presionados contra los respaldos de sus respectivos asientos.

*BBBAAASSSSHHHHH*

Un durísimo impacto causó que todos rebotaran en su lugar. Al subir la breve cuesta, el impulso del nitro consiguió hacer saltar el auto rojo por encima de la muralla de contención detrás de donde estaba el bloqueo. No obstante, la caída dolió a los ocupantes del automotor.

*wwuuuuooooo* *wwuuuuooooo* *wwuuuuooooo*, Los automotores que conformaban la redada, rompieron files e iniciaron sus marchas en un último intento de capturar a los infractores prófugos.

"¡Cherry! ¡Abre los tanques otra vez!", Espetó Turbo. Un segundo después, el automóvil se disparó, volviendo el paisaje de luces en espectaculares haces que volaban alrededor de los muchachos. Pronto el sonido de las sirenas se perdió en la distancia.

*¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Escapamos!*, La mascota virtual en forma de ardilla celebraba el éxito de la misión.

"Buen trabajo, compañera.", El corredor redujo la velocidad del auto. El puente desembocaba en un túnel más. Había numerosas bifurcaciones, pero el camino recto era el que les interesaba., "Solo tenemos una pequeña ventaja, así que cuando me detenga, corran a la sala para visitantes." Indicó Turbo a sus dos pasajeros.

*WWWhhhhhooommm*

El viaje llegó a su fin. Turbó prácticamente saltó de su sitio para bajar el respaldo de su lugar y permitir el paso a sus acompañantes. El varón levanto la mano derecha y pronunció su comando del modo de defensa. El automóvil desapareció y la simpática CS apareció de nuevo en el ComCon de Bjorn.

Los tres cruzaron la cortina negra y se acomodaron en los sillones para usuarios de la sala purpúrea, justo cuando se escuchaba el acercamiento de las sirenas. Cada uno dio por terminada la sesión con su propio comando.

"¡I.R.!" Los seis correctores de software y Haruna corrieron al encuentro del mapache cibernético que entraba por el portal. Llevaba los brazos caídos y las orejas hacia abajo. Estaba exhausto después de la pelea, los golpes y su turbulenta escapatoria. "¿Estás bien, amigo?", preguntaron consternados.

"Estoy bien... Gracias a Corrector Yui y Corrector Turbo." El programador de las piezas de software se acercó para ayudar al pequeño. Conocía su condición y sabía cómo cuidar de él.

"IR. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. La situación era muy peligrosa, es por ello que Corrector Turbo estaba cerca. La presencia de Yui no la esperaba. En verdad, IR; perdóname por lo que te causé.", El Profesor se mostró muy apenado.

"¿Dónde están Yui y ese tal Turbo?", preguntó Ecco.

"¡Ay! ¿No vinieron conmigo?", el corrector amarillo no se había percatado hasta que el chiquillo lo comentó, miró en todas direcciones esperando ver a sus salvadores, sin éxito.

"¿¡Otra vez, Turbo no se presenta con sus superiores!", Control no estaba muy contento por la actitud del nuevo recluta.

"Es una lástima, me gustaría ver a Yui otra vez.", Comentó desilusionado Follow. Los demás asintieron manifestando estar de acuerdo.

"Será mejor que las cosas sigan así por ahora.", Intervino el profesor. "Yui y Turbo necesitan tiempo." Aquel hombre conocía las causas de ambos. Y entendía lo que pasaba en sus mentes. Confiaba en que el momento para que cada uno confrontara sus problemas llegaría tarde o temprano.

Yui Kasuga abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba recostada sobre su escritorio. Sólo pasaron unos minutos en el mundo real, pero su mente los asimiló como horas enteras. Le pasaron muchas cosas en esa breve fracción de tiempo. Con la mano derecha talló sus ojos. Descubrió extrañada que sus pestañas estaban húmedas. Durante la conexión con la red, su organismo actuó liberando el enfado en forma de lágrimas.

No pensó en ello por mucho tiempo, ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza surgió para incomodarla. Una desagradable punción sobre la frente le aquejó, a la vez. Sin hacer ruido, salió de su alcoba y se dirigió al botiquín del baño. Consultó la caja de las aspirinas y consumió la dosis indicada. Regresó a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama. Recordaba la cara de ese sádico conductor y en su memoria retumbaba el humillante trato de ese sujeto. Pensaba en evitar involucrarse con él otra vez. De inmediato nubló esos pensamientos. Le satisfacía el hecho de haber salvado a su amigo IR de la trampa en que lo habían encerrado. Decidió olvidarse de 'Turbo el suicida'. Después de todo, no tenía motivos para tener que encararlo otra vez.

Aún incomoda por la jaqueca, la chica se quitó la ropa que llevaba para reemplazarlo con su pijama. Sin importarle que aún era temprano para dormir, se recostó. Sus manos rasgaban suavemente la almohada y el cobertor. La rabia no la dejaba tranquila...

Al mismo tiempo, un muchacho despertaba del trance al que había sido sometido durante el último rato. Su vivienda estaba a oscuras, ya que por su locación, la luz del sol dejaba de iluminarla a temprana hora. Cuando dejó su silla, una incómoda sensación lo paralizó momentáneamente. Con la mano derecha cubrió su nuca. El cuello le punzaba. Por más que buscara en su memoria, no atinaba a recordar la causa de su dolor. Bjorn caminó hacia la puerta para encender la luz de su casa. En ese preciso momento, el teléfono rompió el monótono silencio. El cuarto corrector humano tomó la llamada:

"¿Diga?", Taisha reconoció la voz de su interlocutor., "¡Ah, eres tú! Que gusto de oírte... Sí. Sí, me lo contó Heian... ¿En verdad?... Claro, no me lo perdería... Nos vemos el sábado entonces..."

El chico colgó el aparato.

"¿La Red Urbana Metrópolis? ¿Por qué todo el mundo va para allá?"

* * *

¿Existe realmente el destino?, ¿Las cosas pasan por algo, o solo tropezamos una de las fichas del dominó?, ¿Las cartas están echadas o la vida simplemente es un ruleta?, ¡El próximo episodio de Corrector Yui Upgrade será un especial jamás antes publicado!


	11. Casino enROYAdo

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
**Capítulo 3: Turbo, el nuevo Corrector **  
**Acto 11: Casino enROYAdo**

* * *

_*Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_*Now I need a place to hide away_

_*Oh, I believe in yesterday..._

"Oye, ya repetimos el disco tres veces...", comentó aburrido Jerome Harrison a su conductor.

"¿Qué no es británico, Doctor?, ¿Que no todos los ingleses adoran a los Beatles?", contestó Bjorn quien iba al volante.

"Me gusta su música, sí. Pero hay límites.", agregó el científico, "Mira, permíteme.", el Doctor se estiró para detener el reproductor de CD de la camioneta. Presionó algunos botones más en el equipo de sonido y luego hizo algunos movimientos en su teléfono móvil. Entonces empezó a sonar 'Smells like teen spirit.'

"¡Oh! Todo un rockero clásico.", espetó Bjorn a la vez que adelantaba a un camión de carga que iba delante. "¿Y de qué ciudad es usted, Doctor?"

"Nací en Manchester, pero mi familia se mudó a Londres cuando terminé la escuela elemental. Desde entonces viví allá."

"Ya veo. Hace años me pasé por Inglaterra, pero no conocí Londres. Más bien era una ciudad llamada Newcastle.", comentó el conductor.

"Ah, sí, es un lugar muy famoso también, ¿y qué hacías allá si se puede saber?"

"Actividades de mi padre.", contestó lacónico Bjorn.

"Ah.", Jerome tomó una computadora de tableta y empezó a revisar algunos documentos en ella. De momento siguió con la plática, "¿Y tú Bjorn?, tu nombre me suena alemán, pero no tienes el acento."

"Yo soy de Holanda. Amsterdam, para ser precisos. Ahí me crié hasta los diez años, luego por varios motivos nos mudamos a Nagasaki."

Unos minutos después, empezó a sonar 'Enter the Sandman'. A Jerome no le apetecía escuchar metal en ese momento, por lo que estiró la mano para tomar su teléfono y cambiar de track.

"Un segundo.", pidió Bjorn, "¿Está controlando el auto estéreo con su móvil?"

"Algo así, en realidad estoy usando la entrada inalámbrica para usar el estéreo como bocina para la música de mi teléfono.", aclaró el británico.

"¡Vaya!, ¿Se puede ocupar un teléfono móvil para eso?", interrogó el chico. Aunque llevaba los anteojos, se podía saber que en verdad estaba sorprendido.

"¡Bjorn!, ¿De qué cueva saliste?", bromeó Jerome, "Prácticamente todos los modelos pueden hacerlo. Si quieres puedo enseñarte como hacerlo con tu teléfono."

"No tengo teléfono móvil.", lapidó el chico.

Jerome alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo, "Ahora sí creo que eres un cavernícola."

"Mis amigos pueden llamarme a casa, y mi familia puede llamar a mi trabajo. No tiene objeto que me haga de uno de esos.

Jerome hizo sonar 'Highway star' en su aparato y lo devolvió a la bandeja multiusos de la cherokee, "Deberías reconsiderarlo. Uno de estos puede servirte para muchas cosas. Si quieres puedo ayudarte para que la agencia de la RedCom te lo facilite."

"Gracias, pero no creo que me haga falta."

"Te diré qué: Quédate este mientras me esperas en Tokio, y pruébalo. Ya después me dices si te sirve o no.", insistió el Doctor Jerome señalando al equipo celular.

"Vale, está bien. Acepto. Pero suba el volumen en esa.", Bjorn se refería a la canción 'Paranoid Android' que empezaba a tocar.

Dos horas después de aquella charla, Bjorn seguía jugando con el teléfono celular que le confiara el Doctor Harrison mientras descansaba a bordo de la camioneta aparcada en un callejón en el barrio de Asakusa. Habían llegado a Tokio hacía hora y media. El científico tenía por encargo del Profesor Inukai evaluar el rendimiento del hardware que habían instalado en los servidores de la Red Urbana Metrópolis de Japón a modo de sensor para prevenir los ataques virales. El conductor no se vería con su pasajero sino hasta las 5 de la tarde, así que el gadget sería su única compañía hasta la hora de marcharse. Luego de estar indagando en el contenido del teléfono, se sorprendió de la cantidad de música que llevaba el Doctor en el bolsillo. Luego exploró las aplicaciones y se entusiasmó con el más revolucionario software que ofrecía el móvil: los juegos. Así estuvo cerca de media hora pulsando la pantalla dentro de un puzle de diamantes, hasta que luego de tres sesiones en las que no estaba muy seguro de haber ganado o perdido, se aburrió y cerró el juego.

Pensó en probar la cámara y se bajó de la camioneta para estirar las piernas y buscar algo que mereciera la pena fotografiarse. No había mucha gente por las calles a esa hora, ya que las escuelas aún tardarían en acabar el día, y todavía no era tiempo de comer. A una calle de distancia, descubrió con agrado un bello jardín, donde se alzaba un templo de nombre Ushima. Al centro podía contemplarse un estanque donde patos y grullas se zambullían despreocupados de los pocos visitantes del jardín. El contacto con la naturaleza renovó el estado de ánimo del chico, ya había pasado tiempo desde que hubiera disfrutado de un rato libre así. Era un día frío, pero al menos, estaba despejado y el sol confortaba al que estuviera bajo su rayo. Bjorn rió para sí cuando miró a un anciano haciendo algunos ejercicios ligeros seguramente disfrutando del astro rey como él mismo hacía; le hizo pensar que estaba haciéndose viejo de forma prematura. Algunos pasos adelante, se encontró con uno de los famosos árboles de cerezo, pero no era la temporada como para que este hubiese florecido. Al llegar a los límites del lado opuesto del jardín, Bjorn decidió alejarse algo más, cruzó la calzada y se aproximó a las orillas del Río Sumida. A la distancia se veía alejarse un pequeño barco, era difícil saber qué clase de nave era. Bjorn recordó el teléfono móvil y lo sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra para probar la cámara.

"¡Oh, qué bien está esto!", dijo para sí el muchacho cuando miró la calidad de la imagen del aparato, empezó a manipular los controles y se sorprendió más de ver que podía hacer un muy decente zoom. Enfocó hacia el puente que atravesaba el río a unos cuarenta metros de su localización donde apreció los detalles del barandal con suficiente claridad, y también miró a un hombre con aspecto abatido apoyado en el barandal, luego se percató de una chica de singular aspecto, vestida como colegiala, aunque con un uniforme negro y algo que parecía un sable colgado del hombro. Luego de seguirla unos segundos con el objetivo de la cámara, Bjorn llegó a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de una cosplayer de las que tanto le habían hablado. Decidió devolver la atención al punto donde se distrajo.

"¿Ah?, ¿A dónde se fue...?", al voltear, el sujeto que había visto un momento antes ya no estaba, tampoco se le veía andando por el puente. Era algo sin importancia, pero capturó la atención del joven el hecho que desapareciera de manera tan súbita. Bjorn despegó la mirada del móvil un momento para observar con mayor cuidado el entorno. Saltó al notar cierta agitación en el agua, y una bufanda flotando. Fijó la mirada un instante más para determinar si estaba pasando lo que creía, y en cuanto notó una mano moviéndose cerca de la superficie, supo que no podía perder un segundo más. Se echó el teléfono al bolsillo de la chamarra, la cual dejó tirada a la vez que corría por la orilla del río, y por poco sus anteojos caerían al piso en lugar de la prenda, luego dio ligeras pisadas a sus talones para desprenderse de los zapatos. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca que podía acercarse a pie, sin dudar saltó al caudal y nadó tan rápido como pudo para ayudar al accidentado.

Bjorn tuvo que sumergirse un par de metros para alcanzar la mano del hombre caído y una vez sujeto, lo jaló a la superficie. Por momentos, temió que perdería el control de la situación y serían dos los ahogados, pero por fortuna, consiguió mantenerse a flote hasta sacar la cabeza del agua. No estaba acostumbrado a nadar en condiciones como aquellas, por lo que a mitad del camino de regreso a la orilla, se sintió cansado de súbito, pero la adrenalina resultó el combustible perfecto para consumar el rescate, ya en el extremo del río esperaban una pareja y una anciana que se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. La mujer más joven llevaba un teléfono celular en la mano, y se anticipaba para llamar a una ambulancia. El varón se acercaba para ayudar al menos a sacar al hombre del agua. La anciana se inclinaba a cierta distancia para recoger uno de los zapatos que dejara tirado el improvisado rescatista.

Dos horas y media más tarde, Bjorn seguía preguntándose cómo se había involucrado en tantos problemas. La ambulancia había llegado de manera oportuna para aplicar los primeros auxilios al desconocido. Los paramédicos insistieron en llevárselo al hospital para diagnosticar otras afectaciones, y por supuesto, también se llevaron a él para atenderlo.

En todo el trayecto, el hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de cabello negro entrecano no dejaba de exclamar "¡No pude!, ¡no pude!", mientras lloraba amargamente, aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta. Envuelto con un cobertor, Bjorn llegó a la conclusión de que si el hombre no se ahogó en el Sumida, seguramente se ahogaría en su propio llanto.

Como si no fuera suficiente, ambos fueron dados de alta al mismo tiempo, y los médicos pidieron con suma insistencia a Bjorn que acompañara al hombre a casa, quien no dejó de gemir lo mismo en todo el camino a bordo del taxi que los llevaba de regreso a Asakusa. Cuando llegaron a su destino, a una cuadra del templo de Asakusa, el desconocido se dejó caer deprimido en la silla de una cafetería. Solamente estaba a la vista el dependiente del lugar, todavía trapeador en mano preparándose para la faena de la tarde.

"Oye…", dijo al fin Bjorn, luego de que se acomodara en la silla de enfrente. "He estado cuidándote toda la tarde. ¿No podrías dejar todo tu drama y decirme de una buena vez qué fue todo eso?"

El hombre se absorbió la nariz de manera sonora. El desagradable ruido hizo voltear al empleado quien echó una mirada recelosa, pero fingiendo que no pasaba nada, regresó a su actividad. Un segundo luego, dijo sin mirar a su salvador y con un gritillo ahogado, "Yo... ¡quería morir...!".

Bjorn suspiró y se echó contra el respaldo de su silla.

"Yo...", con dificultad el interlocutor pasó saliva, "... pero no pude..."

"A esta hora, me pregunto si debí dejarte.", dijo secamente el conductor.

"Yo... en verdad lo lamento... sí quería quitarme la vida... pero en el último momento... me arrepentí.", tomó un puñado de servilletas de la mesa, se sonó la nariz, y con otras tantas, se secó las lágrimas de la cara, y siguió hablando con la voz temblorosa, "... gracias, no te había dicho nada hasta ahora... lo lamento..."

"Bueno, está bien. No te preocupes."

"Tadao... me llamo Tadao Ifume... debes estar preguntándote por qué decidí suicidarme..."

(Vieras que no...), pensó para sí Bjorn, mientras lo miraba a través de sus anteojos oscuros, cruzado de brazos.

"Estoy en una situación desesperada: hace unos meses empecé un negocio en la RedCom... una pequeña casa de apuestas, nada extraordinario... sin embargo, puse todo mi capital en este sitio. Hace un mes comenzaron los problemas... a mitad de la noche, un montón de virus empezaron a aparecerse en el sitio, ahuyentando a los clientes y dañando el establecimiento."

"¿Virus, dice?", por primera ocasión, el joven expresaba algún interés.

"Oh, sí. Virus... montones de ellos...", citó Tadao., "Cuando pasó la primera vez, un amigo me recomendó instalar un sistema de seguridad. Costó mucho dinero, y sin embargo no sirvió para nada, porque a los dos días volvieron a atacar mi sitio. Luego me sugirieron contratar una compañía de seguridad electrónica, y el resultado fue el mismo. Desde entonces para acá, los gastos iban en aumento por culpa de los daños y los ataques seguían. Como último intento, un experto me asesoró para descubrir los defectos en el sitio, para corregir los huecos vulnerables, pero tan pronto me dijo que todo estaba resuelto, otra vez los virus arrasaron con todo. Así se terminó toda mi inversión. Con los antecedentes de los ataques, ningún banco quiso hacerme algún préstamo... lo peor de todo son los problemas que he tenido en mi hogar por causa de todo esto..."

Bjorn había escuchado suficiente. No iba a desgastarse escuchando de problemas maritales, pero sí tenía la posibilidad de resolver la situación virtual del empresario. "¿Sabes algo 'Tardao'?, tengo unos amigos que podrían ayudarte con tus problemas."

"¿Eh?, ¡pero acabo de decirte que ya no tengo dinero!, no podría pagar por el servicio de nad-"

"Calma, creo que podemos arreglar algo con ellos."

Tadao rompió en sonoro llanto otra vez, justo cuando dos jóvenes secretarias iban a entrar al establecimiento para disfrutar de su hora de descanso, pero al ver al ruidoso señor, siguieron de largo, asustadas por la escena. "¡GRACIAS!, ¡buahhh!, ¡Primero me salvaste la vida y ahora quieres salvar a mi familia!, ¡buahhh!, ¿¡Cómo podría agradecértelo!"

Bjorn que estaba cruzado de brazos, se llevó una palma a la frente, sintiéndose avergonzado por todo el escándalo que lo involucraba. Y mientras pensaba en qué decir, el dependiente se le aproximó por la espalda. "Perdonen: si quieren quedarse aquí a desahogar sus problemas, tengo que pedirles que lo hagan en voz baja, y si fuera acompañado de alguna orden de consumo, sería mejor."

Tadao acompañó a Bjorn al otro lado del barrio para lo que cruzaron de nuevo el puente que había encontrado sus caminos aquella tarde. Cuando llegaron a donde el conductor había dejado la camioneta, ya estaba Jerome esperando a un lado del vehículo. Sobre el cofre de la cherokee había una bolsa de papel de un conocido restaurante de hamburguesas. "Taisha, ¿me puedes decir a dónde fue que te metiste?"

"Lo lamento de verdad, Doctor.", contestó el adolescente cabizbajo. En verdad le pesaba no haber cumplido puntualmente con lo que había acordado con su superior inmediato.

"Oh, por favor, no sea tan duro con el muchacho, ¡él es todo un héroe!", el empresario intervino para defender al chico que lo salvara.

"¿Ah?, ¿Quién es usted?", Jerome pintó su rostro de confusión.

A bordo de la camioneta, Bjorn explicó los detalles de lo que había ocurrido desde el momento que Tadao Ifume se tiró del puente, aunque era en realidad irrelevante. Sobre lo que sí ahondó fue en la parte del relato donde el sujeto le había contado de su problemática. Estaba tan concentrado hablando con Jerome, que no se percató del momento en que el empresario se adueño de la bolsa de la comida, y comió ávidamente la hamburguesa que el científico había comprado para el chico de lentes oscuros, así como se zampó al menos la mitad de las papas fritas.

Tras escuchar toda la historia, Jerome habló., "Bjorn, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero comprende que tenemos demasiado trabajo, y no disponemos de los recursos ni personal para salvaguardar un negocio de juego de la RedCom. En estos instantes tenemos una serie de prioridades qué atender."

"Doctor, lamento decirle que voy a insistir en que trabajemos con este señor.", afirmó el conductor.

"¿Y por qué lo crees?"

"Doctor, este sujeto ha estado sufriendo frecuentes ataques en su sitio durante ya un mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ustedes registraron la última aparición de un virus en la red?"

"¡Cielos!, ¡ya te entendí!", espetó Jerome., "Significa entonces que hay un virus de patrón desconocido y que ha estado invisible a nuestro rastreo."

"¡Exactamente!", Bjorn dio un manotazo en el tablero de la camioneta.

Jerome se quedó mirando un momento a Tadao y le dijo a la vez que sacaba un tarjetero del bolsillo de su camisa, "Señor Ifume, vamos a ayudarlo. Contácteme mañana a medio día, y le explicaré lo que hay que hacer..."

Al mismo tiempo que el científico hablaba con Tadao, Bjorn se asomó a la bolsa de estraza para descubrir que su comida se había evaporado, (¡Vete a...!)

Dos días después.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Control?", preguntó Synchro a su colega. Ambos Correctores estaban ataviados en finos smokings. Control llevaba chaleco y corbata de moño blancos, mientras Synchro vestía chaleco plateado y una corbata larga a juego.

"A decir verdad, estoy preocupado por todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días. Las acciones intermitentes de los virus en la RedCom, y ahora el descubrimiento del Doctor Jerome con los ataques que jamás detectamos."

"Pero cálmate, muchacho,", intervino Paz a la vez que llenaba una fina pipa con tabaco. A diferencia de los otros dos correctores, él llevaba una vestimenta mucho menos formal, siendo solo un traje convencional con chaleco gris, corbata roja y su inseparable boina. "Justamente vamos para investigarlo."

"Y en qué manera", agregó Synchro mientras se repasaba las mancuernillas con los dedos.

Minutos más tarde, la blanca limousine en que viajaban nuestros amigos se detuvo ante las puertas de un lujoso y concurrido casino. Synchro, Control y Paz descendieron, y siendo guiados por algunos hombres de chaqueta roja, entraron en el recinto. Lo que ninguno de los tres correctores sabía era que Bjorn los vigilaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor del coche.

"¡Bienvenidos al casino Moneda de Oro!", exclamó Tadao Ifume, quien recibió a los software. La imagen del empresario era contrastante con el aspecto que Bjorn y Jerome le conocieron dos días atrás. El hombre vestía de jacket color marfil con corbata michi negra. "Por favor caballeros, permítanme mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad."

Control se adelantó un poco para poder hablar con el Señor Ifume en volumen moderado mientras sus compañeros fueron abordados por dos bellas mujeres ataviadas en vestidos largos como pate de la comitiva. "Señor Ifume. ¿No cree que podríamos destacar con todo este recibimiento?"

Tadao volteó un instante para saludar con una seña a un conocido que pasó al lado de ellos, y habló sin cambiar la expresión jovial de su rostro, "Por el contrario, el Doctor Harrison opinó que si actuábamos de esta manera, ustedes podrían pasar por clientes frecuentes e importantes, y no llamaría la atención su súbita presencia. La verdad es que estoy muy agradecido porque decidieron venir. Conseguí que un viejo amigo me hiciera un préstamo para reanudar operaciones; así que estoy jugándome el todo por el todo. Si hoy sucediera una tragedia, la única manera de pagar mis actuales dudas sería rematando mi casa, y con ello, me quedaría en bancarrota total."

"Haremos todo lo mejor que podamos.", ofreció Control al anfitrión.

"No tengo forma de agradecer todo lo que han hecho ya.", continuó Ifume, "Siéntanse como en casa. Pueden jugar si así lo desean, tenemos también un excelente espectáculo en el auditorio, y no dejen de probar los cocteles, no tienen desperdicio...", una joven pelirroja se acercó al propietario y le habló en voz baja. Tadao asintió, y se dirigió a Control de nuevo. "Señor, debo dejarlos, pero por favor, disfruten de su visita."

"Cuanta formalidad, ni siquiera pareciera que estuviéramos trabajando.", comentó el líder corrector a sus compañeros mientras estos miraban a su anfitrión alejarse acompañado de la pelirroja en vestido color esmeralda.

Unos minutos más tarde, Tadao recibió a Bjorn en la entrada, tal y como había hecho antes, aunque esta vez no los acompañaba alguna despampanante fémina. La indumentaria del chico era también menos formal que la de los correctores que le antecedieran, todo el traje en tonos oscuros y con una corbata de nudo tradicional. Él mismo había manejado la limousine en la que llegaran todos, pero en su calidad de apoyo, se mantendría al margen del resto; por lo que los correctores tampoco sabían que él estuviera cerca. "... amigo Bjorn, espero que disfrutes tu estancia. Disfruta de todo lo que 'La moneda de oro' ofrece con toda confianza. Espero que entiendas que no podrán darte alcohol, pero fuera de ello pide lo que gustes. En el bar pueden hacerte también las hamburguesas más deliciosas que hallas probado, ¡Nada que ver con esas cosas plásticas que te venden en la calle!"

(¿En serio?, igual te comiste la mía el otro día, ¿no?), pensó el conductor para sí mirando de reojo al empresario, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. "Está bien, Señor Ifume. Si no le molesta, quiero dar una vuelta por al lugar."

"Claro, mi joven, amigo. Si necesitas algo, solo haz llamar a la Señorita Itsuki.", Tadao estrechó manos con el conductor y se retiró para dejarle el campo libre. Bjorn comenzó a pasearse por el establecimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse a Paz sentado ante una máquina traga monedas, jugando a un pausado ritmo. Realmente daba toda la pinta de un anciano pasando el tiempo con un mililitro de emoción, y como a su alrededor había más clientes del mismo rango de edad, cumplía perfectamente con el propósito de no destacar.

Dejando atrás las máquinas, el joven se deslizaba discretamente entre la gente que circulaba por las mesas de naipes, donde se celebraban juegos de pokar y blackjack. Por momentos se detenía ante las mesas que estuvieran jugando una mano para evitar que nadie lo persuadiera a jugar, mientras fingía tener algún interés en el juego. Lo cierto es que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la partida, sino que mientras se quedaba quieto, miraba con sumo cuidado el entorno; protegido por los lentes oscuros podía observar los pormenores del edificio.

Un momento más tarde, pasaba tras la espalda de Control que lucía muy concentrado en una sesión de blackjack. Al parecer era Synchro el que más se divertía en la mesa de la ruleta donde se aglomeraban muchos jugadores, todos cantando sus apuestas y deslizando fichas sobre el tablero, mientras la acompañante, una rubia de vestido púrpura animaba al corrector.

Al término de media hora, Bjorn ya había recorrido todo el salón de juegos, y estaba convencido de haber localizado ya los accesos y salidas por lo que se decidió entonces a acercarse al área de espectáculos para seguir su inspección. El salón de eventos era una cálida sala a media luz, amueblada principalmente con mesas para dos personas, con manteles rojos y velas decorativas, siendo por supuesto ocupadas en su mayoría por parejas que disfrutaban del concierto de Michel Bleu, un famoso artista virtual dedicado a la música de Grandes Bandas. Su forma era enteramente humanoide, aunque sus manos y cara eran perfectamente blancos. Su rostro carecía de rasgo alguno, pero un patrón de lucecillas de color verde se encargaba de dibujarle una cara. Un traje de dandy con todo y sombrero completaban el cuadro del cantante.

El corrector humano tomó asiento en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas a la vez que trataba de observar todo lo posible en el entorno, pero con la poca iluminación y lo deslumbrante de los reflectores sobre el cantante, le dificultaban la labor. Meditó por un momento si llegado el caso, le pediría a la tal Itsuki que lo ayudara a investigar los pasillos reservados al servicio del casino.

Mientras pensaba en ello, alguien se acercó por su espalda y preguntó con una delgada voz, "Perdón, ¿está ocupado este asiento?"

Bjorn tomó un segundo en caer en cuenta que le preguntaban por la silla desocupada que estaba a su lado. Pensando en que seguramente alguien necesitaría la silla para acomodarse con sus amigos, le fue fácil responder. "No, no está ocupado, es todo suyo."

Para sorpresa del corrector, una mujer algo mayor de 20 años se acomodó en la silla justo en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba. Miró de reojo a su alrededor y descubrió que no había lugares disponibles, por lo que ya no consideró algo descabellado que esa desconocida se acomodara a su lado. La chica de inmediato llamó al camarero alzando un brazo, y este llegó en cuestión de segundos, para tomar la orden de un Blue Hawai para ella, y un jugo de naranja para Bjorn. Poco después la canción terminó y todos aplaudieron al cantante, quien agradeció humildemente inclinándose hacía el público. Luego un flacucho cyborg anunció que habría un intermedio, por lo que la luz de la sala aumentó de intensidad.

"Gracias", dijo la mujer en dulce tono dirigiéndose a su joven anfitrión de mesa, "No sabes cómo me gusta la música de Michel Bleu. Incluso pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, pero gracias por ayudarme.", la muchacha usaba un sencillo vestido negro, lo bastante informal como que cualquiera pensara que los dos ocupantes de la mesa eran realmente pareja. La joven tenía largo cabello negro recogido de manera que en apariencia solo le llegaba a los hombros adornado con un discreto broche de rosa blanca, profundos ojos color castaño claro y una dulce sonrisa aperlada, "¿Eres alguna especie de hombre solitario?", preguntó ella mostrando interés en su expresón.

"Algo así. A decir verdad, estaba esperando a un amigo, aunque me avisó que todavía demorará un rato.", mintió él, y sintió la necesidad de mostrar algún interés en la plática pero solo para preservar la apariencia, dado que estaba apurado por investigar más del casino, "¿y tú?, ¿solo vienes por el espectáculo o también tienes una cita?"

"Como te decía, me encanta Michel Bleu, y es que sus canciones me inspiran. El mundo real me deprime...", al tiempo que empezó a hablar, Bjorn se arrepintió de haber preguntado; un planteamiento así significaba que un largo y tedioso monólogo se dejaría venir. "... la universidad me agobia también, y a menudo me siento desmotivada.", la chica dio un sorbo a su coctel, y se quedó un instante mirando hacia el escenario sin fijarse en nada particular, suspiró silenciosamente para sí, y se giró para mirar al corrector, "... ah... es curioso que alguien use lentes oscuros en un lugar como este, pareces guardaespaldas o vigilante."

"¡Ja!", espetó Bjorn con falso humor, "No, no, no, nada de eso. En verdad tengo problemas con la luz intensa. Tan solo soy un mecánico automotriz con deseos de darse la gran vida, aunque sea en el mundo virtual."

"Ya veo, señor mecánico.", retomó la chica con una mirada dulce a la vez que alzaba su copa, "O sea que también te gusta alejarte del mundo y refugiarte en las maravillas de la red.", antes de que Bjorn pensara en una respuesta, la invitada depositó la bebida en la mesa y siguió hablando en apariencia consigo misma, "Me pregunto si tú también tienes problemas en casa... Yo sí, por eso prefiero estar en la red... Mamá se aburrió de que mi padre fuera un perdedor y se fue de casa; ahora él actúa como si nada estuviera pasando. Se hace el hombre importante con su trabajo, y a mí nadie me hace caso. ¿No crees que es deprimente?"

"Sí lo es.", contestó el corrector sin devolverle la mirada., "Realmente un padre estaría muy triste al saber que sus hijos lo llaman perdedor."

"¿Eh?, ¡Pero no me refería a eso!", replicó ella, luchando por no escucharse de más exaltada, "¡es mi madre la que se fue, y no tengo la menor idea de a dónde pudo marcharse, mientras que el estúpido de mi padre hace la vista gorda!"

"¿Y ella nunca mencionó algún sitio en especial donde pudiera estar resguardándose, o sus motivos para irse?", a la vez que hablaba, el corrector aprovechó para estudiar la sala donde se encontraba en ese momento que las luces estaban encendidas. Con seguridad iba a necesitar el apoyo de Itsuki para pasar tras bambalinas.

"No. Tenía tiempo sin hablar con ella.", admitió la mujer para luego pasar saliva con el objeto de no dejar que su voz se quebrara, "Eso es algo de lo que más me enoja."

"Caray. No creo que sea justo juzgar a tus padres sin conocer sus motivos. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que tampoco has hablado con tu padre?", agregó el varón.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se había desvanecido, y en su lugar podía notarse como ella estaba mordiéndose el labio, no contrariada, pero sí incómoda. Pasó un momento más en silencio y tras hacer algunas muecas, sonrió nuevamente para dirigirse a su anfitrión. "Perdón... acabo de conocerte y ya estoy abrumándote con mis problemas, te suplico que me disculpes."

"No ha pasado nada.", afirmó Bjorn con un tono tranquilizante en la voz.

"Gracias, señor mecanico.", de forma algo tosca, la joven se puso en pie, "Creo que iré a distraerme un poco por ahí mientras empieza nuevamente Michel. Ignoro si te veré más tarde, pero gracias por escuchar mis tonterías. ¡Ah!, y perdón por mis modales, en verdad lo lamento; mi nombre es Atsuko, puedes llamarme así, ¿y cómo te llamas tú?"

"Bjorn; Bjorn Taisha."

Atsuko abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, "Ah... espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu apellido."

"Sé que es complicado pronunciar mi nombre, así que no hay ofensa.", le reconfortó el conductor.

La muchacha hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la sala de juegos. Cuando hubiera salido, Bjorn se puso en píe y se decidió a buscar al enlace que le había ofrecido el señor Ifume, la desconocida señorita Itsuki.

Apenas Bjorn pisó la sala, y se encontró de frente con una escena inesperada: Control era llevado por un par de hombres de traje y corbata negra, ambos eran de considerable estatura y muy mal encarados. El corrector era llevado por los brazos de los dos gorilas quienes permanecían callados ante las quejas del corrector de software, "¡Deben creerme!, ¡yo no estaba haciendo ningún tipo de trampa!, ¡la culpa es de su tallador, por ser tan lentooo!"

(Caramba... ni siquiera puedo hacer nada por él sin delatarme...), gruñó el conductor para sí, para luego levantar la mirada buscando al resto de los correctores, esperando que alguno interviniera, pero a lo lejos solo distinguió a Synchro nadando en la multitud de los jugadores de ruleta y al viejo Paz con su aburrida rutina en las tragamonedas, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Lo que Bjorn ignoraba es que ambos software tenían la facultad de saber lo que ocurría, pero también conocían a Control, y eran conscientes de eran la clase de problemas en los que su líder solía involucrarse; por ello, cada uno por su lado hicieron una imperceptible mueca burlona.

Mientras el conductor reflexionaba sobre si llamar la atención de los correctores para que sacaran de apuros a Control o buscar a Itsuki y completar su inspección, una gritería se escuchó dentro del auditorio, y segundos después, la gente que ocupara el lugar salió en estampida, huyendo de una lluvia de chispas y polvo.

"¿Qué diablos?", exclamó uno de los vigilantes que escoltaban a Control al percatarse del escándalo. El instante de distracción fue más que suficiente para que Control desapareciera de su vista, y llegara al lugar donde Paz esperaba dando voces a la gente para que se tranquilizaran.

"¡Control, llévate a Synchro a investigar, yo me quedo aquí para cubrir la salida de las personas!", espetó Paz a su líder.

"¡Era el plan de todas formas!", contestó el corrector de viento, pero las exclamaciones de los concurrentes interrumpieron los planes. Los correctores se giraron y descubrieron que varias de las máquinas tragamonedas habían cobrado vida, y de alguna manera habían adquirido largas patas que les permitían moverse rodeando a la gente y a los propios correctores.

*pac* *pac* *pac*, las máquinas comenzaron a lanzar monedas desde sus buchacas, que salían disparadas como balas. Control apenas consiguió interponerse en el camino de los tiros para proteger a varios inocentes.

"¡Ya te ayudo!", exclamó Synchro que de un movimiento se despojó de la levita que vestía quedando con su uniforme de batalla, y desenvainó su espada de llamas.

Al mismo tiempo, el humo y las cenizas dificultaban la visión dentro del auditorio, por lo que Corrector Turbo avanzaba con dificultad entre los restos de las mesas, sillas, jarrones y demás escombros. Al menos no se había encontrado con ningún herido hasta ese momento. Por el área del escenario, pudo percatarse de que había alguien erguido, pero no podía divisar su aspecto. *¡Oh!, ¿Pero qué veo?, ¡Tenemos más público!*, un par de ojos luminosos brillaron entre el humo, y antes de que él pudiera razonar nada, la onda de choque producida por un grito lo hizo volar.

*¡Qué bello público tenemos hoy!*, exclamó el ente desconocido, quien se giró para mirar de nuevo a la mujer que tenía acorralada contra la pared, que era nadie menos que Atsuko, quien a su vez temblaba asustada al ver a su admirado Michel Bleu amenazándola. *¡Tú te mereces un aplauso!*

Instintivamente, la muchacha se tiró al piso justo a tiempo para que la mano del ciborg apenas pasara zumbando sobre su cabello para estrellarse en el muro abriendo un boquete en este.

*Eso no fue amable.*, dijo el descontrolado software mirando a la chica, y de inmediato trató de alcanzarla con la misma mano, *¡Recuerda inclinarte cuando te aplau-!*, Un cuchillo se estrelló con el brazo del software intérprete. *¿¡EH! ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir el espectáculo?*

"¡Déjala en paz!", gritó Turbo desde los escombros con una rodilla en el suelo.

*Ja, ja, ¡público difícil!*, Bleu dio un largo salto para alcanzar al corrector humano, *¿qué tal un poco de danza?*, en cuanto tocó piso, le propinó una certera patada en el pecho, que lo lanzó rodando contra la barra del bar.

"¡Atsuko!", gritó dolorosamente Turbo a la chica que tratara de proteger, "¡Vete de aquí!, ¡Trataré de detenerlo!"

*¡El espectáculo todavía no termina!*, anunció el software agresor a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo al corrector.

"¡Doctor Jerome, pasó de nuevo! El radar no está registrando a los atacantes como virus.", informó Paz, quien sostenía el equipo de detección que hubiera estado usando en las últimas misiones, estando refugiado detrás de uno de los mostradores,

*Trata de registrar tanto como puedas de su patrón, Paz. ¿Cómo están las cosas con tus compañeros?*

"Están haciendo lo mejor que pueden, pero no parece que podrán detener el ataque ellos solos. Necesitaremos a Corrector Haruna.", afirmó el anciano. A su vez, Synchro se infiltraba entre los enemigos y conseguía golpearlos con su espada, pero el arma tan solo rebotaba en la superficie de las máquinas alteradas mientras que Control trataba de contenerlos empleando su poder de viento.

*Me encargaré de llamarla, resistan.*, Jerome concluyó la comunicación.

Dentro del auditorio, Corrector Turbo se impulsó desde el piso para sujetar a Bleu por la pierna cuando este trataba de alcanzar a Atsuko. *¡Ah! ¿Quieres otra canción? ¡Te voy a complacer!*, el cyborg dio una patada hacia el techo, con lo que el humano salió despedido hacia arriba, para caer violentamente.

Todo adolorido, Turbo levantó un poco la mirada para buscar a Atsuko, quien para su decepción seguía arrinconada contra el mismo muro sentada en el piso y aún temblando, con una mirada profundamente temerosa. Su cabello caía por completo por sus hombros y ya suelto hasta su cintura.

*¡Es hora de que caiga el telón!*, espetó Bleu al prepararse para un nuevo salto, esta vez con blanco en la cabeza del corrector.

Un grito emergió por detrás de ellos, "¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!", y un puñado de estrellas doradas surgieron por detrás de los girones de la tela encima del escenario. El alterado cantante electrónico desvió su salto para evitar el ataque.

*¿Quién eres, estrella invitada?*, Bleu habló usando un micrófono que sacó de la manga derecha de su traje.

"No está nada bien que lastimes a la gente que quiere divertirse. Todos ellos trabajan muy duro, y no es justo que los dañes. Por ello te voy a enviar al cesto de la basura.", Corrector Yui apareció sobre la duela con una mirada severa hacia su enemigo.

*Una entrada espectacular.*, aclamó Bleu, *Te mereces todos los reflectores.*, y son más arrojó el micrófono hacia lo alto del escenario y contra las luminarias que había sobre Yui, haciendo que el cable de este se enredara en su armazón, para luego tirar de este y provocar que se viniera abajo. La trigueña por muy poco libró la trampa tirándose de pecho fuera del entablado.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Ruédate, hadita!", Yui sin pensarlo dos veces giró sobre su costado con lo que evitó el pisotón de Bleu que dejó una grieta donde estuviera la cabeza de ella. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y trató de abrirse espacio saltando hacia atrás.

(¡Ahora!), "¡Corrector, Iniciar ya!", y el hada electrónica atacó a su oponente.

"aa-aa-aa-aa-AA-AAA", Bleu emitió un sonido que asemejaba una entonación, la cual no lastimó los oidos de la corrector, pero sí rechazó con suma potencia todo lo que había delante de él, incluidas las estrellas doradas y a ella misma.

La chica de cabello castaño aterrizó en medio del montón de escombros. Bleu la miró y saltó en su dirección, más al ir ascendiendo fue interceptado por Corrector Turbo que tan solo consiguió desviarlo un poco llevándose el humano la peor parte.

"Oh, es verdad, me estaba olvidando de mis fans. ¡Pero prometo compensarlo!", la malevola sonrisa del cyborg se encendió en una viva luz roja. A pesar de que hubo agudizado su atención, le velocidad de Bleu volvió a rebasarlo y esta vez fue el micrófono el que le diera en la cara, y para más el androide lo pateó en el estómago antes de que cayera al piso.

"¡Iniciar ya!", Corrector Yui atacó por segunda ocasión tratando de ganar la espalda a Bleu, pero el objetivo se evadió saltando vigorosamente ejecutando un perfecto giro mortal hacia atrás.

Tras el movimiento, sorprendió a la trigueña arrojándole el micrófono que le pegó en la mano, despojándola del báculo. Bleu levantó una rodilla y alzó los brazos hacia los lados a la altura de los hombros. El androide empezó a girar sobre su eje cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta casi convertirse en un pequeño tornado, el cual se dirigía peligrosamente hacia Corrector Yui.

La chica trató de apartarse del camino, pero pronto su espalda se encontró con una pared, ¡No había escapatoria!

"¡HAAA!", Corrector Turbo corrió hacia el rincón donde el hada electrónica estaba acorralada, disparó el arpón de su equipo auxiliar contra la parte más alta de la pared y ayudándose del cable saltó sobre la cabeza de Bleu, aterrizó a un lado de Yui, con el brazo libre la rodeó por la cintura, retrajo el cable y la sacó del paso en el momento que los veloces manotazos del cyborg arremetieron contra el muro.

"Estuvo muy cerca.", suspiró aliviada la trigueña que veía desde arriba como la pared era despedazada.

"Lo bueno es que eres más ligera de lo que aparentas.", agregó el otro humano que todavia la tenía sujeta.

"No sé cómo debería tomar eso.", musitó la chica lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"¿Estás segura de que tu ataque puede detenerlo?", interrogó Turbo.

"Siempre ha funcionado, pero él es demasiado fuerte.", admitió la adolescente.

"El verdadero problema no es su fuerza, sino su velocidad.", comentó el conductor sin apartar la vista de su enemigo. "Se mueve demasiado y es ágil, creo que la fuerza le viene del peso... No estoy seguro, pero trataré de darte algo de tiempo para que lo atrapes.", en ese momento, Bleu aminoró la velocidad de su giro en medio de una nube de polvo, luego de dejar una gran brecha en el muro. "¡Vamos!"

Corrector Turbo se impulsó con las piernas contra el muro, y extendió su cable para pendular de nuevo sobre su persecutor. Cuando tocó el piso, liberó a Yui e invocó su comando, "¡Modo de evasión, Ahora!"

*¡Otra entrada espectacular!*, Bleu recuperaba el equilibrio tras el último ataque, y en seguida tomó el impulso necesario para alcanzar al corrector, *¡Permíteme hacerte una ova-*, en una fracción de segundo se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el Shelby Cobra de Turbo acababa de materializarse justo arriba de él. *Oh, diab-*

La pesada máquina de tonelada y media cayó encima del cyborg, inmovilizándolo.

*¡Esto no va a detenerme, chicos bobos...!*, gruñó el cantante cuyo brazo y cabeza asomaban debajo del vehículo.

(¿¡Va a levantar eso!), pensaron los dos correctores a la vez.

*...mentira, sí puede.*, admitió el robot dejando caer la frente resignado.

(...), Bjorn intercambió una expresión incrédula con la hada electrónica, "... Acaba con esto de una vez."

"u-jum.", fue la breve respuesta, todavía confundida de la muchacha. Recogió el báculo que había dejado momentos antes y se dispuso a atacar.

"¡Corrector!, ¡Iniciar, Ya!", del bastón de Corrector Yui emergieron un montón de estrellas doradas que al fin acertaron en el blanco.

*Oh... ¡Se acabó el show...¡*, balbuceó Michel Bleu con cierta nostalgia en la voz. Luego levantó la cabeza enunciando, *¡Gracias totales!*, y el problemático robot se quedó apagado.

Los dos correctores se desplomaron aliviados luego de la complicada batalla. Corrector Yui cayó sobre sus rodillas para luego sentarse en sus piernas, y Turbo reposó acuclillado. El varón volteó la mirada a la chica.

"Sí que te pegó fuerte.", fue hasta ese momento que la trigueña se percató de que el visor del chico estaba estrellado y él tenía un pómulo amoratado. En el fondo sentía que los golpes que él había recibido eran más que merecidos por menospreciar a los seres de la RedCom, como lo había hecho antes. Estaba segura de que esa sería una útil lección de respeto. Aún cuando experimentaba cierta satisfacción por haber detenido a un enemigo tan duro como resultó Bleu, mantuvo una actitud indiferente hacia su colega.

"No fue tan duro.", devolvió el muchacho sin apartarle la vista, y dibujó una discreta sonrisa en los labios.

(Vaya, la típica respuesta del 'gran macho'. Que te aproveche entonces.), con un gesto de enfado en los labios, Yui le apartó la mirada. Sin embargo, Turbo no prestó atención a la cara de ella al observar algo.

"¿Pero acaso eso es...?", Bjorn se incorporó y se aproximó al androide bajo el automóvil para retirarle una rosa blanca que estaba pegada a su nuca. Él estaba seguro de haber visto ese adorno en otro sitio. "... Tú...", sobresaltado, volteó en todas direcciones buscando algo. Al no encontrarlo, invocó su comando, "¡Modo de defensa, Ahora!", el automóvil se desvaneció de encima de Bleu y el corrector comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida, no sin antes mencionarle a Corrector Yui. "Esta vez me salvaste, estamos a mano."

La trigueña se quedó con la respuesta en la boca mientras veía al sujeto alejarse. ¿Había sido eso alguna forma de agradecimiento o qué? Cogió un guijarro del suelo y lo lanzó con todo su enojo en la dirección por la que se había marchado él.

Afuera de casino, Paz y Control hacían lo posible por desalojar a la gente del lugar en orden, luego de que las máquinas atacantes volvieran a su estado inanimado, siendo que el núcleo del ataque había sido Bleu, que acababa de ser derrotado por los humanos momentos antes. Synchro seguía adentro buscando a posibles heridos, cuando descubrió a la joven Atsuko andando a toda prisa, inclusive se había despojado de sus zapatos.

La mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia del corrector. Juzgó por su traje que seguramente estaría con los que se habían quedado en el auditorio, por lo que presurosa le avisó, "¡Oye tú!, ¡Hay un robot fuera de control allá adentro!, tus amigos están peleando con él.", un instante después se abrió paso entre la gente aglomerada en las puertas del establecimiento.

(¿¡Amigos!), Synchro miró hacia la puerta que le señalaran. Estaba desconcertado ya que ignoraba que hubiera más guardianes además de Control, Paz y él mismo.

En la misma entrada se encontró de frente con Corrector Turbo, quien lo rodeó con un apenas audible, "Lo siento, voy deprisa."

(¿Un corrector? ¿Pero quién es él?), se preguntó el esgrimista, que nunca antes había visto a ese miembro. Cuando volteó, se asombró por toda la destrucción visible, y cerca de lo que quedaba de escenario, descubrió al maltrecho cyborg Bleu.

Al acercarse al robot inactivo, su olfato se llenó de una fragancia que resultaba familiar, un aroma que echaba mucho en falta, (¿También aquí?, ¿Viniste a salvarnos otra vez?).

"¡Lo siento!, ¡Perdón!", Corrector Turbo se abría paso entre la gente a las afueras, a la vez que buscaba con los ojos a Atsuko entre todos esos rostros asustados y confundidos. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la multitud y a su espalda, Paz lo veía con curiosidad. De reojo, el humano descubrió al anciano y omitiendo que jamás se presentó, le hizo la pregunta.

"¡Usted!, ¿Vio a una chica joven de vestido negro, delgada y de pelo negro muy largo?"

"Sí, la vi, muchacho. Salió con mucha prisa y se subió en un coche azul.

"¡Modo de evasión, Ahora!", espetó Turbo y su automóvil se materializó en la calzada. Saltó hacia la portezuela y abordó la unidad. A la vez que encendía el motor, Paz se subió al asiento del copiloto. "¿A dónde cree que va usted?"

"Soy un corrector al igual que tú, además no viste por donde se fueron."

"Trato hecho. Pero le advierto que no manejo despacio. Póngase el cinturón."

"¡Paz!, ¿a dónde vas?", gritó Control, pero su llamado se vio ahogado por el rechinar de las llantas del Shelby que arrancó en veloz carrera.

"Cherry, conéctate al control de tráfico y localiza el auto que describe este hombre.", ordenó Turbo a su auxiliar.

*¡En seguida, capitán!*, C.S. comenzó su trabajo. *En la siguiente calle debemos seguir a la derecha, a una calle, giro a la izquierda y habrá que subir a la vía rápida.*

Corrector Turbo dio una amplia vuelta siguiendo las instrucciones de su navegante.

"Se acabó, estamos a salvo.", dijo el conductor del Torino color azul que redujo su velocidad cuando se creyó seguro mientras circulaba por la autopista.

"¿¡En que estabas pensando!", explotó Atsuko quien iba a su lado, "¡Michel Bleu enloqueció por completo y casi me hace polvo!"

"Mira, en verdad lo lamento. No imaginé que iba a tener una reacción como esa. Pero esta fue la última vez que tengamos que hacer algo como esto.", al volante iba un muchacho de la misma edad que ella, de cabello semi largo teñido de rojo, con gruesas gafas y traje gris, de físico regular, ligeramente pasado de peso.

"Está bien. La culpa fue mía, solo cumpliste lo que te pedí, y espero que esta sea de verdad la última vez. ", la mujer se hundió en su asiento, y agachó la cabeza. Difícilmente podría saberse si estaba cansada o triste.

"¿Qué es eso que se acerca?", preguntó para sí el pelirrojo al notar 4 luces por el retrovisor.

*¡Son suyos, capitán!*, avisó C.S.

"¡Ahora me la van a pagar!", espetó Corrector Turbo.

"¡Espera un segundo!, ¿Qué piensas hacer?", interrumpió Paz.

"Les daré un ligero golpe en el guardafangos para que ellos solos se estrellen."

"¡Pero qué barbaridad estás diciendo!, ¡Qué bueno que vine contigo!", el corrector anciano alzó las manos y materializó un peculiar rifle. "Esto puede anular el sistema eléctrico del auto. Trata de darme un buen ángulo para pegarles con esto."

Conscientes de que el cobra iba tras ellos, los tripulantes del Torino aceleraron la marcha.

"Prepárese, abuelo, vamos a agitarnos mucho.", Turbo imprimió presión en el pedal acelerador. Paz tuvo que aplazar su tiro por la vibración del coche. Pasado el efecto, los correctores no tuvieron problemas para mantener el asedio y la colocación contra su presa.

Paz accionó el gatillo, y una gran garra salió disparada, la cual se incrustó en el porta equipaje del automotor azul.

"¿¡Qué pasa, por qué te detienes!", gritoneó Atsuko.

"¡El auto dejó de responder!, debieron neutralizar el sistema con algo.", explicó el varón, "Estamos acabados."

Razón no le faltaba al prófugo. Estando en la autopista, con protección de altos muros, no había más que las cintas asfálticas a la vista y ninguna forma de escapar. El escapista no tuvo más opción que frenar suavemente el vehículo hasta detenerse.

De vuelta en el casino, más de la mitad de la gente se había marchado, pero no faltaban los curiosos que miraban expectantes a los correctores que permanecían junto a Tadao Ifume.

La curiosidad de los presentes se acrecentó en el momento que el cobra giró en una esquina aledaña y a paso lento se detuvo ante la casa de juego. Hombres y mujeres se empujoneaban para ver mejor lo que sucedía. Paz y Turbo bajaron del auto. El humano empezó a dar su explicación, "Señor Ifume, atrapamos a los culpables de los ataques a su casino.", Paz hizo los honores abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero del auto, descubriendo a la pareja capturada.

"¡Atsuko!", el señor Ifume se mostró aterrado al ver a la chica.

"¿Usted la conoce?", increpó Control.

"¡Ella es mi hija!", confesó el empresario con la voz quebrada a la vez que una lágrima rodaba por su cara.

Minutos después, Paz liberó a los presos de las esposas que les había puesto. Y la joven tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre, aún con un par de docenas de los indiscretos clientes detrás de ellos.

"... Hija... ¿por qué hiciste esto?", comenzó Tadao con una profunda tristeza.

"¿Por qué crees, papá?, ¡porque abandonaste a tu familia por estos estúpidos juegos!", Atsuko estaba sumamente tensa, su pálido color permitió que el enrojecimiento le destacara más en la piel.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que las abandoné?", Ifume abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la declaración de la chica.

"Si fue por eso que mamá se fue de la casa.", recriminó la chica mientras la demás gente intercambiaba miradas y comentarios casi monosílabos.

"¡No hija!, ¡Espera!, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu mamá se fue?"

"Me lo dijo la tía Ami, ella me contó que no la ha visto en semanas. Yo misma investigué por mi cuenta y mi madre sigue desaparecida mientras tú sigues rodeándote de estas... tipas y sigues en tus juegos idiotas de la red.", los nervios traicionaron a la joven y rompió en llanto.

"Atsuko, no...", Tadao abrazó a la muchacha que en el primer momento trató de librarse de él, pero en breve cesó su rechazo. "Hijita, la tía Ami siempre ha tergiversado las cosas para propiciar los conflictos, pero la realidad es que tu mamá no se ha ido a ningún lado... ella está en el hospital, muy enferma."

"¿¡Qué dijiste!", la chica rompió el abrazó y sujetó a su padre por las solapas clavándole la mirada, "¡con más razón!, ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo, cuando ella te necesita?, ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"No es tan fácil como parece, Atsuko.", explicó el señor apesadumbrado, "Sabía que tus exámenes finales estaban cerca, no quería que te preocuparas y perdieras tu año. Por otro lado, el tratamiento que necesita tu mamá es sumamente costoso. Así que no podía dejar de trabajar. Puede sonar extraño, pero el juego no es un pasatiempo para mí. Mantener un casino no es una tarea simple, aunque resulta redituable cuando lo sabes hacer."

"¿Y mamá?, ¿dónde está ella?", insistió la delgada joven.

"Te llevaré a donde está cuando vengas a Tokio.", prometió Tadao. "¿Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña?"

"Él es Kato...", con las mejillas más rojas agregó, "... mi... él es mi no-vio..."

"Kato...", Ifume miró al pelirrojo con severidad. Al hombre le desagradó el hecho de que su hija estuviese saliendo con alguien, pero comprendió que debía armarse con un corazón bondadoso en un momento como ese. Observó en los ojos de su congénere y entendió el dolor que había en su interior. Él no querría angustiarla haciéndole prohibiciones. Tras un momento, relajó su expresión. "¿Él es quien programó a los virus?"

El implicado intervino en la plática. "Bueno, para ser precisos, no son virus lo que fabriqué."

"Bueno, está bien.", interrumpió Ifume, "¿Por qué no hablas con mis amigos los correctores sobre tu invento?"

Control se acercó al universitario quien se puso nervioso, "Acompáñame, hay alguien que está muy interesado en conversar contigo."

"¡Papá!, ¡no dejes que se lo lleven, yo soy la culpable de todo, yo..."

"Tranquilízate, hija. No irá a ningún lado. Solo quieren hacerle unas preguntas. Te lo garantizo."

Uno de los clientes se acercó a los familiares. Se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, de físico cuadrado. Un nacimiento de bigote blancuzco contrastaba en su tez morena. "Perdón por la intromisión, pero escuché que su esposa está hospitalizada...", Tadao y Atsuko lo miraron rebosantes de interés. "...bueno, yo conozco al ministro de salud, así que si me lo permite, creo que podría ayudarlos."

Padre e hija seguían perplejos mirando al caballero parado ante ellos. El señor Ifume le susurró a ella, "Atsuko, pellízcame.", sin mediar palabra, la joven obedeció, y en cuanto Tadao sintió el pinchazo, solo acertó a responder. "¡Por favor!"

Mientras que la situación de los Ifume parecía arreglarse, Corrector Turbo regresó al interior del destrozado casino. Dentro del auditorio fue alcanzado por Synchro quien le llamó lacónicamente. "Oye."

"¿Qué hay?", Bjorn respondió sin voltear. Recorría el sitio con la mirada. En medio de la destrucción solo resaltaba el 'inconsciente' Michel Bleu.

"¿Corrector Yui estuvo aquí?"

"Sí. Ella fue la que detuvo a ese tío de allá.", Turbo señaló al cyborg con apenas un movimiento de cabeza. "Por tu pregunta deduzco que tampoco la viste cuando se marchó.", el humano se dirigió a la salida. "En fin, también me voy."

"¿Terminó tu trabajo?", cuestionó el corrector de fuego.

"Yo solo conduzco, y ya hice mi corrida de hoy."

A Synchro no le agradó la respuesta del novato, pero se abstuvo de cuestionarle nada más al percatarse del gran moretón en su cara.

De vuelta en el mundo real, Bjorn abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba recostado en su cama. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso al descubrir una mancha de sangre en el cobertor. Se llevó la mano a la cara y supo que la sangre salió de su propia nariz. Sumamente aturdido se levantó y pasó al baño para limpiarse el rostro. Al tiempo que juntaba el agua del grifo entre sus manos, empezó a meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Si eso le había ocurrido por un mal golpe, ¿qué pasaría si alguien lo hería de gravedad en el mundo real?

*Sweep* *Sweep*, Cherry se mostró en el ComCon del muchacho. *Capitán, ¿se siente bien?*

"Sí, ardilla. Solamente me siento fatigado.", mintió Bjorn sin dejar que ella llegara a verle la cara. "Por cierto, ¿de dónde salió esa chica, Corrector Yui? Inukai y los otros me hablaron de todos los software y de esa otra chica Haruna, pero nadie mencionó a esa Yui."

*Lo siento capitán, desconozco los detalles, pero sé que en algún momento fue miembro del sistema corrector. Espero que me perdone, decidí llamarla cuando Corrector Haruna no respondía al aviso del Doctor Harrison.*

"No te preocupes. Si no lo hubieras hecho, seguramente yo estaría convertido en alfombra ahora."

El teléfono sonó. Bjorn salió del baño y descolgó. "¿Diga?"

*Chico, te saliste de la red.*, abordó el Doctor Jerome de inmediato.

"Sí, estaba sintiéndome un poco mal.", argumentó el corrector humano.

*Entiendo... Bien, llamé para decirte que el Señor Ifume está muy agradecido por la ayuda. También su hija te envía saludos.*

"Espero que la madre de Atsuko se mejore pronto.", comentó el chico casi para sí.

*Esperemos que sí.*, concordó el científico, *Bjorn, debo dejarte, voy a platicar con el yerno de Ifume. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿quieres que pida el teléfono celular para tí?*

"Gracias, Doctor Harrison, pero sigo pensando que esos aparatos traen demasiados problemas.", por supuesto, el joven hablaba de algo mucho más allá que los servicios del teléfono, recordando que todo había comenzado por una simple prueba del móvil.

El mecánico quitó el cobertor manchado de la cama y volvió a tumbarse. Miró al techo de su alcoba repasando los detalles que tantas veces había listado ya, como la extraña mancha de humedad que asemejaba el perfil de un león sentado, la diminuta grieta en el aplanado y que cualquier día se convertiría en un trozo de yeso desmoronado en el piso, aunque el bobo pasatiempo era tan solo un relleno en sus pensamientos.

(Ser un corrector es un trabajo peligroso... Aunque hay cosas que hacen que todo valga la pena...)

Y con esa simple conclusión en la cabeza, además de un persistente dolor, Bjorn Taisha cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!", insistía William Tristan, en su video conferencia. "¡Nadie está culpándote!"

"¡Doctor, en verdad se me cae la cara por la vergüenza!", del otro lado, Haruna Kisaragi miraba con una expresión de que rompería a llorar., "Cuando me llamaron estaba a mitad de una pieza de piano. Mi nuevo tutor no permitió que me detuviera... Ni siquiera cuando le dije que tenía estómago delicado como excusa."

"¡Entiendo!, fue humillante para ti. Por eso insisto en que no tienes por qué sentirte mal por lo de hoy. Afortunadamente la situación pudo solucionarse, no llores..."

"¿Y si vuelve a pasar?, ¿cómo puedo ayudar si tengo al tirano de Sendo tras de mí?"

"Ahm... Algo se nos ocurrirá... ¡No te preocupes más, jovencita!", (Profesor Inukai... ¡Regrese pronto, por favor!), el americano maldijo la hora en que se decidió a dejar de fumar. Podría haberle dado un buen uso a un cigarrillo en ese momento.

* * *

'Casino enROYAdo' llegó a suplir un capítulo que nunca me decidí a escribir cuando empecé Upgrade hace años. En esencia quería colocar a la tercia Control, Synchro y Bjorn en un club para adultos, donde estarían en múltiples problemas entre bellas mujeres. En aquel momento terminé descartando la idea pues no quería comprometer la clasificación PG13. En esta edición de la serie decidí retomar la idea de reunir a los hombres del equipo pero el escenario cambió de un burdel a un fastuoso casino, dejando el tema de las seductoras señoritas a un lado; además de que incluí a Paz en el grupo. Por otro lado, Michel Bleu es una especie de cameo parodia de un cantante real y como pista, diré que las iníciales del personaje concuerdan con el artista verdadero, ¡Ah!, me olvidaba de que también hay una pequeña referencia a un cantante latino en una expresión del robot. Espero que este especial les haya gustado, y los invito a seguir esta aventura la próxima semana.

_Tokio se convierte en el centro de la atención cuando la Red Urbana de Japón abre sus puertas al mundo. Haruna busca el momento para hablar seriamente con Yui. ¡El peligro en la RedCom tiene muchas formas! No te pierdas el próximo miércoles 13 de marzo, Corrector Yui Upgrade: Royal Pacific._


	12. El final de un dia, Royal Pacific

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**  
**Capítulo 4: El final de un día**  
**Acto 12: Royal Pacific**

* * *

_us: Supe que la operacion de hormigas fue un exito. _

_in: pUEdEs dEcIrlO A mEdIAs. _

_do: Qué pasó? _

_in: sAbOtEArOn El prOcEsO Al 98%. _

_us: No significa que fuera un fracaso. _

_in: pErO EstUvE tAn cErcA dE tErmInAr... _

_do: De cualquier manera tienes más dinero del que te podrías gastar en tu vida, ¿No? _

_us: Han sido dos las ocasiones en que han interferido en nuestras operaciones. No tengo conocimiento de quienes son los que nos estorban. _

_do: Creo tener una idea. _

_us: Adelante. _

_do: La RedCom piloto está alojada en mi país. De unos meses hasta antes de la unificación, en la RedCom1 se formó una leyenda urbana respecto a un grupo de protección dedicada a la defensa de la red contra corruptores, hackers, virus, etcétera. Se les denominaban los correctores. Y aunque hay muchas personas que aseguran haberlos visto en acción, no se ha hecho oficial su existencia. Un rumor dicta que de sus actuaciones se deriva la desaparición espontánea del Bogles. _

_in: sIgnIfIcA qUE EsAs dOs pIEzAs dE sOftwArE qUE cAyErOn sOn dE EllOs? _

_do: Es lo más probable. _

_in: pArEcE qUE yA sAbEn cOmO ActUAmOs. El prImEr dIA dE prUEbA, EllOs llEgArOn vArIOs mInUtOs dEspUEs dE cOnclUIr El prOgrAmA pErO AyEr ApArEcIErOn En El mOmEntO pArA IntErrUmpIrmE. _

_us: Debieron descifrar el modo para evadir la cubierta múltiple de los servidores en la R.U.M. _

_do: Sugiero que pasemos a la siguiente etapa sobre el desarrollo de nuestros virus. Es notorio que ya localizaron los puntos débiles de los códigos. _

_us: Tienes toda la razon. Debemos elevar la ofensiva de nuestros programas. ¿Sabes? Me gustaria optimizar nuestras cubiertas tambien. _

_do: Sabía que lo pedirías. No hay problema, puedo empezar con el programa quitasol en cualquier momento. _

_in: sErA mAgnIfIcO..._

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Yui se involucrara en el último conflicto dentro de la RedCom.

Haruna Kisaragi evidentemente tenía un trabajo muy pesado ahora que estaba al frente de los correctores. En el transcurso de la semana, argumentó bastantes malestares que provocaron que se ausentara del salón de clases en repetidas ocasiones. La profesora Manami estaba un poco intrigada por la rara permuta de comportamiento entre Haruna y Yui. Fuera de ello, las dos chicas seguían actuando normalmente.

Más de una vez, Kasuga deseó preguntarle a su mejor amiga respecto a la situación en la RedCom, pero se abstuvo. La chica de cabello rosa también evitó siempre referirse a los sucesos dentro del mundo virtual, ya que sabía era algo muy doloroso para la trigueña recordarle a sus ahora distantes amigos.

Este fin de semana ambas tendrían una oportunidad de relajarse, ya que el colegio Scroll había organizado una visita escolar (a través de la RedCom) a la Ciudad Capital: Red Urbana Metrópolis Japón. Dicho sitio era una reproducción 100% real de la urbe y sus actividades eran significativamente importantes en las industrias de Tokio.

El día de la salida, Reiko se encargó personalmente de llevar de la oreja a Ichitaro para evitar la pérdida de tiempo que sufrieran en la última excursión virtual, cuando dieron la vuelta al mundo. La situación resultaba muy graciosa para el resto de los chicos que ya se encontraban ahí. Pese a detalles como estos, ambos sostenían una relación más bien reservada. No era un secreto de que ambos eran novios, y se frecuentaban mucho. Sin embargo las señales de afecto brillaban por su ausencia e incluso se peleaban igual que siempre, parecía raro, pero se mostraban felices así.

La pareja se sentó detrás de los lugares de Yui y Haruna; varios de los chicos volteaban divertidos para ver el 'acarreo' de su compañero. Para la líder corrector también era hilarante el momento, pero disimuló cubriendo su cara con una mano, después volteó a ver a su compañera para sorprenderla con la misma expresión.

A la trigueña le parecía amor 'apache' la relación que llevaban sus amigos. A ella le gustaba pensar en un novio que la llenara de cariños y que exteriorizara su afecto sin más, como en los romances que leía en sus 'mangas' y se habían convertido en su fantasía.

Por un instante, Shun volvió a su memoria. Él era alguien serio, pero muy gentil y educado, pero nada más que su amigo. Bueno, si no podía tener ese romance con el que ella se ilusionaba, le era suficiente con todos los sentimientos que aquel muchacho le inspirara.

La hora de partir llegó, todos los estudiantes estaban preparados en sus asientos para iniciar el viaje virtual. Nuevamente fueron empleados los autobuses de la aventura anterior. A la voz de 'Aquí vamos', cada uno se colocó su respectivo virtualizador, para que unos segundos después, la persona digital de cada uno de los excursionistas apareciera en la sala de espera de la Red Urbana Metrópolis Japón. Ésta era una de las entradas menos céntricas y correspondía a la terminal Narita, que en el mundo real equivalía a un puerto aéreo.

Los diversos grupos salieron de las salas de usuarios y por órdenes de sus mentores correspondientes, se alinearon y planificaron la salida a la ciudad. El grupo de Yui y Haruna fue de los primeros en dejar este edificio, abordando unos autobuses virtuales que los llevarían a su alojamiento.

"Oye Haruna, tu ya has estado en Tokio antes, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Yui a su amiga.

"Sí, fue hace como tres años, por cuestión de negocios de mi papá. De hecho, recuerdo que no vi nada de la ciudad y me disgusté mucho en esa ocasión, era una niña todavía." Fue la respuesta de la muchacha, en el mismo momento, que otra memoria saltó a su mente, "¡Es más! Ahora recuerdo que hasta me encerré en mi cuarto como protesta cuando regresamos a casa."

"¿Cómo? ¿La señorita Kisaragi haciendo un berrinche?", Ireto y Takashi miraron a sus compañeras por encima del asiento delante de ellas. "¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"

"¡Oigan! ¿¡Y quién los invitó a ustedes!", Reiko saltó de su lugar detrás de sus dos amigas. "¡Mejor quédense callados si se van a burlar!", Los dos regañados palidecieron con la reacción de la enérgica chica, por lo que se devolvieron asustados a sus lugares.

"Oye Yui, ¿Sí decidiste ir a la Red Urbana? Aunque era la zona americana, ¿no es así?", preguntó Ichitaro por arriba al recordar la información que le había proporcionado a ella el fin de semana anterior.

"Éste... sí. Sí fui. Pero sólo estuve un rato. Todos hablaban en otro idioma y no entendía mucho...", fue la improvisada respuesta de la trigueña ante la súbita pregunta.

"¡Que mala eres!", intervino Akiko que estaba en el asiento junto al pasillo del bus, "Debiste avisarme. El domingo me aburrí como una ostra en casa. Pudimos ir juntas para divertirnos."

"Ah...", ¡Si supieran por qué estuvo en ese paseo!, "...lo siento Akiko, no sabía... ja... Es que se me ocurrió de pronto... y no pensé en buscarlas..."

"¿Y que fue lo que viste?" Reiko se agregó a la plática también. Haruna sabía que ahora su amiga estaba en un aprieto y no veía la forma para zafar a Yui del interrogatorio. Ella sabía a la perfección todo lo que hasbía pasado dentro de la red urbana, desde el rescate de IR hasta la huida junto con el enigmático Turbo.

"Es un lugar enorme. En la entrada hay un playa y luego calles muy grandes. Había mucha gente. La mayoría ni te ve, pero hay personas muy amables...", la frase le recordó que también conoció a alguien muy desagradable también. "Hacia mucho calor, pero me regalaron un helado. Unos chicos que nunca había visto me saludaron o algo así. Los edificios tienen más pisos que los que puedo contar..." , así describió su experiencia previa al manicomio de aquella noche. "...Luego en un paseo en auto me di cuenta de que hay calles eran muy inclinadas... La ciudad estaba rodeada por el mar, mas tarde conocí un puente llamado...", por un momento se le escapó el nombre, "...Puerta de oro. O algo así."

"Deberíamos ir alguno de estos días.", Propuso Akiko "Suena como un lugar genial." Qué ironía. El San Francisco virtual que conoció Yui tendría todo adjetivo, menos 'genial'. Las dos amigas correctores se miraron para intercambiar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando el autobús se internó en las calles limítrofes de Tokio, los estudiantes miraban con curiosidad el perfil de la urbe más grande del mundo con una arquitectura más compleja que a la que estaban acostumbrados, y mucho más concurrida. Algunos instantes después, el transporte recorría una avenida a la sombra de un paso a desnivel. Era el tren metropolitano de la ciudad. Al fin, la hilera de camiones hizo parada frente a un elegante recinto. Una construcción ligeramente rústica, salvo por la parte central, enmarcada con un gran vitral que permitía observar plenamente el interior. Detrás de esta construcción, se alzaba el cuerpo principal del hotel. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, mientras afuera el cielo pintaba ya sus emotivos tonos rojo y amarillo por la cercana puesta de sol.

Los grupos escolares ingresaron en filas al recibidor del hotel. El número de escritorios operando agilizó la distribución de los muchachos en las habitaciones acomodándose cuatro en cada una. Para las amigas de Yui esto fue muy conveniente, mientras que Ichitaro, Takashi e Ireto tendrían espacio extra para ellos tres, puesto que los conjuntos se completaron sin que ellos recibieran a alguien más.

Las niñas se sentían como en un palacio al andar en el vestíbulo y los corredores aledaños camino a su cuarto. Los pisos y las columnas estaban finamente acabadas en mármol. Una pequeña fuente y maceteros blancos con motivos grecos daban el toque de naturaleza a la decoración. Instantes después, Haruna y su grupo de amigas se despedían de los demás para entrar a su estancia. Los colores y mobiliario eran cálidos, muy al estilo de lo que habían visto las chicas en la planta baja.

"¡Yo me quedo aquí!" Dijo Akiko cuando su espalda tocó el colchón de la cama.

"El cuarto solo es tan grande como mi casa.", comentó Reiko sorprendida por el lujoso dormitorio. Las cuatro estudiantes se la vivirían al estilo de la realeza durante los próximos 10 días en este paseo virtual, aunque esto equivaldría apenas a una hora en el mundo real. Yui jugaba en su respectivo lecho, rebotando sentada sobre él. Haruna llamó a la trigueña para mostrarle la increíble vista de la que gozaban desde la terraza del cuarto. Sus dos compañeras también acudieron para disfrutar del espectáculo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que los miradores vecinos estaban ocupados por los demás muchachos del colegio, que admiraban la panorámica de la urbe cibernética. Igualmente, se escuchaban comentarios en voz alta y algunos saludos entre balcones. Ante sus azorados ojos se extendía un manto de colores que iluminaban la profundidad de la noche. En algunas zonas se divisaban los tonos pastel del neón. Muros proyectando imágenes de televisión, construcciones tan altas como el hotel donde estaban y a lo lejos en medio de todo, se distinguía majestuosa entramada de metal rojo y bañada por reflectores, la famosa Torre de Tokio. Yui repasó con la lengua sus secos labios, estaba emocionada, conocería en breve aquel escenario en donde los clímax de sus mangas favoritos tomaban lugar. Ese sitio representaba para ella, y sin duda para muchos más, un lugar místico y lleno de magia.

Poco a poco, los espacios iban desocupándose, la puerta de la habitación sonó por el llamado de la maestra, indicando a las chicas que era la hora para la cena, durante la cual anunciaría el programa para el día siguiente. El gran comedor estaba lleno por los escolares que se turnaban para elegir su comida de entre el buffet dispuesto para ellos.

La cena paso sin novedades, Yui y sus amigas, excepto Haruna, repitieron postre. Después, hubo una pausa durante la cual, los maestros del segundo grado distribuyeron materiales y explicaron a los alumnos la tarea para el otro día. El primer punto de visita sería el parque Ueno, uno de los más populares sitios recreativos para los habitantes de la urbe. También un sitio de importante contenido histórico del Japón. Durante la tarde, los grupos irían al zoológico local como recreo.

"Oigan, Akiko y yo iremos con los chicos a conocer los alrededores, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?", Reiko preguntó a sus amigas dado que aún era relativamente temprano y en particular por la seguridad que representaba ser un viaje virtual, los alumnos de Scroll disfrutaban de cierta libertad para sus actividades.

"Gracias, pero quiero descansar. El viaje me tiene rendida", Fue la respuesta de Haruna. Para Yui, la propuesta era tentadora, pero los planes de la corrector le favorecían más.

"¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mucho sueño... Ya me contarán mañana, ¿sí?", Contestó la trigueña fingiendo un bostezo. Esa era una buena oportunidaoe para poder hablar con su mejor amiga acerca de un tema que la tenia muy inquieta, aún cuando todo el tiempo pretendiera que no era así.

"Ustedes se lo pierden.", La chica de pelo morado se encogió de hombros y se retiro para ir con el resto de los chicos.

Apenas estuvieron de regreso en su cuarto, cada una se sentó frente a la otra en el borde de las camas. Ambas sabían porqué estaban allí. La ex corrector dio pie a la plática:

"Haruna.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué sucede, Yui?"

"Quisiera saber... ¿Cómo está I.R.?"

"Él está muy bien, se ha repuesto del todo. Gracias a ti y a Turbo."

"Ya veo.", Yui sonrió aliviada. El estado de su amiguito cibernético la tenía preocupada, pero por lo difícil de la situación, había evitado preguntar al respecto, hasta ese instante.

"I.R. llevaba una especie de pelota. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con los virus?"

"Ah, sí. Se la entregó al profesor Inukai. Él dijo que la estudiaría para saber de que se trataba. Tu se la diste, ¿verdad?"

La trigueña asintió meneando la cabeza.

"Aún no nos han dicho si está relacionada con los virus.", Luego de afirmarlo, Haruna cambió la expresión seria por una gran sonrisa. "Yui, no te lo había dicho antes: Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a los virus."

"No te preocupes por eso... después de todo, fue una coincidencia. Tan solo fue suerte...", entonces bajó la mirada al piso y agregó, "Igual que todas las demás veces..."

"¡Yui! No seas tan dura contigo.", respondió la pelirosa con tristeza. "La suerte no tuvo nada que ver. La suerte no te habría llevado a ti sola por la RedCom para encontrar a los correctores ni tampoco te dentro de esa fortaleza."

A la líder corrector le dolía escuchar la voz de la herida autoestima de su mejor amiga. Rápidamente, busco las palabras para alentarla. Sin embargo, Yui interrumpió su propósito.

"¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Los programas de Control e IR fueron actualizados para combatir a los nuevos virus. Hace unos días, Ecco y Paz tuvieron problemas durante una pelea. Nos costó trabajo eliminar a los virus, pero Turbo llegó para sacarlos de ahí."

"El sico... sitico... ¿ese loco?", a Yui la sacudió la simple mención del nombre.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", Haruna no comprendió la reacción de su amiga.

"¿No te has dado cuenta de que es un tipo peligroso? Casi nos mata a I.R. y a mí. No me gusta depender de alguien como él. Es engreído, grosero, tiene la boca muy grande..."

La señorita Kisaragi estaba asombrada: Yui Kasuga, la chica que podía ser amiga de todo el mundo, y que siempre buscaba sin titubear lo bueno de las personas, se declaraba abiertamente contra alguien. Sólo podía decirle la verdad: "Bueno, yo... es decir... Yo nunca he hablado con él. No tengo idea de qué clase de persona es. Aparece de pronto, hace su trabajo y se va. Control se disgusta mucho por eso, él tampoco ha podido hablarle, pero al profesor Inukai no parece molestarle."

"¿Ya ves a qué me refiero?, ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando lo escogieron para ser un corrector? Haruna, yo...", la chica de pelo rosa se levantó y se acercó a su amiga. Se acuclilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

"Yui... Es natural que desconfíes. Es verdad, no lo conozco, pero hay algo que me preocupa más, y es sobre ti."

"¿Sobre mi?", Los ojos marrones de la niña reflejaban su desconcierto.

"¿Recuerdas cuando conocimos a Ai? Era una chica fría y todas la tachaban de presuntuosa. Francamente a mi me ahuyentaba su indiferencia. Pero hubo alguien que opinaba diferente. Alguien que no se atemorizó; que incluso se propuso hacerse su amiga. ¿Lo recuerdas?", Era Yui a quien Haruna se refería. Así habían pasado las cosas apenas unos meses atrás. "Todo se dio. Y fue gracias a tu fe, que conocimos a la verdadera Ai. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí...", admitió ella, y apartó un momento la mirada de su amiga, porque a pesar de que era cierto lo que le decían, no podía evitar ruborizarse.

"Amiga: lo que me da mucho miedo ahora, es que te vaya a pasar lo mismo que a Ai. Apenas conociste a Turbo y ya piensas que él es basura. Comprendo que estés muy lastimada por lo de nuestros amigos, pero por favor Yui, no dejes que la depresión robe lo más bello de ti."

"¿Lo más... bello?", La joven intentaba sin éxito acomodar las ideas y entender lo que su amiga le decía.

"Sí, hablo de tu FE. Si pierdes la confianza en ti misma, la confianza que tienes para los demás también se quebrará. Por favor Yui, date cuenta de lo que estas pasando, antes de que desaparezca eso que todos amamos de ti."

"Haruna...", Yui enmudecío al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ¿Cómo agradecer que su mejor amiga la pudiera alertar tan a tiempo de sus errores? Todo era verdad: La antigua Yui Kasuga desearía conocer a Turbo y saber el por qué de su desdeñosa actitud. Había perdido su seguridad por considerarse culpable de la desaparición de Rescue. Aquella noche en la Red Urbana de América, ella atravesaba una situación estresante y todo lo que no conociera, era un enemigo. Fue así como Turbo se presentó ante ella. La chica estuvo un minuto en trance mientras meditaba todo. No podía concentrarse en su entorno, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con los brillantes ojos azules de su compañera. "...Mu... Muchas gracias... Amiga."

Yui se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra y rodeo el cuello de su confidente con los brazos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara. Había dado el primer paso en el camino a su resurrección.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando Takashi, Ireto e Ichitaro regresaban de su paseo. Cuidando de que los profesores no los pillaran deambulando por ahí, dado que las órdenes eran estar en sus respectivas alcobas a las diez. Ichitaro dio un rápido vistazo por el pasillo que intersecaba al corredor por donde andaban, previniendo la presencia de algún maestro. Con un movimiento de la mano, llamó a los otros dos para correr sigilosamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Takashi agarró la manija para usar la llave. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando la empuñadura se deslizó entre sus dedos para revelar que estaba abierto. Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, preguntándose cómo había pasado. De pronto el sonido del ascensor abriendo sus puertas acompañado de una aguda campanilla interfirió con sus cavilaciones, por lo que, asustados, los tres entraron corriendo a la habitación y de un golpe, cerraron.

"Estuvo cerca.", dijo Ireto exhalando en señal de alivio.

"¡Espera a que contemos a los demás cómo llegamos hasta aquí!" Takashi estaba contento por la anécdota, aunque la sonrisa traviesa se borró de su cara en un instante al percatarse que sus amigos miraban al interior de la habitación sorprendidos.

Cuando Takashi se giró para descubrir qué había impresionado a los otros, se encontró que sobre la cama que originalmente estaba desocupada, un desconocido estaba recostado hojeando una revista bajo la discreta luz de la lámpara del buró. Cuando aquel los advirtió, los saludo con una palabra y regresó a su lectura. El joven le era familiar a Ichitaro, pero no acertaba a decir de dónde lo conocía. Lo único seguro es que era alguien del colegio, dado que usaba el uniforme igual al de ellos. El saco estaba doblado al pie del lecho y él llevaba la corbata desanudada.

"¿Quién es éste tipo?", Preguntó en voz baja Takashi a sus dos amigos.

"No sé, pero tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes...", fue lo que Ichitaro alcanzó a decir.

"¿Que estará haciendo aquí?"

"Muchaaachos...", la voz de la profesora Manami puso los nervios de punta a los tres chicos. De la sombra surgió ella con su graciosa sonrisa y jugueteando con un llavero en la mano. "...me alegra que hayan regresado. Quería decirles que en el último grado los grupos se completaron y algunos de sus compañeros no pudieron integrarse, así que este amigo va a estar con ustedes durante nuestro viaje. Saluden a Mike Hirahisawa."

"Ah... ¡Hola Mike!" Los chicos ya tenían clara la situación. El invitado respondió meneando la cabeza, sin dejar el texto que leía.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora te recuerdo!", El chico con gafas reaccionó "Tú eres uno de los que elabora el boletín del colegio Scroll, ¿no es así?"

"El mismo."

"¡Mucho gusto, Mike!", Takashi alargó el brazo para ofrecer su mano en saludo, "¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!"

"Claro.", La voz del joven sonaba monótona, y el estrechamiento de manos fue flojo.

"Bien, muchachos, me voy, duerman ya porque tenemos un día muy agitado mañana.", la catedrática se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cerrar se asomó por detrás de la puerta con una mirada sombría para advertirles: "Por cierto. Voy a informar que desobedecieron las instrucciones de estar en sus habitaciones a las diez como máximo. Buenas noches."

"Ah... para eso valió nuestro esfuerzo.", Los tres estudiantes se derrumbaron desanimados.

Mientras tanto, en un distante lugar, en medio de la penumbra, solo se escuchaba el retumbar de los pasos que Turbo daba sobre el piso encharcado. En el ambiente solo se respiraba humedad y en especial el clima era frío.

"¿Sabes, Cherry? Esto me recuerda a los corredores del tren donde jugaba con la pandilla cuando era un niño. En Ámsterdam los túneles eran muy grandes y con muchos lugares para esconderse. Uno de nosotros contaba contra la pared hasta 20, mientras los demás nos ocultábamos. Cuando el primero terminaba, buscaba al resto. Si uno podía llegar al punto de inicio sin que el cazador le ganara la carrera, ganaba el juego y volvíamos a empezar."

"Parecía ser algo aburrido, ¿no es así?", CS flotaba a un lado del corrector piloto.

"Ah, Cherry... en esos días no había RedCom y si hubiese existido, poco nos habría importado. No existe nada cómo el ejercicio en el mundo real."

"Creo entenderlo."

"El humano no fue hecho para estarse quieto, amiga. Para mi, es una infamia que todas las actividades quieran ser coordinadas con una computadora... No sé... no me gusta depender enteramente de un circuito electrónico. Siento como que habrá un momento en que las maquinas dejarán de ser nuestras aliadas y serán quienes tomen las riendas hasta el punto de manipularnos..."

"Su forma de pensar se me hace muy primitiva, Turbo." , la voz de C.S. sonaba ligeramente ofendida.

"No quiero decir que el software en sí sea el que desencadene esa catástrofe. Muchos de ustedes ni siquiera pueden pensar en una mala intención. Pero por desgracia, el software es alterable y tal como los hackers por medio de los virus u otros medios han afectado los programas poniéndolos en contra de las personas, temo es que alguna vez, alguien sea tan ingenioso, que pueda crear el virus, ó qué se yo, tan perfecto que ni siquiera él pueda controlar."

Caminaron un par de minutos más en silencio. Los dos correctores llegaron a un área similar a un jardín botánico. Las plantas estaban excesivamente crecidas y las ramas de los árboles cubrían toda la vista frontal. Turbo desenvainó la cuchilla que llevaba sujeta en la pierna y abrió paso entre la vegetación. Cherry lo seguía con cierta precaución.

"Estás muy callada, ardilla. ¿Te molestó algo de lo que dije?"

"No, no es eso. Pensaba en algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Es un recuerdo que tengo registrado en la memoria, aunque no me tocó vivirlo."

"¿Cómo puedes recordar algo si no lo viviste?", Turbo pisó un espacio pantanoso en medio del pasto, no le gustó el hecho, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

"Si me ingresan información suficiente, puedo conocer lo que sea aún cuando jamás lo hubiera visto."

"Ya. ¿Y que 'recordaste'?"

"Las intenciones de alguien, aún cuando sean buenas, ¿pueden interpretarse como malas?"

"Por supuesto. Sucede muy a menudo con los humanos. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?"

"No... no vale la pena mencionarlo.", Cherry cerró los ojos un instante, parecía tratarse de algo triste.

Los dos compañeros salieron de la espesura del follaje, y se aproximaron a un muro de roca, con una escalinata dentro de una cueva. Tomaron camino por la subida, a Bjorn le costaba trabajo ascender con el gran contenedor que transportaba en su espalda a modo de mochila.

"Dime de una vez, ¿qué pasó? No me equivoqué con lo de las alteraciones del software, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, es que... hubo un servidor... que tenia mucho poder por todo lo que dependía de él. Tuvo una ambición: Crear. Crear un mundo nuevo. Pero sus pasos fueron equivocados y descubrió que su ilusión era irrealizable.", Cherry hablaba del proyecto frustrado que Grosser hubiera desarrollado meses atrás.

"'Ilusionarse...' definitivamente no he visto nada en este mundo.", comentó el humano con franco asombro.

Los dos correctores caminaron en medio de peñascos, no se podía divisar el fin del camino en medio de las rocas. Para Cherry, la vereda no era mayor problema, ya que le bastaba flotar, pero al muchacho se le complicaba por la carga. Poco después, otra cueva con su escalinata recibía a los visitantes.

"Después de esto, me voy a meter al gimnasio. No estoy acostumbrado a estos viajes...", El chico reflejó el cansancio resoplando a la vez que su frente se mostraba cubierta por el sudor.

"¡Llegamos!", anunció la ardilla virtual. Los dos viajeros se internaron en un corredor oscuro donde el ambiente ya no era tan silvestre y el suelo estaba perfectamente seco. Para guiarse en esta última etapa, CS activo las luces que portaba en las orejas. Las pisadas de Turbo disparaban un eco tétrico.

"Identifíquense...", Una voz cavernosa detuvo el andar de los correctores.

"Soy la corrector de software número diez, Control Squirrel.", Dijo en voz alta la roedora virtual.

"Y mi nombre clave es Corrector Turbo.", Fue la breve respuesta del joven humano.

Ante ellos, dos luces rojas se encendieron. De la nada se materializó una figura metálica, consistente en un yelmo y una hilera de corazas redondeadas que descendían de éste. Los puntos rojizos eran en realidad los ojos de aquella imagen. Se trataba de la computadora maestra de la RedCom: Grosser.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien vino a buscarme...", Observó el módulo central de la Red.

"Tal vez si limpiaras tu casa más a menudo, la idea de visitarse sería más atractiva.", Contestó Bjorn.

"Tú eres la conciencia de un ser humano. Estás en un área cifrada de alto nivel. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?", el ordenador no esperaba ser visto por alguien del mundo real otra vez. El cifrado de alto nivel consistía en un programa de mayor jerarquía dentro del universo virtual, inaccesible para cualquier software operando dentro de la RedCom. Un área de alto nivel representaría un mundo digital dentro del mismo mundo electrónico. Cherry vivía efectivamente en una zona así, y es por ello que en esta ocasión, su imagen recorría el espacio junto a su jefe.

"Bueno, alguien de allá afuera me dijo que debíamos arreglarte para el trabajo que te espera. Me enviaron con todo esto." Bjorn bajó el recipiente que llevara sujeto a la espalda. "Me explicaron que estas piezas te ayudarán para recibir al corrector nueve."

"Entiendo. Inukai sigue reforzando sus filas. Está bien, Corrector Turbo, procede."

Detrás de la imagen de Grosser, un paso a desnivel se iluminó. La habitación estaba llena de componentes cibernéticos, cables, luces miniatura y más. El corrector humano se dirigió a las bahías que le habían ordenado preparar.

Empleando instrumental de bizarra naturaleza, el joven se preparó para retirar las piezas como se le había indicado. Según las instrucciones, debía remover el cilindro número cinco, sin embargo, cuando las herramientas estaban colocadas, la voz del servidor interrumpió el trabajo.

"Corrector Turbo, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?", Grosser sonaba perturbado.

"Inukai me ordenó retirar el control cinco y poner el nuevo en su lugar."

"Déjalo como está. Detrás de ti hay muchas bahías donde puedes instalar lo que quieras.", La computadora maestra sonaba imperativa inclusive algo ansiosa.

"Pero-", Bjorn quiso discutir las palabras de su anfitrión, sin embargo éste no le permitió continuar.

"¿Tienes una idea de qué es lo que estás haciendo?", cuestionó Grosser.

"Honestamente...", el chico inclinó la cabeza mientras la giraba en señal negativa.

"Cada uno de estos cilindros es un núcleo de programa. La hilera que estás viendo, fue destinada para albergar los núcleos de los correctores de software. Son en sí, su cordón umbilical hacía mi. Comprenderás lo que eso significa."

"¿Tu relación con ellos es tan estrecha?"

"Aún cuando no están conscientes de ello, así es. Fui programado a semejanza de Mototsugu Inukai; básicamente, soy un reflejo de él. Para el profesor, cada una de sus piezas de software representa algo valioso. Como la sombra que represento, el valor de esos programas poseen la misma importancia para mi. Retirar ese cilindro será lo mismo que arrancar un recuerdo de mi memoria."

El piloto miró fijamente los brillantes ojos del acorazado que estaba frente a él. Después volteó a ver a su asistente, su expresión era de confusión también. No obstante, la mascota virtual al fin aprobó con un suave movimiento. El corrector esbozó una sonrisa para su interlocutor.

"Está bien. No interferiré con tu memoria entonces...", el humano retiró el equipo del lugar asignado. "Me doy cuenta de que... mi idea sobre ustedes es muy obtusa..."

De regreso en Tokio, el sol brillaba con todo su fulgor en el cielo, marcando el medio día. Durante las últimas horas, los diversos equipos de estudiantes del colegio Scroll se habían congregado para las primeras visitas guiadas a los puntos de interés distribuido por el campo. Por el equipo de Yui, Haruna y Akiko se habían dedicado a reunir información sobre la temática tratada en el sitio. Principalmente, se hacía referencia a la época del Shogunato Edo y el posterior impulso que el país recibiera para modernizarse. La trigueña y Reiko se encargaban de la cámara fotográfica que se les había entregado. Ciertamente esto último no era la tarea más complicada, pero fue una decisión unánime, dado que la señorita Kasuga aún no dominaba el tecleo al cien por ciento. Cerca de la una de la tarde, los cuartetos ó tercias se retiraban del área verde para disponer del almuerzo.

"Oigan, ¿No se suponía que Takashi estaba solo con Ireto e Ichitaro?", Akiko se extrañó al ver al equipo de sus amigos.

"Sí. Nuestro grupo estaba completo.", afirmó Haruna.

"Si es así, ¿quién es el chico que viene con ellos?", insistió Akiko.

"No lo sé... nunca lo había visto.", Reiko se intrigó también.

"Miren, aquí vienen.", el rostro de Haruna se iluminó discretamente, ya que podría ver a Takashi por un rato.

"Hola, chicas.", El enamorado de Haruna saludó a las tres presentes.

"¿Cómo va todo?", Preguntó Reiko a Ichitaro.

"Todo marcha a la perfección. El informe de campo estará regalado, tenemos un arma secreta."

"¿Un arma secreta?", Akiko se adelantó. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Gracias a nuestro amigo, el trabajo para la escuela será pan comido.", Takashi se refería al desconocido de cabello negro y tímida mirada.

"Hago... lo que puedo.", Respondió casi inaudible el interpelado. Akiko se acercó al muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo me llamo Akiko Yanagi. ¡Mucho gusto de conocerte! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hiragisawa. Mike Hiragisawa."

"Bien, Mike ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas en el almuerzo? Planeábamos...", Ireto se interpuso en la conversación.

"Lo sentimos, pero ya tenemos planes para la comida, ¿No es así, Ichitaro?", el más alto de los chicos se volteó buscando el auxilio de sus compañeros.

"¿Pla..?", el chico de anteojos entendió la reacción de su compañero. "¡Ah, claro!", dio un codazo a su amigo de al lado, "¡Takashi!, espero que no olvidaras donde venden esos... ah... las... ¡pescados! Si, los pescados."

Takashi que estaba en medio de ellos, no entendía a qué se referían sus amigos, y la confusión se le dibujaba en la cara. Pero un ligero puntapié del pelirrojo, lo hizo entrar al juego.

"¡No! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si, vamos, se nos hace tarde. Si no, no alcanzaremos. ¡Bueno amigas, nos veremos luego...!", Ireto tomó por los hombros a su compañero superior. Y cuando pretendía llevárselo con los demás, Mike agito el torso para quitarse las manos del chico.

"No hagas eso, ¿estamos?", La situación se sentía incómoda. Pero los otros dos jóvenes explicaron que así era la forma de ser de su amigo. No tenía que molestarse. Finalmente, la cuarteta masculina, dejó a sus compañeras.

"¿Qué bicho les picó a esos?", Reiko estaba intrigada por la actitud de los muchachos.

"¡Ushh! Esos tontos me la van a pagar.", Akiko era la más molesta. "¿¡Qué se creen esos torpes!"

"¿Pasa algo, amigas? La distraída Yui se había resagado haciendo fotografías y apenas se reunía con sus compañeras."

"No, sólo eran Ichitaro y los demás...", Respondió Reiko.

"Venían con el chico más guapo del mundo.", Intervino la joven de pelo verde con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"¿Con quién..?", Una respuesta muy inusual en la jovencita.

Haruna reía discretamente pensando en el pequeño conflicto que presenció. Después preguntó a la recién llegada, "¿Dónde estabas?"

"¡Ay! Es cierto, encontré algo de aquel lado. Reiko ¿Tu podrías decirme de qué se trata?", El parque recopilaba historia y tradición. Había muchos elementos desconocidos para las chicas, pero el terreno era ideal para Reiko que tenía una especialidad en los usos y costumbres de su cultura. Las adolescentes anduvieron algunos pasos rumbo a uno de los pequeños templos. Frente a él, una pequeña tina con agua esculpida en roca y con símbolos labrados era empleada por los visitantes para beber un poco del liquido de una manera casi ritual. Detrás de la fuente, unos cordeles suspendían pequeños papiros escritos.

"Ah, ¡Aquí puedes pedir buena fortuna!", La chica de pelo morado se adelantó a sus amigas para mostrarles cómo era que debían efectuar el breve rito; después, les indicó a las demás que repitieran el procedimiento. Posteriormente se dirigieron al mismo templo donde consiguieron unos papeles con las inscripciones. Reiko anticipó la lectura de su fortuna.

"Que raro... estos mensajes solían ser específicos, pero ahora los cambiaron con algo más bien para interpretar... Lean las suyas amigas."

[El pasado contiene la llave a tu infelicidad. En el presente está la puerta. ¿En verdad quieres cruzarla?], Akiko levantó la mirada y volteó en todas direcciones como buscando algo o a alguien. Luego disimulando su impacto, se dirigió a colgar el impreso en los cordeles.

[No dudes. Eres quien mejor lo hace y tú lo sabes. Representas la esperanza, y la confianza hacia ti es ciega.], Haruna dibujó una gran sonrisa y se apresuró a colocar su papel igual que Akiko.

[Todos necesitamos alguna vez una segunda oportunidad. Acéptala. Tu decisión será la correcta.], ¡Una segunda oportunidad! ¿Qué significaba ese mensaje? Era divagante y directo a la vez. Yui imitó a sus compañeras y colgó la tira en el sitio designado.

Finalizada la visita al parque, las calles aledañas se teñían con los colores amarillo y azul de los uniformes de scroll. Los chicos deambulaban comprando comida y otros misceláneos para después reunirse con sus grupos. Tal como lo habían prometido los tutores, la tarde fue una sesión libre, durante la cual, Yui y compañía se deleitaron visitando el zoológico de la localidad. Una diferencia significativa entre las reservas real y virtual era que en ésta última, los animales podían más que ser vistos por los paseantes y era permitido interactuar con ellos, establecido que los especimenes debían ser respetados como criaturas verdaderas.

Akiko y Yui eran las más entusiasmadas con la libertad permitida por el parque, aunque las 4 disfrutaban por igual.

Apenas dos días después, en el cuartel de los correctores, los 7 programas guardianes habían acordado una tertulia con motivo de una alerta amarilla en torno a la Red Urbana. Inukai y sus dos asistentes informaban a las piezas de software sobre la situación:

"Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los responsables por los virus no están actuando al azar, sino que tienen un plan bien establecido y que eventualmente están cumpliendo por etapas. Todos los indicios de actividad viral en la R.U.M. Americana han cesado. En cuanto Jerome colocó los monitores en el área Japonesa, notamos latencias de pops y shock. Aunque mandamos a Turbo y CS a investigar, no consiguieron localizar los núcleos."

"¿No es la Red Urbana de Japón donde están Haruna y Yui?", preguntó Synchro consternado.

"En efecto. Visitan el sitio por una actividad escolar. Es por ello que instalamos los monitores en esa zona y no en la de Inglaterra. Pero dadas las circunstancias, anticiparemos la colocación en la sección inglesa antes de que nuestros hackers actúen allá.", Informó Jerome.

"Sería mejor que fuéramos a ese sitio para prepararnos contra un ataque ¿No lo creen?", sugirió Control, con la aprobación de todos.

"Desafortunadamente, los sitios con reportes de actividad latente de virus se han dado en estos puntos.", William exhibió un plano de la Red Urbana Japón mostrando docenas de puntos rojos y azules. "De los lugares marcados en rojo salieron los reportes de virus. Los puntos azules son los enlaces y puntos de acceso de la red. Patrullar cada uno de esos lugares, los obliga a realizar un movimiento muy grande para desplazarse de un sitio a otro si existiera una emergencia."

Tristan no veía muy convencidos a los correctores. "En mi particular punto de vista, una acción desde aquí hasta el acceso y al punto de conflicto es más rápido que de un lugar de vigilancia a un punto de salto y de ahí al lugar con el problema."

"Es cuestión de estrategia", contempló Anty. El movimiento será más ágil esperando aquí.

"¿Qué les parecería dividir al equipo en dos partes?", Dijo Paz. "Un grupo permanece aquí y espera la señal de alarma mientras el resto vigila la ciudad desde adentro."

"¡Es una gran idea!", Expresó I.R.

"Cubriremos más terreno de esa forma.", Synchro empezaba a entusiasmarse.

"Es un buen plan, Paz. Muy bien correctores, decidan cómo van a distribuirse para esta misión.", El profesor permitiría que las piezas de software prepararan su estrategia.

Después de unos minutos, se definió que I.R., Ecco, Anty y Follow permanecerían en el cuartel, mientras Paz, Control y Synchro se dispersarían para observar los lugares de posible peligro dentro de la Red Urbana.

*Hay algo más que debo comunicarles, muchachos.*, El creador de los correctores llamaba a su escuadrón de avanzada, *¡Si necesitaran un apoyo, llamen a Turbo!*

"¿El vino también?", Preguntó Control, "No sé por qué, profesor, pero siento que no puedo contar con él."

"¿Será por que aún no te ha reconocido como líder?", Paz lanzó el sarcástico comentario, que desde luego, al corrector de pelo azul, le cayó como balde de agua fría.

*Descuiden. Es una persona rebelde, pero ya nos mostró que es muy eficiente en lo que hace.*

"No puedo discutirlo.", Agregó el corrector anciano.

"Tú ya lo conociste, Paz. Sinceramente, yo tengo curiosidad por encontrármelo.", A Synchro le llamaba la atención conocer al nuevo recluta, que hasta entonces había actuado con plena autonomía. Deseaba saber qué clase de persona era.

El alumnado del colegio Scroll había tenido una intensa actividad el último día, al visitar el palacio imperial. Hasta Reiko y Yui habían pasado una cansada labor con el equipo fotográfico en su grupo de trabajo. Pero con las anotaciones y la planificación en manos de Haruna para la monografía, confiaban que el esfuerzo se compensaría con creces. La quinta jornada del viaje virtual, sería enteramente una sesión libre, por lo que todos los estudiantes podrían pasear por la ciudad a cualquier punto de interés que no hubiera sido contemplada en el programa de visitas.

En la mañana, mientras Akiko se probaba algo de ropa que había adquirido el día anterior, Reiko se bañaba y Yui leía un manga, Haruna entró en la habitación. La niña de pelo rosa lucía deprimida.

"Haruna, ¿Qué te pasó?", Yui dejó su diversión cuando vio a su amiga con la cara triste.

"No, no es nada.", Pretendió disimular la señorita Kisaragi.

"Es ese torpe de Takashi, ¿verdad?", Akiko, la joven de pelo verde se acercó al dúo.

"¿Takashi?", se preguntó ingenua Kasuga.

"¿No te has dado cuenta, Yui?", Dijo la pequeña a su amiga, "Desde que estuvimos en Ueno, los chicos nos han estado evitando."

"Ya veo. Tienes razón.", Comprendío la trigueña.

"Esperaba que fuéramos todos juntos a Akibahara. Pero no podrá ser.", Dijo la líder corrector decepcionada.

"¡Vamos! No es para tanto. No necesitamos a esos tontos para divertirnos en grande.", Akiko deseaba animar a sus acompañantes.

Reiko también se molestó cuando supo que sus compañeros las habían dejado plantadas otra vez. Sin embargo, se unió a la actitud de la bajita Akiko para disfrutar del día ellas solas.

El barrio de Akibahara es denominado como la 'Ciudad Electrónica', por la gran cantidad de comercios especializados en dispositivos electrónicos. Por esta ocasión, las chicas curioseaban solamente. No estaba en sus planes ninguna compra, pero por la localidad podrían darse una idea de las novedades que próximamente aparecerían en su pequeña ciudad. Después un par de horas de mirar aparadores y navegar en medio de una multitud de personas, millares de anuncios, propagandas y demás, se toparon en una de las calles con la exhibición de algunos chicos haciendo 'skateboarding' en una diminuta plaza. El cuarteto se emocionó con las acrobacias de los practicantes, acompañándose de una bebida. Algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de las chicas, fue una niña que utilizaba patines, cuyos movimientos eran elegantes y precisos. El escenario fue rápidamente cedido a ella. Los muchachos con patineta se apartaron de la explanada, permitiendo que la pequeña se luciera.

"¿Se dan cuenta?", Dijo Reiko cuando advirtió que los deslizadores se retiraban del campo y se convertían en espectadores. "¿Quién será esa niña?"

Un chico con ropa deportiva que acababa de recargarse en el barandal próximo a las jóvenes, escuchó la pregunta y les respondió emocionado, "Ella es nuestra reina."

"¿Su reina?", continuó Haruna, "Pero, no es si quiera de su misma edad ¿Por qué la llaman...?"

La pregunta se interrumpió cuando la chiquilla de pelo rosa claro y pupilas rojas, saltó, girando sobre su eje en el aire, y cayendo con una pierna levantada como en el patinaje artístico de hielo.

"¿Eso lo contesta, amiga?", concluyó el skater.

Las cuatro adolescentes miraban boquiabiertas la brillante ejecución de la 'ballerina extrema' como la llamaban sus fans. El asombroso espectáculo concluyó con una caída de la niña efectuando un split. Le gente estalló en aplausos para la genial atleta. La damisela se despidió del público agitando las manos y lanzando algunos besos al aire. Nuestras amigas estaban encantadas por el talento y la ternura de la pequeña. No tenía más de doce años y era simplemente asombrosa. En cuanto la niña se retiró, algunos de los curiosos se dispersaron, y los demás deportistas continuaron su práctica. Yui y sus compañeras también dejaron el parque para continuar con su paseo.

Después de una breve caminata, las chicas entraron a un establecimiento de juegos. El plan era divertirse un rato jugando al 'Pachinko'. Esta recreación es similar al pinball, salvo por la diferencia de que en éste, el único movimiento permitido al jugador es un primer impulso a la pelota en juego. El premio consiste en más pelotas para continuar la partida ó bien se puede canjear esta ganancia por alguna de las golosinas como recompensa.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el grupo decidió regresar a su hotel, habían tenido un buen descanso y todas estaban satisfechas por lo divertido del día. Emprendieron el camino a la estación de trenes. Para esto, necesitaban cruzar un parque que a esa hora era poco visitado. Ninguna de las cuatro advirtió a las dos personas que habían venido observándolas desde una hora atrás y que las seguían, una tras otra, cautelosamente.

"Holaa...", una voz chillona asustó a las escolares cuando las llamo por la espalda. Todas voltearon a la vez para encontrarse con un chico de unos veinte años, sumamente pálido y con una extraña sonrisa en la boca. Caminaba con un ligero tambaleo. La mirada del sujeto estaba perdida, pero era claro que las llamaba a ellas.

"A dónde van, preciosass?", No sabían de qué se trataba, pero definitivamente había algo extraño en este individuo. No era de confianza.

"Ignórenlo y vayámonos", susurró Reiko a las demás mientras aquel extraño se acercaba. Pero en el momento en que se daban la vuelta, Haruna sintió un apretón en la muñeca derecha.

"¿Pero a dónde vas bonitaa?", El corazón de la señorita Kisaragi dio un salto. El hombre la tenía agarrada y ella estaba indefensa, sus amigas no sabían como reaccionar. El maniaco jaloneó a la chica de pelo rosa y la apretó contra su cuerpo. "Te me antojas mucho, chiquititaa..."

En ese instante, un robot de seguridad, irrumpió en el lugar.

*Deténgase. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aqui?*, la figura no era mas que una imagen de autoridad. Su estructura difícilmente inspiraría respeto.

"¡Tú quítate, porquería!", el sujeto dio un duro manotazo a la maquina arrojándola al suelo. El sujeto tenía mucha fuerza y el apretón aterraba a Haruna.

"¡Suéltala!, ¡Ella no se está metiendo contigo!", era lo único que Akiko podía hacer. Distraer al sujeto mientras pensaba en algo mejor.

"¡Ya cállense... Bola de *#&%!", Vociferó el hombre enfurecido.

"¿No las oíste?", un susurro sorprendió al tipo. "!SUÉLTALA YA!", Sin más tiempo, el maniático sintió un fuerte jalón por el cuello de la camiseta y en el acto, dio una voltereta en el césped. Levantó la mirada. Ante él, un muchacho de su misma edad en ropa quicksilver negra y con anteojos reflejantes, se interponía entre a las chicas y él.

"¿Y tú qué te metes, &r0%?" Gritó el sujeto. Desde el suelo, con un salto, derribó al intruso e intentó propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el contrincante consiguió quitárselo de encima en un santiamén. El hombre de negro se puso rápidamente de pie y esperó el siguiente movimiento. El tambaleante sujeto lanzó otro golpe hacía los ojos de su rival, tan sólo para recibir un certero gancho en la mandíbula.

"Ya párale y lárgate de una vez, antes de que te lastime de verdad.", Amenazó el chico de lentes.

"¡Pobre %·#€#~! ¿Crees que me vas a ganar? ¡Ahora si te voy a partir la (&#€#!", El agresor, sacó un cuchillo y se tiró a matar, Bjorn logró desviar la navaja, aunque no pudo evitar el golpe que se estrelló en su pómulo y cayó en el pasto. Cuando su enemigo descargó el filo del arma contra el caído, un puñetazo de tierra cegó al malhechor. La última sensación que pudo percibir fue un duro golpe en la barbilla que lo dejó inconsciente.

El chico de ropa oscura agitó las dos manos que había entrelazado para noquear a su oponente. Se dio cuenta de que las cuatro chicas lo miraban inmóviles. El cristal de los lentes estaba quebrado y la pupila izquierda podía vérsele por la fisura.

"¿Que hacen ahí? ¡Corran ya!", *Sweep* *Sweep*, Un sonido interrumpió al vencedor de la pelea.

*La policía se acerca.*, Avisó una voz mecánica.

"¡Bien! Era su única oportunidad de escapar. Yo no puedo sacarte de dos problemas, Kisaragi.", El peleador se dio a la fuga corriendo hacía unos arbustos donde se refugió. Instantes después se perdió todo contacto con el desconocido.

"¿¡Tú lo conoces, Haruna!", cuestionó Reiko todavía asustada.

"No... no estoy segura...", Todo había pasado tan rápido que Haruna seguía demasiado confundida. Temblaba por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle. Estaba convencida de que nunca había visto al hombre que acababa de liberarla. Sin embargo ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Al final del día, la profesora Manami fue llamada a una comisaría de la red para recoger a sus cuatro alumnas que fueron involucradas en una pelea callejera y rescatadas por los elementos de seguridad de la zona. Por las declaraciones de las cuatro, el agresor estaba bajo custodia y aún se buscaba al hombre que peleó contra él.

A las afueras del hotel Royal Pacific a bordo de un megane azul, Bjorn Taisha veía llegar a su protegida con sus amigas y algunos adultos, sus maestros.

*Podemos decir que es una misión cumplida.*, Comentó Cherry desde su tablero virtual.

"Si... Creo que tienes razón...", el conductor giró el retrovisor hacía él. Examinó su pomulo amoratado mientras seguía su conversación. "Amiga, llama a Grosser, ¿Si?"

*¿Eh? ¿Para qué quiere hablar con él?*

"Durante la pelea, noté algo en ese sujeto. Estoy preocupado. Llámalo, por favor."

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. La voz cavernosa del servidor se escuchó por los altavoces del vehículo, *¿Qué es lo que quieres, Turbo? Sé que tienes un trabajo pendiente para Inukai.*

"Mi clienta estará a salvo mientras no salga de su habitación.", El humano suspiró y preguntó a la computadora maestra, "Grosser, tuve un enfrentamiento con una persona dentro de esta red. Pero me di cuenta de que había algo más que malas intenciones en ese tipo."

"¿Qué es lo que viste?", Grosser se interesó de inmediato.

"Respóndeme a esto: ¿Es posible que una persona drogada pueda acceder a la RedCom?"

* * *

Cuando las puertas se han cerrado, una nueva esperanza surge. Los hilos del destino vuelven a cruzarse, y en algún rincón, una aventura extraordinaria inicia. No te pierdas Corrector Yui Upgrade: La pasión de Ai.


	13. La pasión de Ai

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
** Capítulo 4: El final de un día**  
** Acto 13: La pasión de Ai**

* * *

"No deberían andar solas por ahí ¿No se dan cuenta de que se salvaron de milagro?", Dijo muy airado Ichitaro. "¿Y dónde se supone que estaban ustedes? Nos habríamos evitado el problema si no se la pasaran escapando así nada más", Reiko estaba molesta también.

"Pudieron esperar a que regresáramos.", agregó Takashi quien estaba sumamente enfadado.

"Oh, si claro... ustedes habrían vencido a ese sujeto, ¡Qué valientes!", Retó Akiko.

"Eso tenlo por seguro", Ireto trato de ser amable por la chica a quien se dirigía. Pero la discusión no estaba para cortesías.

El rumor sobre el incidente de la tarde anterior se propagó rápidamente y era el comentario en la boca de todos aquella mañana. Los sucesos se habían alterado tanto en el correr de la noticia, que en algunos sectores se inventó lo peor al respecto.

"Pongamos algo en claro: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes?", Reiko estaba harta del intercambio de palabras y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

"¿Con nosotros? No está pasando nada.", Contestó Takashi.

"Entonces ¿Por qué nos han evitado desde que llegamos a Tokio?", Haruna estaba muy triste por el hecho.

"¿De qué hablan? Nosotros no las hemos evitado.", Intervino el chico con gafas.

"Siempre son ustedes los que arruinan nuestros viajes ¿Pero saben qué? Ya me cansé de todo esto.", La chica de pelo morado perdía la cabeza y dio un manotazo en la mesa.

"Ustedes son las que siempre exageran. Y en verdad, ya me aburriste también.", Ichitaro y Reiko se miraban a los ojos con pleno resentimiento. La discusión sobre el problema de Haruna, derivó en otro tema. Las parejas (Haruna, Takashi y Reiko, Ichitaro) habían planeado pasar buenos momentos en la oportunidad que les ofrecía la RedCom para hacerlo, pero todo había salido mal y ahora los adolescentes se enfrentaban en un fuerte altercado.

"La verdad es que tú tampoco eres muy agradable, cuatro ojos.", lapidó Reiko. La pelea ya era personal. Los dos jóvenes no estaban jugando como acostumbraban.

"¡Repíteme eso!"

"Uy, y ahora resulta que tú eres el ofendido. Si tanto te aburro, ¡pues déjame en paz de una vez!", desafió la muchacha de cabello morado.

"Es lo que voy a hacer en este mismo momento.", El muchacho se quitó la servilleta y abandonó la mesa. El tono que adoptó el conflicto dejó helados a todos. Yui no intervino, porque no le gustaba pelear con sus amigos. Takashi y Haruna intercambiaron miradas mientras veían apenados como Ichitaro se alejaba con largas pisadas. Akiko ya no pronuncio palabra alguna. Ireto bajó la mirada y parecía estar sumamente apesadumbrado. Mike estuvo indiferente todo el tiempo, y fue el primero que terminó su desayuno. Reiko siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y continuó comiendo en total silencio, aunque sus ojos reflejaban el enojo.

La ruptura entre los amigos de Yui echó por tierra todos los planes que se habían hecho para el resto de la semana. Era un mal comienzo para el día que la trigueña tanto había esperado: La visita a Zojoji, seguido por la Torre de Tokio. Su emoción había sido tanta que ni siquiera había conseguido dormir. Estaba ansiosa por conocer ese lugar tan atractivo para ella. Reiko evitó por todos los medios tener que cruzarse en el camino de los chicos. En el templo, el trabajo escolar progresó en una densa atmósfera.

Una vez en la torre de Tokio, Yui decidió olvidarse de los problemas y disfrutar de la experiencia que tanto anhelaba. Haruna y Akiko se divertían mucho al ver como pasaba su amiga el momento.

"¿No es gracioso ver a Yui así de alegre? Es como una niña pequeña.", Comentó Akiko a su compañera de pelo rosa, mientras miraban a la trigueña en el observatorio.

"Me da gusto que esté así.", Después de todo, era el descanso que merecía por todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar en sus días, siendo un corrector.

"¡Ay No!", Exclamó la señorita Kasuga angustiada a la distancia.

"¿¡Qué sucede, Yui!", La líder corrector se exaltó y se aproximó a su amiga presurosa.

"¡Se terminó el tiempo del telescopio!", Dijo la joven. Haruna se quedó paralizada por la verguenza y regresó a su lugar un instante después.

"Estoy segura de que debo tener más monedas por aquí...", murmuraba la trigueña a la vez que revisaba los bolsillos del uniforme en busca de dinero.

"Puedes usar estas si quieres.", Una mano femenina se extendió frente a la chica entregándole algunos créditos.

"Ah.. yo..", Yui levantó la mirada. En frente de ella, una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de larguísima cabellera azul, ojos grises y con pecas en la cara le sonreía amistosamente. La muchacha usaba un uniforme de color añil.

"Tómalas, por favor. Me alegra mucho que estés pasándola tan bien." Las manos de esa encantadora chica entregaron el regalo a nuestra amiga. Dió media vuelta y se alejó en compañía de otras niñas vestidas igual que ella.

"Vaya, ese uniforme es de una escuela privada.", Observó Reiko cuando se acercaba a Yui. Casi al mismo tiempo, un grupo de colegialas más apareció en el observatorio de la torre. Éstas empleaban un traje de color vino, falda tableada y un gran listón en el pecho. Entre ellas destacaba una joven de pelo rosa claro y pupilas rojas.

Repentinamente, una luz intensa rodeó el sitio. (¿¡Qué sucede!), pensó la trigueña asustada, quien en seguida volteó en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigas, pero todos habían desaparecido. Tan solo ella, la chica de pecas y esa niña de cabello rosado recién llegada permanecían en aquel sitio. Entonces, una aguda y suplicante voz les habló:

**¡Por favor!, ¡Salven nuestro mundo!, ¡Yo las convoco para que se conviertan en las guerreras ma-**

"¡YUI!"

La trigueña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Haruna, quien estaba sentada junto a ella la miraba extrañada. Ambas descansaban en el prado anexo a Zojoji, a la sombra de un cerezo. La señorita Kasuga se reincorporó y se desperezó.

"Pero.. ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿A donde se fueron todos?"

"¿Te refieres a Reiko y Akiko? Las llamó la señorita Manami. Deben estar por volver. ¿Cómo es que te quedaste dormida?"

"Eh... je je... es que anoche dormí muy poco por la emoción." Decía la joven mientras se tallaba los ojos. "¿Y sabes qué? Tuve un sueño muy extraño."

"¿Un sueño? ¿y cómo era?"

"Ah... estábamos en el mirador de la torre.", Yui señaló la estructura que se alzaba por detrás del templo y arboleda. "Todos nos encontrábamos allá. Una chica muy linda se hacía mi amiga y-" *Paf*, La narración se interrumpió cuando una pelota golpeó a Yui en la cabeza. El juguete rodó un par de metros adelante, cuando una muchacha pasó corriendo junto a las dos amigas y recogió el esférico.

"¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!", Exclamó la chica de ojos marrones. La joven aludida se giró y rápidamente hizo una reverencia, demostrando sentirse muy apenada.

"Lo siento, de verdad. No vi lo que hacía, me-", La mirada de la ex corrector se cruzó directamente con los ojos color púrpura de Ai Shinosaki.

"A... ¡Ai!", Como impulsada por un resorte, Yui se puso de pie y abrazó por el cuello a su apreciada amiga desbordada de felicidad.

"¿¡Yui! ¿¡Haruna! ¡Qué emoción de verlas!", La joven del lunar, soltó la pelota y correspondió al gesto de su amiga. Haruna se levantó y se aproximó esperando saludar a Ai; de repente, Ai tiró de ella y la integró al abrazo. Sin soltarlas, les dijo con los ojos cerrados: "Mis más queridas amigas... ¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!"

La tercia rompió el abrazo. Las dos estudiantes de Scroll vieron con algún detenimiento a su amiga: Lucía un poco más delgada que la última vez en que se encontraron con ella. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que antes, la expresión seria y nostálgica ya no existía en su cara. Vestía un pants azul acampanado, una ombliguera blanca y sobre ella una chamarra negra con un logotipo de estrella azul.

"¡AI!, ¿¡Ese es el uniforme de la Academia MSI, verdad!", La señorita Kisaragi se mostraba sorprendida.

"Si. ¿La conocías?", Respondió la joven de pelo negro.

"¡Que envidia me das!, Yo hice la audición el año pasado y no me aceptaron.", mencionó la pelirosa.

"Creí que no entraría. Pero he tenido mucha suerte. Disculpa...", la adolescente se separó un poco de sus cómplices y llamó en voz alta: "¡Hermana! ¡Ven a ver quien está aquí!"

Las chicas de suéter amarillo intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. "¿Cómo? ¿Es que ella tiene una herma-?"

"¡Haruna!, ¡Yui!", Haruna recibió un abrazo por la espalda a altura de la cintura. Las dos colegialas se giraron para descubrir que Ai-Chan también estaba ahí.

"¿Pequeña Ai, cómo has estado?", preguntó La chica de pelo rosa.

"Yo estoy muy bien." Dijo la pequeña pieza de software con una gran sonrisa. "Mi hermana Ai es muy linda conmigo."

"¿Quieres decir que Ai y tu se consideran...?", comenzó a preguntar la trigueña.

"¿Y por qué no?", Dijo la estudiante artística mientras se hincaba y estrechaba en brazos a la pequeña, "Después de todo, ella es una creación de mis padres también. Me acompaña cuando puedo usar la RedCom y nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos juntas."

"Es verdad. En la Academia MSI tienes un uso restringido de equipos.", Observó la señorita Kisaragi.

"¿Qué es la academia MSI?", preguntó Yui llena curiosidad. La líder corrector ilustró a su amiga.

"MSI es un instituto de alto rendimiento que desarrolla las facultades artísticas de sus estudiantes. Puedes aprender todo histrionismo si así lo deseas. Es una escuela muy selectiva con su alumnado."

"Lo único malo es que durante tu preparación, quedas enclaustrada en el colegio.", Agregó Shinosaki con un suspiro., "Ai Chan me trae el correo de mamá cuando tengo oportunidad de consultarlo y en ocasiones como ésta, pasa el día conmigo."

"¿No es un poco triste que estés tan lejos de tu mamá?", Preguntó la trigueña algo afligida.

"Lo mismo pensé al principio, sin embargo ella me animó a comenzar la carrera. A veces me siento nostálgica de pensar que estaba sola. Aunque me cuenta en sus cartas que está muy contenta con Kitsu."

"¿Kitsu?", para sus adentros, tanto Haruna como Yui sentían que cada vez sabían menos de su amiga conforme hablaban.

"Kitsu es una perrita que me regaló un amigo. ¡Me encanta! Es así de pequeñita...", Ai describió el tamaño de su mascota doblando las manos. "Es blanca, muy juguetona..."

"¿Conque un amigo te regaló un cachorro, Eh?", Yui guiñó un ojo a su cómplice.

"¡En serio! Es tan sólo un amigo. Nos llevamos de maravilla... ¡Yui!", la pícara sonrisa de su amiga provocó que ella se sonrojara al punto de sudar por el bochorno que sentía.

"No seas así. ¡Ya déjala!", Dijo Haruna a la traviesa chica.

"¡Oigan! ¿Van a estar aquí por la tarde?", Dijo repentinamente la señorita Shinosaki cambiando de tema.

"¿Eh? Sí.", Respondieron las jóvenes al unísono.

"¡Qué bueno! Por que los alumnos de MSI estamos en la red para realizar un examen."

"¿Cómo que un examen?"

"Miren hacia allá.", La muchacha del lunar señaló en dirección de un escenario montado al aire libre. "¿Lo ven? Esa escenografía la prepararon en la academia para nosotros. Es ahí donde evalúan nuestro progreso en un acto público."

"¿¡Un qué!", Yui abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

"¿Quieres decir que actúan en vivo?", Preguntó Haruna sorprendida.

"No es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras. El día de hoy me corresponde un papel principal. Eso sí me asusta."

"Pero ya has tenido papeles principales antes, ¿no es así?", Observó la chica de pelo rosa.

"Sí, pero siempre lo hice con un coestelar. Hoy estaré sola en el centro, y la obra es un drama histórico."

"¡Eres fantástica, Ai!, ¡Estoy segura de que lo harás genial!", La trigueña estaba emocionada por su amiga.

"Van a venir al verme, ¿verdad?", Ai Chan brincaba esperando la respuesta de sus amigas.

"No nos lo perderíamos por nada, ¿verdad Haruna?"

"Claro que no. ¿Podemos llevar a las demás?", Sugirió la muchacha.

"Eso me ayudaría mucho.", Dijo la actriz aspirante. "El espectáculo va a empezar dentro de hora y media. ¡No dejen de venir, por favor!"

"¡Aquí estaremos!", Las alumnas de Scroll estaban felices por el cambio en su amiga. Las parejas se despidieron y prometieron reunirse nuevamente. Las escolares se dirigieron al encuentro de Reiko y Akiko, mientras Ai y su hermana virtual se dirigieron a las instalaciones provisionales de la academia.

"¿Sabes, hermana? Éste es un día perfecto. Todos mis amigos están aquí... Y ÉL también vendrá.", Ai y su compañera electrónica caminaban bajo un radiante medio día. La adolescente llevaba una mochila al hombro y la pelota bajo el brazo. Ai Chan la seguía con su osito en los brazos.

"¿Él te gusta mucho, verdad? Lo has mencionado todo el día."

"¡No! La verdad es qué... ¡Ay!, ¿a quién quiero engañar?", Riéndose, jugueteó con el pelo rojizo de la niña sacudiéndolo.

Lo animado de la plática con sus amigas y la emoción general de reencontrarse con sus conocidas, impidieron que las dos Ai se percataran de que un desconocido miraba a la adolescente a distancia e incluso la había fotografiado. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. El llamado de su compañero de equipo, Takashi, devolvió a Mike la noción del espacio. Durante el almuerzo, el chico mayor estaba todavía más distante de lo usual. Estuvo por un rato deambulando por los alrededores como buscando algo. Ireto e Ichitaro tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre el comportamiento de su colega y emprendieron su persecución.

Corrieron dos horas y tal como lo prometieron, las chicas del colegio Scroll estaban presentes en medio del público que se reunía atraído por la propaganda de la Academia MSI. La fama de la institución se había ampliado desde que se efectuaban las presentaciones por medio de la RedCom. La primera media hora se llenó con una cantante, una breve escena de teatro cómico, seguido de una banda de tres jovencitas y una danza típica. El evento en verdad merecía la pena. Haruna y compañía lo pasaban en grande disfrutando de la variada actuación. Para el siguiente evento, anunciaron por el altavoz.

*A continuación, la Academia MSI se complace en presentar la adaptación de la obra 'La pasíon de Jehanne de Arc'.*, Las cortinas al fondo del escenario se abrieron, revelando una escenografía compuesta por tribunas de madera, donde un grupo de jóvenes caracterizados con hábitos blancos y rojos. A los lados del escenario, pantallas gigantes proyectaban los rostros duros de aquellos actores, conforme un muchacho más en traje ceñido, con casco y lanza anunciaba como un heraldo el motivo del juicio que sostenía el tribunal, por la captura de la francesa Jehanne. De entre las cortinas que decoraban la escena, salió escoltada por otros soldados la joven de pelo negro vestida con mallones grises. Una ola de aplausos que dedicaba el público y con más fuerza por parte de los amigos de ella rompió el silencio. En un sector Yui y compañía, en otro lado, Takashi y los chicos, excepto Mike, que la miraba hipnotizado.

La chica iba atada por las muñecas tras la espalda. Los amigos de ella se quedaron helados al ver el demacrado aspecto de su amiga en las pantallas, con una profunda mirada llena de miedo y tristeza.

*¿Cómo te llamas?*, interrogó en voz alta el actor colocado en el estrado más grande.

*En mi país me llaman Jehanne*, espetó Ai con voz cansada y mirada aún extraviada., *En mi pueblo me llamaban Jehannette*

*¿Cuántos años tienes?*, intervino un segundo juez.

Ai acentuó su mirada llena de confusión, torpemente empezó a contar con los dedos mientras balbuceaba inaudible para sí, basando la contabilidad en sus recuerdos, unos segundos después, alzó la mirada a sus captores y contestó todavía dubitativa, *Casi 19, creo.*

*Dices que fuiste elegida por Dios y que San Miguel se te ha aparecido. Dinos Jehanne, ¿Qué aspecto tiene él?*, ante esta pregunta la actriz principal permanecía en silencio, pero su rostro reflejaba con un temblor en los labios el no saber cómo contestar.

Los jueces entonces bombardearon con preguntas insistentes, *¿Tenía alas?*, *¿Tenía el pelo largo?*, *¿Llevaba una corona?*, *¿Acaso estaba desnudo?*

Por su lado, los estudiantes de Scroll estaban impresionados por la actuación de su amiga, que aún cuando no era su diálogo el principal, las cámaras en el escenario le cedían un gran número de primeros planos, donde quedaba patente que no dejaba de actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias ni por un segundo.

Tras bambalinas, el director de escena estaba también sorprendido por el trabajo de su alumna. Sabía que ella conocía bien el papel y cuando le encomendaron la puesta, estaba seguro de que Ai era su mejor elección. No obstante, la actuación rebasaba la calidad que hubiera mostrado ella en cualquier ensayo.

El acto de Ai era el mejor que hubiera realizado en toda su carrera. Estaba incontenible jugando con las emociones que llevaba dentro de sí. Por dentro, su corazón saltaba de júbilo, por saberse acompañada de todas las personas que significaban algo para ella, pero se reservó todas las sonrisas para después.

En un instante de la ficticia audiencia, Jehanne es llevada fuera de la vista de los sacerdotes, quienes debaten enardecidos sobre la verdad en las palabras de la mujer, Ai se sintió en libertad de escrutar las gradas donde el público la miraba conmovido. Entonces descubrió en una de las butacas a aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver. Lentamente dejó caer la cabeza para ocultar su rostro demacrado, con rasgos de deterioro remarcados por el excelente trabajo de los maquillistas, estudiantes también de la academia. Debajo de su cabello, la mirada de la joven se mostraba distante y apagada, dentro de su mente, una muñequita de sí misma gritaba celebrando la presencia de aquella persona.

Minutos después, Yui apretujaba la falda con sus manos llena de rabia al ver como los sacerdotes elaboraban un plan para engañar a Jehanne, escribiendo una carta falsa firmada por el rey de Francia. Uno de los hombres con hábitos se acercó a la estelar y le comunica las buenas nuevas de la misiva enviada por el rey.

*... pero yo no puedo leerla.*, le recordó ella con pesar.

*Déjame, que ya te la leo yo: Bien amada Jehanne, estoy preparando la marcha sobre Rouen con un poderoso ejército...*, en ese momento, Ai liberó una gota de su felicidad para dibujar una frágil sonrisa en su grisáceo rostro, seguido de unas lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas auténticas, las cuales liberó por un doble motivo. Jehanne escuchaba que su monarca estaba uniéndose a la campaña que tanto anhelaba ella por la liberación de su tierra.

*Beep* *Beep* (Algún impertinente no había apagado el celular), pensó Mike Hiragisawa cuando su encanto se rompió por la alarma del hombre sentado junto a él, quien apresuradamente se puso en pie y bajó de las gradas para poder hablar.

"¿Qué está pasando, C.S?", Pregunto Bjorn Taisha con voz molesta. Mientras se colocaba el ComCon que acababa de sacar de su chamarra.

*La computadora maestra Grosser llama para comunicarle los resultados a la pregunta que formuló el día de ayer.*, informó Cherry desde la pulsera.

"Ah...", Suspiró el conductor. "Qué oportunos resultaron. Pídele que me espere un minuto.", Momentos después, el muchacho abordó su Megane azul, e inició la conferencia.

"Hola, Grosser. ¿Qué me tienes?"

*Corrector Turbo, indagué datos respecto a los virtualizadores que se emplean para acceder a la RedCom. Debido a lo delicado en la estimulación de las ondas cerebrales, el virtualizador comercial registra el estado mental en el individuo antes de activarse. Una persona bajo efecto de estupefacientes no puede activar un equipo para acceso a la RedCom. Un individuo drogado no tendría permitido emplear el servicio."

"¿Qué fue lo que vi entonces?", Insistió el conductor, dando palmadas al aro del volante frente a él.

*En los Estados Unidos se reportaron casos similares a tu situación hace dos meses. La división informática del FBI en América descubrió la distribución de programas que virtualmente pasarían por fármacos, o al menos provocarían efectos como los de una droga. Descubrieron que estos programas pueden alterar la condición del usuario, sin afectar al organismo real. Lo peligroso del caso sucede si, por el efecto del programa, la persona no pudiera abandonar la RedCom. En esas circunstancias, la salud de la persona se vería afectada si excede el tiempo de uso del virtualizador.*

"¿Es correcto decir entonces que en la red se distribuyen 'Drogas Virtuales'?", corroboró el conductor.

*Todo usuario que sea sorprendido en uso o posesión de estos programas está siendo vetado de la RedCom. El día de ayer se reportó el primer caso en la Red Urbana de este país. Todos los anteriores se dieron en la Red Americana.*

"¿Quien podría distribuir algo así en la RedCom?"

*No puedo contestar a eso en este momento.*, admitió el servidor.

El cuarto corrector humano alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia un estallido de aplausos, seguramente el acto de Ai Shinosaki se habría terminado. Le enojó el hecho de no poder ver a su amiga después de meses. Procuraría volver a tiempo para saludarla al menos.

"Entiendo. Gracias, Grosser.", Bjorn dio por terminada la comunicación con su contacto. Cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar al escenario, una alarma interrumpió su propósito.

*wwhhheeee* *wwwhhhheeee*

*¡Turbo! ¡Hay una alarma de actividad viral cerca de aquí!* Anunció C.S.

* * *

Una espada se alza para combatir al lado de aquellos que le necesitan. Dos corazones comienzan a palpitar con fuerza al cruzar sus caminos. ¡Una amenaza olvidada resurge ante los ojos de los defensores de la red!, No te pierdas Corrector Yui Upgrade: La guerra de los 12 correctores.


	14. La guerra de los 12 correctores

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
**Capítulo 4: El final de un día  
****Acto 14: La guerra de los doce correctores**

* * *

La gente huyó despavorida del escenario donde se realizaba el evento artístico, por un espontáneo incendio. Haruna se detuvo en seco y le hizo notar a Yui lo que sucedía en el tablado. Un grupo de chicas incluida Ai, estaban rodeadas por grandes insectos envueltos en llamas.

(¿Que son esas cosas?), Se preguntaba la joven del lunar para si misma. Retrocedió cubriendo con los brazos a sus compañeras sin poder quitar la vista a la bizarra criatura frente a ella.

"Traje elemental, ¡Descarga milagrosa!", Profirió Haruna para efectuar su transformación. En un instante, la líder corrector apareció y de un salto trató de rescatar a las estudiantes de MSI, cuando una llovizna cayó en el lugar, dejando a los insectos sin su coraza flamígera.

Uno de los artrópodos se lanzó contra sus presas, pero su salto fue cortado a la mitad, unas poderosas garras de halcón que lo sujetaron por el exoesqueleto.

"¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!", Corrector Haruna disparó su estela de estrellas azuladas que borraron a los dos moths que amenazaban a su amiga y compañía.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Anty al aterrizar junto a las asustadas chicas.

"¿Que es lo que está pasando?", Preguntó asombrada la ex corrector de cabello negro.

"Se tratan de virus. Una nueva clase de virus.", Ecco se hizo presente también.

"¿¡Virus dices!"

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos.", Dijo Corrector Haruna en tono tranquilizante., "Llévate a tus amigas a un lugar seguro."

La joven actriz asintió moviendo la cabeza, y se dispuso a evacuar a las chicas que la acompañaban.

"¡Amigos!", El halcón de un momento atarás voló sobre los correctores y los llamó con la voz de Follow. "Hay núcleos de Shock y de Moth por todo el lugar. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a las otras personas a salir de aquí!"

*¡Corrector Haruna!*, El llamado de Control alertó a todos. *Hay problemas en Ueno. Necesitamos tu apoyo para detener un ataque masivo, IR está conmigo, pero no es suficiente para lo que está pasando...*

"¿Qué? ¿También están allá?", Anty se mostró sorprendida por la noticia.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sólo Haruna puede iniciar a los virus.", Ecco se consternó.

"¡No es así! También yo estoy aquí.", El hada electrónica de uniforme rosa se presentó ante sus ex compañeros.

"¡Corrector Yui!", Las piezas de software no pudieron menos que alegrarse inmensamente por ver a su amiga otra vez. Luego de dedicar una sonrisa a los presentes, aunque nublada por una mirada triste, se dirigió a la líder, "Corrector Haruna, yo me encargaré de los virus aquí. Tú ayuda a Control y a IR."

"Gracias, lo haré.", Dijo la líder conforme.

*¡Correctores!*, Era Inukai quien emitía el nuevo llamado. *Algo está sucediendo en la torre de Tokio. Perdimos el contacto con Paz. Synchro está demasiado lejos para ayudarlo si es que está en problemas.*

Todos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Quien reforzaría al viejo corrector?, ¿Acaso habría aún más ataques en el sitio?

"¡Yo iré a buscarlo!", Ofreció Yui.

"Tenemos que eliminar la invasión de aquí antes.", Observó la software de cabello esmeralda.

"¡Corrector Yui puede ir a dónde haga falta! Para eso regresé." La señorita Shinosaki intervino a la vez que llegaba. Respiraba agitada, seguramente por haber vuelto corriendo.

"¡Que bueno! ¿Vas a estar con nosotros, Corrector Ai?", Yui se entusiasmó por la presencia de su amiga.

"Me separé de las demás en cuanto pude y regresé.", La joven de ojos púrpura metió la mano debajo de la camisa rala que vestía como disfraz y sacó su ComCon negro. "Nunca me olvido de esto.", comentó.

"¡Traje elemental! ¡Descarga milagrosa!", La tercera corrector humana se alistó para la batalla. Una vez más pelearía al lado de todos.

"¡No perdamos más tiempo!, Corrector Yui, busca a Paz entonces. Yo voy por Control e I.R.", Fueron las órdenes de la chica de cabello rosa.

"!Nosotros controlaremos a los virus de aquí!", Dijo Anty a la recién llegada, "Nuestros poderes serán suficientes, sólo tienes que aprender cómo enfrentarlos."

Las otras dos humanas volaron a toda velocidad para reforzar a los demás guardianes de software.

En un espacio oculto, Mike no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquellas dos escandalosas mujeres y la chica más bella del mundo eran parte de los legendarios correctores de la RedCom. En cuanto los héroes se dispersaron, el chico dejó su escondite y se dispuso a seguir a la guardiana de uniforme negro.

En el cuartel general de los correctores, Jerome Harrison aflojó su corbata mientras, miraba nervioso el monitor frente a él. "Señores, no quiero alarmarlos, pero surgió un cuarto ataque."

"Jamás esperé que esto sucediera.", William Tristan estaba muy alterado. Tecleaba frenéticamente en su computadora tratando de identificar el origen de cada uno de los ataques usando para ello los radares que su colega británico había instalado., "Cuatro ataques en la red. Tres virales y una irregularidad en la torre."

"¿Los atacantes habrán neutralizado nuestra antena?", Preguntó el científico inglés, más para sí que para sus acompañantes.

"La antena está operando. Es algo diferente lo que está pasando. No son virus los que están en la torre.", Afirmó Inukai que revisaba los códigos en su pantalla.

"¿¡Hay manifestaciones nuevas, Jerome!", Preguntó el estadounidense sin despegar la vista de su equipo.

"¡Tres apariciones nuevas! ¡Está fuera de control!", Jerome miró a su compañero. "William, a este ritmo, las correctoras humanas no van a poder detenerlos a todos. Tenemos que enviar toda la ayuda que podamos. Deberiamos enviar al Software Nueve."

"No podemos hacerlo y lo sabes. Aún no es su momento. El código está completo, pero la criogenia virtual aún no ha finalizado. Conoces el peligro de interrumpirlo en este instante.", replicó Tristan con expresión dura.

"Es un riesgo que debemos correr.", El hombre de gafas estaba muy intranquilo por la situación. La solución era reforzar a las humanas, únicas capaces de detener a los virus por el método de inicio.

"¡El tiempo!", El científico rubio dijo a su jefe. "Profesor, usted mencionó que en una situación como ésta, sincronizó los tiempos reales y de la red para frenar la epidemia del bogles. Puede.."

"Temo que no puedo hacerlo.", Negó el jefe humano. "Mi autoridad está limitada a la RedCom de este país. La Red Urbana está fuera de mis posibilidades."

"¡William! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Tenemos que enviarla ahora mismo!"

El programador vio un reporte de más brotes virales en la red. De un salto se puso en pie y del cuello de su camisa sacó una cadena de la que pendía una llave. Se alejó de su escritorio con el ornamento en las manos. (Perdóname no quisiera lanzarte al mundo de esta manera.)

En la red urbana, Ueno era una zona de desastre. Estatuas de samuráis, soldados y animales cobraban vida y destruían toda construcción en pie. Se abrian paso por entre los árboles de forma violenta. Los visitantes habían huido y en el lugar sólo Control e I.R. trataban de entretener a los monumentos infectados, a fin de evitar que salieran del perímetro y empeoraran la situación. Control distraía a sus oponentes confundiéndolos con su velocidad e I.R. empleando su nueva facultad de auto instalación, activó su poder prismático, adquiriendo el poder de la súper fuerza. Su anatomía no permitía más acciones que lanzarse contra el enemigo para derribarlo.

"¿Dónde estará Corrector Haruna?" Se preguntó el mapache cibernético.

"No te apresures I.R., deberá llegar en cualquier momento.", exclamó Control escabulléndose entre las espadas de dos guerreros de piedra.

"¡Espero que sea muy pronto!" El diminuto guardián señaló en dirección de la espalda de su líder: Una hilera de samuráis armados con katanas y lanzas se acercaban a las dos piezas de software. Los dos programas se alistaron para enfrentarlos, aunque no estaban seguros de cómo lograrlo por la diferencia numérica.

"¡Corrector!, !Mega Iniciar, YA!", Una lluvia de diminutas estrellas azul agua cubrió al ejercito contaminado de virus informáticos. En instantes, las figuras guerreras permanecieron inmóviles y regresaron a su estado original como estatuas inanimadas.

"¡Eso! ¡Eso es el..!" I.R. miraba asombrado a la recién llegada Haruna cuyo traje elemental destellaba en tonos metálicos.

"Hola amigos, me extrañaron?" Saludo Haruna a sus compañeros virtuales.

"¡Tu nuevo poder es increíble!", reconoció Control.

El grupo evadió el ataque de una estatua más con un salto. Estando en el aire, Corrector Haruna volvió a emitir su comando, eliminando sin problema al nucleo viral.

Súbitamente, Control arrastro a su compañera para sacarla del camino de un grupo de aves ornamentales infectadas por el virus.

La corrector de cabello rosado procedió a reparar los programas con su poder, aunque también se dio cuenta de que aún le esperaba una ardua tarea por delante.

_En otro sitio_

Al mismo tiempo, Corrector Yui llegaba volando al observatorio de la torre de Tokio. Lo sospechoso era lo desierto del sitio, dado lo populoso que solía ser. No había nadie a la vista y todo era silencio. La chica de pelo castaño se dio a la tarea de localizar a Paz. Decidió subir por medio del ascensor.

(Paz, ¿en qué problema estarás, amigo?), Pensaba el hada electrónica.

*Ding* la campanilla anunció la llegada al nivel tope de la torre. Las luces estaban apagadas y en general se respiraba un ambiente gélido. La joven se acercó a una puerta doble. Empujo las dos compuertas para abrirlas, pero estas no se movieron. En un segundo intento, las sacudio sin resultados.

*Clang**BADOSH*

Las puertas se estremecieron violentamente asustando a la corrector solitaria. Estaba encerrada en el pasillo. Sus únicas salidas eran el portal frente a ella y el ascensor que usara antes. La muchacha buscaría otro acceso por la parte exterior.

*CRASH*

"Qué esta...", Un grupo de personas derribó las puertas ante la mirada atónita de nuestra amiga. Instintivamente, ella retrocedió, y manteniendo la distancia observó que aquellos individuos tenían algo fuera de lo común. Las miradas se centraban en la figura de la adolescente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?", Atinó a preguntar la guardiana.

"¡GRRAAA!" Uno del grupo grito y corrió en dirección a la chica, levantó uno de sus puños en clara intención de agredirla. Yui reaccionó y emprendió la carrera de huída. La horda de gente comenzó a perseguirla. El espacio para correr pronto se terminó, dejando a la atemorizada jovencita acorralada ante las puertas del ascensor.

De espalda a la puerta, la mano enguantada de la niña buscaba torpemente los botones del servicio. Ocho siniestras personas se acercaban amenazadoramente contra ella., "¿Qué les sucede? ¡Díganmelo!" Preguntó asustada la chiquilla. Sin embargo, el grupo no parecía que fuera a responderle.

Repentinamente una cortina de humo invadió el corredor. Yui sintió un fuerte tirón por la cintura. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, notó que alguien la cargaba. Levanto la cara y descubrió con alegría que se trataba del corrector de cabello púrpura.

"¡Synchro!"

"¡Yui! Que bueno qué estás de regreso."

"Eh... Yo..."

"¡Vamos! Ya no podrán salir.", Paz interrumpió a la joven. Con un ligero empujón la instó a seguirlos en la misma dirección que Yui siguiera antes."Me da gusto que vinieras a ayudarnos."

"¿Ya sabes que le sucede a esa gente, amigo?" Preguntó el guerrero.

"El Profesor Inukai debe estar investigándolo ahora. De un momento a otro, todos se comportaron de forma extraña. Lo preocupante fue que además estaban agresivos. Muchas personas fueron lastimadas en el observatorio por estos humanos. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de vándalos, pero cuando en la base supieron de esto, descubrieron que hay algo que los fuerza a comportarse de esta manera. Logré engañarlos para encerrarlos aquí arriba, desde entonces han tratado de salir de la torre, pero no debemos dejarlos ir hasta saber con exactitud qué tienen.

"Has estado muy ocupado entonces...", Agregó Synchro. "¿Qué es lo que haremos mientras el profesor nos tiene noticias?

"Tenemos que contener a estas personas hasta saber cómo ayudarlos. Será como vigilar un corral."

"Pero las ovejas no intentan liquidarte, ¿o sí?", Comentó el ex lobo con sarcasmo.

_Al mismo tiempo,_

Corrector Ai volaba en medio del parque Ueno con cierto nerviosismo. Amaba ser una correctora y en esta ocasión lucharía por un fin común, junto a sus amigos virtuales y humanos.

Observó que uno de esos virus con aspecto de pelota negra con anillos azules deambulaba sola, por lo que le pareció un objetivo fácil.

"¡Corrector!, ¡Iniciar Ya!", La estela de estrellas violeta salió disparada del báculo de la tercera corrector humana, pero el ataque fue absorbido por la barrera de luz de la criatura.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo?"

"No, no lo esquivó.", Intervino Anty, "Estos virus son inmunes al inicio regular.", Ecco cruzó al vuelo frente a la joven de uniforme negro.

"Primero tienes que neutralizar su barrera así:", El menor de las piezas de software invocó el poder de la naturaleza para crear un torrente de lluvia que bañó a dos moths, eliminando la protección de fuego de estos., "¡Ahora son tuyos!"

"¡Corrector, iniciar YA!", La tercera Corrector repitió su procedimiento. Los dos insectos fueron borrados al instante.

"A estos otros debes manejarlos así:", Anty lanzó una turbulencia que inmovilizó al shock. "¡Hazlo ahora, Corrector Ai!"

Una vez más la joven de pelo negro disparó sobre el virus. Un problema menos.

De pronto, un montón de moths y shocks surgieron de las arboledas y como enjambre, se lanzaron contra el equipo de guardianes. Los tres correctores de software se enfrascaron en una fuerte batalla contra los virus, en un intercambio de ataques y evasiones. En un parpadeo, un apretado grupo de programas virales acarrearon a Ecco por el viento. El joven corrector no tenía muchas opciones frente a los shock. Ninguno de sus compañeros advirtió que el muchacho era conducido a un cubo que se disponía en el cielo. Éste era ensamblado por núcleos de pops.

Ecco no descubrió la trampa, hasta que estuvo atrapado en ella. Anty fue la primera en notar la situación del pequeño.

"¡Muchachos!, ¡Ecco está atrapado!", Tras el aviso de la mujer de cabello verde, Follow aún con su forma de gran halcón, se arrojó al rescate de su compañero. En el instante que el robusto corrector embistió la geometría, una descarga eléctrica hizo rebotar al guardián. El polimorfo cayó lentamente gracias a una ventisca que invocó Anty.

Una vez que su amigo estuvo a salvo, Anty recurrió a su poder de predicción para calcular cómo sacar al jovenzuelo antes de que el súper virus iniciara su acción. Dos núcleos moth y dos shock se dirigieron a la caja virtual para activar la mortífera emboscada.

La correctora adivina lanzó un furioso torbellino que detuvo momentáneamente a los programas eléctricos.

"¡Corrector Ai: Debemos impedir que esas criaturas se acerquen al cubo!", Exclamó la mujer. "De lo contrario, Ecco estará perdido."

La adolescente se apresuró para eliminar a los shock debilitados. Aunque al mismo tiempo debía evitar a los moth que la acosaban. En ese instante, Follow seriamente afectado por el impacto de shock, sólo pudo transformarse en un zorro para esquivar a los virales centrados en él.

Los virus eléctricos al verse impedidos de llegar a su objetivo, cambiaron su estrategia y se dispersaron al rededor de sus enemigas. Las féminas confundidas se alistaron para una ofensiva. Para su sorpresa, las esferas negras emitieron desde su mismo lugar un gran relámpago, el cual se disolvió en el cubo donde Ecco estuviera atrapado.

La trampa áerea se activó y se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor emergiendo desde adentro. El jovencito estaba siendo dañado por el súper virus.

La correctora del lunar imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y voló rápidamente para salvar al cautivo. Desgraciadamente, en su imprudente acción, dos nucleos moth la interceptaron, Ai fue herida por las navajas de los insectos llameantesm precipitándose hasta la copa de un árbol.

Súbitamente, Anty vió cómo un cable surgía disparado de abajo y se asía de una de las paredes de la celda que retenía a Ecco. El filamento se tensó en un violento tirón y el muro pops fue arrancado del cubo, las tres murallas restantes se resquebrajaron. Miles de fragmentos cayeron al piso junto con el niño.

Anty estaba muy lejos para agarrarlo. Pero recuperó el aliento cuando descubrió que Turbo corría al encuentro del chiquillo. El pendiente apenas le permitió notar que más virus se unían a su persecusión.

"Hmp", Bjorn en su traje de defensa, atrapó el cuerpo del pequeño Ecco. "Estás más liviano de lo que pareces, niño."

"Tú.. Turbo...", Alcanzó a decir el software. "Te debo dos ahora..."

"Ni lo menciones, chico.", Aprovechando la distracción de los virus revoloteando por los aires, el varón corría con el chico en brazos y lo ocultó junto al tronco de un árbol.

"Aquí vas a estar a salvo. La ayuda está por llegar.", El humano mentía, pero quería tranquilizar al jovencito. Turbo se asomó por un lado del tronco y notó que una persona corría con largo tubo en las manos y se dirigía al lugar donde varios núcleos shock revoloteaban. "¿Pero qué %/#$ está haciendo ese loco?", El piloto apresuró la carrera tanto como pudo, para detener al estudiante que estaba por cometer un gravísimo error.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota!" Exclamó el hombre al mismo tiempo que arrebató la improvisada arma de las manos de Mike Hiragisawa.

"¡OYE ESTÚPIDO! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿NO VES QUE VOY A SALVAR A UNO DE LOS TUYOS?", gritoneó Mike furioso.

"¿Alucinas, inútil? ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando toques a una de esas cosas con esto? ¿No te diste cuenta de que son eléctricos?", Regañó Turbo.

"¡Con tubo o sin él iré por ella!", Y sin esperar más, el colegial corrió al lugar donde su querida chica había caído.

"¿¡A dónde vas, enano!", El guardián de lentes rojizos quiso detener al civil antes de que fuera lastimado. Faltando pocos metros para llegar al sitio, un fire moth embistió a Mike. Justo en el instante que el bicho saltaba, una poderosa pinza lo capturó por el cuello. El joven Hiragisawa escuchó claramente el crujido de la cabeza del insecto. Nuevamente Turbo empleaba el cable del que su guante especial estaba dotado. Para ese momento, había dejado de ser una simple herramienta para convertirse en otra arma.

"¡Oye, tú!, ¡Déjate de eso!, ¡Te vas a-", El cuarto corrector humano continuó la persecución, pero no se dio cuenta de que un núcleo shock se le aproximó por la espalda y descargó todo su poder contra él. Turbo cayó semi inconsciente y con el cuerpo entumecido. El ataque de aquel virus negro lo dejó inmovilizado.

_Cerca de ahí,_

Anty estaba en el límite. Le era imposible enfrentar a los moth y únicamente podía evitar su ataque. Deseaba que los demás estuvieran ahí para ayudarlas, pero sabía que en ese momento todos libraban una guerra; y en ese frente, la batalla estaba perdida.

"¡Corrector, Erradicar YA!", Una voz desconocida estremeció los alrededores, una lluvia de diamantes se precipitó sobre la hilera de virus que agredía a la mujer de pelo esmeralda. Tanto los shock, como fire moths, fueron desintegrados aún con sus escudos elementales puestos.

"¡Corrector, Erradicar YA!", Las criaturas que seguían a Follow fueron eliminadas también. Anty, Follow y Mike miraban atónitos al cielo, donde una figura de gran dimensión obstruía parcialmente la luz del sol. Ninguno de los presentes pudo distinguir el aspecto de la rescatadora, pero de algo no cabía duda: Se trataba de la nueva corrector y acababa de salvarlos a todos. Su poder estaba muy lejos del alcance del resto, incluida Haruna. La misteriosa figura se disparó por los cielos, dejando a los correctores en el parque aún asombrados.

Follow dejó su refugio y se dirigió a buscar a Turbo que seguía en el piso. Anty ayudó a Mike para bajar a Ai de en medio del follaje.

"¡Turbo! Estás bien?", Preguntó el corrector de tierra. "¡Perdón por no ayudarte antes!, Yo-"

"Voy a... sobrevivir... Por desgracia...", dijo el conductor esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa. "El niño... Está...", El muchacho agitó ligeramente la mano tratando de enseñar la dirección en que estaba su compañero.

Follow aceptó la petición del humano, y se dirigió a buscar al corrector de agua. Al volver, Ecco exclamaba emocionado a sus compañeros, "¿Vieron cómo eliminaron a todos esos virus? ¡No me digan que no fue increíble!"

"¿Cómo estarán los otros?", Se cuestionó la adivina.

"Deben estar en la pelea todavía.", Dedujo Ecco. "Por eso la nueva corrector se alejó tan rápido."

Mientras se hacían conjeturas, Mike llevaba tironeando a Corrector Turbo por los hombros. "Estás pesado, tío."

"Te dije... que me dejaras aquí...", Contestó el corrector humano casi murmurando. "El... gordito... me ayudará... luego."

"Ah. Como sea.", El estudiante siguió con su tarea. "De todas formas te debo una por quitarme al bicho ese de encima."

"Eres... un obstinado. Debiste... dejarnos... el rescate a nosotros."

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ai estaba en peligro. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados."

El conductor dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás y miró fijamente a Mike., "¿Ai dices...?"

"Ella estaba actuando hace rato en este parque. ¿Que no está con ustedes?"

"Pregúntalo... a... los otros. Yo jamás... la había visto... Entonces ¿tú la... estabas viendo antes... de qué todo esto... sucediera?"

"Sí, así pasó."

No se intercambiaron más comentarios entre los dos muchachos. Turbo, Ecco y Ai fueron llevados al megane de éste primero.

"Llamemos al profesor Inukai para saber la situación.", Dijo Anty.

"Cherry, llama a la base." Ordenó el hombre a su ayudante. Encubierto por sus anteojos, miraba atentamente a la correctora que descansaba a lado suyo. Después observó al otro chico, para descubrir que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

*¡Muchachos! Qué bueno que están a salvo,*, dijo el científico desde los comunicadores. *Estuvieron bajo un ataque muy intenso. Corrector Ai, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esta pelea.*

"No ha sido nada, Profesor. ¿Qué hay de mis amigas?"

"Corrector Haruna, Control e I.R. detuvieron el ataque en Ueno y ya están en camino de ayudar a Yui, Synchro y Paz. Perdimos todo contacto con ellos."

"Ustedes también deberían ir.", Sugirió Turbo.

"Si, hagámoslo. Ya me siento mucho mejor." Dijo el corrector de tierra.

"Adelantate, Follow.", Anty recogió al chico de agua del auto, "Llevaré a Ecco a la base. No creo que esté en condiciones de combatir otra vez."

"No es necesario que me cargues, Anty. Puedo esperar con ellos.", dijo Ecco refiriéndose a los humanos.

"Turbo y Corrector Ai necesitan atención especial. Por eso tenemos que dejarlos.", comentó la mujer de cabello esmeralda.

"...Es verdad. Si no hay más remedio, me iré contigo.", concluyó el jovencito resignado., "Gracias de nuevo por salvarme, Corrector Turbo."

"Está bien, que... tengan suerte.", Fue la despedida del conductor.

Los correctores de software emprendieron el vuelo para luego separarse en distintas direcciones. En cuanto los guardianes virtuales se alejaron, el chico de visera roja le dijo a Hiragizawa que esperaba fuera del carro: "Muchacho, es hora de que termines tu trabajo. Ve a buscar ayuda para ella. Nosotros no debemos moverla de aquí, ¿entiendes?"

Mike se dio a la tarea, aunque no muy convencido. Pasó un minuto después de que el chico se alejara, y Bjorn empezó a hablar con su acompañante. "Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", respondió ella dejando notar el cansancio en su voz.

"Me gustó mucho tu actuación", Continuó el piloto.

"¿Cómo...?, ¿Tú sabes cuál es mi identidad verdadera?", Ai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

"Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Y creo que también con él.", el conductor estaba refiriéndose a Mike. "No esperé que tú también estuvieras metida en todo esto."

"¿Pero cómo supiste quién soy? ¿Acaso te lo dijeron los correctores o las chicas?", insistió la chica del lunar.

"Ahora lo comprenderás...", El piloto levantó el brazo y procedió a quitarse el visor que cubría sus ojos. En cuanto la joven pudo ver su cara completa, estrechó el brazo de él.

"¡E... Eres Bjorn!, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?", Con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, la chica del lunar apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho."

"No hagas eso. Tienes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, ta vas a lastimar.", A pesar del momento, el conductor hablaba sin inmutar su tono regular. "Ai, perdóname, pero debo dejarte aquí mismo."

"¿Qué dices? Pero ¿el auxilio...?"

"Pedí la ayuda para ti. Envié al mocoso para poder hablar contigo. No tardará en regresar y aún hay trabajo pendiente en esa torre, debo averiguar de qué se trata.", El auriga salió del auto y con un intenso dolor en los músculos se dispuso a cargar a su amiga. "Dime si te lastimo."

Con cuidado, Corrector Turbo llevó en brazos a la adolescente hasta una banca donde la depositó con delicadeza.

"Quítate el disfraz o vas a levantar sospechas.", recomendó.

La chica lanzó una sonrisa cándida. "Pero date la vuelta antes, pervertido."

Él obedeció, "¡Oye...!"

Turbo volvió a colocarse la protección sobre los ojos y caminó al megane. "Me voy. Cuídate, Ai."

"Oy..." La chica no pudo hablar ya. No sabía la forma de llamarlo. Turbo abordó el automóvil y arrancó el motor del automóvil. Pronto el vehículo se perdió de vista y la muchacha se quedó mirando al cielo reflexiva.

_En camino a la Torre de Tokio,_

"Cherry, comunícame a la base.", Indicó Turbo a su ayudante. La mascota virtual repitió su peculiar sonido y en unos instantes, la imagen de Jerome apareció en el tablero.

*Turbo. Vi te llevaste una buena sacudida, ¿Cómo te sientes?*

"Tengo todos los músculos dormidos y cualquier movimiento me parte el alma. ¿Cómo va todo en la torre de Tokio?"

*No lo sabemos. No tenemos contacto con los demás desde el momento en que llegaron allá.*

"¿Pudo sucederles algo malo?"

*Es lo que no queremos pensar. Ve con mucha precaución. Recuerda que no tienes poderes como los demás.*

"Sí, ya me di cuenta de que me hicieron medio inútil. Oye, dime algo: ¿Las señales de los chavos se perdieron estando dentro de la torre?"

*Fue mientras se aproximaban.*, observó el científico.

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor, tío...?", solicitó Bjorn.

Al terminar la comunicación, el científico inglés hizo varios movimientos en su computadora.

"¿Qué te dijo el muchacho, Jerome?", Preguntó Inukai intrigado.

"Tiene una idea de lo que está pasando ahí adentro. Dice que -"

Un timbre interrumpió al británico. En la pantalla de su equipo se desplegaba la imagen de un teléfono con la leyenda 'Llamada en espera'. El hombre se colocó una diadema y respondió., "¿Diga?"

*¿Puedes verme en el monitor?*, Era la voz de Turbo.

"Déjame ver... No. ¿Dónde te encuentras?"

*Me estacioné junto a un teléfono frente a la torre. Parece que el enemigo se esforzó para cortar nuestras comunicaciones, pero no cortaron las líneas internas del sitio. Por lo menos, esta cosa funciona."

"¿Puedes ver algo desde donde estás?", intervino el profesor.

*Pues no mucho...*

"Dile a CS que te enseñe cómo activar el sensor térmico de tu visor.", Ordenó el director.

*Enseguida.*, El conductor hizo la consulta a su auxiliar. Momentos después, el chico continuó la charla. *Hay movimientos en la cima de la torre, sí. Voy a acercarme.*

"Turbo, dime si-", La línea emitía el tono de corte. "...Se fue."

"No hay nada más que podamos hacer.", dijo Mototsugu., "Tenemos que esperar otra llamada, al menos encontramos la forma de enterarnos."

Pasaron casi diez minutos, cuando el timbre sonó de nueva cuenta.

"¿Turbo?", Contestó Harrison.

*Conseguí un móvil en el vestíbulo. Uno de los elevadores está inútil. Sigo sin poder distinguir algo. Aquí está todo desierto. Lo peor de todo es que Cherry dejó de responder.*

"¿Cómo que dejó de responder?", interrogó Inukai., "CS está programada para operar bajo las condiciones más extremas y usa una codificación de nivel bajo..."

"¡Una antena!", Jerome saltó. "¡Deben estar usando una antena de intervención!"

"¿Pero qué está sucediendo mientras con nuestros correctores?", inquirió William.

*Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.*, mencionó Bjorn, *Tengo que llegar a donde están los demás. Ó mejor aún, localizar esa antena y eliminarla.*

"¿Puedes hacerlo, Bjorn?"

*Lo voy a intentar. Si no lo consigo, búsquense un camionero la próxima vez.*

_Dentro de la Torre,_

En esos momentos, hasta Follow estaba sudando copiosamente y su cansancio era evidente, al igual que sucedía con sus compañeros, quienes trataban de contener la estampida humana que buscaba la manera de escapar del piso de la torre. Lucían cual zombies, y sus agresiones eran más violentas a cada intento.

Control y Synchro eran los más lastimados por escudar a las dos humanas presentes.

"¡Paz! ¿Lograste algún contacto con el cuartel general?", Preguntó el líder del grupo.

"Ya intenté todo, pero no he conseguido comunicarme.", Paz se notaba también cansado.

"¿Dónde estará corrector nueve?", Se preguntó Follow en voz alta.

"¿Cómo dices, amigo?", I.R. se mostró asombrado por lo que su colega acababa de decir. "¿Ya liberaron al corrector nueve?."

"Ella fue quien nos salvó hace un rato.", continuó el robusto software, al momento en que uno de los cuasi zombies forcejeaba con él.

En ese mismo piso, al final del corredor, la campanilla del elevador sonó, pero las puertas no se abrieron.

"Qué sorpresa.", Anunció Turbo a su interlocutor por el teléfono.

*¿Qué pasa, Turbo?*, Preguntó el creador de los correctores.

"Las puertas están soldadas en el último piso."

*¿Qué te dice el sensor térmico?*, Instó Inukai.

"Aquí sí veo a muchas personas. Parece que estuvieran peleando."

*Son los nuestros.*, Afirmó Jerome a su jefe.

"No podré ayudar a los demás, a cambio buscaré la antena, ¿Les parece?"

*Pero ¿cómo piensas llegar a la cúspide si el ascensor está bloqueado?*, cuestionó Inukai.

El conductor volteó al techo., "Señores: Sólo averigüen qué tengo que hacer con las antenas, ¿sí?" *Beep* La comunicación finalizó nuevamente.

Bjorn accionó el freno del elevador y de un salto, abrió la compuerta de emergencias ubicada en el techo. Con un esfuerzo tremendo, por el estado de su cuerpo, se colgó del borde de la ventanilla y salió al túnel vertical, donde se apreciaba el mecanismo hidráulico débilmente iluminado por las rendijas de una ventila.

El conductor empleó su cable para escalar hasta la abertura. Derribó la parrilla con una patada y se deslizó por el ducto. Anduvo pecho en tierra cerca de diez metros hasta el final, donde tiró otra alambrada.

Apareció justamente en el techo del área de transmisiones a 300 metros de altura, donde para su desgracia, el viento soplaba inmisericorde. Avanzando a gatas, se sujetó de las tuberías que recorrían el piso. Lentamente, el auriga llegó hasta la escalinata de mano que ascendía a la punta. Era una zona segura. Otra vez, el celular llamaría al cuartel de los correctores.

"¿Jerome? Estoy en la punta de la torre. ¿Ya sabes qué busco?"

Taisha subió por el armazón sujetando el teléfono portátil con los dientes, analizando uno a uno los discos de comunicaciones. Dos de ellos no aparecían en las especificaciones del doctor Harrison. El primero era el radar que su propio bando había instalado días atrás y era reconocible porque él mismo colocó equipo similar en la R.U.M. de América antes.

*Asegúrate de que no esté conectado, o te vas a llevar otra sacudida.*, Advirtió el británico. Siguiendo las instrucciones del informático, Bjorn revisó el equipo y con su cuchillo empezó a desmantelar la antena. La caja del aparato quedó al descubierto. El chico arrancó cables, placas y los lanzó al vacío.

En la base de los correctores, los monitores de las computadoras mostraron las posiciones de las piezas de software y de las humanas nuevamente.

"¡Lo consiguió!, ¡Tenemos los enlaces!", Exclamó Harrison.

"¿Control, Paz, pueden escucharme?", Llamó Inukai.

*¡Profesor Inukai!*, Respondió el guardián mayor del grupo. "Hemos tratado de llamarlos sin éxito."

"¿Cuál es su situación?"

*Un gran número de personas estaban fuera de control, su actitud era agresiva, no respondían al diálogo. Tenían una expresión peculiar, su mirada era como distante.*

"¿Lograron detenerlos?", inquirió el Director.

*Se trata de humanos, así que no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos. Procuramos mantenerlos aislados hasta conocer las causas de su estado. Hace un instante, todos cayeron desmayados.*

Inukai y su ayudante intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

"¿Puede tratarse de un virus no clasificado?", Sugirió Jerome. Corrector Turbo que seguía al habla y escuchó todo, dio inmediatamente respuesta a la interrogante del inglés:

*Doctor, por lo que oí, no se trata de ningún virus.*

"¿Entonces de qué se trata, Turbo? ¿Tú lo sabes?"...

_Dos horas después,_

Haruna y Yui llegaban al hospital en busca de su amiga Ai. El sitio tenía una intensa actividad por todas las emergencias suscitadas a causa del ataque viral masivo. Afortunadamente la señorita Shinosaki estaba disponible para visitas. Las dos muchachas se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Mike Hiragisawa en la misma estancia.

"Ah.. Superior Hiragisawa."

"¿Qué hay?", Contestó el chico que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la chica del lunar. Por algún motivo, él se veía inquieto. Ella estaba protegida con vendajes. Tan sólo miraba al techo, lucía aburrida y no pudo menos que alegrarse al ver llegar a sus dos mejores amigas.

"¡Yui, Haruna! Gracias por venir."

El varón se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que necesitaban hablar en privado., "Ya que tienes compañía, me voy.", Mike abandonó el cuarto. Cuando las jóvenes estuvieron seguras de que no las oían, iniciaron la plática que necesitaban.

"Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, cuando Follow nos dijo que los virus te golpearon.", Dijo Haruna con las manos en el pecho.

"No es tan malo. Dentro de unas horas me llevarán a una salida y dejaré la RedCom."

"¿Qué hacia aquel muchacho aquí?", Preguntó la trigueña por el superior.

"Él me acompañó en la ambulancia. Debió hacerlo cuando vio que no tenía conocidos cerca."

"Follow nos dijo que te dejaron con Turbo, ¿Dónde está él?", Continuó la chica de ojos azules.

"¿Se llama Turbo entonces? Bueno, él me dejó en el parque para que me rescatara la ambulancia. Dijo que iría a la torre para averiguar qué sucedía."

"¡Pero ese tonto ni siquiera apareció! ¿O sea que te dejó abandonada estando herida?", El tono de Yui empezaba a elevarse en una clara molestia.

"Ustedes no lo vieron, porque él estuvo en la azotea.", Anty se integró a la conversación cuando entró en el cuarto. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con un collar y portaba un bolso en las manos., "Él y la gente en el cuartel descubrieron la clave del problema en la torre de Tokio. Hizo un buen trabajo a pesar del daño que sufrió."

"¿Entonces él nos salvó el día?", Preguntó con una discreta sonrisa orgullosa la chica en cama.

"Puedes decir que así fue.", Dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se dirigió a las trigueña y la convaleciente, "Ai, Yui, el profesor Inukai me pidió agradecerles en nombre de todos por la ayuda que nos brindaron hoy. El trabajo hubiera sido mucho más complicado de no ser por ustedes.", Anty finalizó su frase inclinándose ante el trío de colegialas.

Yui pidió permiso para salir un momento. Haruna sabía lo que pasaba en el interior de su compañera al verla salir cabizbaja. Ai no tenía la menor idea, pero presintió que algo que ella ignoraba estaba sucediendo.

"Haruna... ¿Qué sucede con Yui? ¿Por qué...?"

Las dos correctores restantes se miraron indecisas y Anty empezó a relatar los sucesos de las últimas semanas a la convaleciente. El único ojo visible de Ai reflejaba la gran tristeza que le causaba esa dolorosa situación por la que pasaba su amiga.

"¿Saben? La crisis por la que está pasando me recuerda a mí misma. No podemos evitar que se sienta culpable por lo de Rescue, pero... tal vez si pudiéramos ayudarla a superarlo..."

Las tres mujeres se concentraron en una breve charla. El tópico era de sumo interés para todas.

Una hora más tarde, las dos adolescentes se despedían de su amiga actriz. Sería transportada a una salida de la R.U.M. y dejaría la realidad virtual.

A lo lejos también Mike Hiragisawa observaba a las niñas pero no se atrevió a aproximarse, por más que lo anhelara.

La señorita Manami se comportaba como una niña llorona, cuando sus dos alumnas extraviadas reaparecieron, después de la alarma global dentro de la red. Ambas se encontraban bien y se reintegraron con sus grupos, inventando una historia simple sobre dónde y qué habían estado haciendo durante la situación de emergencia.

Después de la tormenta, vino la calma. Se determinó que la visita a la bahía de Odaiba aún se podía realizar.

Era el final del día. Haruna estaba satisfecha dentro de su corazón por la victoria que obtuvieran esa tarde. Su expresión contrastaba con la de su amiga trigueña. Yui Kasuga por una parte también estaba a gusto por haber ganado la contienda, pero dentro de sus sentimientos conflictuaba la nostalgia por sus ahora distantes ex compañeros. También le preocupaba la salud de Ai. Akiko y Reiko trataron de animarla con una charla respecto a los próximos días.

La bahía de Odaiba se caracteriza por sus magníficas vistas vespertinas, adornadas con la iluminación de los puentes que cortan el canal. Entre estos destaca el Puente Arcoiris.

En cada uno de los equipos conformados por los amigos de Yui faltaba un miembro. Haruna y Takashi se escabulleron del resto del grupo y siguiendo los planes que hubieran preparado antes, disfrutaban del momento juntos como pareja.

"No es cierto...", Susurró ella a su acompañante.

"¿No me lo crees?", Takashi estaba sentado al lado de ella. La señorita Kisaragi tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de él.

"Y si no me hubieras encontrado ¿Que habrías hecho?", preguntó Haruna en voz baja.

"Morirme, tal vez."

"No digas cosas como esa, me asustas..."

"Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas, tontita..."

A pocos pasos de donde estaban ellos, una voz electrónica preguntó, *¿A dónde va?*, era C.S. que llamaba por el ComCon a su jefe, que se levantaba de la banca detrás de los dos románticos estudiantes y caminaba a su carro.

"¿No estás oyendo toda esa cursileria, ardilla? Me enfermaré." Respondió Bjorn hablando discretamente hacia la pulsera.

*¡Hey! ¿Que nunca le dijo algo así a sus novias cuando era un estudiante?*, Preguntó pícaramente la auxiliar virtual.

"Mujer tenías que ser...", Bjorn agitó la cabeza en actitud de negativa.

*No podemos dejarlos así nada más, nos encargaron vigilar a Haruna Kisaragi todo el tiempo.*. insistió la ardilla virtual.

"Puedo cuidarla desde el automóvil. No tengo que escuchar esa plática. Me ordenaron ser su niñera, no su chaperón.", concluyó Bjorn conforme se acercaba a su preciado megane azul.

En el barandal, a orillas del rio, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Takashi y Haruna por un lado. Por otro, Akiko miraba decepcionada a Hiragisawa que resultó muy frío con ella y de hecho con todos. Mike estaba como ausente pensando en la persona que tanto llamó su atención. Por supuesto que era Ai. Yui contemplaba las dos caras de la moneda en lo que al noviazgo refería: por un lado Haruna y Takashi y por el otro su amiga Reiko completamente sola. El pleito que sostuvo con Ichitaro fue mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Ichitaro a Ireto. Estaban a cierta distancia del resto de sus compañeros. El muchacho más alto seguía observando con recelo en la dirección donde Akiko y Mike se encontraban. Llevaba en la mano una lata de café que le había invitado su amigo de anteojos, pero solo jugaba a agitarla entre sus dedos sin beber.

"Creo que sí...", Ireto bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y continuó, "Perdóname, amigo. Es mi culpa que hallas tenido tantos problemas, luego de que los hiciera seguirme para alejar a Mike."

"Nah, no te disculpes. Es normal que te preocuparas por Akiko cuando empezó a mirar al superior Hiragisawa. No tiene nada de raro sentirse celoso alguna vez. Al menos ahora sabemos que al superior no parece interesarle Yanagi.", replicó sereno el chico de gafas.

"Pero por haberme ayudado, Takashi peleó con Haruna y luego Reiko y tú rompieron..."

"Te repito que no es tu culpa. Tan solo mira a Takashi, debe estar reconciliándose con Kisaragi ahora. Sobre Reiko... a decir verdad, ahora me siento liberado. Ella es alguien difícil de comprender, así que pienso que no resultaría de todas formas."

Entonces, Ichitaro recorrió la vista hacia Yui. Por un momento sintió como si el cabello de ella brillara más de lo habitual con la luz crepusculina del sol, y en especial su figura le inspiró un poco de nostalgia, de alguna manera presentía la sensación de soledad que ella estaba experimentando y no pudo evitar identificarse con ella. Finalmente mencionó, "Pienso que... debería pensar en nuevas oportunidades..."

_En el cuartel general de los correctores,_

Jerome e Inukai se encargaban de curar las heridas que las piezas de software adquirieran en la batalla. Súbitamente, William Tristan ingresó en la sala de chat, con un montón de documentos en la mano. Se veía agitado y transpiraba a chorros.

"William, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Jerome preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo.

"Miren esto: Estuve analizando los eventos del día y ya tengo los resultados de la investigación."

"¿Qué descubriste?", Inukai se acercó a su ayudante con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

"Los virus que aparecieron en Zojoji son exactamente los mismos que hemos venido confrontando desde hace días, pero estos fueron modificados. Las personas contra las que vamos pueden mejorar su arsenal. Tuvimos suerte esta vez; la próxima no sabemos que pueda pasar...

…Basándome en la información que nos dio Turbo, las personas de la torre pudieron haber consumido una especie de droga, y por cómo se dieron las cosas, determinamos que la antena que se destruyó era su mando a distancia.

Sobre el tercer caso en Ueno, pienso que es un tema en especial preocupante."

"¿Pero cómo es eso, Doctor, si Corrector Haruna los derrotó sin problemas?", observó I.R.

"Sí, pudo detenerlos con cierta facilidad, porque ese código de virus ya lo habían enfrentado antes.", dictaminó William.

"¿Qué clase de código es, doctor Tristan?, ¡Dígalo!", Urgió Control.

"Se trata nada menos que del virus Bogles..."

* * *

_La promesa del primer amor devolverá la sonrisa a la triste faz que aún llora en silencio. ¿Puede un corazón reanimado alzarse con una blanca bandera y hacer la paz con aquel a quien llegara a odiar? En el próximo episodio de Corrector Yui Upgrade: "Bjorn conoce a Yui."_


	15. Bjorn conoce a Yui

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
**Capítulo 4: El final de un día**  
**Acto 15: Bjorn conoce a Yui**

* * *

Aquel domingo, Yui pasó la primera parte de la tarde en casa de Haruna, quien le ayudó a estudiar, ya que un examen parcial de biología estaba próximo, y ella tenía muchas dudas que despejar. Afortunadamente la trigueña estaba lúcida aquel día y la sesión fue menos pesada para ambas.

Yui fue recibida en casa con una gran sorpresa.

"¡Ah...!", La joven entró a su cuarto, depositó la mochila en un rincón y estiró el cuerpo para desperezar sus músculos. I.R. apareció en la pantalla de la computadora sobre el escritorio para saludar a su amiga.

"¿Ya estás de vuelta, Yui?"

"¡I.R.!", La chica se alegró mucho., "¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"A decir verdad, Ai Chan vino a buscarte hace unas horas, pero no te encontró, así que me dejó esto para ti. Me encargó entregártelo personalmente ya que se trata de un correo muy importante.", Las pinzas que el mapache electrónico tenía por manos, extendían un sobre dirigido a Yui.

"¿Un correo electrónico?", La sorprendida chica procedió a abrir el mensaje.

_Hola Yui,_

_Lamento el no haber contestado antes a tu mensaje, discúlpame por favor._

_Me gusta mucho recibir tu correspondencia y saber cómo están las cosas en casa._

_Me sorprende mucho el progreso de mi prima Ai en la academia. Ojalá pueda verla la próxima vez. Debo haberme perdido un gran espectáculo._

_Respecto a mí, recién terminé los exámenes del semestre y dentro de unas semanas la universidad me dará un respiro._

_Esto es lo que quiero comentarte, en el mes de marzo iré a pasar una temporada en casa._

_¿Qué te parece? Podríamos divertirnos con nuestros amigos como antes, ¿No crees?_

_Shun_

Las últimas líneas causaron que la imaginación de la chica echara a volar.

"¡Sí! ¡Shun va a venir!, ¡Qué alegría!", Yui tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. La oportunidad con la que ella soñaba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En sólo unos días tendría que alistarse para lo que ella se había propuesto. Sin embargo, el mensaje tenía unas líneas extra que la preocuparon:

_P.D. Estoy ansioso por v__er el cuadro que me preparaste._

"El cua... ¡EL CUADRO!", En los días en que el médico partía a Estados Unidos, nuestra amiga le había prometido hacer una pintura, posiblemente un paisaje de la región. A la semana siguiente de que Shun iniciara su viaje, ella bosquejó el dibujo, pero por varias causas, paulatinamente olvidó el proyecto y era este el momento en que se lo recordaban.

Apurada, buscó su carpeta, la tabla para dibujo y sus herramientas.

Por la emoción no reparó en la hora que era, casi las cinco. Salió apresuradamente de su casa con la mochila en los hombros.

Originalmente había planeado una escena del parque local, pero la vista era demasiado simple, por lo que el boceto inicial sería descartado. Fue entonces que recordó la colina a las afueras del pueblo, donde tendría una excelente panorámica de la zona. En dicha área no tendría distracciones, puesto que sólo había molinos de viento eólicos que surtían de energía a la pequeña ciudad.

20 minutos de caminata bastaron para llegar al lugar preciso. El día y la hora eran perfectos. Apenas una familia pasaba la tarde por ahí, y más arriba se distinguía una pareja.

La adolescente preparó sus instrumentos de arte y comenzó a trazar las líneas básicas para su ilustración. Pasó el tiempo y la muchacha trataba de rescatar todos los detalles del panorama, pero estos se hacían más difíciles de distinguir a cada minuto, ya que la puesta de sol oscureció el panorama. Por esa tarde, la artista tendría que resignarse a suspender su trabajo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, confirmó que estaba sola en el lugar. Al menos eso creía hasta que se dirigió a buscar su mochila cuando se dio cuenta de que cerca de ella, sentado sobre el prado había un hombre de unos 20 años, su indumentaria era simple y usaba lentes oscuros.

"Hola", esa persona levantó la mano a modo de saludo. "Te vi tan ocupada que preferí no distraerte."

Yui no entendía por qué ese chico hablaba con ella, y las circunstancias no le inspiraban confianza por lo que decidió alejarse lo antes posible del lugar.

Dispuesta a dejar sus demás pertenencias para evitarse algún problema mayor, la ex corrector dio media vuelta y lentamente anduvo colina abajo. La voz del desconocido, que iba detrás de ella, provocó que la chica se helara.

"¡Oye! ¿No me digas que vas a dejar todo esto abandonado?", el sujeto señaló la bolsa que había recogido.

La chica decidió que lo preferible era ignorarlo antes de que se enredara en un lío con él.

A pesar de ello, el tipo siguió a nuestra amiga cargando la mochila. "¡Oye!, no soy tu cargador, llévate tus cosas."

Al ver que Yui apretaba el paso cuesta abajo, sin voltear ni hacerle caso, el desconocido insistió, "¡Ah! Ya sé, decidiste aplicarme la ley del hielo, ¿verdad hadita?"

Por impulso, Yui respondió iracunda: "¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?", entonces reaccionó. No anduvo un paso más y le dio la cara a su interlocutor.

"¡Un segundo!, ¿Tú eres...?"

El muchacho entendió la confusión y dijo. "Ahora comprendo tu actitud. No me reconociste. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que era un acosador o algo por el estilo?"

La trigueña tenía un conflicto interno, tenía mucho que reclamar sobre las primeras veces en que se vieron, pero tenía que reconocer, al igual que los demás correctores lo hicieron, que él había salvado la situación tan complicada suscitada en la Red Urbana de Tokio días antes, y ante todo, en su memoria reapareció el mensaje de la fortuna:

'Todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad...' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Ten." El chico le entregó la mochila.

Ella se cercioró de que nadie más estuviera escuchándolos y preguntó: "¿Entonces tú eres el cafre...?, digo, el del carro, ¿Eres Turbo?"

"Así me conocen dentro de la red, sí. Mi nombre real es Bjorn Taisha." Los dos comenzaron a descender del monte.

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de paseo?"

"No. Este es mi camino del trabajo."

"¿Trabajas en domingo? ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Hay una pista de pruebas al otro lado de la colina. Allá me encargo de arreglar y dar mantenimiento a los autos. Soy un mecánico, pues.", Un momento después, el retomó la plática, "Oye, ¿ya comiste?"

"¿Yo? No, salí muy rápido de casa y..."

"Aquí cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno. ¿Te gustaría ir?"

"Eh, no... No tengo hambre y...", el estómago de nuestra amiga traicionó a sus palabras con un gruñido. La escolar se ruborizó por la incontrolable reacción.

(Ush... va a creer que soy una chocante.), pensó para sí misma, no obstante agregó a su defensa, "...además no traigo dinero."

Bjorn insistió, "Anímate, también tienen postres deliciosos. Te invitaré lo que quieras."

Apenada por la embarazosa situación, la chica aceptó.

Un rato más tarde, ya en la mesa, la señorita Kasuga estaba pensativa. Apenas había comido un poco de lo que pidió.

"¿No te gustó la comida?", Preguntó Taisha. "Puedes pedir otra cosa si..."

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es que yo... Ah, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí, dime."

"¿Acaso el profesor Inukai te dijo de mi verdadera identidad?"

"¿El jefe? No, él no me dijo nada sobre ti. Por eso mismo me extrañé cuando te encontré con el cascabel."

"Se llama I.R.", corrigió Yui sin ocultar su disgusto.

"Ese. Supe quien eras armando un simple rompecabezas:", Bjorn bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia su compañera. "La semana pasada el profesor me encomendó vigilar a Haruna Kisaragi mientras estuviera en la RedCom en la excursión de la escuela. Te vi junto a ella cuando me peleé con el loco aquella ocasión. También te había visto antes en la red americana."

"Entonces tú fuiste el que nos defendió esa vez... pero me reconociste..."

"Por tus ojos.", Bjorn centró la vista de ella con las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio. Por un instante la chica quiso ver la cara de su anfitrión, pero los lentes oscuros no se lo permitieron. "Algo de lo que mucha gente no se percata es que aunque el físico y el aspecto en general puede cambiarse adentro de la RedCom, hay una parte no varía y esa es la mirada. Así descubrí que tú eres Yui K."

"Ah sí... Por error dije mi nombre cuando me sacaste de la ciudad.", recordó ella.

Pasaron unos minutos más. Ambos comieron sin intercambiar más comentarios. Yui sintió la necesidad de apurar la ensalada con frutas y carne que había pedido cuando noto que su anfitrión casi había terminado sus emparedados. Un poco después la mesera recogió los servicios y sugirió los postres.

"¿Qué vas a querer, Yui?", preguntó el neerlandés.

"Quiero pay de fresas y... (¿Chocolate?... se me antoja, pero van a pensar que soy una niña...) café americano, por favor.", pidió la trigueña con la dignidad de un adulto.

En seguida, Bjorn agregó, "Para mí, pastel de queso y chocolate, señorita."

(¡Auch!), Pensó Yui clavando la mirada en él, (¿no se supone que eres mayor que yo?)

La jovencita sintió el sabor del café demasiado amargo por la falta de costumbre, y trató de disimular su cara de disgusto argumentando con una sonrisa nerviosa que la bebida estaba demasiado caliente.

"Hay dos cosas que me intrigan de ti.", Comentó el mecánico mientras cortaba el primer bocado de su rebanada de pastel.

"¿Qué cosas?", respondió ella viéndolo de reojo.

"Me pareces el tipo de persona que puede llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Eres alguien muy flexible por lo que veo, te llamé por tu nombre y no te molestó."

"¿Por qué iba a molestarme?"

"Desde que vivo en Japón he tenido que cuidar mucho el protocolo con la gente.", comentó él con una sonrisa cínica.

"Vaya... como sea, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que todavía me importara eso.", admitió la trigueña, "¿Pero cómo que desde que vives en Japón? ¡No me dirás que eres de otro país!"

"¿No te diste cuenta?, Pensé que mi nombre diría algo; alguna vez hubo alguien a quien tuve que llevar al hospital cuando se torció la lengua por tratar de pronunciarlo bien."

"¡Mientes!", espetó la chica.

"Sí, exageré. Me atrapaste.", admitió el mecánico antes de comer otro bocado de pastel.

"Así que no eres japonés.", continuó la trigueña, "¿De dónde eres entonces?"

"Holanda."

"Ah, ¿es ahí donde se habla de los duendes, los tesoros al final del arcoíris y los tréboles de 4 hojas?"

"No, eso es Irlanda.", corrigió Bjorn con impaciencia fingida, "En Holanda lo que hay son tulipanes y molinos de viento... al menos los había."

"Ahm... lo siento."

(Qué dispersa es una charla contigo.), pensó Bjorn y trató de recuperar el control de la plática, "En lo que estábamos: No creo que seas del tipo de persona individualista, y sin embargo, insistes en actuar por tu cuenta, aún cuando la situación te rebasa. Estoy hablando de tu actividad como corrector, claro. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

La trigueña guardó silencio. ¿Cómo explicarle tantos sentimientos encontrados y el motivo de su aislamiento sin escandalizarse? ¿Por qué se le tenía que ocurrir preguntar semejante cosa? ¿Por qué tendría que explicarlo a él?

Al darse cuenta del rostro confuso de la chica, Bjorn comprendió que le había propiciado un dilema, por lo que prefirió no presionar. "No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. No quise molestarte." Dio un sorbo a su taza humeante y continuó, "Pero tendrás que contestarme la segunda pregunta y no te voy a aceptar otra evasiva."

(¡Ay! ¿Qué me va preguntar ahora?), Yui bajó la mirada y tímidamente respondió mirando de lado, "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué pediste café americano si no te gusta?"

Yui no se pudo contener, esa ruptura del hielo fue tan espontánea que empezó a reír. Miró de reojo a su anfitrión a quien contagió de su risa.

Los reclamos podían esperar. Una amistad germinaba esa noche, una de las ultimas del invierno.

* * *

No solo la RedCom está llena de desafíos. Un alma solitaria encuentra la luz al conocer la amistad sincera y el amor. No te pierdas el siguiente episodio de Corrector Yui Upgrade: Ritmo y geometría.


	16. Ritmo y geometría, parte 1

**Corrector Yui Upgrade**** ver. 2.0.11**  
**Capítulo 4: El final de un día**  
**Acto 16: Ritmo y geometría, parte 1**

* * *

La presión era demasiada para una mujer tan frágil como ella. El bochorno estaba a punto de acabarla. Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente, le provocó cosquillas en la nariz, y se perdió entre sus labios. Analizó nuevamente las pocas opciones que tenía, dos de las tres con seguridad le costarían la vida, toda la batalla habría sido en vano si fallaba ahora. Faltaban menos de 30 segundos en el reloj digital para concluir el plazo.

La afilada punta se acercó al objetivo, la mano de la chica temblaba presa de la tensión. El solo imprimir fuerza en el dedo sobre el botón lo terminaría todo.

*click*

Todo se acabó. Yui se desmoronó al sentirse libre luego de la tortuosa prueba. Pasados ocho segundos, las campanas del Colegio Scroll anunciaban la hora del descanso y el fin del examen parcial de geografía.

*¡Bien hecho, muchachos!*, felicitó la Señorita Manami desde la pantalla ante ellos. *Disfruten de su almuerzo, ¡se lo han ganado!, los veo en un rato.*

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen?", preguntó Haruna con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga a la vez que salían del aula. Yui puso una cara larga y fatigada.

"Creo que estuvo bien. La última parte era difícil, pero las opciones múltiples me salvaron."

"¡Bien por tí!", interrumpió Reiko que llegó por la espalda de sus amigas, "Yo apenas conseguí terminar a tiempo, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo lo habré hecho."

"Estoy segura de que tendrán buenas calificaciones.", aseveró Haruna para reconfortar a sus amigas. "No sufran más por la geografía y piensen en el próximo examen."

El solo mencionar la siguiente evaluación provocó que la mirada de las otras dos chicas se tornara sombría. Haruna entendió muy tarde su error al recordar que se había referido al examen de matemáticas y geometría.

Las chicas decidieron comer en césped del jardín del colegio. La decaída mirada de Yui Kasuga se iluminó discretamente al encontrarse con un lindo gato hecho con arroz y decorado con recortes de alga dentro de su caja de almuerzo.

"¡Ay!, ¡Qué bonito!", exclamó Akiko al ver el almuerzo de la trigueña. Llegaba a donde estaban sus amigas acompañada de una compañera de clase. "¿Lo hizo tu mamá?"

"Sí, ella lo hizo. Hace mucho que no me lo preparaba así.", (¡Gracias, mamá!)

"¿Cómo te fue a ti en geografía?", interrumpió Reiko que picaba un pulpo de salchicha de su comida.

"¡No me hables! Todavía estoy preguntándome cuándo vimos la tercera parte de los temas del examen.", Akiko dio un leve toque a la manga de su acompañante para que se sentara junto a ella.

"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?, La verdad es que todos los temas estaban en la guía del correo que envió la Señori-", Haruna detuvo su aclaración al sentir el peso de las miradas de todas las presentes. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía cuidarse de no herir más susceptibilidades.

"¡Qué bien se ve tu almuerzo!", dijo animosa Yui a la amiga de Akiko quien acababa de destapar un okonomiyaki.

"Gracias... aunque no es la gran cosa...", la chica se sonrojó y respondió sin apartar la vista del obento que tenía en las manos. En voz apenas audible y casi mirando de reojo a la trigueña, musitó la pregunta, "¿Quieres un poco?"

"¿De verdad me convidas? ¡Gracias!, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi almuerzo.", respondió animosa Yui.

"¿Qué hacemos con el examen de matemáticas entonces?", Reiko retomó el asunto mientras comía, interrumpiendo al resto.

"Auh... no quisiera pensar en eso ahora.", replicó Yui con capricho y desánimo en la voz. Había hecho trueque de comida con la chica nueva, y luego de la respuesta se llevó un trozo del okonomiyaki a la boca. "¡Wah! ¡Esto está delicioso! ¿Quién hizo esto?"

Hundida en hombros, las joven que llevara Akiko con ellas, de cabello largo hasta media espalda, color castaño oscuro, de piel muy blanca, miró tímidamente a su interlocutora, "Este... fui yo..."

"Nobuko trabaja en el restaurante de sus padres.", comentó Akiko.

"Sí, pero no soy... muy buena.", aclaró la referida sin dejar sus reservas.

"¡Pero si esto es el okonomiyaki más rico que he probado!", contestó Yui mientras tomaba un trozo más con sus palillos. "¡Definitivamente esto es lo tuyo!"

"G- gracias.", Nobuko pasó un momento rascándose la mejilla con un índice.

Reiko estuvo callada sintiéndose ignorada sobre el tópico del examen, pero luego de unos minutos reflexionó sobre la chica nueva. Nobuko solía sentarse en la última fila, y casi nunca se le veía en compañía de nadie, salvo Akiko con quien había pasado el almuerzo un par de ocasiones el año escolar anterior. Sabía también que esa chica era alguien muy introvertido, por lo que seguramente sus amigas estaban siendo amables para hacerle más cómoda la compañía. Al menos fue lo que pensó hasta que Yui hizo la pregunta inesperada. "¡Oye!, ¡cierto!, ¿tú eres una alumna nueva, verdad?"

"¡Yui!, ¡no seas grosera!", recriminó Akiko indignada, "¡Nobuko ha estado en nuestra clase desde siempre!"

"¡Perdona a Yui, ella es una persona muy distraída!", abogó Haruna por su amiga con visible vergüenza en el rostro.

"... no...", intervino la introvertida joven, "... no se enojen con ella... yo no las culpo si no me han visto antes... sé que no he hecho nada para destacar en el grupo... y nunca me había acercado a ustedes tampoco."

"¡De cualquier manera, discúlpame!", Yui sabía que había sido descortés aún cuando lo hiciese sin intención, por lo que miró con súplica a su compañera juntando las palmas para luego inclinarse exageradamente hacia adelante.

Nobuko vio con auténtico asombro a la trigueña por su acción, pero mayor fue la sorpresa del resto cuando la sujetó por las muñecas para mirar con atención la pulsera que llevaba puesta. "¡No puede ser...!"

"¡Tienes la pulsera de Magical Twin Hime!, ¡la que salió en la Sunday Jump!", Nobuko examinaba el accesorio con sumo detenimiento mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. En efecto, se refería a un obsequio que se entregara con una famosa revista de manga.

En especial Akiko estaba azorada con el súbito cambio de la reservada Nobuko, (Bueno, hoy sí hubo algo nuevo bajo el sol.)

Como si alguien le hubiese recodado con un cordel atado al dedo gordo del pie que debía mantener la compostura de mujer callada, Nobuko soltó las manos de la Yui y de nuevo le apartó la mirada. "Yo... quiero decir... "

Yui sonrió enternecida y tomó de vuelta una de las manos de Nobuko. "No tienes por qué apenarte. ¿Así que también te gusta Twin Hime?"

"U... un poco...", admitió Nobuko todavía sonrojada. "Sé que no es algo apropiado para nuestra edad estar mirando animes, pero..."

"Oye, ¿en dónde me estás dejando entonces?", Yui estaba sonriendo aunque con cierta contrariedad en la cara, "Nobuko... hay cosas en las que no hay edad para disfrutarlas. Los animes, mangas... tienen tanto valor como cualquier otro arte o pasatiempo. No tienes que avergonzarte de las cosas que te gustan, como esas; porque significa que no has perdido la capacidad de soñar. El vivir sin sueños o ilusiones sí sería en verdad algo lamentable, y más cuando se es tan joven."

"Se... señorita Kasuga...", Nobuko miró a su consejera con ojos brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. "¡Gracias, de verdad!, ¡Usted es tan comprensiva!, ¡Tan madura!", esta afirmación provocó que Reiko casi se atragantara con una de sus salchichas por la risa. Akiko acudió al auxilio de su amiga.

"¡Estoy bien!", afirmó Reiko ya repuesta del ataque de tos., "¡Viviré para hacer el examen de la próxima semana!"

"En serio, estaba pensando qué deberíamos hacer sobre eso.", agregó Akiko quien terminaba de palmearle la espalda. "¿Qué tal si nos reunimos el fin de semana y estudiamos todos juntos?"

"¡Me gusta la idea!", replicó la trigueña, "Podemos ayudarnos entre nosotras con lo que no entendamos., ¿no te parece, Haruna?"

Kisaragi, quien se había quedado callada hasta ese instante, pasó el bocado que tenía en la boca y con una expresión triste declaró, "Lo siento, Yui: no podré ir con ustedes."

"¿¡Pero por qué!" ¡Necesitamos de tu inteligencia!", insistió la trigueña.

"De veras me apena, Yui; pero tengo lecciones extra de piano, y mi actual tutor no me dejará ausentarme por ninguna causa."

"¿Qué clase de tirano es ese profesor tuyo?"

"Deja en Paz a Haruna, Yui.", intervino Reiko. "Si eligieron a ese instructor fue por algún buen motivo. Además no tienes que tirarte a morir si no puede estudiar con nosotras. Todas vamos a ayudarnos entre todas; y por el contrario, creo que seriamos un estorbo para ella."

"Reiko... No digas cosas como esas, yo nunca pensaría eso de ustedes.", apuntó Haruna.

"¡Sí, Yui!, Lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos juntas. Veámonos el fin de semana para estudiar."

"Sí, está bien", concluyó Yui. De inmediato se percató de que Nobuko la miraba como queriendo decirle algo. "¿Estás bien?"

Bajando la mirada al recipiente medio lleno de okonomiyaki, la muchacha planteó, "Este... Me preguntaba si yo... Podría estudiar con ustedes también."

"¡Claro que puedes!", respondió la trigueña, "Mientras más seamos, será mejor para intercambiar apuntes. ¿Verdad, chicas?"

"¡Por supuesto!", constató Reiko.

Algunas horas más tarde,

al terminar las clases, Akiko y Reiko caminaban juntas en camino a casa.

"Estás muy pensativa esta tarde, amiga.", observó la chica de cabello morado.

"Estaba acordándome de lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo. Nunca había visto a Nobuko tan animada."

"Para ser sincera, nunca he hablado con ella, así que no estoy segura de qué pensar. Realmente parece una persona callada y tímida cuando le hablas, pero cambió al instante cuando estuvo con Yui."

"Sí, tuve la misma impresión. La de hoy se parece más a la Yui que conocemos", comentó la baja Akiko.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", interrogó Reiko.

"¡Vamos, no me salgas con que no te has dado cuenta de lo deprimida que ha estado Yui en las últimas semanas!"

"Bueno... La he notado cambiada, sí; pero no me entra en la cabeza que pueda estar atravesando una depresión, a menos que no sea por los días de-"

"¡Eso no se prolonga por tanto!", la interrumpió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Haruna también ha estado distinta últimamente. Se va a la enfermería con frecuencia e inclusive la he visto quedarse dormida en clase. O sea... lo mismo que pasaba con Yui hace unos meses.

"¡Es cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta de eso!", admitió Akiko boquiabierta., "¿Qué puede estar pasando con esas dos? Ahora no sé si sea correcto preguntarle a Haruna sobre Yui. Quiero decir, me había propuesto pedirle que me explicara un poco, porque no me siento con la suficiente personalidad para hablar de algo así con Yui."

"Entiendo tu punto.", afirmó Reiko, "Pero ahora también tienes motivos para dudar si es correcto dirigirte a ella.", al llegar a una esquina, se detuvieron un momento. La joven de cabello morado apoyó la espalda contra el muro frontal que daba al jardín de una casa, se le veía pensativa. Su amiga suspiró profundamente mientras miraba al cielo con una expresión melancólica. El paso de febrero hacía ver todavía lejano el día en que alguna ave pudiera pasar por ahí. Mientras tanto, la tarde se había tornado en nublada. "Empiezo a sentirme extraviada. Quizá sea mi imaginación, pero me da la impresión de que algo está sucediendo y por alguna causa no puedo enterarme."

"Entonces no soy la única.", agregó Akiko. "Tal vez deba hablar con Yui, y averiguarlo poco a poco."

"Tal vez mañana, luego de la reunión podríamos ir a algún lado a conversar.", sugirió la chica de larga coleta morada.

"Sí, tal vez...", dijo Akiko lacónicamente.

Varias horas después,

Nobuko Nakahara subió a su habitación, en la casa detrás del restaurante tradicional japonés en el centro del pueblo. Los viernes eran los días en que más tarde terminaba la faena en el comedor, por lo que la chica de cabello castaño oscuro solía entrar a su cuarto cerca de la una de la mañana. Lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de la bata de cocina que vestía para cambiarse por la pijama de franela a cuadros que tanto la abrigaba. En los días fríos de la temporada era común que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente gélida para reanimarla cuando se lavara la cara, por lo que no llegaba arrastrándose al dormitorio.

Las noches de los viernes resultaban ser sus favoritas, ya que era el momento semanal en que pasaban 'Midnight Fangs', su anime favorito sobre vampiros. Siempre programaba su DVR para que grabara el episodio mientras ella atendía las mesas en el piso de abajo. Una vez segura de que nada le interrumpiría el momento, apagó la luz del cuarto, dejando encendida la lámpara para leer de la cabecera de la cama, se recostó boca abajo y encendió la televisión a control remoto.

Regularmente se saltaba las escenas del programa documental que daban antes de su anime, para irse directo al capítulo de la semana, pero esta ocasión tenía la mente algo dispersa. El día había sido algo singular para ella. Regularmente se mantenía alejada de la gente por un desagradable capítulo en su infancia, donde había sido rechazada por sus compañeros y etiquetada como una otaku enferma. El reportaje de algunos radicales que transmitiera una televisora local fue el culpable de que el juicio de la gente fuera deformado, por lo que todo aquel aficionado, debía dejar el anime y el manga, o serían unos inadaptados sociales y un peligro para la gente, como lo había sido un chico que cometió atrocidades con una katana que había tomado del estudio de su familia.

La demencia de un chico que jamás conoció, y la paranoia colectiva que propiciara un periodista poco ético, convirtieron el mundo de Nobuko Nakahara en una pequeña esfera donde ella prefería vivir en compañía de heroicos personajes, amables damiselas, y alegres mascotas; porque a pesar de los señalamientos y el acoso de la gente, ella siempre defendió las cosas que le importaban. Prefería la fantasía a una realidad donde tuviera que perseguir la aceptación de los demás. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido ese medio día le había movido algo por dentro. Muy a su manera, estaba feliz, había convivido con la elite de su clase sin ser señalada. Sí, ella consideraba al grupo de Haruna como el grupo selecto, con Haruna como la líder, bella, inteligente y muy madura; Reiko, sumamente enérgica y de fuerte carácter, alguien que tendría el respeto de cualquiera; Akiko, entusiasta, activa y dinámica; mientras Yui… bien, no sabía realmente cuáles eran sus fortalezas, pero en ese instante supo que 'generosa' sería el primer adjetivo que le adjudicara.

Meditó un poco más sobre la cita del día siguiente y por un instante se preguntó si ese grupo podría aceptarle como algo más que una visitante. La canción de j-rock que hacía de opening a 'Midnight Fangs' interrumpió sus pensamientos y en seguida fijó su atención en la pantalla de la T.V.

Sábado, 12:20 horas,

Aún estando a mitad del invierno, el cielo estaba en particular despejado y la temperatura ambiente era agradable. Reiko y Akiko ya se encontraban esperando a sus compañeras instaladas en una amplia mesa de la biblioteca pública.

"Oye...", la chica de cabello morado llamó la atención de su amiga, "¿Crees que esas dos lleguen a aquí antes de que pase el examen?"

Akiko estaba ocupada haciendo copia limpia de sus anotaciones, por lo que respondía sin voltear, "de Yui no me extraña que llegue tarde, pero no estoy segura sobre Nobuko, no creo que sea igual de informal."

"Lamento la tardanza.", a pesar de tratarse de una voz a volumen muy bajo, lo súbito de la expresión provocó que las dos chicas dieran un salto al escucharla en medio de ellas. "¡Nobuko!, ¿cuándo llegaste?", ninguna de ellas la escuchó acercarse siquiera. "¿Acaso eres un fantasma?"

Con una ligereza pasmosa, la recién llegada rodeó la mesa y se acomodó en la silla frente al par. Llamó poderosamente la atención de Akiko el hecho de que tampoco la silla hizo ruido alguno cuando Nobuko la sacara ni cuando la jaló debajo de sí. "¿Estamos listos para empezar?", preguntó tímida a la vez que cambiaba algunos útiles de su mochila a la mesa.

"Sí, supongo que podemos comenzar, ya que Yui no parece y se está haciendo tar-", no acababa de decir Reiko cuando una presurosa trigueña llegó cómicamente corriendo de puntillas a dónde se encontraba el grupo de estudio. En especial llamaba la atención la rebanada de pan tostado que portaba en la boca.

"¡wenof giaf!", medio articuló la chica, en su intento de hablar con la comida entre los labios.

"Yui, quedamos en reunirnos antes del medio día. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?", cuestionó Reiko muy seria.

"¡No te enojes!", pidió la trigueña con una voz llorona, "Me dormí tarde por culpa de la tele."

"A mí me pasó lo mismo...", comentó Nobuko con la mirada baja hacia la mesa, como si tratara de evadir una mirada ruda de sus compañeras.

Akiko suspiró a la vez que miraba a la recién llegada tomar asiento junto a Nobuko Nakahara, "Caramba Yui, parece que ni siquiera has desayunado. Eres el colmo."

"ggh...", Nobuko bajó la mirada y produjo un sonido como de queja., "...¡perdón!, yo...", de abajo de la mesa la chica sacó un obento envuelto en tela de dibujos de gato.

"¿Tú tampoco pudiste desayunar?", agregó Yui consternada.

"¿Quiere un poco, Señorita Kasuga?", ofreció la tímida muchacha, "También tengo sopa miso."

"¡Eres muy amable!, El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.", afirmó la trigueña.

"¡Oigan!, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?", interrumpió Akiko al ver que Yui empezaba a desatar el obento. "¡No pueden comer aquí adentro!"

Reiko agrego, "Qué remedio... bajemos al parque para que puedan comer, de otra forma no van a concentrarse con el estómago vacío."

"Gracias, te queremos.", espetó Yui con los ojos brillantes, al igual que Nobuko, aunque esta última no dijo palabra.

Rato después,

Pasada la una y media de la tarde, instaladas en una mesa de concreto a la sombra de un árbol, el grupo de amigas había puesto manos a la obra y entre comentarios esporádicos repasaban el formulario y escribían en sus cuadernos con cierta concentración. Los lápices y las gomas viajaban constantemente sobre las hojas de bond, escribiendo fórmulas, haciendo sustituciones, resolviendo ecuaciones… Yui se sentía aún confundida, pero consideraba que estaba avanzando correctamente en la solución del ejercicio de práctica.

"Lo estás haciendo mal.", una voz áspera se escuchó sobre el hombro de la trigueña, la cual la tomó por sorpresa y le causó un gran sobresalto. El resto de las chicas miraron con recelo al joven con gafas de sol que se había parado a un lado de su amiga trigueña. Jamás lo habían visto y creyeron que estaba tomándose demasiada confianza con ella, Reiko esperó un instante más antes de intervenir. No era la primera vez que alguien sospechoso se aproximaba a alguna de sus amigas, y había estado preparándose por si la ocasión se repetía.

"¡Taisha!, ¡No te acerques así a la gente!", reclamó Yui al reconocer a Bjorn a un lado de ella. "Creí que se me iba a salir el corazón."

"Lo siento. A decir verdad me intrigó verte tan concentrada.", justificó el intruso. La tensión de Akiko y Reiko se aligeró cuando descubrieron que su amiga conocía a ese sujeto. No así con Nobuko que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas disimulando mientras intercalaba vistazos entre el muchacho y su libreta.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con que estoy haciéndolo mal?, estoy segura de no haberme equivocado en las ecuaciones.", se defendió la trigueña.

"La aritmética parece correcta", Bjorn estiró la mano para señalar los pasos desarrollados por ella, y luego encaminándole al error. "El gran problema es que descuidaste tu cambio de signos. Repasa esta multiplicación."

"¡Noooo!, ¡este resultado debía ser negativo!", con un chillido, Yui se percató de la equivocación que había cometido, lo cual le costaría empezar de nuevo su procedimiento.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Yui?", preguntó curiosa Akiko.

"Se llama Bjorn Taisha.", respondió desganada la trigueña mientras repasaba el borrador por la página.

"¿Cómo lo haces, Yui?, ¡Tienes muchos amigos universitarios!", agregó la chica de coletas verdes.

(¿En serio?, ¿la Señorita Kasuga es tan popular hasta entre los superiores?), se cuestionó Nobuko llena de admiración.

"Qué cosas estás diciendo. Sabes que no es verdad.", replicó la aludida con cara malhumorada quien empezó el ejercicio de nuevo.

"Superior Taisha, ¿podría ayudarnos revisando esto?", Akiko giró su libreta para colocarla a la vista del no invitado.

Bjorn ladeó la boca al tiempo que analizaba el cuaderno. Luego de unos segundos apuntó, "Todo está bien ahí, pero para tu desgracia no copiaste bien la ecuación inicial."

"¿¡Cómo dice!", la chica jaló el cuaderno de vuelta y clavó la vista en sus operaciones, "... Maldita sea... Y todo por querer hacerlo rápido."

"Ya imagino lo que me toca a mí.", comentó Reiko al entregar su libreta para que la revisaran. El neerlandés inspeccionó los números escritos con lápiz y tras unos momentos dictaminó. "Esto está bien."

Aún incrédula, Reiko cuestionó, "¿Sin sorpresas?"

"Nop.", Bjorn devolvió el cuaderno y casi al mismo tiempo, una pálida mano le deslizó una libreta más.

"¿También quieres que la vea?", preguntó cordialmente el chico de anteojos a Nobuko quien no dijo palabra y apenas respondió afirmativamente meneando la cabeza sin mirarlo directo.

"Bien, veam-", Bjorn frunció el seño en cuanto miró el texto delante de él.

El súbito silencio del chico llamó la atención de Yui quien no pudo evitar voltear para ver lo que había en el cuaderno que revisaba su amigo. La sangre se le heló: el procedimiento de Nobuko ocupaba varias páginas, y era que no había resuelto un ejercicio, sino cuatro.

"Nobuko, ¿cuándo hiciste todo esto?", inquirió la trigueña.

"Este... apenas cuando empezamos con los ejercicios de práctica... No sé si es mucho o poco...", la tímida joven jugueteaba con el lápiz nerviosamente.

"¡Increible!", espetó Bjorn azorado, "¡Hiciste bien todo, pero por alguna razón te equivocaste en el resultado final!, ¡Y te pasó en los cuatro ejercicios!"

Bjorn Taisha suspiró y les dijo, "Lo importante es que entienden bien el método. El problema de las que se equivocaron fue por una distracción."

Nobuko tomó su cuaderno de vuelta y revisó los números para corroborar lo que le había dicho el muchacho. Realmente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que inexplicablemente los resultados finales no correspondían en nada a sus operaciones. Leyó de nuevo y tras un minuto confirmó, "¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Qué... cosa, amiga?", preguntó Akiko que estaba en frente a ella.

"¡Los números son los teléfonos de mis padres!", explicó ella.

"¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!", reprendieron todas a la vez.

"¡Valiente equipo de estudio resultamos!", comentó Akiko, "Quienes creíamos estar bien, ibamos mal, mientras que la que mejor lo hizo, no sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"Lo bueno es que otro de los inteligentes y guapos amigos de Yui llegó a rescatarnos.", agregó jovialmente Reiko.

"Oigan, no deberíamos disponer del tiempo de las otras personas...", reclamó Yui avergonzada. A la vez que Nobuko, ignorante al tipo de bromas que llegaban a jugarse entre el grupo, la miraba llena de admiración.

Pensando en cuan popular sería Yui Kasuga, la tímida joven echó a volar su imaginación. Veía a la trigueña rodeada por un montón de guapos estudiantes universitarios, uniformados con finos trajes como si de un host club se tratara. Muchachos sofisticados, cultos, de refinados modales, todos atendiendo a Yui como su reina, o mejor dicho, la princesa a la que rendían toda su devoción. Imaginó al líder de este grupo como un varón alto y rubio, el más carismático, de mirada inocente y seductora, el de palabras más dulces, y que a pesar de todo, aún era doblegado por la arrolladora personalidad de la chica trigueña. Además del ario príncipe, debía haber desde luego un caballero negro, un joven astuto fiado de su encanto natural, cínico y cautivador. Ese personaje debía ser el mismo Bjorn, quien estaba a un lado de ellas.

(¡Un momento!), Nobuko abrió los ojos en grande, al asaltarle la duda, (Si la señorita Kasuga está rodeada siempre de jóvenes guapos, y mayores, ¿significa que ella no es...?), las imágenes en la mente de la chica dieron un giro drástico, los galanes rubio y su caballero negro se dibujaron sin camisa, y estrechaban a una Yui cuya piel era cubierta tan solo por pétalos de rosa. De súbito, la imagen de Bjorn se acercó a ella, Nobuko se estremeció al contemplar la figura esbelta del muchacho con un abdomen definido, sus brazos marcados y una sonrisa sensual. Creía leer en sus labios que se uniera a su pecaminosa fiesta. (*...Nobuko*)

"...sí?", musitó débilmente la jovencita sin aliento.

"¿De veras estás bien?", repitió el neerlandés.

"¡Ah...!", la muchacha reaccionó al descubrirse abrazada por los hombros por Bjorn, quien le sostenía el puente de la nariz. A un lado llegaba Akiko con un montón de pañuelos desechables que le presionó suavemente contra la cara.

"¡Qué susto!", comentó Reiko. "No es algo común que te sangre la nariz de esa manera."

"No te extrañe si tienes el sol encima todo el tiempo.", replicó el chico de gafas oscuras. "Con este clima es normal que se resequen las mucosas."

(¡Oh, Dios!, ¿me sangró la nariz por estar pensando en cosas pervertidas?), se cuestionó Nobuko, y se sintió todavía más abochornada al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de Bjorn.

"En mi mochila hay una toalla, ¡mójala para usarla de compresa!", ordenó el chico a Yui.

Rato después,

"¡Perdón por tantos problemas!", dijo Nobuko suplicante con la cara oculta debajo de la toalla que le habían puesto para refrescarla.

"No es para tanto, fue como un accidente.", la consoló la trigueña, "¡Pudo pasarle a cualquiera!"

"Sí, nadie está molesto ni nada parecido.", agregó Akiko al momento que le pasaba su libreta a Taisha para una nueva revisión.

"Esto se ve mejor que hace rato.", afirmó el chico de gafas oscuras mientras repasaba la escritura de la peliverde.

"¿Y el mío?", interrogó Yui.

"Parece que a ustedes aplica la frase 'La letra con sangre entra'", contestó él.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas confusas y un segundo después, Nobuko rompió en una sonora risotada: "¡El superior está haciendo alusión a mi hemorragia!, ¡Significa que con mi incidente todas reaccionaron!"

"Vaya, tú si lo entendiste.", dijo el muchacho.

Todavía centrada en el tema del estudio, Reiko observó a la nueva amiga, "Tendrás que apresurarte para corregir tus ejercicios, Nobuko, o vamos a rebasarte."

"Ah, eso.", contestó ella sin quitarse la toalla del rostro. "Ahí está mi cuaderno, ¿podría verlo, por favor?"

Sin decir nada, el europeo atrajo a sí la libreta y la examinó como se lo pidieran. Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando él afirmó. "Están correctos. Los cuatro."

"¿¡PERO A QUÉ HORA LOS RESOLVISTE!", exclamaron las otras tres chicas a la vez.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Reiko se puso en pie para estirar los músculos. "Uhmmm... ¿Les parece que terminemos por hoy?"

"Sí, yo ya me siento saturada.", replicó Akiko cerrando el cuaderno con un leve manotazo.

"¡Creo que nunca había resuelto tantos de estos ejercicios en una sola tarde!", mencionó Yui alegremente.

"Y tan solo tuviste que repetirlos dos veces.", agregó el chico de gafas oscuras mientras jugaba con una grulla de papel que había hecho media hora atrás.

La trigueña vio de reojo al mecánico con mirada amenazante, "¿Por una vez podrías no decir nada?"

"El señor grulla promete quedarse callado.", anunció el chico dejando la figura de papel sobre el cuaderno de Yui.

"¿El superior le dio un amuleto de buena suerte a Yui, eh?", cuestionó traviesa Akiko tocándole el brazo a Reiko.

"¿Es una grulla cargada con un buen deseo?, ¡Qué dulce!", agregó la joven de cabello morado.

(Es algo tan romántico...), pensó soñadoramente Nobuko.

"¿En qué están pensando?", replicó Yui, suspirando resignada a ser la víctima de la broma. "Hablando de regalos, tengo algo para ti, Nobuko."

La trigueña sacó una carpeta de su mochila y se la acercó a su nueva amiga. La muchacha la abrió llena de curiosidad, para encontrarse un tabloide con la ilustración de unas chicas con vistosos vestidos de colores.

"Esto es...", Nobuko se mordió el labio inferior con un visible brillo en los ojos.

"Espero que te guste.", dijo Yui.

"Esto... me... encanta... me fascina...", respondió la joven con la voz quebradiza. Alzó la mirada y todas se quedaron momentáneamente sorprendidas al ver la cara de Nobuko en el momento que gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Levantó la cartulina y se las mostró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Mira, Yanagi: La Señorita Kasuga me regaló un dibujo de Magical Twin Hime."

"En verdad está muy bien hecho.", admitió Reiko.

"Cada dibujo tuyo es mejor que el anterior.", agregó Akiko. Bjorn estiró un poco el cuello para mirar la ilustración, y luego regresó a su lugar sin hacer comentarios.

"¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Kasuga!", Nobuko depositó el dibujo en la carpeta y abrazó a la trigueña, aunque solo fue un roce con los brazos.

"Superior, ¿podemos invitarle algo por habernos ayudado?", ofertó la chica de cabello morado.

"¡Sí, usted hizo mucho por nosotras hoy!", agregó Akiko.

"Sí, claro, gracias.", dijo el muchacho.

"¿Te parece que vayamos al Sanchiko?", preguntó Nobuko a la niña de coletas verdes.

"¡Sí!, es el lugar perfecto para descansar.", asintió la interpelada.

El grupo guardó sus útiles y dejaron el parque para dirigirse al sitio convenido, con el neerlandés siguiéndolas sin mucha convicción.

Quince minutos más tarde,

luego de caminar entre bromas y discusiones simples, las cuatro colegialas y su invitado llegaron al lugar; un centro de entretenimientos con máquinas arcadia, fuente de sodas y comedor.

Las chicas colocaron sus mochilas sobre una de las mesas disponibles. "Yui, regreso en un momento. ¿Por qué no vas con el superior a pedir los helados?", sugirió Akiko mientras tomaba a la tímida joven de cabello oscuro por los hombros. "Yo llevaré a Nobuko al lavabo."

Yui recibió un par de billetes que le entregó en mano Reiko, quien se quedaría en la mesa a esperarlos. No apartó la mirada del neerlandés mientras seguía a su amiga. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, suspiró para sí y sonrió con tristeza.

Mientras esperaban en la fila, Bjorn abordó a la trigueña, "Te ves cansada."

"Sí, lo estoy. Me desvelé anoche y el trabajo de hoy me acabó. No estoy acostumbrada a las matemáticas sin la ayuda de Haruna, así que el esfuerzo fue mayor."

"Ah, es verdad. Kisaragi se llama, ¿cierto?", recordó el chico, "¿por qué no vino?"

"Está ocupada con sus lecciones de piano. Las demás acordamos estudiar por nuestra cuenta."

"¿Tienen examen en los próximos días?"

"Sí, el lunes.", respondió ella distraídamente mientras elegía en la mente los sabores de helado que iba a pedir, ya que solo faltaba un turno para que los atendieran.

"Ah, bien. Tan solo no se distraigan y seguramente pasan."

"Espero.", Yui se adelantó para acercarse al cajero para hacer la orden.

Bjorn llevó la charola a la mesa donde ya los esperaban las chicas. Unos minutos después, mientras disfrutaban de los postres, Nobuko escuchaba distraídamente la plática que sostenían Yui, Akiko y Reiko; no pudiendo evitar sentirse extraña, ya que no tenía nada que aportar a la conversación, pero luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos para no creerse desplazada.

El dilema de la chica se vio interrumpido por Bjorn quien deslizó frente a ella una servilleta con cuatro líneas cruzadas y un bolígrafo encima. Ella entendió en seguida: la estaban desafiando a un juego de tic-tac-toe. Silenciosamente, tomó los útiles y marcó su primera jugada, devolvió el papel al muchacho y así empezaron un intercambio rítmico. En apenas unos segundos, la primera partida acabó sin un ganador, por lo que ella empezó de inmediato otra ronda dibujando las cuatro líneas encontradas. Tres empates más, y el holandés fue el primero en adjudicarse una victoria por la mínima distracción de ella. El gusto le duró poco, porque la joven igualó en la siguiente vuelta.

"¡Ustedes sí que saben divertirse!", interrumpió Akiko asomándose sobre el hombro de Nobuko.

"Yo no quiero unos calentadores de 'Hi, Catty' para el frío de febrero, así que la plática no me incumbía.", argumentó Bjorn muy a su modo.

"Ah... lo siento, lo siento... no era mi intención, pero deberías entender que esas cosas son importantes para las chicas.", opinó la joven de cabello verde.

"No he dicho lo contrario.", declaró él tranquilamente.

"¡Es cierto!", intervino Nobuko atravesándose entre los dos. "Yanagi, ¿sigue instalada la máquina de Party Dance Floor?"

"Sí, claro, siguen aquí."

"Vamos a jugar.", espetó la castaña oscura.

"Está bien, pero no creo que debas hacer esfuerzos luego de lo de la tarde.", aconsejó Akiko, a lo que siguió el desacuerdo de la solicitante manifestado solamente con una mirada al piso acompañada de una mueca con los labios.

Akiko anunció los planes para dirigirse a la sala de juegos a sus acompañantes. El resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, y en breve siguieron a las muchachas que los guiaron entre las arcadias, tragamonedas y los otros juegos en funcionamiento.

Los chicos se detuvieron ante una máquina de gran pantalla. Bjorn estaba especialmente curioso: alguna vez había visto ese tipo de armatoste, pero siempre llamó su atención que no había algún tipo de mando al frente, y a diferencia de los otros aparatos, este tenía ante sí una plataforma metálica con unos arcos de tubo rojo al borde. "¿Qué es este trasto?", preguntó en voz baja a Nobuko.

"Se trata de un simulador de baile.", explicó brevemente la joven de largo cabello oscuro. Luego estiró el brazo para señalar el piso de la plataforma mientras ampliaba, "Uno debe pisar esas flechas según la secuencia que se ve en la pantalla."

Un poderoso ritmo electrónico interrumpió a la joven, el grupo levantó la mirada a la vez que Akiko accionaba los grandes botones con dibujo de flecha sobre el piso de aluminio. Tras unos momentos y una pantalla estática, un video animado empezó a mostrarse. Una hilera de flechas emergió de abajo de la imagen y la jugadora empezó a moverse pisando los distintos puntos sobre la plataforma.

Durante el minuto y medio que duró la canción, Bjorn y Yui miraron sorprendidos por la soltura con la que su compañera se desplazaba por la base de metal. Para Reiko no era algo nuevo, pues ya había sido acompañante de la más baja del grupo antes, aunque no le resultaba demasiada atractiva la idea de pararse frente a todos a representar esa mímica. Nobuko al estar más familiarizada con el tema, era la espectadora más entusiasmada.

La danza de Akiko concluyó con un doble paso, para lo cual debió dar un pequeño salto. Ella tan solo exhaló un leve suspiro mientras la pantalla desplegaba la puntuación por la pieza jugada. "¡Estuviste genial!", exclamó Nobuko muy a su manera en voz baja y aplaudiendo inaudiblemente.

"¿Cómo haces para mantener el equilibrio?", preguntó todavía impresionada la trigueña.

"No es difícil, al principio solo tienes que aprender a medir el espacio, pero luego es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece.", afirmó la peliverde, "Entonces, ¿quién sigue?"

"Yo quisiera, pero…", Nobuko señaló a su nariz para recordar lo relativo a la hemorragia de rato antes; todos pensaban que por enfermedad le había pasado eso, y prefería dejárselos creer así. No tendría cara para mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo si supieran la verdadera causa de su repentino sangrado.

"Paso. Yo no podría coordinar tantos movimientos.", declinó Reiko riendo nerviosamente y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Yui permaneció inmóvil por un instante sin decidirse a participar, ¿qué pasaría si se equivocaba o si se lastimaba?, ¡estaba segura de que podría resbalarse sobre esa lámina de aluminio tan lisa!

"Solo hay que pisar las fechas, ¿verdad?", preguntó Bjorn a la vez que ponía un pie sobre la plataforma. "¿No es necesario hacer algo con las manos ni nada parecido?"

"No. Solo es necesario presionarlas. Los giros son solo para los expertos.", aclaró ella.

"Perfecto.", Bjorn subió y antes de hacer nada más, volteó a ver de reojo a la trigueña. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosa?", Yui miró al neerlandés incómoda.

"¿No vas a subir?", inquirió él.

"No, ¡adelante!, tú juega...", contestó ella levantando las palmas.

"Anímate, Yui. Los dos pueden hacerlo a la vez. Además como ustedes son principiantes, voy a bajar la dificultad.", insistió Akiko.

(¿Por qué a mí?), se preguntó a sí misma la trigueña. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que una mirada de duda dirigida a sus amigas la libraría del riesgoso experimento, pero para su desgracia en vez de miradas de simpatía, se encontró con expresiones de ánimo tanto de Reiko como de Nobuko que era la más emocionada por verla en acción, y no se preocupaba en disimularlo viéndola fijamente con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho y con ojos brillantes bien abiertos. No había escapatoria, tendría que doblegar al pudor y embarcarse en la extraña experiencia. Estaba segura de que sería mucho más difícil de lo que pudiera parecer, con todo y que Akiko hubiera prometido facilitarlo.

"No pisen nada todavía", avisó la peliverde mientras accionaba las flechas haciendo los ajustes necesarios en la máquina. Repitió la operación en la mitad de la plataforma donde se había parado Yui y luego de unos segundos, Akiko les indicó que estuvieran listos, y antes de apartarse informó a sus novatos amigos, "Por cierto, si les preocupa perder el equilibrio, pueden apoyarse en los tubos detrás de ustedes.", nerviosa, Yui asió fuerte el arco rojo con la mano derecha.

A diferencia de la canción que jugara Akiko, una pieza de hip hop con voces femeninas fue lo que empezó a sonar en las bocinas. Yui fue la primera en hacer un movimiento, se apresuró tanto que su primera nota fue un 'bad', anunciándole que había pisado a destiempo. Una fracción de segundo después, Bjorn pisó la fecha que correspondía y un 'good' le hizo ver que había medido bien el momento. A Nobuko y Akiko les tomó 5 segundos notar que los dos jugadores habían caído en el más básico de los errores que comete cualquier principiante, y era que siempre buscaban regresar a su postura inicial luego de dar cada paso; no obstante resultaba divertido ver ese singular brincoteo.

Akiko calculaba que los dos chicos superarían la canción por nada, pues su acierto con el ritmo había sido regular. Cuando se avecinaba en paso final, tendrían que pisar dos flechas a la vez, por lo que se alistaron a dar el pequeño salto, pero un instante antes, una extraña figura blanca con redondos y grandes ojos emergió de ningún lado de la pantalla y emitió un espeluznante alarido. Dejando la pantalla en negro y a los dos novatos jugadores con un vuelco en el corazón.

"¿¡Pero qué fue eso!", espetó Yui temblando asustadísima. El susto había sido tal que unas lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos.

El ruido había sido tan estridente, que varios jóvenes que estaban en máquinas vecinas se acercaron curiosos a ver qué había ocurrido.

"¿Qué sucedió, Akiko?", inquirió Bjorn con la voz perturbada.

"¡No sé!, ¡No me lo explico!", aseguró la más baja del grupo, "Cuando juegas mal, llega el punto en que el juego te expulsa, pero no lo hace de esa manera. Jamás había pasado esto."

"Eso es verdad.", Nobuko intervino como testigo de lo que afirmaba su amiga. "Además, ustedes estaban a punto de terminar la canción, no había motivo para que los echaran."

Bjorn las miró un instante más. Se conformó con las explicaciones de ellas y luego bajó la vista hacia Yui. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... es solo que me sorprendí con lo que pasó.", la trigueña todavía tenía la voz quebradiza, no era para menos, el susto la había impactado en sobremanera, "Ya estoy mejor."

"¿Entonces me devuelves mi brazo?", preguntó el muchacho en el tono chocante que a ella le disgustaba; pero fue hasta ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que se había aferrado al chico hasta con las uñas, seguramente cuando se había asustado.

"¡Yo... lo siento!", Yui soltó al mecánico y giró la mirada. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada por esa intempestiva reacción. El rojo inundó sus mejillas con un incómodo bochorno.

"¿Están todos bien?, ¿Pasó algo malo?", el gerente del establecimiento se aproximó a donde se habían amontonado los curiosos en torno a la máquina del Party Dancefloor.

"Creo que su máquina se descompuso.", mencionó Akiko con simpleza.

"¿En verdad?, ¡Lo lamento, esto no había pasado!", el encargado se acercó al chasis de la máquina, abrió el tragamonedas y encendió el aparato de nuevo.

"En verdad lo siento. Les daré un juego gratis.", ofreció amable.

"No hace falta, ya debíamos irnos. Gracias de todas maneras.", dijo Reiko. De una rápida ojeada, Nobuko comprobó la hora en su reloj y confirmó lo dicho a su amiga de cabello verde meneando la cabeza. Bjorn estuvo de acuerdo ya que el fenómeno ocurrido lo habían dejado sin ganas de repetir en ese instante y estaba seguro de que Yui estaría con el mismo sabor en la boca.

El grupo salió del local todavía acompañados por el gerente que no dejó de ofrecer disculpas hasta despedirse de ellos.

El grupo conformó un círculo; las chicas miraron al joven Taisha y encabezadas por Reiko se inclinaron, a la vez que esta primera enunciaba "Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, Superior. Su ayuda ha sido muy útil."

"Eh, bueno... no ha sido nada. Espero que tengan suerte con su examen.", Bjorn se pasó la mano por la nuca, se sentía halagado pero no era su costumbre. El grupo intercambio rápidas despedidas y un minuto después de que las chicas acordaran verse al día siguiente, la formación se rompió.

Bjorn tomó camino por el lado opuesto al que tomara las chicas. Luego de andar algunos metros las risas y voces de las muchachas se perdieron. Por un instante se vio tentado a voltear para corroborar que estaban bien y se detuvo. Desistió de la idea, ¿qué podría pasarle a cualquiera de ellas en ese poblado tan pacífico donde jamás ocurría nada? Exhaló, y reanudó la marcha. Debía caminar por unos veinte minutos para llegar a su casa, y por alguna causa no le apetecía caminar por la vereda de siempre cuando anocheciera. No sabía el por qué, solamente no quería andarse por la colina cuando todo lo que lo rodeara fuera solo una inmensa sombra.

*sweep* *sweep*

El ComCon que el chico llevara en la mochila rompió el silencio que acompañaba al neerlandés. Sin detenerse, él sacó la pulsera de la mochila, y habló discretamente al momento que se la colocaba en la muñeca. "Hola, Cherry."

*Hola, Capitán.*, saludó la ardilla virtual, *¿Cómo estuvo su día?*

"Bien... bastante bien.", comentó.

*... ¡Tan platicador como siempre!, ¿Eh?*, agregó la software con un tono irónico, el mismo que ya se había acostumbrado a manejar con él.

"Vamos, amiga. No es como que tuviera que contar demasiado. Después de todo, vives a un lado mío."

*Sí, y no. El que me comunique con usted por el ComCon no significa que me limite a vivir en su brazo. Voy y regreso a la RedCom a voluntad. De hecho me desconecté de usted cuando estaba corrigiendo algo a las chicas. Algo sobre símbolos o algo así. Regresé cuando alguien gritó muy, muy fuerte.*

"Ah, el grito que nos hizo saltar a todos."

*Me pareció algo muy extraño. No es normal que nadie grite de esa manera en el mundo real salvo cuando se lastiman o algo está mal ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?*

Mientras Bjorn dejaba el pueblo y hacía su camino por la colina hacia su hogar, explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Cherry escuchó atenta los detalles de lo sucedido.

*Me sigue pareciendo muy extraño.*, insistió ella. *O sea, esos juegos están hechos para divertir a quienes juegan.*

"Sí, de hecho. Ese es el propósito de los videojuegos. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando?"

*Perdone, Capitán. No estoy segura de qué decir, y no debo hacerme de ideas si no sé las cosas con precisión. Por favor, deje que haga algo de investigación antes de explicar nada.*

"Eres de lo peor contando chismes.", sentenció Bjorn a su asistente. "Me gustaría enterarme de lo que puedas saber."

*En serio no sé mucho todavía. Iré a averiguar sobre esto, y cuando esté lista le informaré.*

"¿Qué me queda?, Haz lo tuyo.", Bjorn cerró la comunicación, y se quedó mirando al cielo que empezaba a pintarse de rojo y violeta.


	17. Ritmo y Geometría, parte 2

**Corrector Yui Upgrade ver. 2.0.11  
****Capítulo 4: El final de un día  
****Acto 17: Ritmo y Geometría, Parte 2**

* * *

Nobuko Nakahara miraba el rostro de Yui Kasuga. Pensaba en lo saludable y bello que lucía su suave cabello castaño y en lo terso de su piel. Si alguien más se hubiera percatado de la manera en que la contemplaba, seguramente habría tenido una idea equivocada de las intenciones de la joven de largo cabello oscuro. La peculiar manera en que la miraba era con un sentimiento de admiración, tanto por su personalidad, como por su belleza. De alguna manera, Yui sintió el peso de la mirada y levantó la cabeza que un momento antes estaba concentrada en el ejercicio que había estado desarrollando. Se encontró con los ojos de Nobuko, a quien le dedicó una linda sonrisa y luego regresó a su labor.

Así transcurría la tarde de ese domingo en la sala de la biblioteca. Las chicas se habían reunido por segunda ocasión para estudiar una última vez antes del examen del lunes venidero. Tal como había ocurrido el día anterior, de manera inexplicable Nobuko había terminado ya sus ejercicios de práctica, y esperaba a que sus compañeras terminaran para proceder a la revisión. Una a una las chicas acabaron sus tareas, hasta que solo quedó Yui por concluir.

"¿Sigue costándote trabajo, eh?", mencionó Reiko.

"Más o menos. Me había equivocado en lo de los símbolos otra vez. Lo bueno es que me di cuenta antes de haber avanzado más.", comentó la trigueña a la vez que encerraba el resultado final de su ecuación en un semicírculo. "¡Terminé!"

"¡Perfecto!, ya podemos comparar los resultados.", sugirió Akiko animosa. Estaba convencida de que terminarían temprano la reunión.

Esto... "Musitó Nobuko a Yui."

"¿Sí, dime?", preguntó la trigueña con cortesía a su amiga.

"Esperaba que pudiéramos desocuparnos para preguntarle algo, Señorita Kasuga.", Nobuko miró a la castaña con toda la determinación que podía reflejar en sus ojos, algo que le costaba trabajo por su débil naturaleza, pero la duda era más fuerte que su propia timidez.

"¿Ah?, ¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien?", respondió la interpelada con notoria sorpresa ante la inusitada actitud de su admiradora.

"¿U... Usted está... saliendo con alguien?", soltó al fin la chica entre tartamudeos. Yui se hubiera reído por la manera en la que la cara de Nobuko a simple vista se iluminó de su palidezco amarillo a un vivo rojo. Eso habría pasado de no ser porque a ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo; un intenso calor la inundó en un instante.

Yui se sentía acorralada. Todas sus amigas sabían la respuesta a eso, y en cierta forma le resultaba algo vergonzoso, puesto que de entre su círculo de amigas, ella era la única sin un chico cercano. Por supuesto, en ese segundo se olvidó por completo de que Reiko había roto recientemente con Ichitaro, por lo que seguía sintiéndose como la chica de la mala suerte en las cosas del amor.

Reiko intervino, con toda la intención de molestar, porque sabía que la trigueña se tomaba demasiado en serio el tema. Además lo consideró oportuno ya que la aludida se había quedado en blanco. "La verdad es que sí hay un chico muy guapo."

"¿¡En verdad!", Nobuko giró la mirada hacia la joven de cabello morado con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba deseosa de saber más al respecto, ¿quién podía hacer suspirar a la inalcanzable Señorita Kasuga?

"Sí, se trata de un chico algo mayor.", agregó Akiko mientras que Yui trataba de reclamarle desde su lugar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar. En automático, la cara de Bjorn Taisha apareció en la imaginación de la curiosa chiquilla.

"Es alguien muy guapo.", siguió Reiko. Nobuko pensó en que la cara del neerlandés crecía de tamaño en su gráfica imaginaria.

"Tiene una mirada muy bondadosa...", explicó Akiko. Esto sacudió el dibujo mental de la delgada muchacha, ella no conocía la mirada de Bjorn, por lo que trató de imaginarse cómo se vería él sin los anteojos que siempre llevaba puestos. "Además, es alguien muy sereno y cortés.", con ello, inevitablemente una segunda cara apareció en el retrato hablado. No es que desconociera las atenciones que tuviera el 'caballero negro' para con ellas del día anterior, pero hasta para ella era evidente el estilo mordaz de ser de él. ¡Definitivamente era otra persona! ¡Estaban hablando del Príncipe Blanco!

"¡Parece alguien muy notable!", espetó Nobuko, ya no cabía en su curiosidad, "¿Quién es esa persona?"

Reiko hizo memoria por un segundo y aún con la expresión pensativa, respondió, "Veamos, el nombre de él es Shun To-"

"Hola, ¿cómo van?", un susurro áspero rompió el aire de confidencia y la atención de las chicas. Bjorn Taisha había llegado donde ellas, aunque ninguna lo esperaba.

"¡Su- Superior!", los ojos de la joven Nakahara brillaron. El ímpetu con el que ella reaccionara no pasó desapercibido cuando levantó la voz, y no menos de 3 miradas molestas voltearon a mirar a la mesa donde estuvieran instaladas las estudiantes. Con su impresionante estilo, Nobuko abrió la silla que estaba a un lado de ella para ofrecerla al recién llegado. "Bienvenido, siéntese."

El neerlandés aceptó la invitación, y se unió a las chicas. Aunque por unos momentos no supo qué era lo que le provocó sentirse más desconcertado: los métodos ultra silenciosos de Nobuko o las miradas extrañadas de Yui, Akiko y Reiko. Pronto entendió que él no había sido parte del plan que ellas formularan el día anterior; por lo que nerviosamente trató de justificar su presencia. "Sé que no me esperaban, pero hoy salí temprano del trabajo, y me acordé de ustedes. Me preguntaba si aún necesitan alguna ayuda."

"Es muy amable de tu parte, pero ya terminamos aquí.", se apresuró a responder la trigueña.

"¡Pero todavía nos falta revisar los cuadernos!", intervino Nobuko.

"¡Sí!, ¡que nos ayude a revisar!", agregó Akiko, "¿Qué tal si todas tuviéramos mal las respuestas?"

Yui suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, "Como quieran entonces."

"Pensabamos revisar todo a la par, Superior.", explicó Nobuko al chico mayor, y deslizó el cuaderno para que ambos pudieran leer. "¿No le molesta leer en mi libreta?"

"Oh, no; está bien. Repasaremos desde aquí.", afirmó Bjorn. La chica de largo cabello oscuro aceptó con una nerviosa reverencia seguida de una dulce sonrisa. Sería la primera vez que Bjorn la viera tan radiante.

.:. .:. .:.

Felizmente al cabo de media hora, las chicas y su agregado comprobaron con satisfacción que ya se habían familiarizado con los procedimientos para la resolución de los problemas, por lo que ya podían calificarse como aptas para el examen del lunes.

"Buen trabajo.", expresó Bjorn a la vez que se estiraba en su silla.

"Gracias a su apoyo, Superior.", comentó Nobuko, que con no menos timidez que siempre, alzó la mirada buscando encontrarse con la del neerlandés, pero en cuanto creyó haberlo conseguido, apartó la vista con rapidez. No dejaba de regañarse a sí misma por dentro, dado que ni siquiera era seguro que hubiera cruzado miradas con el superior, le era imposible saberlo con esas gafas para el sol que le obstruían el camino.

El conflicto interno fue aplacado por la voz áspera del chico, "¿Qué les parece si vamos a los video juegos de ayer? ¡Yo las invito hoy!"

La que más extrañada estaba por la súbita invitación era Yui. Conocía muy poco al muchacho, pero estaba segura de que no era la clase de actitud que regularmente tenía él para la gente.

"¿En verdad quieres regresar?", cuestionó Akiko risueña, "¿Te gustó bailar junto a Yui, eh?"

(¡No... otra vez no...!), pensó dolorosamente para sí Yui. Lo que ya no quería era que le generaran insinuaciones que pudieran malinterpretarse. Sentía que algún día buscaría el momento para pedir a sus amigas que evitaran ese tipo de comentarios.

"Es una cuenta pendiente.", afirmó el muchacho con una sonrisa forzada, "Ayer no pudimos terminar nuestra ronda, y quiero mostrar que gané."

(¿¡Qué!), una aguda voz atravesó la mente de la trigueña. No se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ese chico tenía ganas de competir con ella de esa manera. En seguida su confusión se transformó en indignación a causa de la actitud arrogante del neerlandés, por lo que se dijo a sí misma que era la ocasión para acallarlo y darle una lección de humildad, que buena falta le hacía. "¿G-Ganarme?, ¿En verdad piensas que estabas ganando ayer?, ¡Te pasaste toda la canción murmurando mientras te equivocabas!"

"Siendo así, no tendrás miedo a jugar una revancha, ¿O sí?", replicó él.

Yui Kasuga contuvo el aliento un momento más antes de suspirar mientras apretaba los dientes. Una mitad de ella no quería cumplir los repentinos caprichos del muchacho de gafas oscuras que estaba parado delante de ella, pero su otra mitad quería poner en su sitio al parlanchín intruso de una vez por todas, y estaba convencida de que esa era la ocasión. Sus amigas Akiko y Reiko pensaron por un momento en animarla a aceptar ese desafío, pero algo en la mirada de la trigueña les advirtió que debían abstenerse de decir algo. Una sonrisa ligeramente torcida se dibujó en los labios de la ex corrector y enunció con firmeza, "Vamos para allá."

El grupo de estudiantes y su ahora anfitrión dejaron la biblioteca, para encaminarse a la sala recreativa del día anterior. Las chicas andaban platicando entre ellas, yendo Yui al lado de Nobuko. La trigueña no había pensado mucho en ello, pero su amistad con la delgada joven de largo cabello oscuro había crecido como hierba en primavera, y la oferta de temas de conversación era diferente que al del resto de sus amigas. La compañía le venía perfecta para olvidarse de los disgustos que había estado pasando últimamente. Por supuesto no dejaba de extrañar a Haruna, ya que ella la persona que mejor la conocía, y faltaría mucho para que cualquiera de las presentes con ella llegase a compartir la misma intimidad. No había sustituto para Haruna, pero ella estaba ocupada en sus propias obligaciones. A veces la ex corrector se sentía relegada de la vida de la que fuera su mejor amiga, pero las pocas veces en que ello ocurría, se reprendía a sí misma por pensar de esa manera egoísta.

Conforme caminaban, entre pausa y pausa de la conversación, a veces Nobuko y otras Yui ladeaban la cara para mirar de reojo a Bjorn quien las seguía a corta distancia llevando con él una bicicleta de media rodada, callado y mirando distraídamente a los lados. En alguna ocasión, Nakahara llegó a sentir que hizo contacto visual con el muchacho cuando este parecía mirar su espalda. Por alguna causa, sintió que no debía reaccionar como normalmente lo haría en una situación como esta, apartando la vista y resguardándose como un conejo asustado entre sus hombros encogidos; sino que volteó con toda la tranquilidad que le permitían sus traicioneros nervios, y aún cuando se tornó lentamente para reanudar la plática, no pudo hacer nada por la sangre que se agolpó en su cabeza, provocándole un visible enrojecimiento.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que el grupo llegara al lugar pactado. Bjorn les señaló a las chicas que se adelantaran mientras él iba a asegurar la bicicleta. En breve, la dejó en los aros de seguridad dispuestos en la entrada del local. De la mochila que llevaba con él sacó una cadena de combinación con la que sujetó el vehículo. Sabía que precauciones como esa estaban de más en Japón, porque aún existía respeto por la propiedad, pero habiendo nacido él en una región como Ámsterdam, no era fácil dejar las cosas por ahí sin la desconfianza de que desaparecieran en la más mínima distracción.

Momentos más tarde, el holandés entró al centro de entretenimiento. Akiko y Nobuko ya lo esperaban en la fila para pagar. Dos malteadas, un helado doble, un frappé y un capuchino con crema batida conformaron la orden que llevaría el tercio a la mesa que Yui habría apartado junto a Reiko, aunque en realidad no hacía falta reservar lugar ya que no había tanta gente como el día anterior.

Pronto las chicas hicieron tema de conversación. A diferencia del sábado, Nobuko pudo integrarse fácilmente en la charla, aunque todavía con reservas. Bjorn las miraba con discreción, a la vez que jugaba distraídamente con la pajilla entre la espuma de su café. Yui no dejaba de sentir extraña la actitud de él, no era el mismo de siempre.

"¿Está aburrido, superior?", preguntó de improviso Nobuko. Bjorn salió del trance en el que se encontraba y levantó la mirada hacia ella. "¿Le gustaría jugar conmigo?", agregó a la vez que alzó el morral que usaba como mochila del que sustrajo un juego de cartas inglesas.

"Oh, perfecto.", Bjorn sonrió ligeramente a la vez que se frotaba las manos. "¿Qué vamos a jugar?"

"¿Conoce el juego Continental?", preguntó ella mientras barajaba las cartas.

"Claro que sí.", Bjorn empezó a recibir las cartas que iba pasándole la muchacha de largo cabello una para ella, una para él y así en lo sucesivo. "Oh, ¿pero qué es esto?", espetó cuando descubrió los dibujos de varios personajes en el anverso de los naipes.

"¿Lo dice por los dibujos?, Esta es la baraja de aniversario de Card Catcher Saki. Debo decirle que es una pieza de colección, es imposible conseguirla ya."

"¿En verdad? No tengo idea de todo esto, pero parece divertido.", el neerlandés tomó la primera carta del mazo sobre la mesa que había depositado la joven y la volteó para empezar el juego.

"Es como ver películas, hay toda clase de temas en los animes."

"¿En verdad? Yo pensé que solo trataba de niñas bonitas en vestidos cortos.", Bjorn sacó la carta que correspondía a su turno.

"Son populares esos, pero hay muchas cosas más que ver.", Nobuko cogió la carta que sacó y bajó una combinación de par.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Habrá algo que me guste si me interesan las historias de detectives?", Bjorn levantó una carta más, pagó por ella, y siguió el juego.

"Hay una muy buena llamada Lethal Sketchbook, donde un ser del inframundo tira un cuaderno a la tierra, y un joven al descubrir sus secretos se hace del propósito de salvar a la humanidad con el poder que le da esa libreta.", Nobuko se hizo de otra carta y pagó.

"Más que de detectives, parece algo de suspenso y actividad paranormal. ¿Qué poder tiene ese dichoso cuaderno?", cuestionó Bjorn tras dejar pasar la carta de la jugada.

"El chico puede matar con el cuaderno al escribir el nombre de la víctima en él.", Nobuko enunció las palabras con una voz que trataba de ser lúgubre. "Por eso se decide a matar a todos los criminales del mundo. Lo detectivesco empieza cuando un agente secreto empieza a perseguir al protagonista, y la forma en que le sigue la pista es asombrosa.", Nobuko tomó una carta más, hizo su pago, y bajó todas las cartas que le quedaban en una formación de dos pares.

"Rayos.", el neerlandés bajó sus cartas con una mueca en la cara.

"¡Listos!", anunció Akiko. "Es hora de la revancha del baile."

Yui todavía no se apartaba la cuchara de la boca luego de dar el último bocado de su helado. Respiró hondo, y se aconsejó a sí misma que debía mantener la calma. Solo cinco minutos sobre esa plataforma con Bjorn y todos sus problemas quedarían resueltos. Esperaba que el neerlandés no resultara tan obsesivo como para no dejarla en paz exigiéndole revancha tras otra. Tal vez si se dejaba ganar, el ego de él quedaría satisfecho, pero eso no se apegaba a sus planes. Luego de llegar a esta conclusión, abrió los ojos tratando de proyectar confianza. "¡Vamos!"

Akiko fue la primera en subir a la plataforma de Party Dancefloor y empezó a preparar la partida para sus amigos. Bjorn se quedó algo apartado en apariencia mirando fijamente a la pantalla del video juego.

"¿Listos?", interrogó Akiko. "Jugarán una canción distinta, más o menos de la misma dificultad que la de ayer."

"Está bien para mí.", aceptó Yui y se subió a la plataforma. Bjorn la siguió un instante después y se colocó en su sitio. Algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de la trigueña era que el chico a su lado llevaba puesto el ComCon en la muñeca y encima lo tenía descubierto. Por un momento quiso preguntar por qué lo llevaba de esa manera, pero la música en el fondo le alertó que debía prestar atención al frente. Esta vez, en lugar del hiphop, la música era alguna especie de rock de vieja escuela. Ambos participantes empezaron a seguir las secuencias de los pasos. Aunque ambos seguían cometiendo las mismas equivocaciones que el día anterior, se mostraban más rápidos para marcar los puntos.

No había pasado más de un minuto de la canción cuando la extraña figura blanca saltó de la nada y de nuevo cubrió el ruido de la sala con el mismo desgarrador alarido. La máquina nuevamente se detuvo dejando la pantalla en negro.

"¿¡Qué!, ¿¡Otra vez pasó!", exclamó Akiko contrariada.

"¿Por qué pasaría esto, Akiko?", insistió el neerlandés.

"No lo sé...", Akiko estaba en blanco. Conocía lo suficiente el juego para saber que no era normal lo que veía.

Bjorn apretó los dientes y luego bajó la mirada, "¿Estás bien?", preguntó a la joven trigueña que estaba asida a su camiseta gris con el logotipo del AJ-X, el más famoso club de futbol de su natal Holanda.

"S- Sí... es solo que... volví a asustarme...", Yui se pasó el brazo por la cara para secarse los ojos antes de levantar la mirada. No soportaba la idea de dejar que el burlón de Taisha la viera llorando. El susto la había alterado más en esta segunda ocasión.

"¡Señorita Kasuga!", Nobuko se apresuró a ayudar a la muchacha al verla de esa manera. Yui se soltó del muchacho y saltó a los brazos de la delgada chica. No dejó que la inesperada reacción de ella la amilanara y volteó para mirar a Bjorn. El neerlandés comprendió que ella estaba pidiéndole orientación, por lo que bajó del juego y llevó a las chicas guiando a la trigueña por los hombros hasta la mesa más cercana.

"¿No me digan que de nuevo...?", el mismo hombre del día anterior se acercó al grupo de Yui y sus amigas. Bjorn le dirigió una mirada fría, pero gracias a los lentes oscuros, el gesto quedó oculto sin agredir a nadie.

"Akiko...", pidió Bjorn con una voz pausada, "¿Podrías por favor traer una pieza de pan para Yui?", luego de que la peliverde aceptara el encargo, tomó al gerente por el hombro y se alejó del sitio.

Nadie lo mencionó, pero Nobuko supo que Bjorn Taisha estaba realmente molesto. Prefirió no preocuparse por ello, pues tenía bajo su cargo a Yui, quien seguía cabizbaja en la silla.

Media hora después,

"¡De verdad! ¡Ya estoy bien!", aseguró Yui a sus amigas en el momento que se despedían por el día. La duda de sus amigas no estaba de más, porque la faz de la trigueña seguía enrojecida, lo mismo que sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

"¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañe?", insistió Akiko, pero su oferta fue rechazada por el meneo de cabeza de su compañera.

"Para que no se preocupen, prometo llamarlas cuando llegue a casa. ¿Qué les parece?"

Aún no convencidas del todo, las otras chicas aceptaron y se despidieron de su amiga. Nobuko la vio alejarse con cierta confusión. En especial llamó su atención el hecho de que las otras chicas se mostraran así de consternadas. Estaba segura de que para ella era igual de inesperado ver a Yui Kasuga así de asustada. Sentía un placer culpable al pensar en que de todas las personas que estaban con ellas, Yui acudió a ella en busca de refugio. No dudó un instante en dejar al mismo Bjorn para resguardarse en sus brazos. No recordaba que jamás ninguna persona le diera semejante muestra de confianza. Luego volteó a ver a Bjorn Taisha que también la seguía con la mirada. El neerlandés se giró a ellas y les dijo con una voz apagada. "Bien, chicas. Perdonen por causarles un rato tan desagradable."

"Nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa, Superior.", enunció Reiko con un tono reconfortante en la voz.

"Superior, eh... perdone...", interrumpió Nobuko, "U- usted... ¿no acompañaría a la Señorita Kasuga...? Yo... creo que...", de manera inconsciente, ella iba reduciendo el volumen de su voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro, "... sería lo... correcto como..."

"No es necesario.", argumentó él. "Confíen en ella; vayan a casa, esperen la llamada que les prometió. Y repasen un poco más sus notas para mañana."

Las tres chicas restantes no dejaron de mirar a la calle ante ellas, luego de que su improvisado tutor abordara su bicicleta y se encaminara a su hogar.

No muy lejos de ahí,

Yui andaba a paso regular por las calles del pueblo. Regularmente le gustaba recorrer el lugar con el poco tránsito de las tardes del fin de semana, pero por alguna causa no dejaba de sentirse angustiada. Por momentos se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la compañía de sus amigas, pero era consciente de que no había pasado nada grave como para preocuparlas de más. Una campañilla sonó en algún lado, por lo que ella salió de sus cavilaciones. El sonido se repitió, y entonces ella se preguntó de dónde provenía ese débil repiqueteo. Una vez más, y el oído de la trigueña le indicó que si quería averiguar el origen del sonido, debía girarse 180 grados. Curiosa, se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Bjorn Taisha estaba alcanzándola montado en su bicicleta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", fue lo primero que ella consiguió articular con la sorpresa. Habló monótonamente, dejando ver que la presencia de él no le resultaba desagradable, ni lo contrario.

Bjorn se bajó del vehículo, "Oye, perdóname."

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió.", dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.

"¿Podríamos hablar? Hay algo importante que quiero decirte."

Yui se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, miró el rostro de ese chico. Se sentía confundida; hacía una hora quería darle una lección pero en ese instante, podría haberle exclamado que estaba contenta de verlo con todo y su cara larga y sus incómodos chistes. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero el miedo que había pasado y las secuelas de lo ocurrido, tenían a sus nervios gritando por algo de que la reconfortara, una compañía, una charla casual, una distracción.

Los chicos retrocedieron una calle en camino de la casa de Yui para entrar a un Manga Kissaten. Yui sabía que ese local sería el lugar adecuado para su propósito, ya que por la hora y día estaría lo suficientemente despejado. Ella conoció el lugar cuando tuvo que hacer una tarea de emergencia luego de que accidentalmente desactivara la computadora en su casa, y debió correr para encontrar un sitio dónde terminar su ensayo y grabarlo en un mini disco.

Bjorn pagó la tarifa para la entrada, además pidió un té de flores que aceptó Yui, y una bebida de cola para él. Luego de pasar la barra, llegaron a la sala principal donde el extranjero eligió la mesa más al fondo del sitio, ya que buscaba la mayor privacidad posible. Antes de tomar asiento, la ex corrector vio un título conocido entre los libros de la estantería aledaña a la mesa, y tomó uno de los volúmenes al azar. Luego de desplomarse en el sillón, colocó el libro sobre la mesa y distraídamente hojeó las páginas. El joven de gafas oscuras destapó la lata azul que llevaba y el sonido de la fuga de gas rasguñó apenas el silencio que imperaba sobre los muchachos.

(No me lo estás poniendo fácil.), pensó Bjorn para sí mientras contemplaba a su acompañante. "Ahm... Yui... de lo que tengo que hablarte..."

"Gracias.", interrumpió Yui.

"¿Gra-"

"Estoy asustada todavía. No quise decir nada para que las demás no se preocuparan, pero aún así quisiste ayudarme, gracias.", explicó Yui Kasuga con una sonrisa triste.

"Yui...", Bjorn inclinó la cabeza al entender que sus intenciones habían sido mal interpretadas. Sin embargo, se decidió a continuar, aún temiendo que a ella no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de decirle. "Yui, tengo que decirte algo al respecto del juego de baile."

"¿Cómo di-", la cara de la trigueña se pintó de pleno desconcierto. "¿No me dirás que todavía quieres que volvamos a jugar en esa máquina horrible?, ¿Verdad?"

"Mira... después de lo de ayer, Cherry me contó algunas cosas... interesantes, podría llamarlas.", comenzó Bjorn en voz baja, luego se dirigió a su asistente, "¿Estás ahí, Cherry?"

La imagen de la ardilla virtual apareció en el mini proyector de la pulsera del muchacho. *sweep* *sweep* *Hola, Señorita Kasuga, es un placer verla de nuevo.*

"Hola, C.S.", correspondió la trigueña con una entonación dulce en la voz, aunque no había tratado mucho a la más nueva pieza de software, le había tomado un significativo afecto ya que le recordaba en cierta medida a I.R., "¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

*Desde la primera vez que escuché, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Hice una investigación en la red para entender los avisos del juego. Ninguno de ellos implica un grito así de fuerte. Luego pensé que podría tratarse de una modificación del juego, así que pasé un tiempo explorando las bases de datos de los foros que se dedican a esa actividad, y me encontré con que ningún proyecto ha alterado el juego al nivel de lo que han visto.*

"¿Quieres decir que esto no había pasado ni debía pasar, verdad?", preguntó Yui buscando no extraviarse entre las numerosas explicaciones que pronosticaba iban a llegar en breve.

*Eso es correcto.*, afirmó la ardilla electrónica, *Una vez que tuve esta información, ya pude corroborar mis sospechas con el Capitán: El grito que salió de esa máquina es una llamada de auxilio.*

"¿¡Estás hablando en serio!", Yui saltó de su lugar para mirar el Comcon de su camarada desde arriba, como si hacerlo le facilitara el entender lo que C.S. le refería. "¿De quién se trata? ¿Puedes saberlo?"

*Temo que no, Señorita Yui. La información es insuficiente para determinarlo.*, admitió la software. *Tengo la teoría de que se trata de una pieza de software a juzgar por la codificación del sonido que emite. Es más o menos como escuchar a un extranjero lamentarse en su propia lengua.*

"Ya veo.", expresó la trigueña.

"Yui, quisiera pedirte que me ayudes con esto.", solicitó el muchacho. "Cherry y yo pensamos que podría tratarse de el ataque de un virus, y que hay algún software como los de la RedCom que también están en peligro."

"Pero- ¿Por qué yo?", Yui se incorporó del todo mirando al conductor.

"Corrector Yui es experta en detener virus y cosas que se le asemejen.", empezó Bjorn, "Yo no tengo ninguna clase de poder, además tú tienes una ventaja especial: Eres un agente libre."

"¿Que yo qué...?"

"En este momento, todos los correctores están en alerta en la RedCom. El viejo Inukai no aceptaría que los otros investigaran este asunto; sobre todo porque estamos basándonos en suposiciones.", explicó el muchacho, haciendo un ademán con la mano para invitarla a retomar su asiento. "Sé que eres buena para librar situaciones complicadas en la Red, ya te he visto en batalla."

Yui Kasuga se tiró en el sillón nuevamente. Quería refutar lo que el mecánico acababa de decirle, ella no se consideraba nadie hábil, aún estaba convencida de que su triunfo estaba sustentado en la suerte, o peor aún, en su dependencia de otros. Por otro lado, había una llamada de auxilio de por medio; estaba segura de que su conciencia no estaría tranquila si decidía ignorar esa voz que escuchó en dos ocasiones.

Indecisa, Yui apoyó el pecho sobre la mesa y ocultó la cara entre los brazos. "No sé si pueda hacerlo... esa figura blanca... me da mucho miedo...", admitió.

*Es posible que esa forma que describen sea el atacante.*, señaló C.S. desde el ComCon, *Es necesario que lo analice para determinarlo.*

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa de los correctores. Al otro extremo de la sala se escucharon algunos comentarios de dos muchachos de veintitantos años que hablaban del arte de uno de los mangas que tenían abierto sobre la mesa. De la plática se conseguía rescatar algo sobre la influencia de 'Sensei Kube' sobre el dibujo. Bjorn miraba el cabello de su acompañante, esperando una respuesta. Pasados 3 minutos en esa situación, él se puso en pie y se alejó de la mesa.

*¿En qué piensa, Señorita Kasuga?*, preguntó en voz baja la ardilla electrónica. Yui levantó la mirada sorprendida. No se había percatado de que el chico Taisha dejó el ComCon a un lado de ella, por lo que ahora C.S. podía hablarle.

"Me... preocupa todo lo que me han contado... pero no creo que Corrector Yui sea la persona adecuada para ocuparse de lo que esté pasando.", la trigueña sostuvo la pulsera del conductor entre sus manos. Miró un instante la figura de C.S. proyectada en la recámara del equipo, y pensó en su propio ComCon, donde nunca volvería a ver la figura amarilla de I.R.; llevada por este sentimiento, suspiró por la nostalgia. "No sé cómo podría ayudarlos, si solo entrar me da miedo. Además si por mi culpa tú o Turbo resultaran lastimados, no podría perdonármelo."

*Es curioso como usted y el Capitán se parecen.*, comentó C.S., *Confían en ustedes mismos cuando trabajan solos, pero tienen las mismas dudas cuando alguien más depende de ustedes.*

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó la trigueña con una mirada sombría.

*Ambos saben que son muy capaces, pero cuando están con algún compañero, se reprimen... es como si pensaran que pueden perder el control y terminar hiriendo a alguno de los suyos.*

Yui rechinó los dientes a la vez que cerró los ojos. Pasó saliva, pero había tensado el cuello de tal manera que se lastimó la garganta. Las suposiciones de C.S. eran mitad acertadas, y aún cuando la sola mención de la teoría hirió profundamente los sentimientos de ella, sentía como si de repente alguien hubiera abierto un viejo baúl de donde la memoria de Rescue salió para recordarle que no era lícito que estuviera tan tranquila luego de su muerte. La trigueña ocultó el rostro detrás de las manos apoyando los codos en la mesa.

"¿En verdad...? ¿Él hace lo mismo?", consiguió articular la chica, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos. "Parece que lo conoces muy bien."

*Él es mi jefe, finalmente. Debo entender cómo piensa para serle útil.*

"Eso parece algo frío.", comentó nerviosa la trigueña. "¿No son al menos amigos o algo así?"

*Sí, lo somos. Pero en mi caso, prefiero ser formal con el Capitán.*

"No deja de parecerme extraño.", concluyó la adolescente.

El neerlandés regresó al sitio. Llevaba con él un librillo que había tomado de algún estante. Se sentó donde estuviera minutos antes, y empezó a leer el ejemplar. Su expresión era difícil de interpretar; parecía incomodo. Yui lo observó un momento; no estaba segura del por qué, pero se sentía intimidada. No podía determinar cómo retomar el hilo de la plática.

"¿Qué...?", tartamudeó ella, "¿... qué estás haciendo?"

"Nakahara me habló de esta historieta.", levantó el tankobon para enseñarle la portada de Lethal Sketchbook. "Por cierto, está muy bien dibujada.", agregó antes de regresar a su lectura.

"Bueno, yo… más bien... me refiero a... lo del juego.", aclaró ella en voz cada vez más baja.

"Ah, eso. Estoy haciendo tiempo antes de poner en marcha el plan. También estoy esperando saber si vendrás conmigo.", con cuidado, el neerlandés cerró el manga y lo colocó sobre la mesa de modo que no hizo ningún ruido, antes de hablar con seriedad. "Ah; sobre lo del fantasma o lo que sea… no tengas miedo. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ni él ni nada te hagan daño."

Yui, se estremeció. No esperaba una respuesta así y mucho menos de él. "Ah... me cuesta creer eso considerando como manejabas la otra noche.", concluyó todavía con timidez.

El asomo de ironía en las palabras de la trigueña arrancó una risa acallada en el muchacho europeo. "Je… Sí, lo entiendo."

La expresión más relajada del muchacho reconfortó a la chica quien había creído por momentos que él estaba enojado. Por otra parte, le parecía que él seguía demasiado tranquilo como para empezar una misión, "¿Bueno y qué estamos esperando?"

"Ah, cierto, el plan. Verás: La máquina del juego puede enlazarse a la RedCom, pero debemos asegurarnos de que no la apaguen, cosa que pasaría si alguien está jugando y el fantasma lo interrumpe. Por eso, Cherry y yo decidimos entrar al local después de que cierren."

"¿Luego de que cierren? ¿Acaso vas a contarle todo a los de la tienda?"

"Claro que no. ¿Sabes el tiempo que me tomó a mi creer lo de ser un corrector?", respondió él.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que entraríamos a la...?", la trigueña se vio interrumpida cuando Bjorn le enseñó una llave tipo allen. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto... es algo así como una llave maestra.", explicó él. Esperaba que su amiga era lo bastante inocente como para entender del todo. "Una vez que se hayan ido todos, nos colaremos por la entrada de los empleados. Conectaré el ComCon a la máquina del juego y C.S. nos abrirá una entrada por la RedCom."

"Quieres decir... ¿entrar sin permiso? ¿no es eso ilegal, no pensarán que somos ladrones o...?", agregó la trigueña con los ojos desconfiados.

"Sí, hay riesgos; pero de otra manera, tú y yo estaríamos en un peligro mayor.", explicó el neerlandés. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de poder estar a solas con la máquina sin la posibilidad de que la apaguen. Si eso pasara, podríamos quedarnos atrapados o inclusive podríamos ser borrados."

"Ahora sí estoy asustada.", Yui se llevó las manos al pecho. Primero el fantasma, el peligro de que la confundieran con una allanadora, y hasta la posibilidad de ser borrada. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le faltaba?

"Tienes media hora para arrepentirte.", concluyó Bjorn antes de retomar la lectura del libro dibujado.

"Claro que no lo haré.", espetó Yui con una sonrisa entre dientes.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, los dos jóvenes alzaron las miradas de sus respectivos mangas e intercambiaron una señal de asentimiento. Dejaron el café y se dirigieron de regreso al salón recreativo.

Una vez en el destino, asegurándose de que nadie se percatara de su presencia, el par entró al callejón que servía de corredor de personal a la fuente de sodas. Bjorn se aseguró de dejar la bicicleta discretamente entre las bolsas de la basura. Tan rápido como le fue posible, se dio a la tarea de manipular la cerradura de establecimiento.

"¿Cómo es que aprendiste a hacer esto?", preguntó Yui en voz baja mientras cubría con la espalda la labor de su acompañante.

"Son procedimientos de emergencia.", comentó calmadamente Bjorn casi susurrando. "Los sistemas electrónicos de los autos pueden fallar, por lo que a veces es necesario abrir las puertas por métodos como estos."

Un sonido apenas perceptible anunció que la cerradura había sido abierta. Los dos chicos entraron cautelosamente al local, Bjorn cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

*Espere, capitán.*, avisó C.S. a Bjorn quien a su vez detuvo a Yui con un ligero jalón a la manga de su suéter. *Verificaré que los efectos sobre el sistema de seguridad siguen activos.*

Pasaron algunos segundos. Yui no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba segura de que estar incurriendo en un delito y esto la hacía estresarse, pero por otra parte no dejaba de percibir alguna emoción por la novedad del hecho.

*Listo, todo está en orden. Vayan directamente a la máquina, Capitán. El tragamonedas tiene una chapa demasiado simple. Después ya sabe qué hacer.*

"Enterado, gracias."

El local disponía de cortinas de acero en las ventanas y puertas, por lo que sus actos estaban protegidos de la vista exterior. Un poco de luz se filtraba por unas ventilas en el techo. Las mesas tenían las sillas colocadas con las patas hacia arriba, y prácticamente todos los aparatos estaban apagados con excepción de las neveras tras la barra donde estaban almacenadas las bebidas. En unos instantes, los dos correctores humanos estaban ante la máquina que los había atraído al lugar. Bjorn fue rápido para abrir la compuerta del aparato. No era un experto en juegos de video, pero conocía la composición básica de una computadora, por lo que localizar los cables de audio, video y el circuito de luces fue una labor sencilla. Luego, dio media vuelta a la máquina y encendió el interruptor. Algunos leds dentro de la máquina se iluminaron indicando que el equipo empezaba a operar.

*Los veo más tarde, chicos.*, C.S. se despidió de los humanos y salió de la vista del ComCon.

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó el neerlandés a su compañera, quien afirmó con un murmullo.

Ambos se sentaron apoyando la espalda contra el gabinete de la arcadia y levantaron los brazos casi en sincronía. "¡Corrector! ¡Enter!"

En cuestión de segundos, las figuras virtuales de Corrector Yui y Corrector Turbo se materializaron en lo que parecía el gran corredor de un mundo futurista. A lo lejos se escuchaba una animosa música electrónica. Sobre ellos se apreciaba una noche despejada plagada de estrellas, el cielo era ocasionalmente cortado por las estelas de brillantes reflectores que se desplazaban rítmicamente.

"¿Esto es el interior del juego?", se preguntó Yui fascinada por el vivo ambiente del sitio. "¡Vaya, no pensé que existían lugares como este!"

Sin decir nada, Bjorn empezó a andar en la única dirección posible, seguido por la chica. A poca distancia, se encontraron unas elegantes puertas de cristal que se abrieron en seguida que ellos se acercaron. El interior del edificio parecía estar hecho con paneles de plata, una música ambiental alegraba el entorno con más luces de neón que cambiaban suavemente de tonalidad.

*¡Bienvenidos a Party Dancefloor 2020!*, anunció una voz electrónica salida de unos altavoces ante ellos. Unas chicas en chaquetas de vivos colores ataviadas con shorts y gorras a juego se materializaron en frente de los correctores, *Hola, ¿desean visitar el tutorial para los principiantes?*

"Gracias, no lo necesitamos, pero tenemos interés en conocer la zona para los jugadores novatos.", solicitó Bjorn a la anfitriona.

*Por supuesto, síganme por aquí.*, ofreció la muchacha quien les cedió el paso a la vez que una puerta se abría a su espalda. Los visitantes y su guía entraron a una cabina y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. El cubículo empezó a desplazarse suavemente, llevando a sus ocupantes como si de un teleférico se tratara. Bajo los pies de los pasajeros, podía apreciarse una moderna ciudad digna de una película de ciencia ficción, inclusive con diminutas naves aéreas yendo de un lado a otro.

Yui miraba alegremente al exterior. No recordaba haber conocido un lugar como este en alguna de sus aventuras de la RedCom. La maravillaba el panorama, en esa vista desde el cielo, las avenidas de esa urbe parecían miniaturas desde su perspectiva. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no reparó en la actitud de Corrector Turbo, quien no la estaba pasando del todo bien. Por momentos miraba al horizonte para no imaginarse la distancia que los separaba del suelo, pero no era tan fácil ya que con frecuencia más reflectores desplegaban sus vívidos colores, dando una idea muy precisa de qué tan a lo alto estaban. Seguramente moriría de la vergüenza si alguno de sus acompañantes se enteraba de su acrofobia. En ocasiones un tremendo escalofrío lo despertaba cuando en sueños regresaba a las alturas de la torre de Tokio aquella vez que escaló a la cima para sabotear la antena que obstruía las comunicaciones.

El pequeño vehículo descendió hasta el pie de una impresionante torre de cristal y tubulares. Una puerta del lado opuesto al de la escotilla por la que entraran se abrió hacia arriba permitiendo el paso al interior. *Bienvenidos al nivel de principiantes de Party Dancefloor.*, anunció una nueva voz desde los altavoces. Un corredor se extendía hacia los lados, por la parte interior de la torre se apreciaban un sinnúmero de puertas de aluminio con la superficie decorada con portadas de vivos colores. Los correctores no precisaron explicaciones para determinar que esas puertas eran el acceso a los distintos escenarios del juego donde se desarrollaban las coreografías de las canciones.

*¿Puedo ayudarlos de alguna otra forma?*, preguntó la chica virtual que los llevara ahí.

"Solo quiero hacer una pregunta:", replicó Corrector Turbo, "¿Han tenido problemas con algún atacante, un fantasma o un virus?"

La joven de chaqueta amarilla fluorescente miró al conductor confusa. Cruzó los brazos para pensar un momento, y luego comentó *Supe que hubo dos caídas de sistema entre ayer y hoy, pero desconozco las causas.*

"¿¡En verdad!", espetó él, "¿Solo ayer y hoy?", la afirmación de la joven significaba que efectivamente los fallos eran algo anormal.

Los correctores se despidieron de su guía y anduvieron por el pasillo buscando una ilustración conocida. Solo anduvieron unos segundos cuando se toparon la portada de la canción deseada: La primera que habían jugado el día anterior. Los chicos pisaron un gran botón amarillo en el piso con dibujo de huellas, y las compuertas de deslizaron a los lados invitando la entrada.

Una vez que Turbo y Yui se internaron en el set, luego de andar unos momentos, una melodía empezó a sonar en el fondo. Un montón de reflectores de color pastel iluminaron el escenario, donde un par de chicas en ropa tipo urbana salieron de los lados cantando y bailando.

_*Did you really not know that we were seeing each other_

_*You and him are already over_

_*Why are you confusing him trying to take him away from me_

_*Have you some need for him now that it's over_

"Eh, perdonen, señori-", Turbo quiso adelantarse para interrumpir el acto, pero se detuvo al ver que Yui había empezado a imitar los movimientos de las cantantes. La trigueña se movía rítmicamente a la par de las chicas en escena: brazos, deslizamientos de pies, movimientos con la cadera y giros con la cabeza, todo era correctamente seguido por Corrector Yui.

_*Hit me one more time baby one more time_

_*Hit me one more time baby one more time_

_*Hit me one more time baby one more time_

Las jóvenes bailarinas terminaron su actuación espalda contra espalda. La luz del set se encendió y las sonrisas en los rostros de las cantantes cambiaron por expresiones de extrañeza al percatarse de la chica en vestido rosa parada de lado con el brazo alzado, acompañada por un joven de anteojos rojizos.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?", comentó la primera de ellas. "Ustedes dos, ¿no vieron una esfera voladora con una lente por ahí?"

Corrector Turbo entendió de inmediato: Con seguridad debía haber una cámara voladora que acudiría a cubrir cada baile cuando un jugador en el mundo real seleccionaba una canción. Asumiendo que estaba en lo correcto, se decidió a hablar. "Perdonen, nosotros no estamos jugando hoy. Verán, trabajamos para la RedCom, y estamos investigando unos eventos extraños que han sucedido en este sitio."

"Oh, ¿¡en verdad vienen de la RedCom!", preguntó entusiasmada la joven que llevaba una gorra negra con una placa chapada al frente. "¡Qué recuerdos!, Parece que ha pasado una vida desde que no viajamos en ella."

Los correctores sintiéndose bienvenidos se acercaron al entablado donde las artistas se sentaron en el borde.

"¿Te sientes mal, Turbo?", preguntó Corrector Yui a su compañero.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?", replicó el conductor en voz baja.

"Tienes la cara muy roja.", agregó ella.

"Debe ser por una de esas luces de allá arriba.", explicó él tan rápido como su improvisación le permitió al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con la mano extendida.

"Ah, cierto.", la trigueña levantó la vista a los reflectores.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?", intervino una de las cantantes. Fue hasta ese momento que Bjorn se percataba de que eran gemelas, solo se diferenciaban por la ropa que llevaban puesta.

"El día de ayer hubo una perturbación aquí a la mitad de uno de sus presentaciones. ¿Pudieron ver algo?"

"Oh, verdad, ¿cómo olvidarlo?", comentó una de ellas, "Estabamos casi por terminar el número cuando una sombra blanca extraña salió de quien sabe dónde y se abalanzó sobre la cámara. Escuchamos un grito muy fuerte y todas las luces se apagaron."

"Ya veo, ¿y a dónde se fue esa sombra?", interrogó Bjorn.

"No sabemos con seguridad. Luego de que las luces se fueron, solo escuchamos ruidos en el andamio.", explicó la segunda gemela señalando al armazón que corría sobre todo el estudio. "También llamamos a la policía, pero no descubrieron nada-", agregó.

"Y así fue como ocurrió.", concluyó Turbo al tiempo que miraba con atención al techado del lugar. "Iré a dar un vistazo si nos les importa."

"¡No hay problema!, las escaleras están por aquel la-", en el segundo que una de las gemelas se giraba para dar indicaciones, Bjorn estiró el brazo y disparó su cable hacia el andamio para subir.

Mientras el conductor hacía su trabajo, Corrector Yui se dirigió a las cantantes, "Me gustó mucho su canción, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"

"Yo soy Hash", respondió la de pañoleta en la cabeza.

"Y yo Annie, gracias por el cumplido.", complementó la chica con gorra, sonriendo a la trigueña. "Nuestras originales tienen un disco a la venta si te gusta la música."

"Sí, ya creo que lo buscaré. Por cierto, ¿Ustedes conocen a un chico de largo cabello rojo y con una guitarra eléctrica?"

"¡Ah!", afirmaron ambas al unísono, "Debes estar hablando de Kyo-Ma de AudioNova. Su set está a seis puertas saliendo de aquí."

Yui asintió al entender la instrucción, levantó la mirada buscando a su compañero, pero el cuarto corrector Humano había salido de la vista. "¿TURBO?, ¿¡Estás bien!"

*Oye*, la voz de el Neerlandés resonó en el comunicador de la chica, *¿Por qué no te adelantas al set de la otra canción mientras termino aquí arriba?*

"¡Claro, ya pedí información de dónde encontrarlo!", observó ella.

*¡Bien pensado! Te alcanzaré dentro de poco.*

La comunicación se cerró, "Bien, Hash, Annie, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Iré a ver a ese chico de la guitarra."

"¡Salúdalo de nuestra parte!", pidieron las gemelas a una voz.

Corrector Yui salió del set y regresó al corredor en la torre de cristal. Se tomó un minuto para contemplar la belleza del mundo virtual donde se encontraba. Pensó si en algún momento el mundo real llegaría a ser así.

Tal como le indicaran las gemelas Hash y Annie, en unos pocos pasos, la trigueña identificó la puerta con la portada de la canción que había jugado junto a Bjorn no hacía mucho.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?", preguntó tímidamente la joven cuando entró al segundo set. De inmediato notó que el espacio era muy distinto al foro anterior. En el fondo del escenario se apreciaba una proyección de imágenes tipo luz de lava en colores fluorescentes. Sobre la tarima no se veía nadie, pero luego de mirar por los alrededores, Corrector Yui descubrió una silla plegable ocupada. Junto, una gran maleta negra con bordes de aluminio hacía de mesa donde se apreciaban una botella a medio beber y una bolsa de frituras abierta. A diferencia del salón de Hash-Annie, al cerrarse las puertas tras la chica, no empezó ninguna canción, sino que la música salía de un pequeño amplificador que se ubicaba a unos metros del muchacho que usaba la silla, mientras tocaba un solo en la guitarra color carmesí que bien recordaba la recién llegada.

"Ah, perdona...", Yui se acercó despacio al joven de cabello rojo, quien parecía no enterarse de que ella estaba ahí, mientras seguía incesante con su música. "... lo siento, podría interrumpirte un seg-", el guitarrista se puso en pie de una manera tan ruda que la trigueña casi se cayó de espalda por la sorpresa, mientras que unas notas largas resonaron por la habitación mientras el intérprete jugaba con el vibrato de la Gibbs y por último deslizaba sus gráciles dedos por el cuello del instrumento.

El singular muchacho se quedó en la misma postura un momento, dando la espalda a la Corrector. Ella pensó que seguramente él se habría molestado por la interrupción y la echaría fuera; pero en lugar de eso, tan solo suspiró y luego se dio la media vuelta. "Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Yo... soy Corrector Yui.", replicó ella con algo de timidez. "Perdón, no quería molestarte, es que no quería provocarte un susto o algo así..."

"No me gusta interrumpir la música, así que me levanté de esa manera para poder terminar.", comentó el rockero. "¿Tú no vienes a jugar, cierto?"

"Oh, no; yo vengo para una investigación.", aclaró ella.

"Menos mal, no me imagino a una niña en tutú bailando con mi música.", comentó él. Colocó la Guitarra en un soporte y regresó a su silla mientras señalaba algo a su lado. "Adelante, toma asiento.", no habían sillas convencionales a la vista, pero pronto entendió la trigueña que el muchacho le ofrecía la superficie de otra maleta a un lado del amplificador que estuviese sonando instantes atrás. "¿Quieres papas?, son sabor camarón."

"No, no, muchas gracias.", la joven se acomodó en la caja de metal y piel sintética. "¿Eres Kyo-Ma, verdad?, ¿tuviste problemas con un fantasma el día de hoy?"

"Je... fue una locura.", Kyo-Ma relajó sus codos sobre las piernas mirando al frente y con una sonrisa en los labios. "Yo no lo llamaría problema: Estaba tocando, la rola de siempre, cuando de algún sitio desciende una mancha blanca. Como un rayo fue contra la cámara. Luego vino un sonido intenso, muy intenso, como el rugido de un dragón, algo así. Fue gracioso, porque pensé que había llegado al éxtasis."

"¿El extra qué?", interrogó Yui un poco confundida.

"¿Hay algo que te guste mucho hacer?", preguntó el varón todavía con la mirada en otra dirección.

"Me gusta mucho dibujar.", comentó ella de forma espontanea.

"El dibujo, sí eso está muy bien. Cuando dibujas ¿no sientes que algo dentro de ti se llena?, ¿no te sientes alguien diferente al llenar el vacío de un papel con algo que nace de tu corazón?"

"No... lo había pensado de esa manera.", admitió la adolescente de traje rosa.

"Imagina que alguna vez quisieras llevar esa satisfacción del dibujo a un punto más alto. Más allá de lo que hallas podido imaginar jamás, a una cumbre."

"Y ese sentimiento sería…"

"Justamente; el Éxtasis.", afirmó Kyo-Ma. Estiró el brazo y cogió la botella de la improvisada mesa. Dio un trago largo, y sin mostrar mayor interés, devolvió el envase a su sitio. "A veces siento envidia por la gente común. Ellos pueden llenar sus existencias con solo mirar televisión o llenar sus pulmones con alquitrán; pero seres como tú y yo necesitamos de cosas mucho más complicadas para sentirnos bien."

"Sí, creo que algo hay de eso.", afirmó la trigueña nerviosamente.

"Me gustan las chicas como tú.", agregó el rockero que volteó hacia la humana, "Eres alguien con quien se puede platicar."

"Eh...", aunque Yui sabía que no debía entender de manera tan literal lo que su anfitrión le había dicho, no pudo evitar que las palabras la sonrojaran.

*CLANG*, un fuerte ruido sonó en el techo del set. Corrector Yui volteó buscando desde donde había venido el sonido. Luego de unos momentos, una figura descendió rápidamente de la penumbra. La trigueña sintió que la sangre se le helaba al pensar que el fantasma podría haber vuelto, y en el acto saltó de su asiento, empuñando con fuerza su báculo.

Un leve siseo puso en alerta a la joven, quien apuntó en la dirección que el sonido se avecinaba.

"¿Cómo vas aquí?", preguntó la áspera voz de Bjorn Taisha. Corrector Turbo al fin se dejó ver bajo las tenues luces del escenario.

"Es curioso", intervino el músico, "me parece que el fantasma se fue por ese mismo lugar."

"¿En serio?", respondió Turbo con sarcasmo en la voz, "Corrector Yui, vámonos. Iremos a la segunda planta."

"Sí, ya voy; nadie viene persiguiéndonos.", dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros, y volteó hacia Kyo-Ma, "Gracias por tu ayuda, espero que pronto alcances ese éxtasis."

"¿Ayuda?", murmuró Bjorn, "tan solo se la pasó divagando... como si fuera un…"

"¿¡Qué me dijiste, grosero!", refunfuñó la trigueña.

"Yo no dije nada.", negó Turbo apartando la mirada de la chica quien se dirigió a la salida.

"Y hablando de gente complicada...", Kyo-Ma miró al corrector humano por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué?", espetó el conductor.

"Parece que quieres ocultar lo más simple bajo un manto de complejidades.", comentó el músico antes de beber de su botella nuevamente.

"Cada vez entiendo menos de qué estás hablando.", concluyó Bjorn con desdén.

"Cuida a esa chica. Tiene un corazón muy sensible."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso si apenas la conoces?", gruñó el neerlandés.

"Las personas que somos afines podemos darnos cuenta de eso cuando alguien nos agrada."

Corrector Turbo estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz de Corrector Yui desde la entrada le robó las intenciones. "¡TURBO!, ¿NO ERAS TÚ EL QUE QUERÍA SALIR YA?", Viéndose desarmado, sin nada qué decir a su favor, el neerlandés tuvo que alejarse apretando la mandíbula.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran.", se despidió el rockero de Yui quien todavía agitaba la mano a lo lejos. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Turbo, Kyo-Ma continuó con sus cavilaciones, "Fantasmas en un lugar como este... un recordatorio de que nadie es eterno, ni siquiera un software; solo que nuestra vida es tan distinta a la de los humanos, que por ello nos es imposible entender del todo lo efímera que es la existencia."

Mientras tanto, afuera:

"¿Te has relajado ya, no?", cuestionó Corrector Turbo a su compañera mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", replicó la chica de cabello castaño.

"Hace un rato eras un conejo asustado; sin embargo, para esta hora ya bailaste y hasta tuviste una plática íntima con una estrella del grunge.", comentó el varón mientras miraba hacia el exterior de la torre.

"¿Qué plática íntima?, ¡No digas cosas como esas!", contestó Yui molesta, ofendida más bien. "Y sí, me dio por bailar con las chicas, porque me recordaron a la ocasión en que yo fui una estrella pop. ¿Acaso prefieres que me la pase muerta de miedo?"

"¡Oye, espera!, ¿estás hablando en serio?, ¿Una estrella pop?", el muchacho sintió una sacudida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Bueno, más o menos eso.", admitió la chica, "Hace tiempo, un virus me engañó y me hizo creer que había vuelto al mundo real. Luego, todo se convirtió en una racha de buena suerte. Lograba cumplir todos mis sueños, hasta convertirme en una cantante profesional."

"¿Y cuando despertaste...?"

"No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me enojé tanto.", concluyó la trigueña.

"Debió ser duro.", completó el muchacho mostrándose comprensivo.

"Lo fue. Tener todo lo que deseas en un instante, y perderlo en un segundo... pero había algo mucho más importante que estaba perdiendo por ese engaño."

"¿Algo más grande?"

"En todo el tiempo que pasé entre la fama y la fortuna, no pude ver a mis amigos. Parecía como si hubieran desaparecido. Aunque lo tenía todo, no podía dejar de sentirme sola y triste.", Yui se tomó un mechón de cabello mientras seguían en camino. Lucía pensativa por lo que acababa de decir, aún cuando hablaba en pretérito, su situación no era muy diferente a aquella ocasión: estaba sola, buscando una verdad en la que no quería involucrar a nadie más.

"Aquí estamos.", avisó Turbo. A la derecha de los correctores humanos se localizaba un pequeño andén, donde un tren similar al monorriel de Japón esperaba con las puertas abiertas. El equipo de correctores abordó y tras unos segundos, el transporte cerró sus puertas y empezó su camino en espiral ascendiendo por la torre. Yui se paró ante una de las ventanillas que daban al lado exterior de la torre, y a un lado de ella, Turbo se recargó contra un tubo que hacía de apoyo junto a la misma.

Los chicos miraron a través del cristal, y mientras contemplaban la urbe electrónica girar a su alrededor, permanecieron en silencio. Corrector Turbo miró entonces a los ojos melancólicos de su compañera. "Eres una persona distinta cuando te metes en ese uniforme."

"¿Yo? ¿Alguien diferente?", preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

"La Yui que conozco allá afuera es una chica risueña, siempre rodeada por sus amigas. Cuando usas ese traje, parece que te despegaras de todo. Parece que hasta Kisaragi se vuelve alguien desconocido para ti. No me explico por qué pasa eso. Tú puedes llevarte con los correctores: cuando pasó lo de la Red Urbana de Tokio, estabas luchando al lado del viejo y el moreno de la espada. La vez en que buscaba a I.R., y lo encontré contigo estabas muy decidida a protegerlo, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida..."

La trigueña se mantuvo en silencio. Odiaba sentirse acorralada como en ese instante, no había motivos para que él, Corrector Turbo la cuestionara al respecto de sus motivos. Estar lejos de los demás había sido su propia determinación para protegerlos, ¿por qué tendría que justificarse ante este sujeto?

"Solo digo... siento que las cosas serían menos complicadas si estuvieras con los demás.", agregó el neerlandés, "Aún hay cosas que no entiendo del todo en la RedCom. Yo soy el corrector más inútil: no tengo poderes, no puedo volar... Correr es lo único que se me da bien. La verdad es que es un misterio para mí el por qué me han dado herramientas como esta.", el chico estiró el brazo para alcanzar la navaja guardada en la funda que llevaba en la pierna. "Claro, podría ser peor: No me veo a mi mismo agitando un bastón mágico."

La sola mención dibujó en la mente de Yui a un chibi-Turbo con un moño en el pecho, empuñando un báculo de inicio y haciendo poses heroicas. La visión arrancó una risa descontrolada en la chica, que apenas consiguió contener llevándose las manos a la boca, "j... j..."

Satisfecho por abatir la cara triste de la chica, el neerlandés continuó. "Hablando en serio; cuando las veo a ti o a Kisaragi luchando, me pregunto si yo sería capaz de cuidarlos también."

"¿Cuidarlos?", replicó ella dudosa.

"A los chicos de software", aclaró el chico que apartó la mirada para fijarse en un par de bengalas de colores que volaron por el cielo, "y a ti tambié-"

*Craaack-*, el vagón se agitó violentamente, provocando que los dos ocupantes cayeran al piso. Las luces dentro del carro parpadearon unos momentos y luego se apagaron.

"Corrector Yui, ¿¡no te lastimaste!"

"No, ¿qué está pa-?", la trigueña permaneció petrificada cuando descubrió que a través de la ventanilla, uno de los fantasmas por los que estaban ahí los miraba fijamente.

"Rayos...", Turbo sujetó a la trigueña por los hombros y la ayudó a incorporarse; luego la atrajo hacía sí resguardándola en su pecho.

"Correct...", el hada electrónica trató de separarse de su compañero, pero él la retuvo a la vez que decía en voz baja.

"Mantén la calma. Acabo de darme cuenta cómo te afecta ese bicho.", lentamente, Bjorn retrocedió buscando la escotilla al final del vagón, llevando a la muchacha; sin embargo, un ruido alertó al neerlandés de que algo se movía a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de un segundo ser blanco. Realmente lo habían sorprendido, pero hizo lo posible por no dejarse intimidar, dado que debía proteger a su amiga. En un momento el fantasma empezó a abrir la boca, tal como lo había hecho antes para emitir un sonoro alarido. Con toda la fuerza que podía, Corrector Turbo lanzó una patada hacia la hoja de cristal de la escotilla, la cual se salió de su sitio y pegó en la cara del ser. La creatura se desplomó, y en seguida el primero que apareciera, voló con rapidez siguiéndolo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", inquirió la trigueña que de un empujón se liberó de su protector.

"Se fueron. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.",

"Ya veo.", replicó la trigueña quien se llevó la mano a la cara. Le dolía la nariz por la forma en la que Turbo la había sujetado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir eso por el momento. "Parece que el tren ya no va a funcionar. ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Eso no es problema para ti.", comentó el conductor, "Podrías llegar volando al siguiente nivel."

"No es tan fácil como parece.", interrumpió la joven de ojos marrones, "Me di cuenta de que los correctores no podemos volar en muchos espacios cuando no estamos en la RedCom. Además no voy a dejarte aquí varado."

"Me pregunto qué tan lejos estamos del próximo andén. Vayamos al frente del tren para-"

"Espera...", Yui detuvo al varón por la manga. Las miradas de ambos de encontraron. "¿Escuchas eso?"

"¿El...?", el conductor se calló en el momento entendiendo que le pedían oír. Tras unos momentos, logró percibir un leve bip. Empezó a andar sigilosamente en la dirección que él consideraba de donde venía el sonido. En breve regresó a la ventana donde había estado al lado de Yui momentos atrás, pero ahora pegado al cristal había un objeto similar a un disco. En el centro del mismo, una hilera de números cero y uno en color rojo se sucedían. Miró por un instante los números en luces rojas moviéndose. No quiso ser alarmista, y por ello trató de asegurarse primero, pero la secuencia del código binario era lo suficientemente clara.

"Corrector Yui, ¡corre!", espetó el muchacho a su acompañante. "¡por la puerta atrás de ti!"

*BROOOOOM*

En cosa de 7 segundos, un estallido acompañado por una llamarada partió el tren en dos, enviando la mitad al vacío. Los restos del vagón intermedio quedaron peligrosamente suspendidos del carro frontal que quedó descarrilado. Varios metros abajo del siniestro, Corrector Yui miraba aterrada hacia abajo mientras su compañero la abrazaba por la cintura sujetándola mientras aún hacían péndulo sostenidos por el cable que este último había disparado hacia el riel.

"Perdón por esto.", murmuró Corrector Turbo. "No pude pensar en qué otra cosa hacer para escapar."

"Está bien...", respondió ahogada ella. "... estuvimos muy cerca."

"Ahora subiremos al riel, ¿vale?", informó el muchacho. Tras un movimiento de cabeza de ella confirmando haber entendido, el piloto retrajo el cable llevándolos a la vía del tren que ocuparan. Los chicos tuvieron aún que maniobrar un poco para subir y ponerse a salvo.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?", se preguntó Yui, más para sí misma.

"Creo que nuestra mejor alternativa será intentar por ahí.", Bjorn señaló a un boquete que había quedado en la pared de cristal de la torre, abierta por el impacto de la explosión de la bomba; así mismo se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a la chica. "Sube a mi espalda, te será menos complicado entrar cuando estemos allí. Usa mi chaqueta para cubrir el cristal y no lastimarte cuando pases."

Corrector Turbo volvió a disparar el gancho contra una parte de tubería sobresaliente de la construcción, lo que les permitiría escalar al sitio donde estaba el hueco en el vidrio. Apenas cuando Corrector Turbo con su compañera a cuestas tocó la superficie de la torre, el riel empezó a vencerse y una parte se derrumbó, enviando lo que quedaba del tren al oscuro fondo.

"Eso estuvo más cerca aún.", comentó él. Los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello lo apretaron, dándole la clara señal de que debía apresurarse. En cuestión de un par de minutos, el cable retráctil llevó a sus ocupantes al objetivo.

Corrector Yui extendió la ropa de su compañero sobre el borde del vidrio roto, y luego ayudada por su amigo se introdujo por el hueco. En seguida se encontró un espeso follaje, lo cual la desconcertó; en breve su compañero la alcanzó y juntos se abrieron paso entre la vegetación. En especial para Yui resultaba molesto el andar, ya que ramas y hojas se enredaban entre su cabello, por no mencionar lo desagradables que resultaban los rasguños en las piernas. Finalmente, los humanos alcanzaron un claro en el bosque.

"¿Dónde se supone que estamos?", Yui se sacudió las hojas del uniforme mientras recorría el sitio con la mirada. Extrañamente el cielo estaba azul, con un radiante sol. "¿Cómo es que de pronto se hizo de día?"

"Esto debe ser un escenario de alguna otra canción.", contestó el.

Apenas Corrector Yui y Corrector Turbo habían dado algunos pasos fuera de la forestación cuando ambos sintieron algo duro apoyándose en sus espaldas, y una fría voz femenina les dijo desde atrás, "No se muevan...", la presión contra Yui se acentuó, mientras la voz ordenó, "Tú, tira ese bastón. De rodillas, ¡Ahora!"

Una segunda voz, algo más grave y ligeramente temblorosa se escuchó entre los arbustos delante de los correctores, "¿E-está li-listo?"

"Situación controlada, salgan de una vez.", espetó la primera. De entre las plantas emergió la figura de un soldado que parecía de madera, con traje de gala azul celeste y un gran bigote que acentuaba su expresión nerviosa. Llevaba en la mano una espada también de madera y una escopeta con un corcho en el cañón colgada en la espalda. Por el flanco derecho de Yui, apareció una imponente mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros con unos grandes aretes esféricos; usaba un chaleco rojo, pantalón negro ajustado y botas, además que estaba armada con una katana.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?", la primera mujer rodeó a los correctores y se plantó ante ellos. "Nunca había visto naipes como ustedes, ¿A qué mazo de la Reina pertenecen?", una joven poco mayor que Yui los miró con severidad, apuntándoles con dos pistolas de escuadra de alto calibre. Llevaba un anticuado vestido azul con delantal blanco, calcetas blancas, relucientes zapatos negros y un gran moño de listón azul decoraba su larga cabellera rubia.

"¿¡Reina!, ¿De qué estás hablando?", respondió Yui mirando a los ojos azules de su captora.

"¡No mientas!", gritó la rubia presionando la nariz de la humana con una de sus armas. "¡Ustedes son espías del ejército de los naipes!"

"E-esto pa-parece el cetro de-de la-la re-reina.", agregó el soldado, cuya estatura no rebasaba el pecho de la mujer con espada, aún con el alto sombrero que usaba. Había recogido el báculo que Yui tuviera que tirar.

"Uhm...", la chica de las pistolas miró la evidencia y luego volteó torciendo los labios, "Eres joven para ser reina, pero ese vestido y el cetro...", la expresión de la chica cambió, "¡Esto es excelente! ¡hemos capturado a la princesa!"

"Oye, creo que estás mal entendiendo las cosas", Corrector Turbo trató de intervenir, pero tuvo que callarse cuando la helada hoja de la katana de la mujer mayor se posó contra su garganta.

*Por favor, Señorita Alice*, intervino una voz cuyo origen ninguno de los captores pudo identificar, *permita que le explique lo que está sucediendo.*

"¿Pero qué...?", la aludida levantó la vista y se giró peligrosamente buscando un blanco apuntando en todas direcciones. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?"

*Permita que el hombre que está frente a usted le muestre la muñeca, por favor.*

"Enséñanos", ordenó la imponente espadachín, "lento y sin trucos, de otra forma te mato cuatro veces."

Suspirando, Turbo levantó el brazo para mostrar el ComCon a la joven rubia. Alice descubrió la imagen de C.S. mirándola, "¿Qué cosa eres tú?"

*Señorita Alice, los jóvenes que ha capturado son correctores de la RedCom. Estamos investigando los sucesos extraños dentro de su mundo. Sabemos que desde ayer las tropas de la Reina Roja se salieron de control y es por eso que tuvo que recurrir a sus amigos para mantenerlos al margen. También puedo decirle que estoy trabajando personalmente en una solución para que todo regrese a la normalidad.*

"¿De la RedCom? ¿Eso es verdad?", Alice se mostró sorprendida, volvió a encañonar a Yui y con uno de sus armas, levantó la barbilla de Yui. La trigueña la miró con miedo y no menos que rencor. "Diablos..."

"¿Q-qué hará, Se-se-ñorita Alice?", insistió el soldado de madera.

"¿Cómo te llamas, creatura extraña?", Alice bajó las pistolas y reanudó la comunicación con C.S.

*Puede llamarme Cherry, Alice.*, respondió la ardilla electrónica en su siempre formal modo. *¿Podemos contar con su apoyo? Mis compañeros tan solo necesitan llegar a la salida para localizar al Maestro.*

"¿¡El Maestro!", espetó la joven de vestido azul, "¿Ustedes creen que él nos va a ayudar?"

*En realidad, necesitamos encontrarlo para entender algunas cosas antes de arreglar lo que está mal.*, explicó la ardilla electrónica, *¿Qué nos dice, Alice?*

La chica no pudo contestar. De entre la vegetación aparecieron un montón de seres altos, con un cuerpo blanco largo pero con un mínimo grosor. En sus pechos había dibujos de corazones y diamantes; todos llevaban lanzas doradas.

"En el nombre de la Reina Roja, todos ustedes están bajo arresto.", anunció el que parecía ser el superior de esos extraños seres con delgadísimos brazos y piernas. Cuando el mismo sujeto procedía a extender un pergamino entre sus manos, la mujer del sable se giró bruscamente, tirando un golpe el cual hizo volar a dos de los naipes.

"¡Retirada!", exclamó Alice, accionando sus armas disparando de forma aleatoria para cubrir el escape. Tras la mujer de chaleco rojo, salió Yui resguardada por Corrector Turbo, quien no apartaba la vista del soldado de madera que los siguió tan rápido como sus cortas extremidades le permitían, empuñando su espada hacia el frente, listo para combatir. En cuestión de segundos, la luchadora guió a los correctores por una vereda dentro del bosque, hasta que dobló al alcanzar a un viejo y robusto roble. Tras ellos aún resonaban los disparos huecos de las pistolas de Alice, y la gritería del ejército de cartón que les daba caza.

"¡Maldición!", exclamó Alice a todo pulmón, "¡Espero que valga la pena el terreno que perdimos el día de hoy!"

"¡So-son dema-siados e-esta ve-vez!", espetó el último del grupo, que seguía corriendo con el báculo de Corrector Yui bajo el brazo.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos de carrera entre los árboles y pasto crecido, hasta que el grupo llegó a un arenal a las orillas de un río de fuerte cauce.

"¡Atraviesa el río!", espetó la guía a Yui mientras le señalaba un camino hecho de rocas que atravesaban el caudal de extremo a extremo. Los humanos todavía escoltados por el soldado de madera se concentraron en cruzar como les habían explicado. La mujer con la katana retrocedió para reforzar a Alice en su objetivo de detener a los naipes.

Corrector Yui casi consigue llegar al otro lado de no ser porque una de las lanzas pasó volando por encima de su cabeza, lo cual la desbalanceó provocando que resbalara y cayera al agua.

"¡Se-señorita!", exclamó el soldado de azul, quien sin dudarlo un segundo, se arrojó al rescate de la trigueña. Corrector Turbo solo atinó a recoger el bastón de Yui que tirara el soldado y dudó por un instante sobre qué más debía hacer.

"¡Cruza el río, zoquete! ¡No estorbes el paso!", gritó Alice quien ya pisaba las piedras para atravesar.

Mientras tanto, Yui luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Sabía nadar, pero el traje de corrector era poco apto para ello y más con el agua corriente. "¡Sosténga-sosténgase!", le gritó el diminuto soldado que pronto le dio alcance río abajo. Yui se abrazó del cuerpo de madera, que resultó un perfecto flotador.

"¡OLEG!", gritó Alice ya desde la otra orilla quien corría cerca del corrector humano, a la vez que cambiaba el cargador de su magnum. "¡Agarren el cable!", en seguida Bjorn disparó el cable en su brazo, cuyo arpón cayó algunos metros delante de donde los otros flotaban. En cuestión de segundos, el soldado y Yui alcanzaron la cuerda.

La rubia sujetó a Turbo por la cintura al ver que la retracción del cable se dificultaba por la corriente que arrastraba a sus compañeros; no obstante el rescate pudo concretarse sin más problemas.

En la otra orilla aún se veía a la mujer de espada luchando con los naipes restantes, que aún eran numerosos. La espada dejaba estelas centellantes por todas las trayectorias que recorría. De reojo pudo percatarse que Alice y los demás ya estaban a salvo, por lo que luego de dar un último ataque, se impulsó y luego de dos pisadas, dio un salto sobrehumano lo bastante largo para atravesar el río de una sola vez.

"Aquí estamos a salvo", comentó Alice a los humanos. "Los naipes le tienen pánico al agua."

"¿Están bien?", se aseguró la segunda mujer a la vez que enfundaba su katana.

"No hay da-daños q-qué reportar, gra-gracias por preguntar, Se-señorita Yala.", espetó el hombre de madera lleno de orgullo.

La mujer se acuclilló junto a Yui quien todavía tosía por el agua que había tragado. "¿Estás bien?", la trigueña respondió meneando la cabeza, dando todavía un tosido más. Con una mirada menos severa volteó a ver a su aliado de madera, "Oleg, esta niña está toda mojada. ¿Podrías darle el manto que te di a guardar?"

"Si-sí, a-a-ahora mismo.", el hombrecillo estiró los brazos y ante ellos una peculiar caja de colores se materializó y descendió lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo. La tapa del colorido baúl se levantó por sí sola dejando ver una gran cantidad de objetos, entre las que destacaban armas, alimentos empacados y ropajes. Por su estatura, Oleg tuvo que saltar para colgarse del borde de a caja y empezar a hurgar en el contenido. Muy pronto se dejó caer hacia atrás con un envoltorio blanco. "Aquí-aquí tiene."

Yala tomó la tela y la agitó para extenderla, revelando ser una hermosa túnica blanca, la cual puso en la cabeza y hombros de Corrector Yui. "Llévate esto puesto, o te resfriarás."

"Muchas gracias.", aceptó la trigueña sonriendo a la amabilidad de la mujer.

"Síganme.", ordenó Alice a su escuadrón, "Los llevaré a la salida; ¡confío en que puedan arreglar esta locura!"

El equipo marchó por algunos minutos siguiendo a la líder rubia. Corrector Turbo seguía de cerca a Alice en silencio, mientras que Yala andaba a un lado de Yui; detrás de todos, Oleg llevaba paso marcial y tarareaba una tonada notoriamente contento.

Los correctores y compañía llegaron a las puertas de aluminio colocadas en el grueso tronco de una sequoia. Alice siguió hablando, "Aquí lo tienen correctores...", dio unos pasos de vuelta, mirando hacia el bosque. "A mí me gusta la vida tranquila. Las rebeliones de la reina roja son solo esporádicas, y basta amedrentar a esos sujetos un par de minutos para que todo volviera a la calma. No creo llegar a acostumbrarme a pelear todo el día para la eternidad."

"No tengas miedo, Alice.", intervino Corrector Yui, "Nos esforzaremos para regresarte la paz.", entonces le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos, "Es una promesa."

"Contamos con ustedes.", afirmó Yala extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Turbo, quien asumió el compromiso al corresponder el gesto.

"¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, Oleg!", Yui se inclinó y dio un beso en la mejilla del hombrecillo de madera a quien se le iluminó la cara en un vivo color rojo.

"¡N-n-n-no fu-fu-fue nada!", devolvió más que nervioso él.

Las puertas al fin se abrieron revelando el ya conocido pasillo a los correctores. Yui y Bjorn cruzaron y aún pudieron ver a sus nuevos amigos que se despedían de ellos agitando las manos sobre el verde césped.

Yui suspiró y miró a su amigo decidida, "¿Dónde está ese Maestro del que hablaban?"

"C.S. me envió un mapa.", Bjorn miró a su ComCon para estudiar la información, "Sígueme, debe estar en esta dirección."

"Eh, Yui...", Bjorn se detuvo un instante y miró a la trigueña. "Perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto."

La adolescente miró desconcertada al chico por un momento, luego bajó la frente y sonrió, "No estoy segura de qué decirte, Turbo. La verdad es que como un corrector he pasado por muchas pruebas, así que peligros como los de hoy no son algo nuevo. ¿Sabes? Ahora que he visto a Alice, Yala y Oleg luchando de la manera en que lo están haciendo, me he convencido de que yo también debo dar lo mejor de mí para que todos vivan tranquilos. Esos fantasmas molestos siguen sueltos en algún lado, pero siento que puedo confiar en Corrector Turbo para encargarse de ellos."

"Gracias, Corrector Yui.", Turbo sonrió levemente y reanudó la marcha, seguido por la joven.

Instantes después,

Los correctores se encontraron con unas puertas en particular más grandes que el resto. Al cruzar la entrada, pisaron una gran explanada al frente de una impresionante construcción.

Una voz exclamó a la espalda de los recién llegados, "¡Esperen, no cierren, un seg...!", antes de que ninguno de ellos reaccionara, un enorme cuerpo blanco los arrolló. Yui y Bjorn sucumbieron al peso y terminaron en el piso. Por un momento ninguno entendió qué estaba sucediendo, pero el peso de lo que les había caído encima, se aligeró en seguida.

"¡Ay no, ay no!, ¡Perdónenme!, ¡Fue un accidente, se los juro!", exclamaba la aguda voz de una chica joven.

La trigueña se incorporó para encontrarse con una chica de alborotado cabello color cenizo, vestida con un top, bufanda y jeans. "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"

Turbo se levantó y descubrió que estaba cubierto de flores, "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"No te enojes, fue un accidente, en verdad, no pensé que me atoraría así. ¿Me perdonas? ¡Dime que sí!"

Con cuidado, Corrector Yui se apartó para no maltratar las flores, "Qué bonitas, ¿a dónde llevas todo esto?"

"Son para la academia de música, sí a la gente en la academia les encantan.", explicó la florista.

"Pero son demasiadas, ¿cómo puedes cargar tantas?", continuó el hada electrónica.

"No es tan pesado. Mira, son ligeras.", la caótica muchacha empezó a juntar las flores en ramos, y las apilaba con celeridad en el que sería un voluminoso racimo.

"¡Déjame ayudarte!", insistió la trigueña con entusiasmo.

"Te lo agradezco, amiga; pero créeme que puedo con esto, de veras, no es pesado.", de pronto la chica miró a la torre en el edificio al lado de donde estaban y miró al reloj en la cima. "¡Cielos, cielos, cielos! ¡Mira lo tarde que es, si no me apresuro, los salones no quedarán a tiempo, caray, caray, caray!", pensó un segundo más, vio a los correctores quienes la miraron curiosos.

"¿Sabes una cosa?, Me has convencido, sí, me servirás mucho de ayuda, sí que sí.", anunció la joven de cabello gris, al mismo tiempo que separaba un tanto de las flores, las más coloridas. "Por favor, lleva estas a El Maestro, siempre le dejo las más bonitas, pero si se las llevo personalmente, no terminaré de decorar los salones a tiempo; qué tarde es.", entregó el ramo a la trigueña, y aún desprendió algunos pétalos que lucían maltratados. De su cinturón tomó un atomizador y roció las flores para refrescarlas. "Eso es, por favor, discúlpenme por el empujón, llévenle el ramo a El Maestro, él debe estar a esta hora ensayando en el Conservatorio, eso es ahí enfrente, ¿sí lo ven, verdad? Asegúrense de entregárselo pronto, a él le encantan estas flores."

Antes de que los correctores pudieran responder nada, la florista recogió el enorme racimo con los dos brazos y echó a andar en dirección al edificio de la torre con el reloj, "Gracias, gracias; por favor llévenlas al Maestro."

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", preguntó Turbo con expresión de aturdimiento.

"Parece alguien muy ocupado.", dijo ella, "Podemos llevar estas flores, como sea, íbamos a ver al maestro, ¿o no?"

"Sí, es cierto.", aceptó el neerlandés.

De pronto, Yui reparó en que aún llevaba la capa de su amiga espadachín puesta, "Vaya, me olvidé de devolverle el manto a Yala. Cuando termine esto asegúrate de que la llevemos."

"Sí, lo recordaré.", afirmó el muchacho.

Instantes después, el equipo entró al auditorio que les hubiera señalado la apresurada chica de las flores. El lugar estaba sumamente tranquilo, no se encontraron con nadie en el portal ni en el vestíbulo. A pesar de todo, sin decirse nada siguieron adelante ya que podían afirmar que escuchaban música al fondo.

Dentro de la sala del auditorio, el escenario estaba ocupado por toda una orquesta ataviada con ropas y pelucas blanquecinas tipo Luis XVI, quienes permanecían en descanso mientras escuchaban como sus superiores, empezaban a tocar a modo de ensayo-exhibición. Al centro, un hombre entrecano de cabello quebradizo con chaleco negro sentado ante el piano tocaba pausada y armoniosamente. A un lado del piano, un hombre con capa roja y larguísima peluca de risos plateada empezó a tocar con el violín que llevaba en las manos, pronto, ambos jóvenes identificaron melodía como el 'Ave María', pieza que escribiera Franz Schubert hacía casi 200 años, aunque esto último no lo sabía ninguno de los dos.

Pese al encanto de escuchar la combinación de piano y violín interpretado por las figuras más célebres de su gremio, la presencia de los correctores no pasó desapercibida para el grupo de músicos, quienes dirigieron una mirada llena de sorpresa hacia los recién llegados. Aquellos que estuvieran distraídos en algún otro rincón de la sala, eran de súbito atraídos por sus compañeros para presenciar la singular estampa que se mostraba ante ellos. Era extraño estar encima del escenario, y ser quienes presenciaran un espectáculo en vez de darlo.

El concertino no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo irregular pasaba a su alrededor. Y en el acto escrutó con veloces miradas por encima de las cuerdas de su instrumento buscando ese algo fuera de lo normal. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su compañero en el piano quien le señaló a través de un casi imperceptible cambio en la octava de una nota que mirara hacía el frente. El hombre de negro también se había percatado de los intrusos pero se mantenía impávido en su acto, y seguía ejecutando la pieza.

Corrector Yui estaba resintiendo el peso de todas las miradas y se preguntó a sí misma si habían hecho lo correcto al entrar así, o se habían metido ya en algún problema mayúsculo. Conforme caminaba lanzó una mirada a Turbo, buscando preguntarle su opinión, pero este no la atendió y seguía caminando por el corredor como si nada pasara. A poca distancia del escenario, una extraña esfera de aspecto metálico se elevó de entre las gradas y flotó hacia el centro del escenario. Una lente de color azulado que parecía señalar lo que era el frente de esa máquina, enfocó a los dos humanos.

El hombre de ropa roja hizo el último movimiento con el arco del violín, al tiempo que el pianista concluía la pieza. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del sitio, Yui miraba asustada a la orquesta que estaba instalada en el entablado. Los músicos líderes intercambiaron miradas indecisas y luego se giraron de nuevo hacía los no invitados. Corrector Turbo despegó los labios para saludar, cuando el sonido de un llanto llamó su atención a unos asientos de distancia. Los humanos descubrieron a una jovencita de aproximadamente 12 o 13 años, vestida con uniforme escolar marinero azul, que los veía con la cara bañada de lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Turbo a la chiquilla.

*snif*, la niña se repasó los ojos con los dorsos de las manos, "Sí, estoy bien, es solo que siempre lloro en las bodas."

"¡UNA BO...!", los correctores concluyeron que por eso todo el mundo estaba mirándolos tan sorprendidos, ¡habían interrumpido en un evento! En seguida, lo dos voltearon para apartarse del camino, pero pronto cayeron en cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente vacía, salvo por la orquesta sobre el escenario y la niña llorona en la primera fila. Ambos se miraron mutuamente esperando encontrar una explicación en su compañero.

"Muchachos, temo que se equivocaron de lugar. Aquí no hay quien pueda oficiar un matrimonio.", explicó el hombre de capa roja y larga cabellera plateada.

"Je je je, siempre me pregunté cómo sería un casamiento en el futuro.", agregó alguno de los miembros sobre el entablado.

Yui no salía todavía de su confusión, ¿cómo terminó haciendo creer que estaba casándose?

Turbo se acuclilló para reponerse de la impresión cuando armó el rompecabezas. "Ya lo entendí: Corrector Yui, el manto que te dio Yala parece un velo como lo llevas puesto. Además de las flores en las manos y el Ave María..."

La trigueña se sonrojó hasta el punto en donde su cara parecía resplandecer. A la vez, varios de los músicos rompieron a reír. "¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS!, ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!", en seguida se bajó la capa de Yala a los hombros. "¡Estas flores son para el maestro!", y en el acto levantó el ramo pidiendo que alguien lo tomara para entregarlo al destinatario.

"También necesitamos hablar con él.", agregó el conductor. "Hay muchas cosas fuera de control, y necesitamos su guía para resolver lo que está pasando."

El concertino volteó hacia el pianista, quien de inmediato con un movimiento de la cabeza consintió que los jóvenes se acercaran, por lo que de inmediato cuatro de los violinistas se levantaron de su lugar y les ayudaron a subir tirándolos por los brazos. El hombre de capa roja había tomado ya el ramo de flores que le encomendaran y con cuidado las colocó en un jarrón que descansaba a un lado del piano de cola negro.

El pianista miró fijamente a los correctores mientras estos esperaban el permiso de él para hablar. "¡Siéntanse en libertad de hablar! El Maestro Ludwig los escucha.", afirmó el de la larga cabellera plateada.

"Ahm... bien, nosotros venimos de la RedCom", empezó a hablar el neerlandés. Mientras el muchacho explicaba los motivos por lo que estaban ahí y los detalles alrededor de los fenómenos ocurridos dentro del mundo del juego. El hombre miraba sereno a su huésped sin apenas pestañear, al mismo tiempo, parecía tomar notas en algunas hojas de papel sueltas con una pluma que con frecuencia sumergía en un tintero. En algún momento, el concertino indicó a la orquesta que podían retirarse si les apetecía. Solo un grupo pequeño de oboes permanecieron en su sitio en apariencia hablando de sus propios asuntos. La niña que hubiera llorado conmovida unos minutos antes empezaba a practicar algunos acordes con una guitarra acústica.

"... y es por ello que confiamos en usted para considerar qué elementos cambiaron desde ayer que puedan estar relacionados con esto.", concluyó Corrector Turbo. El Maestro Ludwig apartó un momento la mirada para dar los últimos toques a las páginas que estuviera redactando. Entonces dio un golpecito en la superficie del piano con el frasco de tinta, con lo que el violinista de capa rojiza se acercó en el acto y recibió los papeles que el director de la orquesta le extendió.

"Jóvenes míos:", comenzó a leer en voz alta el violinista, "estoy bien informado de las numerosas irregularidades que están aquejando a nuestra comunidad. El Maestro Antonio-", el hombre hizo una breve pausa para llevarse una mano al pecho, indicando que el texto hacía referencia a él, "-se ha encargado de conjuntar la información a detalle. Sin embargo, hay un elemento que todavía me es desconocido, y es el que se refiere a los fantasmas. ¿Podrían describirlos?"

"Vaya, los he visto, pero no sabría como detallarlo.", admitió Turbo.

"¿Un dibujo ayudaría?", sugirió la joven de cabello castaño. El Maestro Ludwig deslizó sus pocos útiles a la orilla del piano, facilitándoselos. Pasaron unos minutos, donde lo complicado de la labor no era realizar el dibujo en sí, sino controlar la pluma, y es que aunque la chica tenía experiencia usando tinta, no estaba familiarizada con el empleo de aquella clase de punta. Finalmente, Yui terminó el dibujo y lo entregó al pianista que lo recibió con una inclinación cortés.

Pasó así un momento más mientras se inspeccionaba el dibujo. Ludwig frunció el ceño y redactó una nota más, y de inmediato se la extendió a Antonio. "Conozco a estos seres, y me parece extraño que estén sueltos; ya que ni siquiera deberían existir en este mundo. Ellos pertenecían a una versión preliminar de este juego, pero su número fue cancelado."

"¡Kiiaaaaa!", la difícil conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un grito se escuchó desde fuera del auditorio, y tras unos segundos, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par. La florista que rato antes hubiera atropellado a los correctores, corrió directo hacia donde estaban los músicos y compañía. "¡Es horrible! ¡Estaba decorando los salones cuando de pronto dos enormes seres blancos me rodearon! ¡Me dieron un susto de muerte, no saben cómo dan miedo! ¡Vienen para acá, no dejen que me lleven! ¡Por fa- !", las puertas volaron de su sitio, dando paso forzado a las fantasmagóricas figuras blancas.

"¡Corrector Yui...!", espetó Turbo a su amiga para que se alistaran y así los humanos adoptaron posición de batalla. Uno de los seres blancos se arrojó directamente contra ellos. El varón desenfundó la navaja que llevaba consigo y se anticipó al ataque; pero con lo que no contaba, fue que la criatura emitiría su aturdidor grito, con lo que los chicos fueron desestabilizados y vulnerados. El sonido fue tan penetrante que inclusive su sentido de la vista fue afectado, provocándoles visión borrosa por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que el atacante pudiera embestir al muchacho, quien en su mejor reacción consiguió asirse al cuerpo del ser; el fantasma siguió volando torpemente por la sala con el conductor sujeto a él.

*¡Turbo!*, exclamó C.S. desde el ComCon, hablando con toda la fuerza que podía, *¡Detenga a la criatura, pero no lo lastime!*

"¡De todas formas, no me dejaráaaaaaaa!", devolvió el neerlandés.

Debajo de ellos, la joven trigueña aún estaba aturdida por el primer ataque sónico, pero se obligó a reponerse; (Si el otro atrapó a Turbo, significa que tienen verdaderamente un cuerpo, no son fantasmas del todo. Y si están en el mundo virtual, siguen siendo software. Esto es algo a lo que puedo hacerle frente. Corrector Yui puede iniciar a todo eso que sea software.), la chica levantó su báculo y apuntó a la creatura, "¡Fue suficiente, fantasma malvado!, ¡Ya has provocado demasiados problemas!, ¡Corrector Yui te mandará directo al cesto de la basura!"

Enseguida el hada electrónica lanzó su primer ataque, "¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!", las estrellas doradas volaron hacia el ser blanquecino, que se escabulló a un lado por encima de las gradas. "¡Ush! ¡Eso es trampa!"

La rabieta de la trigueña tuvo que abreviarse, ya que advirtió como el fantasma se aproximaba a un nuevo objetivo: la niña de escuela que seguía sobre el escenario entre los asientos de la orquesta. "¡No te lo permitiré!, ¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!"

El ser frenó en el aire evitando el ataque de su oponente, y en el acto se arrojó contra la humana. Antes de que Yui pudiera alistar el siguiente ataque, el fantasma emitió su potente alarido.

"¡Ghhiaa!", el ataque desarmó por completo a Corrector Yui, quien se derrumbó. Cada ataque de esos seres parecía robarle cada vez más energía. Por el siguiente momento, la criatura rondó sobrevolando a la caída, a quien lanzaba un nuevo alarido cada vez que intentaba algo ya fuera para recuperar su bastón o reincorporarse.

(¡Esto no está bien! Debo pensar en cómo recuperar mi báculo. No sé cuánto más podré soportarlo.)

Cuando estos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la joven, un cálido abrazo la rodeó. Unas suaves manos acariciaron su cabeza. Algo inundó sus oídos, sin que ella terminara de comprender qué ocurría en medio de su aturdimiento. Un instante después, la soltaron y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. A su lado se encontró al Maestro Ludwig que la miraba con un gesto paternal.

Debido a su edad, no fue sencillo para el hombre alzarse en pie, pero una vez que Yui lo vio plantarse encarando al ser blanco, no pudo menos que sentir un profundo respeto por él.

Ludwig clavó sus ojos en los del ente desconocido, y lo desafió con una mano, provocándolo a que atacara.

El ser arremetió contra el músico, gritando para distraerlo. Corrector Yui percibió el sonido, pero esta vez no le causó el mismo daño que antes. Fue entonces que reparó en que sobre la cabeza tenía atada la bufanda que El Maestro estuviese usando, así como también algo taponeaba sus oidos. También fue impresionante la manera en que el hombre se mantenía firme ante el doloroso alarido del fantasma.

**CLANGGggg**, en cuanto el ser blanco estaba a punto de arrollar al Maestro Ludwig, este lo detuvo con un golpe en la cara, certeramente colocado con un platillo de acero que el intérprete había tomado de la sección de percusiones de la orquesta.

La temible figura cayó al piso para retorcerse, pero sin cambiar su cara. Ludwig le hizo una señal a Yui de que era ya su turno. Aún boquiabierta por la impresión, el hada electrónica se levantó y tomó el partido de la oportunidad que ganaran para ella. "¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!"

Las estrellas doradas cubrieron a la criatura que extrañamente se desinfló.

Por su lado, Corrector Turbo había conseguido sujetar al segundo fantasma con las piernas y con los brazos se aferró a la cabeza, cegando a la criatura. En el errático vuelo, pronto chocaron con los muros y en algún momento se enredaron con una de las cortinas del escenario. La intensa pelea del ser eventualmente desprendió el telón de su riel y los dos oponentes cayeron envueltos en él.

"¡Corrector Turbo!", espetó Yui preocupada. Bajo el montón de tela aún se libraba una batalla de la que el hada electrónica no perdía detalle. Al fin, la tela se desgarró liberando al conductor humano que se arrastró para salirse del camino.

Corrector Yui disparó por última ocasión, "¡Corrector, Iniciar YA!", también la criatura oculta debajo de la tela disminuyó de tamaño.

*¡Bien hecho, Correctores!*, habló C.S., *¡Ahora que han iniciado a esos dos, podré aplicar el parche con la información del Maestro Ludwig!*

"Cereza, ¿podrías explicar qué es lo que sucedió?", inquirió Turbo hablando a su ComCon.

*Contrario a lo que pensaba, lo que acaban de enfrentar no es un virus, sino un bug.*, explicó la ardilla electrónica, *Encontré un error de programación en el juego, que en combinación con el hardware de la máquina y un elemento sorpresa, provocaron un efecto en el software.*

"¿Qué, qué?, espera, explícame sin resumir: ¿A qué elemento sorpresa te refieres?"

*Los ComCon de la Señorita Yui y el de usted provocaron una interferencia con el conector de red de la máquina, lo cual causó un mal funcionamiento en el programa.*

"¿Es decir que todo lo que pasó ha sido por nuestra culpa?", preguntó el hada electrónica por encima del hombro del chico a la vez que se retiraba un trozo de cera que Ludwig le había colocado para protegerla.

*Yo no lo diría así.*, aclaró C.S., *Fueron demasiadas coincidencias las que se encontraron. Eso fue todo. Les alegrará saber que hice una actualización al programa y transmitiré esta corrección a todas las copias del juego.*

"Algo es algo.", admitió el neerlandés.

"C.S., ¿Qué eran las criaturas que enfrentamos entonces?"

*Siguiendo la pista del Maestro Ludwig, investigué un poco más y descubrí que esos disfraces corresponden a un acto cancelado en la versión final del juego.*

"¿Disfraces dices?", cuestionó Turbo, "¿Disfraces de quién?"

*Cuando se desencadenó el choque en el software, uno de los escenarios resultó especialmente afectado. En cada repetición, ellos perdieron un actor, el cual caía al escenario cerrado.*

"Un actor... ¿disfrazado?", sugirió el muchacho mirando a su amiga castaña. Ambos se incorporaron y fueron a la orilla del escenario desde donde vieron a la chica del uniforme y a la florista acuclilladas, que se escuchaban encantadas con lo que tenían ante ellas.

Al mismo tiempo, el Maestro Antonio pasó a espalda de los correctores al descubrir movimiento bajo el telón caído. Con alguna reserva hurgó entre los jirones de tela hasta dar con la parte blanca que perteneciera a el fantasma; jaló un poco la tela clara hasta dar con el borde, encontrando al fin al ocupante que lo miró con sus brillantes ojitos negros.

Corrector Yui se levantó del piso conmovida con un cachorro de panda entre brazos.

Minutos más tarde:

"¡Adios!", se despedía la colegiala del conservatorio.

"¡Gracias, Correctores!", agitaba la mano Alice.

"¡Hasta siempre!, ¡Muchas gracias!", exclamaron las gemelas Hash y Annie a una sola voz.

"No pierdas de vista lo elemental.", dijo Kyo-Ma a Turbo, que le devolvió una mirada de odio, pero que pasó desapercibida por los lentes del humano.

Un gran grupo de personajes se había reunido en el patio ante el auditorio para conocer a los chicos que habían llegado de la RedCom para ayudarlos. Corrector Yui y su compañero fueron despedidos entre vítores, al tiempo que salían del lugar llevando cada uno un pandita dormido entre los brazos, escoltados a su vez por el Maestro Antonio.

"Hay algo que no entiendo todavía", comentó Yui.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Cómo hizo el maestro Ludwig para que no lo dañara el grito del fantasma?"

El Maestro Antonio miró un instante asombrado a los chicos.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", cuestionó el conductor. "¡No me dirás que no te diste cuenta!"

"¿De qué?", la voz de Yui demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"El Maestro Ludwig es sordo.", explicó el violinista.

"¡Pero, pero... nos escuchó cuando le hablamos y también lo vi tocando el piano!"

"Él puede leer los labios, y sabe percibir el sonido a través de las vibraciones. La sordera no es un impedimento para él.", aseveró el acompañante. "Hay personas capaces de grandes cosas, con la fortaleza o el carácter para revolucionar el mundo. Una debilidad no sería suficiente para impedirles alcanzar sus metas. Los humanos pueden ser asombrosos cuando se lo proponen."

Yui se quedó pensativa recordando palabras similares que alguna vez le habían dicho los correctores de software. Un sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a invadirla.

Una familia de osos panda se mostraron más que felices cuando los correctores llegaron a su presencia y les entregaron a sus cachorros extraviados, quienes casi de manera instantánea despertaron de su sueño y prácticamente saltaron de los brazos de los humanos que los llevaban a sus padres, más que contentos de que volviesen a casa sanos y salvos.

Mientras los pandas daban media vuelta para alejarse juntos como una familia, Corrector Yui le dijo a su compañero. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el tren?"

"No estoy seguro. ¿Qué parte?"

"Querías saber si serías capaz de proteger a los correctores.", la trigueña sonrió para él, "Pienso que lo estás haciendo muy bien."

"Gracias...", respondió Turbo algo titubeante.

.:. .:.

Yui fue la primera en abrir los ojos al recuperar la conciencia. Seguía sentada recargando la espalda en el gabinete del 'Party Dancefloor', pero algo le pareció muy extraño. Sentía que el lugar estaba sumamente oscuro. A un lado solo escuchaba un débil siseo, que era el abanico de la computadora que controlaba el juego. De pronto en el relativo silencio se atravesó el sonido de Bjorn que actuó como si acabara de despertar de un plácido sueño.

"Bjorn, ¿por qué está tan oscuro? ¿Apagaste las luces o algo así?"

*Es normal a esta hora, Señorita Yui*, intervino C.S., *Han pasado dos horas y media desde que entramos en el sistema del juego.

"¿¡Cómo que dos horas!", preguntó la trigueña incrédula, "en el mundo virtual el tiempo corre más rápido, ¿no es verdad? No pudo pasar tanto tiempo."

*En la RedCom, tan solo.*, apuntó C.S., *No estuvimos alojados en la RedCom, sino en un sistema de microcómputo que solo permitió un sincronía en tiempo real.*

"C.S., ¿quieres decirme qué hora es?", la voz de Yui empezaba a sonar realmente asustada.

*21:42*, anunció la aludida.

"... Bjorn...", gruñó la trigueña, "pudiste haberme avisado... Mis padres no me perdonarán por llegar tan tarde..."

"Yui, espera, puedo llevarte en la bicicleta..."

A tientas, Yui localizó su mochila, se levantó y marchó trabajosamente hacia la salida. No sin antes tropezar con una silla y luego con un basurero, alcanzó la puerta que usaran antes. "¡IDIOTA! ¡PUEDES AGARRAR TU BICICLETA Y METERT-"*BLAM*"-¿por qué tenía que hacerte caso...?", y con el portazo, la misión del día había sido concluida.

Bjorn no menos que apenado, se dio a la tarea de re-armar la computadora del 'Party Dancefloor'. En ningún momento contó con el problema del tiempo, fue algo inesperado; pero cualquier justificación resultaría inútil para su amiga.

Lunes, hora del descanso.

"¡Kya!, ¡Takoyaki!", exclamó Yui con la boca hecha agua cuando Nobuko destapó su obento.

"¿Quiere un poco, Señorita Kasuga?", invitó Nobuko haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

"¡Gracias! ¡Todo lo que preparas me encanta!", agregó la trigueña.

"Yui, no deberías monopolizar el almuerzo de Nobuko.", regañó Reiko.

"¡No pasa nada! ¡Traje para todas!", intervino la chica de larga cabellera oscura a la vez que destapaba una segunda caja de almuerzo llena de más y más bolitas de pulpo.

"¡Yo no lo decía por eso!", concluyo la pelimorada a la vez que pensaba (¿De dónde saca tanta energía esta mujer?)

"Haruna, ¡tienes que probar la comida de Nobuko!", ofreció Yui a su mejor amiga.

"Gracias, eres muy amable, Nobuko.", la delicada joven de cabello rosa tomó uno de los bocadillos con sus palillos.

"Y tú, Akik-", la trigueña se distrajo por una cajita verde con un listón dorado que tenía su baja amiga a un lado. "Akiko, ¿acaso es tu cumpleaños?"

"Mi cumplea... ¿por qué piensas eso?", Akiko no tuvo inconveniente en tomar tres takoyaki mientras se mostraba extrañada por la pregunta.

"Lo pensé por el regalo que tienes ahí."

"¡Ah! ¡Esto!", Akiko tomó la cajita y miró nerviosa en todas direcciones. Buscaba un escondite para ella, pero tuvo que desistir, y al fin la regresó a su lugar suspirando profundamente. "No es para mí... ¿no me digas que olvidaste qué día es hoy?"

"Estuvimos tan concentradas con el examen que seguramente se le olvidó por completo.", sugirió Reiko.

"Chicas, no me hablen con acertijos.", rogó preocupada la trigueña.

"Yui, hoy es 15 de febrero.", explicó Haruna con un tono tranquilizante, "Un día después de San Valentín."

"Así que como no hubo escuela ayer... ¡hoy es el día de los Tomo choco!", comentó Nobuko sonrojada.

"¿¡Un… Tomo!", espetó Yui asombrada.

"Sí, ya, ¡ya no me lo hagas más difícil!", pidió Akiko llevándose una palma a la cara para ocultar su pena.

"Es lindo tener sentimientos por las personas y que ellos sientan lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad?", comentó la muchacha de cabello oscuro llevándose las manos al pecho.

"Sí lo es, y mucho.", contestó Haruna con una expresión tierna.

"¿Y tú a qué hora vas a entregar tu Honmei choco?", preguntó sugerente Reiko.

"A decir verdad, esperaba escapar 10 minutos antes para buscar a Takashi", admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelirosa.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?", preguntó la bajita chica de coletas verdes, "necesito algo de valor."

"¿A quién vas a regalarle tu chocolate, Akiko?", quiso saber Yui. La interpelada se tornó de color azul.

"Yui, creo que el examen de hoy te dejó en la luna.", replicó Reiko con ironía, "Es más que obvio que es para Ireto."

"Es cierto, ustedes dos se han llevado bastante bien desde el año pasado. Qué torpe soy.", replicó la joven de cabello castaño.

"¿Entonces usted no va a regalar chocolates, Señorita Kasuga?", preguntó Nobuko en voz baja.

"Qué va.", respondió Yui encogiéndose en hombros, "La persona que me interesa está muy lejos por ahora. Ahora está en América, pero en algunas semanas llegará a Japón. Tal vez en ese momento lo haría."

"Ánimo, Señorita Kasuga, si necesitara valor en ese momento, cuente conmigo.", ofreció la apacible otaku sonriendo para ella.

"Muchas gracias, Nobuko. Serás la primera persona a la que acudiré.", la trigueña sonrió conmovida.

Haruna cerró su portaviandas y se levantó del césped. "Chicas, debo dejarlas, iré a donde les dije."

"Por favor, ¡espérame!, necesito tu entusiasmo, Haruna.", rogó Akiko con la voz temblorosa.

Finalmente, las dos valerosas chicas se apartaron de sus compañeras, mientras estas las veían por la espalda conforme se alejaban. Yui melancólica, Nobuko emocionada, y Reiko sumamente seria.

.:. .:. .:. .:.

Algunas horas más tarde, al terminar la jornada escolar, Yui debió quedarse hasta una hora más tarde junto a dos compañeros de clase. Así lo determinaba la rotación de turnos para limpiar el aula. Ichitose y Akari hicieron el momento más o menos ameno, aunque no frecuentaban el trato con la joven Kasuga. El primero de ellos comentó lo contento que estaba por haber recibido dos chocolates durante el día, mientras que el otro muchacho bromeaba por ser un 'ronery', es decir, jugando con una expresión del inglés que significaba que era un solitario, pero su estado de humor dejaba ver que le era irrelevante el tema.

Cuando la tercia de estudiantes terminara su labor, procedieron a guardar las escobas, trapeador y por últimos los varones se adelantaron para llevar la basura al contenedor de afuera. La trigueña cargó luego su pequeña mochila y se dispuso a bajar a la planta baja para dirigirse a casa.

A mitad del descenso, se detuvo un momento para mirar el hermoso atardecer en el horizonte que permitía ver el ventanal de la escalera principal. La calidez del sol rojizo de la hora le provocaba sentirse nostálgica y reconfortada a la vez. Por un instante se reclamó a sí misma por permitirse creerse solitaria, siendo que tenía una gran familia en casa y excelentes amigas en la escuela. Por supuesto, a sus pensamientos no podían faltar los correctores, a quienes extrañaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero solo apartándose de ellos podía sentirse con la confianza suficiente para no volver a dañarlos como había pasado ya.

Cuando bajó la mirada a la entrada del colegio, fue una grata sorpresa descubrir la figura de Nobuko Nakahara a un lado de la calzada. Al principio se preguntó qué haría ella en ese lugar a esa hora, pero no tardó en concluir que con seguridad habría tenido actividades de club o quizá asesoría académica. Animada por la posibilidad de marcharse a casa acompañada de una buena amiga, apresuró el paso escaleras abajo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo de la Academia Scroll, Yui anduvo rápidamente en línea recta para alcanzar a la tímida jovencita.

Dos pasos antes de salir del edificio, Yui se detuvo en seco cuando vio a lo lejos que una bicicleta se detenía a un lado de Nakahara. Enseguida identificó al portador del vehículo quien era Bjorn Taisha. Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la trigueña cuando su amiga levantó un paquete entre las manos y lo extendió al muchacho mayor. No había duda: se trataba de un chocolate como los que hubieran regalado Haruna y Akiko al medio día.

Aún impresionada, Yui se deslizó para ocultarse de la vista tras una columna de la construcción. De alguna manera Nobuko y Bjorn percibieron algo a sus espaldas y se giraron para cerciorarse, pero no vieron nada ni a nadie.

Sumamente nerviosa, Yui Kasuga espió por un lado de su escondite en el momento que Nobuko se sentaba de lado en el portaequipaje de la bicicleta. Un instante después, la pareja se alejó sobre la vereda.

"¡Rayos! ¡Vaya susto me diste, Nobuko!", dijo Yui en voz muy baja, prácticamente era un murmullo que tan solo ella entendería. "Lo siento, estuve a punto de arruinar tu declaración, soy una torpe, una tonta..."

A un paso sumamente lento, la joven trigueña se dirigió a la carretera. "Quién lo diría... ¡mira que tenía que gustarte ese maleducado!", con trabajo, apenas consiguió pasar saliva por su garganta, la emoción que sentía le presionaba, "Tú sí eres una chica valiente: apenas lo conoces y no dudaste en ir por él..."

Una vez sobre la acera, no pudo evitar voltear para buscarlos, pero para ese momento se habían perdido ya de vista. "¡Muy bien, amiga!, ¡En verdad me siento feliz por ti!". La mano temblorosa de la adolescente buscó desanudar el listón del cuello, se sentía tan impresionada que de súbito el calor la ahogaba.

Entonces, con largas pisadas empezó a alejarse de la escuela. Anduvo con la cabeza agachada ya que no quería que nadie la mirara a la cara. Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos a la vez que apretaba los dientes, en su andar, empezó a preguntarse si debía ver a un médico; parecía que después de lo que había pasado con el 'Party Dancefloor', estaba demasiado susceptible a todo.

"Buena suerte, amigos...", alcanzó a susurrar la chica por una última ocasión, antes de echar a correr. No entendía qué era ese sentimiento en su cuello y el extraño ardor que le recorría la espalda.

* * *

En el próximo episodio: El mundo gira, y no solo por la RedCom. Personas van y vienen, todos con objetivos distintos. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de los ataques en la Red Urbana Metrópoli? Sigue la acción de Corrector Yui Upgrade, capítulo 5: "Una nueva realidad" e "Investigación"

* * *

Pues bien, en esta ocasión es mi deseo dirigir algunas líneas para ustedes mis apreciados lectores. Para comenzar, deseo agradecerles el seguirme hasta este punto y con un especial reconocimiento a las personas que me han gratificado con sus amables comentarios en la zona de reviews de esta página:

Shi-P-Dream, mil gracias por tu constancia, tus comentarios siempre me arrancan una sonrisa, y me permiten ver que mis acciones con esta historia han sido acertadas, espero contar con tu magnífico apoyo hasta el fin de esta aventura.

RIAADVD, en especial te agradezco por ser el primero en retroalimentar a Upgrade cuando lo establecí en esta web de fanfiction, espero saber más de ti pronto.

HolyBlack, muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, espero que te esté gustando el rumbo que va adoptando la serie.

Lin, gracias por tu apoyo, estaré al tanto de tus nuevos review si deseas dejarlos.

Mike Hiragizawa, tú siempre has sido una persona muy apreciada para mi, y al ver tu comentario en su momento me reanimó mucho al saber que viejos amigos como tú siguen presentes.

Alma Fuu, también eres una lectora con quien disfruto mucho platicar de anime y los demás temas del mundo exterior. Me gustaría que comentes más seguido, ahora que sabes cómo ha evolucionado CYU.

Valaina, me entusiasma saber que el espíritu de Upgrade consiguiera envolverte. Te aseguro que no te los decepcionaré. Esta reedición es aún joven y lo mejor está aún por venir.

Adriana, otra apreciable amiga de la "vieja guardia". Espero que estés disfrutando del nuevo contenido, el cual he creado con especial dedicatoria para los fans que vuelven a disfrutar de esta historia.

También quiero invitarlos a visitar y suscribirse al canal de facebook de Corrector Yui Upgrade, donde podrán enterarse de actualizaciones y ver algunos contenidos adicionales que ya están preparándose. Agreguen a YuiKasuga2011 o Corrector Yui Upgrade


	18. Una nueva realidad, Investigación

**Corrector Yui Upgrade  
****Capítulo 5: Una nueva realidad  
A****cto 18: Investigación**

* * *

Un mes atrás, después del ataque en la Red Urbana de Japón

Control, I.R., Synchro y Follow, entraron precipitadamente a la sala de chat, solo Paz los seguía por detrás caminando pausadamente. Anty y Ecco se encontraban ya en el lugar junto a Harrison e Inukai quienes atendían las heridas del más joven. El conflicto por el ataque masivo de virus en la R.U.M. Japón había concluido apenas unos momentos antes.

"¡Correctores, muy buen trabajo!", felicitó el director a su equipo.

"¡Profesor! ¿Ya regresó corrector nueve?", preguntó Follow ansioso.

"¡Queremos conocerlo!", agregó entusiasmado I.R.

Los Correctores hablaban de la desconocida quien de súbito había intervenido en la batalla del parque de Sojoji, donde en una rápida acción eliminó todos los núcleos virales que se habían atravesado

Anty se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a sus compañeros. "Control, amigos será mejor que se tranquilicen y tomen asiento."

Todos permanecieron callados y con una gran confusión en el rostro. Inukai respiró profundamente e hizo el anuncio a sus muchachos.

"A quien Anty, Follow y Ecco vieron, no es la pieza de software nueve."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Respondieron los recién llegados, no menos que desilusionados. En seguida Inukai agregó:

"No tenemos la menor idea de quien eliminó a los virus en la R.U.M."

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Marzo, un mes después del ataque en la Red Urbana de Japón

Los pasos de Mototsugu Inukai resonaban por entre los pulcros pasillos del sitio que visitaba. El piso pulido reflejaba con nitidez la imagen del científico que avanzaba con una expresión dura en la cara. Le incomodaba estar en medio de esos pasillos de muros blancos, fríos y hasta ese momento hostiles. A pesar de todo, esto se había convertido en una rutina a la que con todo desagrado tendría que acostumbrarse.

Al final del corredor, tuvo que detenerse un instante al frente de una compuerta de aluminio pulido, con un emblema similar al yin-yang. Una media docena de rayos de luz roja recorrieron su cuerpo a modo de identificación, y al fin, la puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia arriba. Dentro de la nueva habitación, se encontraba una más cálida sala con alfombrado rojo, paredes y muebles de cedro finamente barnizados. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, vestida con un jeans deslavado, una blusa amarilla y un chaleco moteado tipo leopardo. Al varón le sorprendió en especial su color aquamarina en el cabello y ojos.

"¡Yoo-hooo!", saludó la joven con una sonora voz y con una señal de 'V' en la mano. "¡Saludos, abuelo-san!"

Inukai se sorprendió con el peculiar saludo, "¿Abuelo-san? Eh…", el escenario le resultaba en especial extraño al hombre, quien esperaba ser recibido por la indiferente mujer británica que siempre estaba en la recepción del sitio. Tratando de reponerse, se inclinó un poco para poder hablar con su interlocutora en un esfuerzo por ser amigable, "¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?"

La niña dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando abrir espacio entre el recién llegado y ella, extendió un brazo y con la palma de la mano alzada y espetó con mucha seguridad, "¡Mi nombre es Nosdet, Sexto Oficial del Escuadrón de Respuesta NorthCom!, ¡Señor!"

En seguida la niña rompió su marcial saludo y rodeó a Inukai mirándolo con atención, "¿Así que usted es el Profesor Mototsugu Inukai? Me asombra un poco, siempre pensé que los abuelos japoneses eran todos flacos y con cara de iguana, pero usted parece alguien muy fuerte. En fin, ¿Vamos a la reunión?", invitó ella con una leve caravana al tiempo que las puertas a su espalda se abrían en par.

El científico anduvo un par de minutos con la niña a un lado. Un ventanal a la derecha de ellos mostraba un amplio panorama de la ciudad de Londres a la luz del medio día. El Profesor miró el escenario abstraído cuando se percató que su anfitriona le hablaba.

"Perdón ¿qué me decías?", preguntó Inukai.

"Le preguntaba si quería probar alguno de los té que tenemos en la cocina, hay muchos deliciosos. Le traeré el que quiera en unos minutos. Dígame qué le gustaría."

"¡Eres muy amable!", sonrió el hombre todavía sorprendido por lo que ocurría, "Elije por mí el que más te guste, estoy seguro de que será perfecto."

"¡Perfecto! Pase usted a su reunión", la niña señaló las puertas que tenían ahora a un lado, "y yo regresaré en unos minutos con su té.", y así la pequeña echó a correr. El paso de sus zapatillas apenas era audible.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron, invitando al Director de la RedCom 1 a la sala de reunión asignada.

*Profesor Mototsugu Inukai.*, enunció una cordial voz. *Sea usted bienvenido.* El científico tomó asiento en una silla al frente de un tribunal donde se encontraban no menos de 20 personas, en gran parte de edades avanzadas.

*Señores Concejales, algunos de Ustedes no habían tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con nuestro homólogo de la RedCom 1. Se encuentra con nosotros el Profesor Mototsugu Inukai. Él es el pionero en el desarrollo de los entornos virtuales de quinta generación, Coordinador General del proyecto de la RedCom, y director del sistema de respuesta conocido como los 'Correctores', el organismo de defensa de la RedCom piloto.*, quien hablaba por el micrófono en el centro del estrado, era un hombre blanco calvo y delgado, de aproximadamente 45 años. La voz del hombre era seria y calmada. *Profesor, me permitiré comenzar la reunión presentándole al Señor Donald Woodrow, Administrador General de la Red Urbana de San Francisco.*

Un hombre caucásico entrecano de poco más de 50 años se levantó en la tribuna y empezó a hablar con la voz amplificada por un segundo micrófono en la solapa. *Mototsugu Inukai, francamente no sé por dónde empezar: Hace dos meses se reportaron perturbaciones en nuestro sistema, en específico el sitio de la Torre Transamérica sufrió daños irreparables. El acuerdo comercial que teníamos con el Banco Internacional Epox quedó seriamente comprometido luego del incidente. Invertimos mucho tiempo y recursos para que un equipo forense especializado consiguiera recuperar alguna información que nos llevara a descubrir a los responsables de todo. Finalmente fue hace dos días que el equipo a cargo logró presentarnos esto:*

Delante del Profesor un holograma proyectó ante su vista una serie de imágenes en video. En cada una de las tomas aparecían figuras distorsionadas en movimiento, pero siempre con el fondo de la imagen muy claro. Las figuras extrañas se desplazaban entre los cortes de video hasta que en un punto, estas iban abandonando el edificio a la vez que este empezaba a caer y las llamas envolvían el escenario. *¿Qué nos puede decir de esto, Profesor?*, cuestionó el americano. *No es necesario aclarar qué es lo que acaba de ver. La tecnología de protección visual sigue siendo exclusividad suya y de cierto modo el sello distintivo de su trabajo. Ningún laboratorio ha conseguido imitar su proceso. Ahora díganos: ¿Por qué decidieron demoler la torre?*

"Caballeros", empezó a hablar Inukai, "puedo reconocer a mi equipo en las imágenes que presentan, pero me temo que el estudio no ha sido lo suficientemente meticuloso. La destrucción no ha sido obra de mis correctores, sino de la nueva variedad de núcleos virales que invadieron su sistema. Sería mucho más claro si la investigación que ha emprendido su compañía profundizara más en la búsqueda de las eviden-",

*¡De eso nada!*, espetó el interlocutor alzando la voz, *Gastamos ya demasiado en el laboratorio, y no necesitamos más pruebas para saber qué está sucediendo.*

"Profesor Inukai", comenzó a hablar otro de los hombres desde su lugar, el delgado brazo de este temblaba al estirarse para alcanzar el micrófono. Cuando Mototsugu advirtió las facciones del sujeto, cayó en la cuenta del porqué del comentario de Nosdet momentos atrás, por la parte de 'cara de iguana'. "Cómo sabe, soy el encargado de la RedCom 2 de Japón. Profesor, estoy seriamente... consternado por todos los últimos acontecimientos. La afectación en la Red Urbana nos ha significado una pérdida cuantiosa, claro que nada más importante que la credibilidad que hemos perdido con los inversionistas.", la voz del funcionario se hizo más áspera, por lo cual hizo una pausa, dio un sorbo a un vaso de agua que tenía sobre el escritorio, y de reojo descubrió las señales de aprobación del resto de los asistentes, en seguida continuó, "Profesor, más allá de quién originó los daños; lo qué ha sucedido me orilla a pensar que su equipo carece de lo necesario para confrontar la actual crisis."

Inukai tenía respuesta a ello, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Durante los siguientes minutos, escuchó pacientemente a cada uno de los funcionarios que tenían algo para decirle. Pese a lo agotador que resultaba el bombardeo de quejas, lo más abrumador vendría de la persona más pasiva hasta ese momento.

*Profesor Inukai.*, Seaman tomó la palabra, *Luego de considerar todos los incidentes ocurridos por la intervención de su equipo, es mi deber anunciar que esta mesa directiva le prohíbe interferir a usted y a los integrantes de su equipo de respuesta en cualquier asunto de seguridad dentro de la Red Urbana metrópoli.*

"Admito que a la vez me sorprende y me esperaba una moción cómo la que están imponiendo.", comentó Inukai. "En efecto no soy alguna autoridad en la jurisdicción de la Red Urbana Metrópolis y al mismo tiempo no existe ley qué me impida auxiliar a sus usuarios cuando existen peligros cómo lo son los virus de última generación qué los han venido atacando."

El silencio se hizo en la sala. El director americano meditó un instante antes de replicar. *Es verdad que no hay legislación sobre este supuesto en las leyes internacionales, sin embargo todavía son aplicables las demandas por daños y perjuicios a nuestra Red. Profesor Inukai, en verdad se lo digo: No intente jugar con nosotros.*

*Hágale caso, Mototsugu.*, Habló el hombre de aspecto asiático qué sé localizaba a un escaño al frente de los americanos, *Sería lamentable que el Director General de la RedCom sea sancionado con una acción penal.*

"Lo tendré presente, caballeros.", Mototsugu se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. "Sin embargo, espero que ustedes también consideren qué mi grupo y yo no nos haremos de la vista gorda si los usuarios están en riesgo.", por un momento el científico pensó en emitir una enardecida amenaza hablando también en términos legales, pero la razón lo llamó a no hacerlo; sería un comodín qué se guardaría para el momento que pudiera necesitarlo.

George Seaman miraba serio al Profesor Inukai mientras este cruzaba las puertas de regreso al corredor. Aunque sé sorprendió al escuchar la aguda voz de Nosdet quién atravesó frente a la puerta a paso presuroso con un platito y una taza en las manos. "¡Abuelo-san! ¡No se vaya! ¡Le traje un té muy rico! ¡No se enoje por los viejos peos' de allá adentro!"

"¿¡Cómo dijo esa niña!?", murmuraron algunos de los presentes, esperando haber escuchado mal. Algunos otros de inmediato se mostraron ofendidos. Seaman tan solo pudo llevarse la palma a la frente lleno de vergüenza. Las incómodas expresiones sé vieron interrumpidas por una sonora carcajada de uno de los presentes. Se trataba de un varón de cabello entrecano, con anteojos de tamaño regular; a diferencia del resto de los concejales, en vez de saco de vestir llevaba suéter de lana.

"¡Ja! ¡Pero qué maravilla!", aun riendo, se giró a la derecha para hablar con la mujer que estaba sentada a su espalda. "Viste eso, Jenna? Hay que pedirle a George que nos fabrique una igual para MiroSoft!"

"Francamente, Señor Conrad, no debería tomarse a la ligera lo que acaba de hacer. Pagar 21 millones de dólares para reparar los daños que provocaron los del grupo de Inukai... esto va a resultar poco favorable para sus finanzas personales.", replicó discreta Jenna Hawkings, la asistente personal del mayor accionista del grupo: Conrad Tristan.

"Bah, gran cosa, no podré comprar un Lamborghini nuevo este mes.", dijo despreocupado el hombre del suéter.

"Ha sido muy generoso de tú parte pagar para salvar a Inukai, Conrad.", comentó uno de los hombres a su lado. "Aunque me parece que el precio ha sido exagerado para que tan solo tu sobrino William no se quedara sin trabajo."

"Esto no tiene que ver con que William trabaje con él.", aclaró el accionista. "Inukai es una persona que ha dedicado una vida al trabajo por la RedCom, e inclusive ya hizo frente a dos crisis qué tuvieron a la red al borde de una pérdida total. ¿No creen que merece un mínimo voto de confianza por ello?"

"Usted le está dando un sentido nuevo al significado de confianza.", apuntó un hombre más robusto qué lo que fuera Inukai con corto cabello ensortijado y poblado mostacho. Vestía un poco discreto traje verde que contrastaba con su tostado color de piel.

"Al contrario que todos ustedes, yo diría que deberían estar agradecidos con Inukai: él puso todos sus recursos para proteger todo lo que ustedes dejaron olvidado. Lo que voy a decirles sonará a comentario resentido, pero no me importa: Todos ustedes migraron sus sistemas de nuestro software a plataformas nuevas y más seguras a decir de sus desarrolladores; pero no pasó más de una década para que una nueva generación de virus computacionales los tomara a todos descuidados, y ahora que ha quedado expuesto lo vulnerable que es la Red Urbana, ustedes no están buscando a quién se las hizo, sino a quién se las pague."

Todos los presentes volvieron a callar. La reflexión de Conrad era atinada y hasta incómoda para algunos.

"Mototsugu Inukai ha hecho lo que podía. Desafortunadamente no ha sido suficiente para enfrentar la nueva situación.", Seaman habló en un tono conciliador y sereno. "Es cierto que hubo omisiones, pero ya hemos adoptado las medidas precisas. Ahora será mejor apartarlos a él y a su grupo del camino y procurar que nuestras relaciones continúen sanas.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Lunes, una semana antes del fin de cursos.

"Jarrod, hola, que bueno saber de ti.", espetó Jerome al contestar su teléfono móvil. Jarrod Detner era el esposo de su hermana, con quienes no había tenido contacto desde que él se mudara a Tokio, siguiendo el proyecto de la RedCom.

"¿Cómo has estado, viejo? Todos te echamos de menos.", respondió el interlocutor de Jerome del otro lado del mundo.

"Contento de escucharte, cuñado. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Newcastle?"

"A decir verdad, no sabría por dónde empezar. La compañía se ha vuelto loca desde que firmamos con SAIKO."

"Phew.", interrumpió Jerome para comentar, "Eso fue un movimiento en grande."

"Ni que lo digas. Me encomendaron viajar a Osaka para presentar la estrategia de coordinación la próxima semana. A decir verdad, esta llamada tiene mucho que ver con eso."

"Soy todo oídos.", afirmó el asistente de Inukai.

"Verás, esta es una semana complicada para todos, pero es indispensable que Larissa me acompañe a este viaje; formalidades empresariales, tú sabes."

"Sí, por supuesto que lo entiendo.", Larissa Detner, originalmente Larissa Harrison, era la hermana mayor de Jerome, una profesora de primaria en Newcastle, dama apacible y cautelosa, pero siempre afectiva.

"Bien, tus padres están de viaje en Belfast, por lo que no podemos pedirles que nos ayuden con Brandon. Entonces Larissa pensó en que viaje con nosotros tras preguntar si tú podrías apoyarnos cuidando de él durante el fin de semana.", Brandon Detner, el primer sobrino de Jerome. La última vez que se habían visto fue en el aeropuerto de Cambridge, cuando Jerome partía invitado al proyecto de la RedCom con su mentor de Doctorado.

"¿La próxima semana, dices?", Jerome abrió la agenda en su computadora. Miró con atención a las fechas señaladas en el calendario y tras unos segundos de silencio contestó ahogando el regocijo que acababa de surgir en él. "Sí, tengo tiempo disponible. Puedo quedarme con él durante la próxima semana."

"Qué excelente noticia.", agregó Jarrod. "En verdad te lo agradezco."

"Pierdan cuidado. Hay muchas cosas que ver y hacer por aquí, así que Brandon no tendrá tiempo para aburrirse.", aseguró el científico.

Tras una breve despedida y algunos encargos de saludos familiares, los británicos colgaron. Jerome miró pensativo por su ventana. En el lapso de unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía mucho que hacer en su condominio tan pronto como volviera.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Martes, una semana antes del fin de cursos.

Mike Hiragisawa dio un largo sorbo a su café. Era en particular una tarde fría y la temperatura invitaba a permanecer encerrado. Por la ventana de su estudio se podía escuchar la gritería de los alumnos de Scroll que pasaban su hora de gimnasia aún con el mal tiempo.

Tenía trabajo por hacer para el boletín escolar, pero no tenía ganas de apresurarse con ello. La labor de investigación estaba casi completa, no debía ocuparle mucho tiempo el organizar los papeles sobre el escritorio para que uno de los otros colaboradores lo transcribiera y enviara a publicar. Más que un simple sentimiento de apatía, se trataba de que el joven no conseguía concentrarse en su tarea ya que varias ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza desde hace días. Luego de un poco fructífero intento por ordenar sus pensamientos, sacó un cuaderno de dibujo de su mochila. Lo abrió y recorrió las páginas hasta llegar a la parte media, donde se alojaba su más reciente boceto, aún inconcluso. Tomó el lápiz con punta más suave de su colección y retomó sus trazos. Alargó las líneas que daban forma a la cara y después se dedicó a repasar el cabello, como si quisiera detallar cada hebra. De pronto volvió a la cara para agregar un detalle que se reavivó en el cerebro del muchacho: Un lunar sobre el pómulo izquierdo.

El pulso de Mike se aceleró mientras miraba el dibujo y más de una vez tuvo que cuidar que el sudor que escurría por su frente no fuese a arruinar la que era ahora su ilustración preferida.

"Mike, ¿estás aquí?" Preguntó una voz al momento que la puerta del privado se abría. El muchacho cerró el cuaderno de golpe. El profesor de lengua, que era también el coordinador de los medios de comunicación dentro del colegio, se asomó en el cuarto buscando a su discípulo.

"Sensei Sato.", respondió el chico.

"Hola, Mike; quiero presentarte a alguien:", el profesor Sato entró al lugar seguido de una chica de corta estatura y con el cabello de color verde, "Ella es Akiko Yanagi, solicitó unirse a nuestro club con el fin de apoyar en la elaboración del boletín del colegio."

"Pero al club sólo pueden ingresar alumnos del tercer grado, ¿No es así, profesor?", Comentó Mike.

"Es cierto, sin embargo esta amiga es bastante buena en lo que a investigación se refiere. Por otro lado, ella prácticamente se ha graduado del segundo grado.", el docente se dirigió a la joven alumna, "Akiko, te dejo con tu nuevo compañero." El profesor volteo a ver a Mike, "Ella hará todo lo que necesites, Mike. Muéstrale como trabajar, ¿bien?"

"De acuerdo." Dijo el chico mientras guardaba el cuaderno en su mochila.

El profesor cerró la puerta dejando a los estudiantes solos.

"¡Me da mucho gusto verlo, superior!", La joven se acercó para estrecharle la mano, sin embargo Mike la detuvo poniendo frente a ella un paquete de hojas y folletos.

"Tu primer trabajo es organizar este material por área geográfica."

"¿Uh? Sí, superior." Akiko tomó la papelería, y se giró para darse cuenta de que no había más que un escritorio para trabajo y el resto del mobiliario no la ayudaría. "Este... ¿Dónde voy a trabajar yo?"

"Puedes pedir lo que necesites al Profesor Sato.", contestó el muchacho sin inmutarse.

"Ah... está bien. Iré a buscarlo entonces. Regreso en un momento.", la chica salió de la sala disimulando el enojo que sentía por la desagradable recepción.

Sintiéndose libre de intrusos, Mike fijo la mirada en el monitor apagado delante de él. Tras unos instantes encendió la computadora y estableció conexión a la RedCom. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el nombre que no salía de sus pensamientos: Ai Shinosaki.

Entre los resultados de la búsqueda encontró algunas menciones por las obras presentadas por la Academia MSI, pero tras descartar dicha información, descubrió para su decepción que no había información personal ni de contacto. Se detuvo un momento para reflexionar que habían al menos dos personas que la conocían lo suficiente, las dos chicas del segundo grado de las cuales solo recordaba el nombre de Kisaragi gracias a su fama. No obstante, descartó la idea de preguntarles, ya que seguramente cuestionarían el porqué de su interés.

Entonces, Mike reanudó la investigación indagando en la página web de la Academia MSI, esperando saber dónde se encontraba el Instituto y su calendario; pensando en buscar más de cerca lo que buscaba.

En breve, descubrió que las instalaciones de la Academia se ubicaban en la ciudad de Kioto, y tal como lo esperaba, los cursos terminaban la semana siguiente. Se cuestionó a sí mismo si sería precipitado llevar a cabo su plan de forma tan inmediata.

Los pensamientos del joven se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, cediendo el paso a Akiko y al maestro Sato, quienes llevaban un banco y una mesa respectivamente.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Dos horas más tarde, Mike Hirahisawa deambulaba por los campos deportivos del colegio, procurando encontrarse con uno de sus conocidos.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?", preguntó Mike a Takashi Fuji. Era la hora de reunión de los clubes, por lo que Takashi vestía el uniforme de soccer.

"Hola, superior. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?", respondió de buen ánimo el solicitado.

"Mira... Tengo un problema y necesito pedirte un favor."

"¿De qué se trata?", Takashi se mostraba muy dispuesto.

"Voy a... hacer un viaje a Kyoto, uh, y eh, no tengo, ah, quiero decir, necesito una tienda de campaña. ¿Puedes prestarme la tuya por esta semana?"

"¡Qué mala suerte!", replicó el estudiante de segundo grado llevándose la mano tras la cabeza, "Yo tampoco tengo."

"Ya veo.", contestó el superior sin disimular una mueca de enfado. "Bien... Gracias de cualquier manera.", cuando estaba por emprender su retirada, Takashi lo detuvo.

"¿Quieres que le pregunte a los demás? Quizá alguno de los chicos podrá ayudarte."

"¿Ha-harías eso por mí?", para Mike, esa oferta abría las nubes de par en par.

"¡Claro! Para eso somos los amigos ¿No crees? Además te debemos una por el trabajo de Tokio. Eres muy bueno, Hiragisawa."

Hiragisawa se quedó mudo un instante, para nada le era habitual que un compañero lo halagara de esa manera, por lo que no estaba seguro sobre qué decir al respecto. "Ah... gracias." Y eso fue todo lo que pudo expresar. Aunque su voz denotaba su confusión, la palabra era sincera.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Miércoles, una semana antes del fin de cursos.

Mototsugu Inukai y Control se encontraban en un exótico restaurante localizado en la red de espionaje. El líder corrector se mostraba molesto por la demora de su contacto.

"¿Te sientes mal, Control?", preguntó el humano al notar la incomodidad de su acompañante.

"No, profesor. Es sólo que me desespera la tardanza de Q.", Q era el súper espía más famoso de la RedCom, y a pesar de su alias era popular, era muy pocas las personas quienes en realidad lo habían visto, siendo Control único en tener contacto frecuente con él.

"¿Es la costumbre del agente actuar así, no es cierto?"

"Lamento decir que sí.", admitió Control, y enseguida agregó, "Profesor Inukai, ¿usted cree que el espectro de Kurokawa siga residiendo en algún lugar de la red?"

"Es sumamente probable, Debemos recordar que él era el único capaz de manipular los núcleos de Bogles.", contestó el científico.

"Me preocupa pensar que el poder de todos nosotros juntos no fue suficiente contra él. ¿Qué se propondrá esta vez? Él sabe que no puede cambiar nada ya en la RedCom."

"También he estado pensando sobre ello: Tengo la teoría de que su memoria pudo perderse después de que Corrector Yui lo iniciara. Si fuera ese el caso, es muy seguro que olvidara también que él ya no está vivo."

En ese momento, un hombre de color con traje negro, corbata esmeralda y anteojos oscuros tomó asiento en la misma mesa. Se trataba del espía Q. Saludó brevemente a sus anfitriones al tiempo que tomaba asiento a la derecha de Control. "Señores."

"Tardaste algo más de lo habitual. ¿Qué nos tienes?", Preguntó el líder corrector.

El espía respiró hondo de forma discreta antes de responder. "No es fácil decirlo. Descubrí algo que les será muy interesante, pero lo más seguro es que surgirán nuevas incógnitas: Hubieron muchos sitios donde me hablaron sobre Ryo Kurokawa y sus escondites. Toda esa información data de hace meses. Cuando investigué en esos lugares, pude confirmar que él desapareció repentinamente, ustedes saben mejor que nadie por qué."

"¿Usted cree que Kurokawa haya cambiado sus referencias para ocultarse?", Se preguntó Control.

"Es muy posible... si eso fuera cierto, tendría que estar consciente de su situación; lo cual significa que no perdió la memoria. Sin embargo, me parece extraño es que siga empleando el virus Bogles. Sus nueves invenciones están muy por encima en el nivel ofensivo."

El agente Q preguntó, "Ese virus 'Bogles', ¿Cuándo lo clasificaron?"

El líder corrector respondió: "Fue hace tiempo... unos 6 meses del mundo real. El mismo Profesor Inukai le dio el nombre oficial."

El agente Q meneó la cabeza para indicar que comprendía todo. Entonces agregó, "Descubrí un grupo de Hackers alojados en Cambridge que reunieron alguna información sobre el trabajo de Kurokawa, aunque es poco lo que recabaron.", Q sustrajo un mini disco del bolsillo interior de su saco y lo deslizó suavemente sobre la mesa hacia Inukai, "En este reporte se hace hincapié en un software de nombre clave 'Telaraña', el cual se dice podía alterar el código de cualquier software, incluidos los virus. Era una tecnología muy avanzada para ese entonces, incluso se rumoraba en los medios que Seaman Tech pretendía adquirirla para sus productos de seguridad."

El profesor intercambió mirada con Control, "¿Alterar programas?"

"Lo mismo que hacía Bogles.", afirmó el corrector de viento. "¿Entonces es posible que fuera originalmente un antivirus?"

Mientras Control e Inukai reflexionaban sobre las teorías que surgían, Q extrajo un segundo mini disco, lo colocó en la mesa y continuó.

"Será mejor ir a su laboratorio. Ahí podré explicarles lo que deben observar de esto."

Alrededor de media hora después, los tres hombres llegaron al cuartel general de los correctores. Como era costumbre en esos momentos, no había nadie en los alrededores. Tan sólo se toparon con William Tristan, quien apenas los saludó y se apartó de inmediato debido a su carga de trabajo.

El grupo entró a la sala de chat y Mototsugu instaló el disco en su computadora. En la pantalla maestra se desplegó un paisaje de lo que parecía Tokio.

El agente Q empezó a narrar, "Lo que estamos viendo es la grabación de una cámara de seguridad instalada en el mirador de la torre de Tokio. Es la única con la colocación apropiada para mostrarnos algo. ¿Podría avanzar la reproducción unos ochenta minutos, profesor?"

Instantes después, la estática imagen sufrió un cambio: de las arboledas surgieron núcleos moth y shock. El espía continuó, "Ese es el momento cuando los virus atacaron a sus correctores. Ahora avancemos unos diez minutos más."

Inukai procedió. En el instante que la reproducción continuó normalmente, una mancha apareció y desapareció repentinamente de la pantalla. "Eso es lo que quiero que vean. Regresemos unos segundos y veámoslo cuadro por cuadro."

Control e Inukai observaban sin parpadear el monitor. Finalmente, una figura muy grande y borrosa, manchaba la imagen. El cuarto y quinto cuadros eran diferentes. Dos formas semi redondas se abrían espacio en la figura. El líder corrector dijo asombrado, "¿Eso-eso era un ojo?"

"Así parece...", Respondió Inukai.

"La figura pasó frente a la cámara durante ocho cuadros, la tercera parte de un segundo. Yo diría que lo que fuera, es muy rápido, y a juzgar por ese ojo, es muy grande.", Q concluyó agregando, "Control, siento decirlo, pero esto es todo lo que averigüé sobre este asunto. Necesitaré más tiempo para averiguar la identidad y las intenciones de este presunto corrector.

"¡Un momento!", reaccionó Control, "Profesor, usted dijo que Seaman Tech tomó cartas en el asunto de la Red Urbana. ¿Puede que ese supuesto corrector sea uno de ellos?"

"Hm... Es una posibilidad, aunque pienso que si lo fuera, lo habrían mencionado. Lo que más me intriga es que su procedimiento es muy similar al de Haruna." Mototsugu suspiró profundamente y concluyó: "Lo que importa ahora es dar prioridad a la búsqueda de Ryo Kurokawa antes de que signifique un peligro para la RedCom otra vez."

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Jueves, una semana antes del fin de cursos.

La tripleta compuesta por Takashi y sus amigos esperaban en la entrada del Colegio Scroll. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que terminaron las clases, pero por aquella ocasión, decidieron quedarse hasta tarde. Finalmente, vieron que Mike Hiragisawa salía del ascensor y los tres fueron a su encuentro.

"Buena tarde, Superior.", Saludó Ichitaro.

"Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Superior Hiragisawa.", Comentó Ireto.

"Co... ¿Cómo están?", contestó el chico ligeramente desconcertado.

"Estábamos esperando para entregarte esto.", Takashi extendió el brazo en actitud de darle algo a Mike. Cuando las manos de ambos se separaron, el mayor tenía un llavero marcado con el número 104 y un papel manuscrito. Aún más desconcertado, preguntó.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Conseguimos la tienda de campaña y todo el equipo de campo, pero hay que ir por ellos a Kyoto. Además, quien nos prestó esto nos dijo que podías ocupar el departamento si pensabas quedarte."

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Ja, Ja, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es un amigo de una amiga de una amiga mía." Por lo chusco de la expresión, los tres amigos rieron.

"Yo... Gracias.", dijo Mike mirando las llaves en su mano.

"Fue Yui la que consiguió esto para ti. Agradécelo a ella.", Comentó Ichitaro.

"Si, tienen mucha razón."

Los muchachos se despidieron y se dispersaron tomando el camino a sus casas.

Mike se sintió aliviado. Podría viajar a Kyoto sin preocuparse por hospedaje, ya que originalmente pensaba improvisar un campamento, pero ahora estaría mucho mejor en un lugar fijo. Pese a que los planes marchaban mejor de lo que él esperaba, en su mente apareció una duda que lo inquietó momentáneamente. Definitivamente no acostumbraba tratar con las personas, mucho menos pedía favores. De hecho, acudió con Takashi y los otros porque eran las únicas personas con quienes tenía una mínima convivencia dentro del colegio. Estaba sorprendido por la buena actitud de aquellos compañeros. Recordó entonces como Takashi le había dicho algunos días antes 'Para eso son los amigos'. Extrañamente, empezaba a sentirse de una manera especial con esos muchachos del segundo grado.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Noche del jueves

Jerome Harrison entró a la sala de descanso en el los laboratorios centrales de la RedCom1. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, su olfato se vio invadido por el humo de tabaco, lo cual le anticipaba que se encontraría a William Tristan sumamente meditabundo. Tal como lo esperaba, descubrió un cenicero atiborrado de colillas, un emparedado a medio comer en su envoltura y una taza de café que seguramente habría sido rellenada al menos una media docena de veces.

"¿Cómo estás?", saludó el rubio desde la mesa. Usaba anteojos para leer mientras escribía notas en la hoja desbordada de un cuaderno.

"Amigo, lamento hacerte esperar hasta esta hora.", respondió Jerome a la vez que se acercaba a la cafetera para servirse.

"No importa, créeme.", William depositó el cuaderno en un portafolios que tenía al pie de la mesa. Cuando su compañero tomó asiento delante de él, empujó suavemente una carpeta que descansaba sobre la superficie de aglomerado color madera. En la portada se leía 'Laboratorio de Inteligencia Artificial, Proyecto NeuroBioVirtual, Estudio de la paridad neuronal para complemento de sistemas I.A., copia de trabajo.'

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?", inquirió el británico mientras agregaba crema a su café.

"Es algo demencial. Es tan demente que me hizo cuestionarme sobre qué tan viable es. Y me hizo pensar tanto en ello, que me hace creer que es en verdad posible."

"Me alegra saber que los tres compartimos el punto de vista.", mencionó Harrison mirándolo satisfecho.

"No del todo: Ella estaría convencida de esto. Tú quieres creerlo por ella. Yo lo creo posible, pero no afirmaría que sea viable.", aclaró Tristan.

"No podrás negar que las condiciones en su momento no eran las más adecuadas para desarrollar un proyecto así, pero tenía una perspectiva muy clara de la dirección que tomaría el desarrollo de nuestra I.A. en los años que vinieron.", comentó Jerome y dio un sorbo a la taza de café.

"Sí, su visión a futuro es sorprendente. No por nada fue una de las estudiantes más destacadas del Profesor.", admitió Tristan. Tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y ofreció a su interlocutor, quien no aceptó. Se llevó uno de los últimos a la boca y lo encendió.

"Quiero intentarlo.", dijo el científico inglés con determinación.

William lanzó una larga bocanada de humo a un lado y respondió, "Sabía que dirías algo así. Amigo, eres la persona más cautelosa que conozco, sin embargo siempre te convertiste en una bomba cuando se trataba de ella.", William miró por un momento a la loza sobre ellos, pintada de un impecable color blanco, iluminada por largos focos luminiscentes. Había dos mesas más detrás de ellos, cada una podría acomodar a 8 personas. Se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez se habrían ocupado todas ellas, ya que el personal del laboratorio difícilmente rebasaría a las 15 personas, y definitivamente sería raro que más de 2 coincidieran en sus descansos. "¿Acaso ya tienes un receptor?"

Jerome respiró largamente y con una mirada incómoda dijo, "Está por llegar."

"No me jod... acaso te refieres a...", el cigarrillo saltó de la boca de Tristan al piso. "¿Y la contraparte presencial?"

"Ya contamos con él. Hablé con él esta tarde mientras estuve preparando su proceso de actualización."

"Claro... ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? así que vas a ocuparlo a él.", una nueva columna de humo salió de los labios del americano. "Ecco. Sí, supongo que será el más compatible.", tomó la taza de café que ya estaba frío, pero sin importarle, lo bebió hasta el final, y cuestionó a su colega. "Jerome, ¿por qué esta obsesión? ¿Por qué quieres llevar a cabo un experimento tan arriesgado? ¿Piensas poner en juego una vida humana? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para llevar a cabo un sueño de estudiantes?"

"Esto va más allá del romance, William.", Jerome se despojó de los anteojos que usaba y se masajeó el área de la nariz entre los ojos. "Hay mucho que puede ganarse en esto. La ciencia médica ha estado avanzando en el campo de la neurología a pasos agigantados. El desarrollo del NBV sería el par ideal. Si pudieras manejar la paridad a voluntad como lo leíste aquí, ¿Cómo crees que impactaría a la calidad de vida del ser humano?"

"Eso suena bonito, ¿pero qué dice tu parte de sociólogo? Estoy seguro de que hay muchas consecuencias que deben considerarse antes de hacer al NBV una opción para la gente."

"Sé que hay efectos colaterales, pero eso depende de las personas. Siempre ha dependido de ellas. Tenemos tecnología extraordinaria, pero está en las manos de quien la usa el cómo hacerlo. La medicina salva o mejora vidas, pero queda de cada uno como utilizar esa vida, también te puedo hablar de l-"

"¿Y tú?", interrumpió William, "¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto? ¿Tu paz interior? ¿Concluir tu trabajo conjunto?"

"Sé a qué te refieres: Sí, comenzó como el trabajo de los dos. Pero esto ya no es su trabajo póstumo, sino que es la base de mi propio proyecto. Ella estará aquí siempre", Jerome llevó la mano a su pecho palpando por encima del corazón, "pero no pienso quedarme hasta este estudio, porque yo quiero aportar algo al mundo. Esta es la base.", entonces estiró el brazo para tomar la carpeta que al pie portaba la leyenda: 'Tyan, Natalie; Harrison, Jerome '

William Tristan se puso de pie. Tenía un aspecto cansado. "Has pensado las cosas mejor de lo que creí. Si me hubieras dicho que tu objetivo era un homenaje para Nat., me opondría a que continúes. Pero veo que has dejado de perseguir fantasmas, y eso me da gusto.", entonces cambió su expresión por una sonrisa determinada, "Jerome: te ayudaré a concretarlo."

"Esas son fantásticas noticias. Te lo agradezco, amigo.", sonrió de vuelta el británico. "Mañana te explicaré lo que haremos."

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Viernes, una semana antes del fin de cursos.

La clase de física estaba por terminar, sólo 10 minutos y el día finalizaría. Yui se distrajo al escuchar una conocida alarma en el lugar vecino. Se trataba del ComCon de Haruna, llamándola a la acción.

De inmediato, la chica de largo cabello rosa pidió permiso para salir al baño, mismo que le fue negado por el poco tiempo que restaba para salir. Con susurros, Yui le aconsejó usar el comando en su mismo lugar, puesto que la pulsera era muy sensible a la voz. Haruna quedó inconsciente sobre su escritorio, mientras su amiga disimulaba la situación. Sabía que su amiga era lo bastante diestra para resolver la emergencia, por lo que seguramente volvería a tiempo para el timbre de salida.

No pasaron más de 20 segundos, cuando Kisaragi recuperó el conocimiento.

[¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡No pasó ni un minuto!], se preguntó Yui asombrada por esa rapidez.

Más tarde, cuando las clases terminaron, y mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, la trigueña preguntó llena de curiosidad a su amiga:

"Haruna, me sorprendió mucho la rapidez con la que volviste. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"A decir verdad, yo no hice nada. Y es que cuando llegué, el problema ya se había resuelto."

"¿Pero cómo lo hicieron los correctores? Sólo tú puedes iniciar a los virus, ¿no es verdad?"

"Es que no fuimos nosotros. El Profesor Inukai no está muy seguro, pero parece que hay nuevos correctores de otro país en la red.", Afirmó Haruna.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Correctores de otro país?", Yui abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Nunca imaginó que existieran más guardianes de la RedCom y mucho menos que fueran extranjeros.

Haruna comprendió el asombro de su amiga y pensó que su curiosidad merecía una explicación, "Después del ataque a la red de Tokio, los dueños dijeron que tomarían medidas contra los hackers, aunque advirtieron que no debíamos intervenir frente a los suyos."

"¿Se atreven a amenazarlos después de todo lo que hicieron por ellos?", Yui ahora se sentía ofendida.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Si no evitamos meternos dentro de su territorio, podrían expulsarnos y causarle problemas al Profesor Inukai.", concluyó la pelirosa suspirando.

"¡Pero qué malagradecidos!", murmuró la trigueña.

Ambas amigas llegaron a la esquina donde siempre se separaban, Haruna entonces cambió el tema de la plática.

"Yui, ¿Quieres que nos reunamos el fin de semana para estudiar química?"

"¡Claro! Eso me ayudará mucho. Esta última semana me va a acabar." La chica se refería a la semana de exámenes finales.

"Lo harás bien, amiga. No tienes por qué preocuparte.", aseguró Kisaragi

"¿Puedo pedir algo?", Yui tenía en mente una propuesta algo extraña para la sesión de estudio de la semana. "¿Podríamos ir a la colina para estudiar?"

"¿En la colina? Estará bien para variar, pero ¿por qué allá?", preguntó Haruna afable.

Yui relató con detalle sobre la promesa que tenía que cumplir a Shun. La joven de cabello rosa asintió a la petición de su amiga con una sonrisa, y acordaron verse al día siguiente.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Sábado, última semana de curso.

"Confirmado, el Profesor Inukai está en Tokio y volverá hasta el próximo martes.", anunció William Tristan, tan pronto colgara el teléfono.

"Gracias por ayudarme con la montura del equipo.", dijo Jerome a su colega. "No lo habría logrado a tiempo sin ti."

"No ha sido nada.", el americano levantó la manga de su bata de laboratorio y miró su reloj. "Dos horas. Creo que es tu turno, amigo."

"Es cierto. ¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?"

"Supervisaré el proceso de la número 9, su proceso de criogenia me tiene impaciente."

"Je, es como si esperaras un hijo, ¿no es así?", comentó Jerome en tono burlón.

"Pareciera.", reconoció William. "Pero basta de eso, no hagas esperar a tu invitado.", entonces volteó a ver la silla reclinable donde un jovencito descansaba con un virtualizador en la cabeza y luego de darle una mirada a aprobación a su compañero, salió de la sala.

"I.R. ¿Estás ahí?", llamó Jerome colocándose una diadema de micrófono y ante la computadora.

*Hola, Doctor Jerome.*, respondió I.R. desde el interior de la RedCom, *Qué gusto me da verlo.*

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Se registró algún problema durante el proceso?"

*Ninguno. El chico está perfectamente bien.*

*Debo decir que es un chico encantador, Doctor.*, agregó Anty quien entró a cuadro.

*¡Hola, tío Jerome!*, espetó una voz más. De momento el científico no pudo verlo, pero sabía que se trataba de su sobrino.

"Brandon, ¿cómo te sientes?", Harrison se sintió sumamente feliz de escucharlo con el ánimo de siempre.

*Me siento un poco raro. Nunca había usado la RedCom de esta forma.*, comentó el chico. *¿Vas a venir también, tío?*

"Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, pero en cuanto me sea posible estaré contigo."

*Bueno... ¡está bien! Los amigos que acabo de conocer son geniales.*, dijo la voz del niño.

"Te divertirás mucho, creeme.", agregó el Doctor Harrison. "Te veré más tarde."

Cuando cerraron la comunicación, Jerome cerró los ojos. Se sentía aliviado ya que acaba de quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

El suave sonido de movimiento a su espalda lo hizo abrir los ojos con sobresalto. Se giró ansioso para ver como Brandon se incorporaba en el asiento. Con cuidado se tocó la cara y luego se retiró el virtualizador de encima. Brandon era un muchacho caucásico de aproximadamente diez años, con cabello castaño claro y ojos de color aceituna. En un principio, la mirada del chico se percibía extraviada, miró en todas direcciones, y tras un momento, se detuvo al reparar en el Doctor Harrison.

Jerome y el niño se sostuvieron la vista por un momento. En el espacio de un minuto, la sonrisa se dibujó en cada uno de ellos.

"Ho- hola, Doctor.", musitó el pequeño.

Fascinado, el británico respondió, "Hola, Ecco. Bienvenido al mundo real."

* * *

Un nuevo camino se abre para la ciencia, ¿hasta donde podrán llegar las aspiraciones de Jerome? ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de su descabellado experimento? No te pierdas el próximo episodio de Corrector Yui Upgrade 2.0.11, "¡La primera invasión!"

N. del autor: En el episodio anterior "Ritmo y geometría, parte 2", este episodio fue anunciado como "El ensayo de Ecco: Un mundo en tus manos" siendo este nuevo acto titulado originalmente como "¿Dónde está Kurokawa?", sin embargo, una vez que fue re editado el contenido, los títulos fueron también modificados. Honestamente cuando publiqué por última vez, no había considerado una actualización tan severa. Espero no haberles causado una gran confusión.

¡Visita Corrector Yui Upgrade en facebook! YuiKasuga2011


	19. Primer asalto

**Corrector Yui Upgrade ver. 2.0.11  
****Capítulo 5: Una nueva realidad  
****Acto 19: Primer asalto****  
**

* * *

El niño se llevó la mano al pecho y permaneció en silencio por un momento que parecía interminable. Jerome se levantó de su asiento con una visible preocupación en la cara y se acercó a él.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó el científico con cierta alarma en la voz.

"Esto...", musitó el niño, "...esto es un corazón... ¡un corazón de verdad!"

El Doctor Harrison casi se desploma por la impresión. En verdad se había asustado, pero al escuchar la voz infantil con ese regocijo, el color le volvió al rostro.

"Doctor, esto es increíble.", espetó el pequeño a la vez que contemplaba sus manos. "¡Nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo!"

Repuesto de las sorpresas, Jerome se colocó a un lado del chico y comenzó a preguntarle. "¿Recuerdas la rutina de la que hablamos? ¿Puedes hacer los ejercicios?"

Ecco dentro del cuerpo de Brandon, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a flexionar las piernas, los pies, y también hizo algunos movimientos con los brazos. A la vez, Jerome observaba los signos vitales en los monitores conectados a la computadora y a los sensores que el niño tenía adheridos al cuerpo. Únicamente la frecuencia cardiaca había variado entre Brandon y Ecco de 92 a 96, situación que adjudicó a las sensaciones nuevas que el chico debía estar experimentando.

"Trata de ponerte de pie.", pidió Jerome, ofreciendo la mano para ayudar a su invitado.

Ecco se incorporó por completo y bajó las piernas del descanso. Sujetándose firmemente de los descansabrazos, colocó los pies sobre el suelo y lentamente se soltó. "Puedo sentir mi peso sobre la planta de los pies. Es extraño.", comentó.

"De alguna forma, el cuerpo humano es muy sensible. El sistema nervioso orgánico es un circuito muy complicado.", explicó brevemente Jerome. "A decir verdad, los humanos estamos tan habituados a ello que perdemos conciencia de todas esas sensaciones."

"Ya veo.", admitió el chiquillo, "Incluso puede sentirse el flujo del aire por la nariz."

"¿Puedes caminar?", preguntó el británico, "Espero que podamos llevarte afuera."

Los primeros pasos del chiquillo fueron torpes, lentos y titubeantes. Ecco quería asegurarse de que el cuerpo respondiera como esperaba, y luego de su tímido comienzo, los siguientes pasos fueron firmes y naturales. "Creo que no hay problema.", el chiquillo se giró para ver a Harrison con una sonrisa.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Al mismo tiempo que en el mundo real las cosas marchaban bien, en el interior de la RedCom, 5 de los correctores de software experimentaban un terrible choque.

"¿¡PERO QUÉ SE TE METIÓ EN LA CABEZA, ANTY!?", exclamaba Control sin miramientos.

"Control, voy a pedirte que midas el tono con el que te diriges a mí.", replicó la peliverde con una voz temblorosa.

"¿¡Y de qué otra forma me harás caso por una vez!?", recriminó el líder, "No comprendo cómo te convencieron de llevar a cabo esta locura."

"Control, por favor: el Doctor Jerome realmente nos necesita. Estudié mucho sus planes junto con Ecco antes de tomar una decisión y te ase-"

"¿Una decisión? ¿Desde cuando eres TÚ quien toma las decisiones en cuestiones tan delicadas como la vida humana?", vociferó el corrector de viento. Detrás de él, Synchro miraba a sus compañeros con una expresión dura. Se sentía a la vez apenado y molesto. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan exaltado y mucho menos había presenciado una pelea así entre ellos dos.

"Ecco y Brandon están a salvo. Estoy asumiendo la responsabilidad por todo, Control."

"¡ESE NO ES EL MALDITO PUNTO!", gritó el líder corrector. "¡TE ATREVISTE A IGNORAR POR COMPLETO LA AUTORIDAD DEL PROFESOR INUKAI Y ESTÁS ARRIESGANDO UNA VIDA!"

"¡SÉ QUE HICE MAL!", exclamó Anty a la vez que bajó la mirada. "¡TAMBIÉN SÉ QUE EL PROFESOR SE OPONDRÍA A ESTO!"

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?", insistió Control. "¿CÓMO FUE QUE TE CONVENCIÓ ESE TAL JEROME?"

"¡Él no hizo nada por convencerme! ¡Yo decidí que así fuera!", en su postura, Anty se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía sin refugio. "Por favor, Control... no me juzgues..."

A espaldas de Anty, Paz observaba la escena. No aprobaba tampoco las acciones de Anty e incluso pensaba para sí que la reprimenda estaba a lugar. Sin embargo, no se sentía conforme al escuchar al peliazul gritar de esa forma a una mujer. I.R. a la vez estaba en blanco. Nunca se imaginó que sus compañeros pudieran estallar de esa forma.

Anty tomó la mano del líder corrector con las suyas. Y lo miró a los ojos con súplica. "Por favor, confía en nosotros. Todo saldrá bien. Hazlo por mí."

El corrector de viento retiró la mano del agarre. "Anty. Jamás haces caso a lo que digo. Únicamente eres amable conmigo cuando te conviene, no me pidas que confíe en t-"

*SLAP*, Control no pudo terminar su frase, interrumpido por una sonora bofetada que la mujer de cabello esmeralda le asestará en la mejilla izquierda. Anty clavó una mirada llena de odio en él y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara antes de que se diera media vuelta y se alejara dando largos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta.

El líder corrector se mordió el labio. No recordaba si alguna vez había sido golpeado tan fuerte. Sin decir nada más, caminó en dirección opuesta a la que había ido Anty. Quien lo mirara con cuidado, habría notado el temblor en sus brazos por la forma tan fuerte en que apretaba los puños.

Con los brazos cruzados, Synchro respiró hondamente y preguntó a sus dos compañeros presentes. "Paz, I.R., ¿Qué piensan hacer sobre todo esto?"

"Yo... ayudaré a Anty con los chicos. También confío en el plan del Doctor Jerome.", afirmó I.R., aunque se notaba triste por lo caído de sus orejas.

"Control tiene razón en que hicieron mal, pero no quiero dejarlos solos en este momento, así que los ayudaré.", agregó Paz. "¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacho?"

"Quisiera confiar en lo que están haciendo, Paz. Pero la lealtad al Profesor Inukai será siempre mi prioridad.", el corrector de fuego suspiró antes de girarse. "Es aquí donde nos separamos entonces. Tengan mucho cuidado, amigos."

Paz e I.R. se dirigieron a la salida por donde Anty se fuera, seguidos por la mirada de pesar de su compañero. Synchro en verdad temía que la próxima vez que los viera ya no sería como aliados. Deseaba de todo corazón equivocarse.

Cuando el par de correctores llegaron al vestíbulo de su cuartel general, Anty los alcanzó de último momento. Ambos sabían por qué su amiga llevaba el velo de la adivina 'Fortuna': Brandon se preocuparía si los viera con la angustia que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. "Gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Significa mucho para mí."

"No lo menciones, muchacha.", replicó el corrector de la pipa mientras la encendía; él también necesitaba tranquilizarse después del sinsabor de momentos atrás. "¿Quieres continuar con todo esto?", preguntó por última ocasión antes de que llegaran al punto de no retorno.

"Sí. Las consecuencias pueden ser terribles, pero no renuncio a la idea de que es algo necesario para los seres humanos."

"Es una pena que yo no pueda entender ese presentimiento.", el anciano tiró una fumarola con una expresión meditabunda en la cara. "Debes saber que no estoy convencido de lo que estás por hacer, pero tampoco me sentiría bien si Control y Synchro terminan persiguiéndote."

"¡Paz, no digas cosas como esas!", se apresuró a interferir I.R.

"I.R.", Anty tomó al mapache virtual entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. "Es el protocolo, y lo sabes. Es una realidad que no podemos evadir, ¿quieres pensarlo un poco más antes de continuar?"

"No es necesario.", con sus pinzas, el corrector amarillo sujetó las manos de la joven peliverde, "Aunque aprecio a todos los correctores, si llega a pasar algo, prefiero estar a tu lado que hacerte daño."

Anty no contestó de momento. Los agudos oídos del mapache electrónico percibieron sin mucho problema el leve rechinido de la dentadura de la mujer. "Gracias, I.R., lo aprecio mucho. Muy bien, amigos, ya no hagamos esperar a nuestro invitado."

*GROAAAR*, los 3 correctores recibieron como saludo el sonoro rugido de un león al atravesar la puerta. En el lomo de la bestia, el pequeño Ecco; o mejor dicho, la persona de Ecco con la conciencia de Brandon, montaba alegremente mientras el enorme felino brincoteaba de un lado a otro. Tras unos segundos, ambos se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados y se apresuraron a fingir compostura.

Enternecida por el infantil comportamiento de este Ecco, Anty se acercó y le dio sus saludos acariciándole el cabello. "Brandon, me da gusto verte tan animado."

"Mu- muchas gracias.", contestó el niño con timidez. A la vez, el león que estuviera acompañando al chico, desapareció en una nube de humo, para volver a su forma original como Follow.

"Perdona por el escándalo, nuestro nuevo amigo quería conocer mis poderes.", comentó el robusto chico.

"No te disculpes.", dijo amablemente Anty, para luego continuar su diálogo con Brandon. "Mientras nos acompañes, serás conocido como Ecco, el protector del medio ambiente. Es importante que lo recuerdes."

"Ecco, ese es mi nombre; lo recordaré.", asintió el chiquillo.

"Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, iremos afuera para que conozcas tu mundo virtual.", agregó I.R. a la vez que activaba el portal hacia el sitio del bosque.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"¡Es increíble!", espetó Ecco en el cuerpo de Brandon cuando percibió los rayos del sol por primera vez. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la intensa luminosidad.

"¿Qué piensas de este mundo?", preguntó Jerome a su joven amigo.

"Es como si...", el chico buscó las palabras más acordes a lo que deseaba expresar. "... como si hubiera llegado a otro planeta... como si viviera en una nueva realidad."

"Es una buena forma de decirlo.", asintió el británico.

"¿Los seres humanos sienten lo mismo al entrar en la RedCom?", quiso saber el niño.

"Sí, sucede. Algunas personas llegan a dudar que se trate de realidad virtual cuando conocen algunos sitios.", afirmó el varón. Abrió la reja del jardín del laboratorio y pasó a la acera, junto a la camioneta Cherokee que estaba aparcada. "Vamos, te llevaré a conocer un poco más de los alrededores."

"Lo había olvidado; no es posible volar en el mundo real, ¿verdad?", aclaró el chiquillo con una dejo de vergüenza en la voz.

"No con tus propios medios, al menos.", afirmó con tono comprensivo el científico. Un ligero sonido de beep anunció que el vehículo tenía las puertas desbloqueadas; así, el científico y el niño abordaron el vehículo y este primero puso en marcha a la pradera cercana.

«A pesar de que no puedo volar en medio de las nubes, no deja de gustarme la sensación el viento chocando con mi cara, a la vez que viajo con él doctor Jerome.»

«En el momento en el que desperté en el laboratorio, sentí mucho frío; pero una vez que salimos de ahí, de inmediato percibí la agradable calidez que despide el sol. Sencillamente no pude dejar de sentirme maravillado al mirar cómo la luz se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles, además del fresco aroma en el ambiente.»

«Luego de un rato, llegamos al campo más verde que pueda recordar. Escuchar el canto de las aves fue algo mágico.»

.:.:.:.:.:.

En otra ala del cuartel de los correctores, Synchro dio alcance a Control a la vez que éste se colocaba ante una terminal. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo; lo que se avecinaba no era nada fácil. El protocolo exigía que si cualquiera de los correctores de software cometía un acto u omisión que pusiera en peligro la vida humana, éste debía considerarse como un sujeto de riesgo, y habría de ser confrontado por el resto de los correctores tal como si se tratara de una amenaza. Para este fin, sin embargo, la instrucción de enfrentamiento debía ser emitida por el propio director o su alterno inmediato.

Synchro tomó el mando de una segunda terminal. Activó el sistema de vigilancia y monitoreó por unos instantes las imágenes de sus compañeros abandonando el cuartel junto a su acompañante.

"Está hecho. Han salido de nuestro espacio.", informó el pelimorado a su líder con consternación.

Control respiró profundamente. Activó la computadora y dictó la instrucción: "Enlace con el Profesor Mototsugu Inukai."

Una vocecilla computarizada dio acuse a la instrucción. *Abriendo canal de comunicación con el Profesor Inukai.*

Así mientras el llamado se procesaba, sin quitar la vista del monitor, Synchro lanzó la pregunta al aire: "Somos fuego y viento. Paz y Anty lo son también. ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?", se refería por supuesto, a las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento contra ellos en algún momento.

"No lo sé todavía.", respondió secamente el corrector de viento. "No puedo negar que quisiera detener a Anty por mi propia cuenta, pero también sé que enfrentar fuego con fuego y viento con viento no nos llevará a ningún lado.", suspiró y volteó a mirar a su compañero, "Synchro, confío en que podrás encargarte de ella con el debido cuidado."

*Beep*, el moreno no pudo responder, un sonido notificó a Control que la comunicación estaba casi lista, sin embargo el aviso que recibirían, los haría sentirse aún más perturbados.*No pudo realizarse el enlace, no hay respuesta del ComCon de Mototsugu Inukai*

"¿Pero qué significa esto?", se cuestionó el líder corrector lleno de nerviosismo. Tras meditarlo un instante, se aventuró a especular, "¿Acaso Jerome estará interfiriendo con las comunicaciones?"

"Sería demasiado.", afirmó Synchro; no le cabía en la mente considerar que el inglés o cualquiera de los demás habrían saboteado también los sistemas. Tras pensar por unos segundos sugirió, "¿Y si intentas llamar a Turbo? Supe que él acompañaría al Profesor hoy."

"Trataré.", Control no estaba muy convencido, sin embargo consideraba no tener muchas opciones. "Enlace con Corrector Turbo."

Los correctores de software esperaron unos instantes más, esta vez sin intercambiar palabra; ambos permanecieron expectantes a la pantalla en la terminal del corrector de viento.

*Beep. No pudo realizarse en enlace, no hay respuesta del ComCon de Corrector Turbo.*

"No es posible. ¿En verdad han sido capaces de llegar tan lejos?", se cuestionó Control a la vez que empezaba a teclear en el tablero de la terminal.

Synchro comenzó a pensar en alternativas: necesitaba el apoyo de alguien afuera de la red. Sabía anticipadamente que William estaba involucrado en el asunto del intercambio junto con Jerome, por lo cual no le representaba alguien de confianza, no podía anticiparse tampoco a la reacción de Haruna bajo las circunstancias en las que se hallaban; asimismo buscar a Yui estaba fuera de cuestión, así que sus opciones se reducían.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"¡Excelente trabajo, chicos!", felicitó el joven Brandon en el cuerpo de Ecco al grupo de niños que él había reclutado hacía unas horas antes, para recolectar la basura y limpiar el sitio de la red. Una vez que el sobrino de Jerome comprendió las condiciones de su nuevo entorno, se metió de lleno en el personaje. No le fue difícil llevar su mensaje en pro del medio ambiente a los jóvenes visitantes del sitio del bosque, al ofrecerles una recompensa semejante como un paseo en el lomo de Netti, el dinosaurio color de rosa que no dejaba de ser la sensación entre ellos. Para ese momento, tanto Anty como Paz concentraban sus esfuerzos en vigilar el resto de la RedCom, a la vez que I.R. y Follow se dedicaban a cuidar a su invitado; sin embargo, el jovencito británico daba claras señales de no necesitar mayores cuidados.

Una vez cumplida la palabra del niño humano, sus dos amigos virtuales además de congratularlo, se despidieron de él; ya que a su decir, la misión que les habían encomendado estaba terminada. En realidad, intercambiarían papeles con los otros dos correctores que en ese momento se encontraban apartados.

De esta manera, el corrector regordete y el mapache electrónico, llevaron al chico a la red de vacacionistas donde se reuniría con los otros guardianes al día siguiente.

.:.:.:.:.:.

A varios kilómetros del laboratorio, Ecco no terminaba de dar crédito al sabor de la naranja que el Doctor Harrison le diera a probar. El muchacho no dejaba de apreciar los detalles tanto en el color como en el aspecto de cada uno de los gajos antes de llevárselos a la boca e inundar su paladar con el jugo agridulce de la fruta.

Jerome contemplaba al joven con una mezcla entre cariño y orgullo; por un lado lo llenaba de felicidad el poder mostrarle el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva a alguien venido de un universo artificial; y por otra parte un sentimiento había empezado a inundarlo, como si ese muchacho fuese un hijo al que estaba educando.

"Esta es nuestra primera parada, Ecco.", anunció el Doctor conforme salía de la carretera y tomaba la vereda al pie de la colina.

Unos minutos después, los dos amigos comenzaron a recorrer a pie el prado, apenas a un par de kilómetros de la planta generadora, donde destacaban a la vista los abanicos eólicos distribuidos por todo el campo. La caricia en el rostro y la sensación de su cabello levemente revuelto, resultó placentera para el más joven.

"¿Estas son las máquinas con las que transforman la energía en electricidad?", preguntó Ecco usando la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol al levantar la mirada.

"Hay varias formas en las que obtenemos energía. Esta es una de las más eficientes, pero aún falta mucho por hacer en el mundo para desplazar a los métodos más dañinos, y que aún son los más utilizados, como los reactores nucleares o el petróleo.", explicó Jerome antes de señalar a la camioneta negra en la que habían llegado hasta ahí, "La gran mayoría de los autos como este usan gasolina; los nuestros fueron modificados para usar combustible orgánico."

"Ojalá no sea tarde para que su mundo se recupere.", enunció el chico con cierta dureza en el rostro.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"¡Vamos! ¡No te quedes atrás!", exclamó una alegre Akiko Yanagi, conforme sus pasos dejaban la huella de sus sandalias marcadas en la arena. Apenas a un par de pasos delante, Reiko Kan'nonzaki avanzaba relajada con una enorme pelota de playa en los brazos, acompañada de Nobuko Nakahara, quien no dejaba de voltear de cuando en cuando apenada al ver como Ireto andaba con dificultad por cargar con una hielera, toallas y quitasol por sí solo, mientras ellas apenas llevaban carga alguna.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Reiko a su nueva amiga al verla pensativa.

"¡Sí!", replicó Nobuko sobresaltada, "Estaba pensando en que es una lástima que no vinieran la Señorita Kasuga o el Superior."

"Bueno, no conseguí localizar a Yui.", aclaró Akiko dando alcance a sus compañeras, "No tengo el teléfono o correo del 'Superior'.", esta última palabra, la dijo con un tono canturreado, a modo de broma. Nobuko entendió perfectamente la intención y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿De quién hablan?", preguntó curioso Ireto conforme depositaba en la arena el cargamento que llevaba en brazos.

"Se trata de un amigo de Yui. Es un poco extraño, pero creo que ha llamado la atención de Nobuko.", comentó la peliverde mientras sostenía a su delgada acompañante por los hombros, quien solo sentía la temperatura facial subir y subir.

"¡Akiko!", Reiko corrigió a su impertinente amiga propinándole un ligero golpe de karate en la cabeza. "Ya déjala en paz."

"Je.", tan pronto pasó la cómica escena, Ireto se limitó a sonreír un poco mientras clavaba el asta del quitasol en el medio de la playa. En torno a ellos, un montón de bañistas disfrutaban del cielo despejado, la brisa del mar y el calor del astro rey.

"Qué gran idea la de venir a la Red de Vacaciones por un rato.", comentó reconfortada Reiko. El último examen del ciclo estaba esperando a los muchachos el lunes venidero, por lo que la pausa para descansar en la RedCom, sin interferir en sus estudios, resultaba una gran alternativa.

"De hecho, podríamos tomar un mes de vacaciones aquí y apenas ocuparíamos una hora en el mundo real", comentó Akiko.

"Un mundo feliz.", reflexionó para sí misma Nobuko, quien acababa de despojarse de la camisola que llevaba para revelar un traje de baño tipo escolar, color azul marino.

"¿Un mundo qué?", preguntaron al unísono los otros tres.

"Es el título de un libro.", explicó la joven de largo cabello negro, recogido en una frondosa trenza. "Las personas usan una droga que los lleva a imaginar largos viajes de vacaciones en apenas unas horas. ¿Habían oído de eso antes?"

"Eso suena espeluznante. ¿Dices que es un libro?", comentó la más baja de las mujeres.

"Sí…", Nobuko examinó el bolso que llevaba con ella y sacó una computadora de tableta. "Debo tenerlo por aquí. Les enviaré una copia para que lo lean después, es muy interesante."

"Me parece bien, será divertido para pasar las vacaciones.", respondió la chica de cabello morado.

"¡Entonces que empiece el descanso!", exclamó Akiko, empujando por la espalda a Ireto conduciéndolo a la orilla del mar.

"Yanagi, espera un segundo, aún no me he cambiado el traje de ba-", sin más contemplaciones, la diminuta Akiko lanzó a su amigo al agua.

"Vaya.", musitó Nobuko desde su lugar al lado de Reiko.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó su compañera conforme se quitaba la toalla de los hombros para dejar a la vista un bonito conjunto color blanco de dos piezas, decorado con encajes en holán.

"Es que... nunca había visto a Yanagi llevándose así con Kobayashi."

"Ah, es eso.", la pelimorada dedicó unos minutos a extender toallas debajo del quitasol. "Sucede que Akiko e Ireto son amigos de la infancia, pero casi nunca hablan de eso en la escuela, y mucho menos juegan de esa forma."

"O... o sea que se conocen muy bien...", concluyó Nakahara con los ojos desmesurados. De inmediato, su dispersa mente se inundó de escenas de manga y anime shojo donde los protagonistas transformaban su amistad de infancia en un apasionado romance. Se trataba de un cliché, pero no dejaba de resultarle emocionante imaginarse a sus compañeros en una relación de ese tipo. "...y sí, lucen muy bien juntos.", agregó al ver como se arrojaban agua el uno al otro.

"¿Qué tanto te estás imaginando?", interrogó la pelimorada.

"¡Ah, lo siento!", Nobuko creyó haber hablado de más, y se asustó al pensar que la muchacha delante de ella se sentiría incómoda.

"Je, te atrapé.", bromeó la chica de bañador blanco. "Pues no te has equivocado, pero te voy a confiar una cosa: Todos sabemos que los dos se gustan, menos ellos mismos."

Nobuko apenas pudo taparse la boca con las dos manos para no gritar escandalizada por la singular revelación, de no haberlo hecho, bien pudo haber vociferado o lanzado una risotada. "¿Cómo puede pasar eso?"

"Aunque las cosas empezaron a complicarse hace poco en el viaje a la Red de Tokio.", agregó, "Hay un chico de tercer grado que al parecer le gusta a Akiko."

"Au, pobre Kobayashi.", se lamentó la delgada estudiante, "¿No hay algo que podamos hacer por él?"

"A decir verdad, no sé si deberíamos intervenir.", Reiko se encogió de hombros, "Después de todo, Akiko ya tiene la atención fija en ese otro chico, e Ireto no ha hecho su movida."

Nobuko se quedó en silencio. Miró a sus amigos medio inmersos en el agua salada, mientras jugueteaba con su larga trenza entre las manos. No estaba segura de si debía intentar algo para que su compañero recuperara el interés de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Aquí tiene, Doctor Jerome.", Ecco acababa de experimentar el extraño fenómeno de usar una máquina expendedora, usando monedas de metal. Tal ejercicio estaba fuera de lugar en la RedCom, ya que siempre utilizaría una autorización electrónica automática para obtener un producto que deseara. Así pues, el científico le asignó la tarea de llevarle un jugo para sí y uno más para el chico. "Supongo que abrir esto sí es igual a como lo haría siempre."

"Sí, eso no cambia.", afirmó el británico. Ambos quitaron el sello de la lata y bebieron con gusto.

El Doctor Harrison había decidido llevar a Ecco al centro del pueblo para acercarlo más a la cultura humana. Se encontraban entonces en una banca, cubiertos por la sombra de un manzano próximo a florecer; en torno a ellos, se mostraban una multitud de aparadores de tiendas, restaurantes, boutiques e inclusive una peluquería.

"Por cierto, casi es la hora de comer.", comentó el científico tras echar una mirada al reloj en su teléfono móvil. "¿Hay algo que quisieras probar en especial?"

"Esa es buena pregunta.", replicó Ecco y se quedó callado un momento para pensar.

Jerome en la distracción no se percató de la joven que los había advertido a la distancia y ahora se aproximaba a ellos. El largo vestido color rosa, bailaba al compás de la suave brisa que se había colado por aquel corredor, así como su cabello que por un instante le cubrió la mejilla, pero un rápido pase de mano, apartó el estorbo.

"Buenas tardes, Doctor Jerome.", saludó gentilmente.

"¡Haruna!, eres tú.", el hombre no pudo disimular su sorpresa. "¿De dónde saliste? No me di cuenta."

"Lo siento.", la chica agachó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpa. "No estaba del todo segura sobre si se trataba de usted y quise asegurarme primero."

"No, no te disculpes. Era yo quien no estaba poniendo atención.", se apresuró a explicar él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el niño no quitaba la mirada de la recién llegada, e inclusive parecía haber caído en trance.

La estudiante también se dio cuenta de la reacción del chiquillo y quiso presentarse con él, "¿Hola, cómo te llamas, pequeño?". El joven castaño abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no atinaba a responder; no estaba seguro de qué debía decir. Haruna intuyó que por la raza del niño, debía desconocer la lengua japonesa, por lo que trató de corregirse a sí misma, "Hello, my name is Haruna. What is your name?"

Esto era peor aún para Jerome, ya que sabía bien que Ecco no dominaba el inglés. Pero al fin reaccionó y vio que ella no reconocería al joven corrector en el cuerpo de su sobrino. "Discúlpalo, Haruna; él es alguien muy tímido, pero habla bien japonés, incluso mejor que yo, ¿no es así, BRANDON?", y con celeridad, rodeó con un brazo el cuello del niño.

"¡Sí!, ¡Así es, Doc-, ah, tío Jerome!"

"¡Ah, en verdad hablas muy bien japonés!", comentó Kisaragi.

El Doctor Harrison desvió la conversación en otro sentido, "Me da gusto verte, Haruna. ¿Viniste de compras?"

"Vine a la librería por unos manuales de lengua inglesa. Tenemos un examen la próxima semana. Más tarde iba a encontrarme con mi papá para comer, pero me llamó para decirme que no podría llegar por complicaciones del trabajo."

"Ya veo. Es una pena que no llegara.", respondió el científico.

"¿Qué tal si vienes a comer con nosotros?", interrumpió el niño con efusividad. "Justamente estábamos pensando en eso, ¿no es así tío?"

"Eh, tienes razón, chico. Es una buena idea.", admitió Jerome, "Así podríamos llevarte a tu casa más tarde, si quieres."

"¿En verdad? ¿Harían eso por mí?", la pelirosa se mostró animada por la propuesta. "Se los agradezco mucho."

"No se diga más. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir para comer?", concluyó el británico levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse con sus invitados.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Luego de una divertida tarde entre nado y juegos, Reiko, Akiko e Ireto deleitaban sus paladares con el yakiniku que Nobuko Nakahara preparaba con destreza, a la vez que aliñaba ensalada o les servía más patatas. La tarde del baño y los juegos en las aguas del mar, había terminado y el color dorado en el cielo era un cálido adorno para la hora de la comida.

"Nunca había probado un asado tan delicioso.", comentaba Reiko antes de llevarse un bocado de carne más a la boca.

"¿Eso piensas? Gra-gracias.", dijo Nobuko conforme se servía a sí misma.

"En verdad, podría comer todo el día lo que tú preparas.", agregó Akiko conforme se servía arroz de la vaporera.

Ireto estaba a punto de comentar algo más, cuando se vio distraído por una fila de niños liderados por Ecco, o mejor dicho, por Brandon en su papel de sustituto. El joven de cabello fucsia se aproximó a los cuatro amigos. "Hey, ¿qué tal?"

"Ah-yo eh- sí, bueno...", Nobuko se sintió extraña al recibir la singular visita. "¡Ho-hola!"

"Chicos, quiero pedirles que no olviden apagar su fogata antes de marcharse.", dijo el chico a la vez que una pequeña de largo cabello castaño depositaba un cubo a sus pies. "Se los vamos a agradecer mucho", y continuó dando una mirada a la brigada que lo acompañaba, "¿no es así?"

"¡GRACIAS!", exclamaron al unísono los chiquillos que seguían al muchacho.

"¡Seguro!", replicó Akiko, quien de inmediato se contagió del espíritu ecológico de los pequeños. "¡Buen trabajo!"

"Brandon lo está haciendo muy bien.", comentó Anty desde las alturas, flotando a un lado de Paz. Ambos correctores habían tenido unas horas de calma supervisando al niño desde que Follow e I.R. los hubieran reemplazado en la vigilancia de la RedCom.

"Es un muchacho muy responsable, en verdad.", admitió Paz con una significativa satisfacción en el rostro.

*Wooooooooooooooo*

Los dos guardianes se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella alarma por los parlantes a lo largo de la playa. Desde su punto de vigía se percataron de como a la distancia, una llamarada estallaba de entre unos edificios, hoteles con seguridad.

*Wooooooooooooooo*

"No puede ser.", se dijo a sí misma Anty. "¿Un ataque en este lugar?"

"Se acabó la paz en nuestra red.", sentenció el anciano. "Me adelantaré a investigar, tú encárgate de los chiquillos.", y de inmediato se alejó a toda prisa.

La mujer de cabello esmeralda no podría sentirse más agobiada, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por anteponerse a todo y cumplir con la tarea de proteger a la gente que se hallaba debajo de ella.

*¿Anty, estás en el sitio de vacacionistas?*, consultó William Tristan en el comunicador de la chica.

"Doctor Tristan, algo está sucediendo, pero no tengo información aún. Paz está en camino al lugar del incidente."

*Esto se ve muy mal.*, en el fondo, era perceptible como el americano tecleaba a toda prisa,*Enviaré a Control y a Synchro. Procura ser prudente con ellos: Trataron de llamar al Profesor Inukai por el asunto del niño, pero ni ellos ni yo conseguimos comunicarnos.*

"Entiendo. Gracias, Doctor. Lo llamaré en cuanto pueda.", Anty cortó la comunicación tan pronto tocó el piso delante de Ecco, su brigada ecológica y los amigos de Yui, últimos a quienes reconoció en el acto.

"Anty, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué suenan las alarmas?", increpó el sustituto.

"Ecco, este lugar puede ser peligroso, tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora mismo.", dijo apresurada la guardiana de viento, tratando de tomar al chico por la muñeca.

"¡No, espera! ¿Qué va a pasar con mis amigos?", Brandon apartó el brazo para evitar que lo sujetaran, a la vez que señalaba con el mismo a los niños a su espalda, quienes empezaban a lucir asustados. "No voy a abandonarlos aquí, y menos si hay peligro ¡yo soy el líder de ellos!"

"Bra-", la respuesta del chico fue como un balde de agua fría para la mujer. Aún si le explicaba que la situación de ellos y él era distinta por sus circunstancias, la determinación en los ojos del niño, le dejaba saber que no lo convencería de huir. Se mordió el labio inferior un instante para luego increparle, "¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer en este caso?"

Sin esperar aprobación ni nada parecido, Brandon se dirigió a su séquito, "¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos que ser valientes: Síganme, buscaremos a sus familias y los llevaremos un lugar seguro para que puedan salir de la RedCom! ¡No se preocupen, me ocuparé de que no corran peligro junto con Anty!"

"¿Ustedes son correctores, no es así?", cuestionó Reiko quien saltó de su lugar para hablar con la recién llegada.

"Discúlpame, no puedo explicar mucho ahora.", dijo la interpelada, "Y lamento pedirte esto, pero ¿pueden tú y tus amigos ayudar a estos niños para salir de la RedCom?"

La colegiala volteó a mirar a sus compañeros antes de responder. Sin más reparos, Akiko, quien ya se había levantado cuando las alarmas se accionaron, se interpuso entre su amiga y la corrector espetando. "Claro que lo haremos, ¡Vamos todos, ahora!"

El grupo de niños y niñas, protegidos por los adolescentes al frente, empezaron la rápida marcha a lo largo de la playa; un par de ellos se encontraron con sus padres y hermanos en poco tiempo. El avance empezó a dificultarse, ya que conforme pasaban los minutos, más y más personas empezaban a correr en dirección opuesta.

En tanto, a la vanguardia del grupo, Anty y Brandon volaban a baja altura anticipando cualquier riesgo. El chico miró por un instante a la mujer de cabello esmeralda y decidió cuestionarla: "Oye, esa chica preguntó si somos correctores. ¿Qué significa eso?"

La guardiana de viento decidió hablar con la verdad, "Ella no se equivocaba; no somos parte de un juego, como te dijimos: Nuestra verdadera misión es proteger a la RedCom de ataques de virus y otras amenazas."

Brandon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, "¡Wow!, ¿¡Y yo soy uno de ustedes!?"

"De cierta forma lo eres, pero-", trató de articular ella, pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase, el chico la interrumpió.

"¡Es increible! ¡Es como si fuera un miembro de NorthCom!"

"¿North..?"

"¡CUIDADO!", el grito de Paz puso en alerta a los correctores, a la vez que una barrera circular se interpuso entre ellos y una lluvia de cocos, justo a tiempo para protegerlos.

El pánico se agudizó cuando una nueva explosión hizo volar en pedazos una barda cercana, hiriendo a varios desafortunados que cruzaban en ese momento.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del sitio de conflicto, dos pares de ojos miraban el escenario empleando sofisticados binoculares de largo alcance.

*Son ellos, ¿no es así?*, consultó el primero de los dos hombres sobre el acantilado el final de la playa. Usaba una careta gris con visera, por la parte de arriba, asomaba un corto cabello rubio; vestía una larga gabardina negra, y brillantes botas militares.

*Así es, pero no me explico por qué no han hecho nada contra el Bogles que envié.*, contestó el segundo sujeto, ataviado con un kimono negro, con un sable al cinto; además de una máscara blanca con una inexpresiva cara humana, tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha.

*Además son muy pocos. En la Red Urbana de Japón, aparecieron de la nada en segundos.*, observó el rubio.

*Veamos qué ocurre si aumento la presión.*, el hombre de kimono metió la mano bajo la solapa para luego arrojar un puñado de granos al aire delante de él. Conforme estos caían, aumentaron su tamaño hasta adquirir la forma de esferas diminutas, las cuales en breve se abrieron por la mitad, liberando a decenas de larvas, que en cuestión de segundos adquirieron su forma adulta. Los dos hombres se vieron rodeados por un enjambre de Fire moths y Shocks que los miraban expectantes.

*Iré con ellos. Tú mantenme informado si hay algún cambio importante.*, indicó el sujeto en kimono. Hizo una señal, y uno de los insectos gigantes apagó sus llamas y se inclinó de manera que su dueño pudiera montarlo. Una vez que el jinete estuviera listo, abrió las alas y emprendió el vuelo, a la vanguardia del resto del enjambre.

De vuelta con los correctores, Anty trataba de detener el ataque de las altas palmeras ambulantes empleando sus poderes de viento en forma de tornado, pero aun pudiendo anticiparse a sus enemigos, la diferencia numérica hacía imposible escapar de la emboscada cuando se vieron rodeados. Paz cubría las espaldas de sus amigos con el escudo de energía que cada vez le era más difícil sostener. Brandon imitaba los movimientos de la mujer y los que se le ocurrían en el momento tratando de efectuar un ataque, sin éxito hasta entonces.

"¡Muchacho!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?", interrogó el anciano.

"¡Trato de averiguar cómo usar mis poderes!", explicó el chico con verdadera desesperación en la cara. "¡Quiero ayudarlos, pero no sé hacerlo!", inclusive, trató movimientos de artes marciales, pero al no obtener resultados, ahogó un grito entre dientes. "¡GHAAAA!, ¡RAAAYOS!"

"¡No es tu culpa, niño!", media docena de cocos disparados como cañonazos, impactaron en el escudo, haciendo que el corrector de fuego cediera; su rodilla tocó la arena. "Tratándote de un humano, es natural que no tengas poderes."

"¡RESISTAN SOLO UN POCO MÁS!", gritó Follow a muy poca distancia. Su cuerpo brillaba con una luz anaranjada, lo que significaba que su facultad de autoinstalación estaba activa. En los brazos tenía enredada una gruesa soga, a un lado de él apareció Control sosteniendo el otro extremo. En unos instantes, el relámpago de luz rojiza cruzó volando entre las palmeras, dejándolas enmarañadas con la cuerda.

"¡Es turno de ustedes, I.R.!", exclamó el líder corrector, entregando el otro extremo de la cuerda al mapache electrónico, que al igual que su rechoncho compañero, brillaba en color naranja. Ambos correctores poseían de momento una gran fuerza, similar a la que concederían a sus contrapartes humanas. Con un grito, los dos guardianes de tierra tiraron de la soga en direcciones opuestas, logrando que las palmeras infectadas con Bogles, quedaran firmemente atadas entre sí; y con otro esfuerzo de los correctores, éstas se desplomaron pesadamente en el suelo.

"¡Corrector! ¡Mega iniciar, YA!", del cielo descendió velozmente la figura del ángel corrector. Una lluvia de estrellas azuladas emergió del báculo que empuñaba hacía abajo, poniendo fin a la amenaza de Bogles. Brandon no pudo menos que mirar embelesado a la joven cuando tocó el suelo; le parecía alguien imponente en todos los aspectos.

*Esa fue una excelente entrada, Haruna; pero tenemos aún problemas en el lado poniente del sitio. Synchro tiene problemas con un enjambre de moths y shocks.*

"Es verdad.", confirmó la Pelirosa al percatarse del intercambio de fuego a lo lejos en el aire. Sin pensar demasiado, giró instrucciones para sus compañeros, "I.R., Follow, ayuden a la gente en tierra para dejar el sitio; Control, distrae a los insectos; Anty tú anularás a los virus eléctricos; Ecco irá contigo para neutralizar a los moth con su poder. ¡Vamos!"

"¿¡Yo qué!?", exclamó el sustituto del más joven corrector, aún distraído por la imagen de la humana. "¿Poder? ¡Aún no sé usarlo!", alcanzó a gritar justo cuando la chica despegaba los pies de la arena.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Corrector Haruna se giró desconcertada.

"Corrector Haruna:", Control se apresuró a interrumpir el diálogo interponiéndose entre los dos humanos. "Tenemos dificultades con Ecco.", Anty apretó los puños ¿Acaso Control iba a denunciar lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era el momento, acaso?, "Tal vez sea por el proceso de actualización, no estamos seguros. Pero descuida, sabremos cómo resolver esto."

"¡Cielos, lo siento, Ecco, no lo sabía!", fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven, cuyo sentido de urgencia la empujó a olvidarse del tema para incitar al líder corrector con una sola palabra para partir al frente de batalla. Antes de que Control despegara, Anty trató de comunicarle su gratitud con la mirada, y éste devolvió el gesto asintiendo.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Entretanto, en el cuartel general de los correctores; a la sala de mando llegó Jerome sumamente agitado, "Ya estoy aquí, William. ¿Cuál es la situación?"

"Colaron un virus Bogles en la Red de Vacacionistas, aún no me explico cómo.", explicó Tristan antes de dar las malas noticias. "Ahora tenemos un ataque masivo de shocks y moths. Además, creo que te olvidaste de que los seres humanos no tenemos un conector real v74 en el hipotálamo."

"¿El v74…?", Jerome activó la consola que tenía asignada, a la vez que trataba de entender qué pretendía darle a entender el americano. "Maldita sea: Ecco está desarmado. Nunca pensé en escribir una interface para las funciones de un corrector."

"¿Qué diría Edward A. Murphy?", preguntó el rubio con aire sarcástico. Estaba haciendo alusión al legendario ingeniero aeroespacial de los Estados Unidos; inmortalizado en la historia por las 'leyes' que giraban en torno a la máxima 'Todo lo que pueda fallar, fallará.'

"Ahora no, William.", espetó con sequedad el británico, tratando de pensar en una solución para el problema que tenía entre manos y amenazaba con estallar.

"Sin el elemento del agua estamos fritos.", agregó el americano mientras seguía monitoreando la batalla en curso. "Tenemos capacidad de confrontar a los virus shock, pero estamos indefensos ante los otros."

"Espera, tenemos un corrector de agua.", espetó Jerome de pronto, recordando que aún tenían un as bajo la manga.

"No, Jerome. Eso no va a pasar.", replicó cortante William. "Número 9 no está en condiciones de salir: no ha completado una sola prueba de operación todavía."

"¡Demonios! William, los correctores de software fueron independientes desde el instante en el que el Profesor Inukai terminó de programarlos."

El aludido respiró hondo y exhaló, "Inukai, Shinosaki y otros diseñaron el sistema, sabían perfectamente cómo funcionaba todo. Aunque creamos a Número 9 entre los dos, no hay forma de anticipar qué ocurrirá; tal como está pasando con Ecco."

El británico apretó los puños en descontento. Apenas unos instantes atrás, todo marchaba a la perfección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las consecuencias de sus actos estaban presentándose de forma drástica. William siguió hablando con los correctores a través de su micrófono en diadema, pero no se enteró de qué decía. De alguna manera el científico bloqueó sus sentidos para razonar en una posible solución.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Al mismo tiempo; en el lugar de Ecco, Brandon también se mostraba lleno de rabia al no poder ayudar a sus compañeros en el aire. Se encontraba refugiado junto a los amigos de Yui bajo la terraza de uno de los ahora casi desiertos hoteles del sitio. Estaban además algunas personas más que habían quedado atrapadas bajo la lluvia de relámpagos y fuego, así como algunos heridos que habían sido recuperados por los correctores.

"¿Estás bien?", aventuró a preguntar Akiko.

"No, no lo estoy.", Respondió el chico. "Se supone que soy uno de esos correctores que están luchando para protegerlos, y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos."

"No tienes que culparte por esto.", intervino I.R., "Esto no tenía que pasar."

"Aun así…", insistió el niño. Casi por instinto echó a correr, pero unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por detrás y detuvieron su impulso.

"Gracias, por protegernos.", dijo Nobuko al chico que sostenía, "Hiciste mucho por ayudarnos, y por a eso, tu tropa pudo salir sana y salva de la RedCom; también salvaste a la gente lastimada. Eres un gran corrector."

Brandon pasó saliva con dificultad. Muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que tenía límites, así que se desplomó en rodillas, donde se permitió ser confortado por la chica de largo cabello negro.

En el frente, Paz reforzaba a Synchro en la batalla aérea. Llamas volaban da un lado a otro, y chisporroteos saltaban en el intercambio de fuego entre los dos correctores y los insectos virtuales, sin que los invasores se vieran disminuidos; no así los guardianes de la red, que empezaban a reflejar agotamiento.

Anty, Control y Haruna pasaban un momento complicado también. Los correctores de software anulaban las barreras de los nucleos Shock y Haruna iba erradicándolos con su mega inicio; sin embargo, los virus no cesaban de aparecer. Pronto, llegó a la conclusión de que no podrían sostener el paso que les exigía el numeroso ataque. "¡Control!, préstame parte de tus poderes, te ayudaré a debilitar a esas criaturas."

"¡Así solo los frenaremos un poco, si no los inicias pronto, seguirán siendo un peligro!".

"¡YO AYUDARÉ A CONTROL! ¡TÚ ENCARGATE DE INICIARLOS!", espetó la fuerte voz de una chica.

Los ojos de todos los correctores en batalla se iluminaron y una discreta sonrisa alivió la tensión en sus rostros. Ataviada en el uniforme negro, listones blancos movidos suavemente por la brisa del mar, y el báculo plateado coronado por un corazón, la joven se anunció a sus amigos.

"Corrector Ai, lista."

XXXXX

En el próximo episodio:

Los Correctores se encuentran cara a cara con sus enemigos por primera vez. ¿Cuáles son los planes de los invasores de la RedCom?, ¿Podrán Haruna y Ai salvar a sus amigos del intenso ataque que sufre la red de vacacionistas?, ¿Brandon conseguirá escapar del mundo virtual o condenará a Ecco a permanecer como un ser humano? No te pierdas el próximo episodio de Corrector Yui Upgrade, 'Contraataque'.

_Andy Hunter_  
_"Fade"_

_When you walk out of my light_  
_The color fades, the color fades_  
_When you loose your way_  
_And walk alone, the color fades_  
_And runs like tears down my face_

_I can give you life, I can give you hope_  
_I can give your heart the love it's looking for_  
_Give you feeling, I can bring you joy_  
_I can make you who you are, who you are_

_When you walk a rugged road your heart is heavy_  
_Darker than the evening sky_  
_When the path is sinking sand_  
_I am reaching out to pull you through to higher land_

_I can give you life, I can give you hope_  
_I can give your heart the love it's looking for_  
_Give you feeling, I can bring you joy_  
_I can make you who you are, who you are_

_The color fades when you walk out of my light_  
_The color fades when you choose to walk alone_  
_The color fades when your path is sinking sand_


End file.
